Dividida - A história de Tenshin Han e Lunch
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Quando ela entrou na sua vida, sem pedir licença, Tenshin não podia imaginar que aquela mulher, dividida e fragmentada, o conquistaria e faria com que ele se apaixonasse por seus dois lados. Quando ela o conheceu, não imaginaria como ele a faria desejar deixar de ser dividida e se tornar uma mulher inteira. Essa é a jornada de um grande amor.
1. Abra seus olhos

**Capítulo 1 – Abra os seus olhos**

 _All this feels strange and untrue_

 _And I won't waste a minute without you_

 _My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

 _And I'm getting so tired and so old_

 _The anger swells in my guts_

 _And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

 _I want so much to open your eyes_

 _'Cause I need you to look into mine_

 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

 **(Snow Patrol: Open your eyes – eyes open, 2006)**

 **Ano 783**

Quatro garotos de seus 16 anos jogavam basquete no pátio da Escola Estrela Laranja. Eram todos altos e magros, mas nenhum deles era realmente bom naquilo. De cada dez tentativas, apenas uma, com sorte, resultava em cesta. Foi quando outros dois garotos vieram, da direção do pátio de lutas, conversando animadamente e pararam para ver o jogo. Um deles tinha o cabelo roxo azulado e os olhos intensamente azuis e o outro, um pouco mais baixo e atarracado, cabelos arrepiados e olhos pretos e uma expressão serena e inocente. Os garotos que jogavam pararam e olharam para eles, perguntando:

\- Qual o problema?

\- O professor disse que não podemos mais lutar com ninguém – o garoto de cabelos azuis disse. Eu e Goten somos fortes demais. E não vemos mais graça em lutar um contra o outro. Então ele nos disse para vir aqui matar o tempo jogando com vocês.

Os quatro garotos caíram na gargalhada.

\- Mas vocês dois são... Minúsculos. A gente está jogando em dupla, mas não queremos fazer dois trios com vocês para atrapalhar. Não queremos os baixotes nos nossos times...

Os dois se entreolharam. O menino mais baixo disse então:

\- Vocês tem razão. Vamos jogar nós dois contra vocês quatro. Não é justo assim, Trunks?

\- Pode acreditar, Goten...

Os garotos mais altos toparam. E em cinco minutos, estavam arrependidos. Como dois garotos tão baixinhos podiam ser tão... Bons?

Trunks e Goten eram rápidos, ágeis, e sua altura não fazia a menor diferença: eles podiam acertar a cesta de longe, e saltavam muito alto, conseguindo arrancar a bola da mão dos garotos facilmente. Estava sendo um massacre.

Estavam de divertindo com o desespero dos garotos quando algo subitamente chamou a atenção de Goten, uma estranha oscilação de ki. Olhou em volta e viu apenas uma garota na arquibancada. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, de lado, arfando, talvez tivesse acabado de entrar, mas podia estar a algum tempo ali, ele não sabia. Mas sentiu certa simpatia porque percebeu que aquela variação de ki era comum quando sentia que a pessoa estava chateada.

Instantes depois o sinal tocou, anunciando que o tempo da educação física havia acabado, ele deu uma desculpa qualquer a Trunks, que mesmo sendo sensível a variações de ki como ele não pareceu detectar nada anormal, e em vez de ir imediatamente para o vestiário ele se aproximou de onde ela estava.

A menina era loura, tinha os cabelos cheios e brilhantes, um nariz fino e delicado. Ela ouviu os passos de Goten e se levantou, espantada, olhando para o outro lado. Ele não se intimidou e disse:

\- Olá. Você é nova na escola? Meu nome é Goten, não vou te fazer mal nem te zoar.

A garota não respondeu. Goten não se intimidou e se aproximou, sorrindo:

\- Ei, eu só fiz uma pergunta...

\- E eu não quero responder. Vá embora.

Ele percebeu então que a menina estava chorando e disse:

\- Eu sei que a escola tem _bullies_. Mas eu não sou um deles.

A garota o olhou de lado e virou o rosto para ele lentamente. Achou que veria repulsa, como sempre acontecia, mas, para seu espanto, apenas arregalou os olhos um pouco, sem maldade nenhuma no rosto. Ela perguntou:

\- Que foi, nunca viu ninguém com três olhos?

Goten a fitou por um minuto antes de responder. Ela tinha um par de olhos verdes e um terceiro, preto, no meio da testa. Ele então deu um sorriso simpático e disse:

\- Na verdade, sim, já vi uma pessoa com três olhos.

Foi a vez de a menina arregalar os três olhos, espantada...

 **Ano 753 – na véspera da final do 22º de artes marciais**

Tenshin Han sentia-se aborrecido, mesmo tendo vencido Mestre Kame na pele do alter ego dele, Jackie Chun. Não gostava de vencer daquela forma, e ainda se sentia incomodado porque as últimas palavras de mestre Kame antes de deixar o ringue haviam mexido com alguma coisa dentro dele. Tudo que ele conhecia, tudo que ele sabia, havia sido ensinado pelo Mestre Tsuru e por Tao Pai Pai, mas ele não se lembrava de sentir nenhuma alegria como a que via no rosto dos alunos do Mestre Kame. Havia alguma coisa que ele precisava descobrir sobre si mesmo, mas ele não sabia ainda o que era. Precisava dar fim àquela inquietação.

\- Está tudo bem, Tenshin? – a voz do amigo o tirou do devaneio. Chaos havia sido derrotado por Kuririn, mas parecia mais sereno que ele, que vencera.

\- Está – ele disse, mentindo – só quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

Ainda tinha uma noite antes da final e ficou olhando a paisagem no terraço do hotel onde estavam hospedados. Não queria ir para o quarto, não conseguiria dormir.

\- Achei você – uma voz feminina disse atrás dele.

Ele se virou e viu uma garota loura e bonita. Ela tinha um sorriso cínico e olhos verdes grandes e maliciosos que o encaravam decididos. Ele tinha certeza de que a conhecia de algum lugar.

\- Quem é você? – ele perguntou e a garota ampliou o sorriso cínico.

\- Eu estava vendo você lutar e me apaixonei pelo seu jeito selvagem. – ela disse, sem a mínima cerimônia.

Tenshin abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Não era especialista em garotas, aliás, achava que nem era atraente para elas, afinal, era careca e tinha três olhos! Mas aquela garota o olhava de um jeito que nenhuma outra jamais havia olhado.

\- Não vai dizer nada, Tenshin Han? – ela disse, dando dois passos na direção dele.- em que quarto você está? Procurei em alguns andares e só achei lutadores gordos e feiosos...

\- E-eu estou no 302... c-com o Chaos... O que você quer?

Ele congelou onde estava. Não sabia como reagir. Ela continuava se aproximando e logo, suas mãos tocaram seu peito e subiram pelos seus ombros. Ela estava muito perto, e ele a olhava com seus três olhos arregalados, sem realmente saber o que fazer. De repente, os olhos dela encontraram os dele e ela o puxou pela camisa, sussurrando um instante antes de colar os lábios nos dele:

\- Quero você.

Os lábios dela eram quentes e macios, e ele ainda tinha os olhos arregalados quando ela abriu a boca e sua língua tocou os lábios dele, enquanto ela enroscava os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Como que despertando de um transe, ele segurou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto e fechou os olhos, entregando-se finalmente ao poder sedutor daquele beijo insinuante. Ficaram assim um longo tempo, e ele tentava administrar ainda todas aquelas sensações quando seu nariz roçou de leve no dela e ela se afastou, por um instante. Fungando e levando a mão ao nariz, que parecia estar coçando.

\- A-a-atchim! – ela espirrou e, repentinamente, transformou-se diante dos seus olhos em outra garota, parecida com a primeira, porém completamente diferente.

Seus cabelos eram negros e sua pele, mais clara. Os olhos tinham cor de violeta e uma inocência que nem com muito esforço a contraparte loura conseguiria reproduzir. Como que sentindo ainda o calor dos lábios dele nos dela, ela tocou de leve a própria boca e perguntou:

\- O que nós estávamos fazendo?

Ele a encarou e não soube responder.

Ela pareceu se dar conta das mãos dele em volta de sua cintura e sussurrou:

\- Me desculpe... eu não tive a intenção.

De repente, ela se desvencilhou dele e saiu correndo, deixando-o atônito e confuso encostado contra a mureta do terraço do hotel.

Lunch entrou correndo no quarto, o coração aos pulos. Fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se contra ela, levando automaticamente a mão aos lábios.

Eles tinham se beijado?

Ela não se lembrava.

Ele era um lutador do torneio, isso ela podia se lembrar, mas como havia parado com os braços em volta de sua cintura... e por que ela tinha a sensação de que havia sido beijada? O que acontecera?

\- Lunch, tá tudo bem? – Bulma levantou a cabeça, estava deitada e parecia cansada. Havia saído do torneio e corrido para o hospital, onde passara um tempo com Yamcha.

Ela se ajeitou rapidamente e disse:

\- Sim. Eu me assustei com uma barata no corredor do hotel – ela mentiu.

\- Barata? – disse Bulma, meio apavorada. – Mas que espelunca... vou ligar para a recepção...

\- Não se preocupe – Lunch tornou a mentir- um funcionário matou. Deve ter entrado pela janela do corredor.

Ela se despiu e colocou uma camisola, apressadamente, deitando-se e cobrindo-se para evitar o olhar desconfiado de Bulma, que apagou a luz e deu boa noite a e ela.

Lunch fechou os olhos com força, tentando lembrar-se do rosto atraente do rapaz, da sensação dos seus braços em volta dela, do calor que ele parecia emanar...

"Ele é tão bonito..." – pensou, sorrindo com os olhos fechados.

 **Ano 763 – No Hospital Geral de Satan City**

\- Senhorita Lunch, eu preciso que você relaxe e tente ficar calma. Para o tratamento dar certo, é preciso que a senhorita confie em mim... nós vamos tentar resolver seu problema. – a voz do Dr. Black era tristonha e monocórdia, sem graça como ele, um homem de cabelos cor de palha e olhos azuis muito claros que se destacavam num rosto comprido e triste.

Ela se remexeu na cadeira, e parecia que o pedido para se acalmar e relaxar havia tido o efeito contrário. Era mais um especialista, mais um tratamento, mais uma tentativa. Terapias, hipinose, remédios... nada a havia curado. Ela seguia daquela forma terrível, dividida. E a pior parte era que quando a outra tomava conta ela fugia das terapias, dos remédios e dos tratamentos e quaisquer avanços que ela podia ter desciam por água abaixo.

O terapeuta acendeu uma luz azulada que incidiu diretamente sobre seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos, assustada e confusa. Então, o homem disse, calmamente:

\- Senhorita Lunch... eu preciso que a senhorita abra os olhos.

Lentamente, cheia de esperança ela abriu os olhos. Precisava se curar. Queria saber como era deixar de ser dividida. E se tornar inteira.

* * *

 **Notas:**

O ano 783 é dois anos após o torneio do poder. Trunks e Goten tem, respectivamente, 16 e 15 anos, mas estão na mesma série. Goten é um ano adiantado.

O Ano 753 é o ano do Torneio de Artes Marciais vencido por Tenshin Han.

Depois do ano 760, Lunch desaparece na história Canon de Dragon Ball Z. Essa história busca preencher essa lacuna.

A música do Snow Patrol "Open your eyes" é uma referência tanto à aproximação de Lunch e Tenshin quanto ao tratamento em que ela busca a cura. A tradução abaixo:

 _Tudo isso parece estranho e falso_

 _E eu não vou perder um minuto sem você_

 _Meus ossos doem, minha pele está fria_

 _E estou ficando tão cansado e tão velho_

 _A raiva cresce em minhas entranhas_

 _E eu não posso sentir essas feridas e cortes_

 _Eu quero muito abrir seus olhos_

 _Porque eu preciso que você olhe para o meu_

 _Me diga que você abrirá seus olhos_


	2. Atração Irresistível

**Capítulo 2 – Atração irresistível**

 _Oh, you're a loaded gun_

 _Oh, there's nowhere to run_

 _No one can save me_

 _The damage is done_

 _Shot through the heart_

 _And you're to blame_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 _I Play my part, you play your game_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 **(Bon Jovi: You give love a bad name – Slippery when wet, 1986)**

 **Ano 783**

Goten ia andando com a menina pelos corredores, atraindo alguns olhares. Ele conversava despreocupadamente com ela, falando amenidades, como era seu jeito. A menina não sabia, mas ele queria que os _bullies_ a vissem com ele. Ele sabia que ela sempre teria problemas na escola por sua aparência incomum, então, como era do seu feitio, ele simplesmente estava oferecendo proteção a alguém que ele sabia que precisava, porque _bullie_ nenhum se meteria com alguém que ele conhecesse. A fama dele e de Trunks como bons lutadores era enorme.

\- Como é mesmo seu nome? – ela perguntou de repente, timidamente.

\- Goten. Son Goten. E o seu?

\- Tchai – ela disse, insegura.

\- Tchai – ele sorriu – é diferente.

\- Eu sou diferente – ela disse.

\- Todo mundo é diferente – ele ponderou – e igual ao mesmo tempo.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Sei lá – ele riu e coçou a cabeça – veio isso à minha mente.

\- Você conhece mesmo alguém com três olhos?

\- Já disse que sim – ele falou – um amigo do meu pai. Mas não o vejo há alguns anos. Juro que ele tem três olhos – ele disse, juntando as mãos à guisa de juramento, de um jeito cômico.

\- Você é do segundo ano?

\- Sou. Mas tenho 15 anos, sou adiantado um ano.

\- Nossa, você deve ser inteligente à beça.

\- Não tanto quanto meu irmão. Ele estudou aqui apenas um ano e passou para a melhor universidade. Sempre foi o melhor em tudo e nunca tinha frequentado uma escola, minha mãe o ensinou em casa e ele entrou com as maiores notas de todos os tempos. Invariavelmente os professores me comparam com ele e eu perco.

\- Por quê?

\- Dizem que eu poderia ser como ele se não fosse tão preguiçoso – ele coçou a cabeça novamente. Mas eu faço uma coisa que ele não faz! Eu desenho bem! – ele disse, piscando um olho.

\- É mesmo? – ela disse – eu também. Qualquer hora te mostro um desenho meu...

\- Vou adorar ver! – ele disse e perguntou - Você também tem 15 anos?

\- Sim – ela disse – Mas eu morava em outro lugar. Cheguei com meus pais a Satan City esse ano. Meu pai veio transferido para cá, ele é medico.

\- E sua mãe?

\- Ela só é dona de casa. Mais nada.

\- Então você também tem uma mãe superprotetora que pega no seu pé?

A menina riu. Ela não se lembrava de ter rido com um colega nunca na vida. Chegaram à porta da sala do primeiro ano e ele disse:

\- Está entregue. – ele apontou uma sala no fim do corredor – eu hoje estou naquela sala. Aula de ciências. Mas normalmente fico no andar de baixo. Se alguém folgar contigo, me procure que eu te ajudo.

Ela sorriu e ficou olhando o rapaz andando pelo corredor. Ele era baixo para seus 15 anos, parecia um menino de 13, mas era um pouco forte e aquele cabelo caótico e arrepiado era mesmo uma graça. De repente ele coçou novamente a cabeça e Tchai sorriu. Tinha gostado dele imediatamente.

\- Quem era aquela garota bizarra? – Trunks perguntou, juntando-se ao amigo na porta da sala de Ciências.

\- Ela é do primeiro ano. Alguém deve ter zoado ela, percebi pelo ki que ela estava chateada e fui ajudar.

\- Devem ter zoado porque ela tem _três olhos_ , cara!

\- Eu percebi – disse Goten – mas isso não é motivo para sofrer _bullying_. Você sabe o que eu penso de quem zomba de quem é mais fraco...

\- Goten, Trunks – uma voz feminina chamou e os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Uma menina linda de olhos grandes e cabelos pretos muito longos estava de braços cruzados atrás deles. – onde vocês se enfiaram na hora da educação física? Eu procurei os dois na sala de luta e não encontrei.

\- Jogamos basquete, Mai – disse Trunks – fomos expulsos da turma de luta novamente por finalizar adversários rápido demais.

\- Hmpf. - Ela foi até uma carteira e os dois sentaram-se, um de cada lado dela – quem era aquela garota, Goten?

\- Só uma menina do primeiro ano com uns problemas que eu acabei de conhecer, nada demais.

\- Sei. Não sumam mais, não gosto quando vocês dois me deixam sozinha.

O professor entrou na sala e nem Trunks nem Goten tiveram a oportunidade de responder.

 **Ano 753**

Ainda não havia amanhecido. Lunch se ajeitou na cama, no meio de um sonho bom, e, de repente, um lençol roçou de leve no seu nariz e ela espirrou. Imediatamente sentou-se na cama, totalmente desperta, e loura novamente. Olhou pela janela e viu que não tardaria a amanhecer. Ela precisava agir rápido. Levantou-se pé ante pé, passou no banheiro, escovou os dentes e se penteou. Tirou a camisola comportada com uma careta e pegou o tipo de roupa que gostava: um bustiê provocante e um short preto colado ao corpo. Ainda passou um pouco de perfume no pescoço e entre os seios antes de sair, fechando a porta com todo cuidado.

"Ele está no 302" – pensou. Ela se esgueirou pelo corredor e desceu um andar pelas escadas. Bateu à porta do quarto e uma voz infantil perguntou:

\- Quem é?

\- Serviço de quarto – ela disse.

Chaos abriu a porta e ela disse, encarando o baixote:

\- Saia.

\- O quê?

\- Vá dar uma volta. Quero falar com seu amigo.

\- Tenshin – Chaos virou-se para dentro do quarto.

Tenshin estava meditando em sentado posição de lótus sobre uma das camas, sem camisa, de olhos fechados. Abriu-os lentamente quando Chaos o chamou e de repente arregalou-os ao reconhecê-la.

\- Diga a ele que temos assuntos inacabados – ela disse, de forma autoritária.

\- Chaos – disse Tenshin, inseguro – pode sair por um tempo?

\- Tá bom... vou dar uma volta no terraço – ele disse, num fiapo de voz.

Lunch entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Como Tenshin acordara muito antes das cinco da manhã para meditar, o quarto estava à meia-luz. Ela parou diante da cama, com as mãos na cintura, fitando-o na penumbra com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

\- O que você quer? – ele perguntou, bruscamente.

\- Não é óbvio? – ela disse, e, ato contínuo, livrou-se do bustiê.

Como da primeira vez, Tenshin ficou petrificado, sem desviar os olhos enquanto ela tirava rapidamente resto das roupas. Quando ela avançou para a cama, ele se retraiu por um instante, entre fascinado e apavorado, à medida que ela escalava a cama e engatinhava nua até ele, tocando suavemente seu torso e dizendo:

\- Vim terminar o que começamos no terraço...

\- Eu... – ele disse e finalmente conseguiu articular as palavras que dançavam na sua mente desde o encontro anterior – qual o seu nome?

\- Meu nome é Lunch. Ela disse e sentou-se no colo dele, puxando-o para um beijo como o primeiro, o do terraço.

Dessa vez ele a envolveu imediatamente com seus braços fortes, por instinto, e correspondeu faminto quando a língua dela invadiu sua boca. Ela o empurrou suavemente na direção do colchão e ele novamente se sentiu paralisado quando ela desceu lentamente suas calças de algodão e, sem o mínimo pudor, começou a brincar com ele, segurando-o nas mãos quentes e rindo conforme sua respiração se acelerava e ele grunhia de prazer.

De repente, ele sentiu a necessidade urgente de tê-la, mesmo sabendo que era inexperiente e que o melhor era deixar que ela o conduzisse, então, ele a puxou para cima e para beija-la mais. As mãos dele começaram a deslizar pela maciez do seu corpo e foi a vez dela gemer, conduzindo a mão dele até o seu baixo ventre, ensinando-o a tocá-la.

\- Assim – ela sussurrou – aí mesmo... você aprende rápido – ela murmurou conforme seus dedos tocavam-na. Ela riu o puxou para outro beijo. Ele entreabriu os lábios e, querendo provar que realmente aprendia rápido, acariciou sua língua com a dele, Enquanto sua mão livre a puxava para junto de si. Ele a queria, agora, não importava mais se ela era uma estranha.

Mas foi ela que subiu sobre ele, foi ela que tomou todas as iniciativas dali em diante. Foi ela que o possuiu, não o contrário, movendo-se sobre ele, com as mãos espalmadas contra seu peito nu, encarando-o com aqueles olhos verdes e intensos, mordendo os lábios com malícia enquanto controlava todo ato.

E por um momento, um longo e paradoxalmente breve momento, enquanto se movia ritmadamente, os lábios entreabertos e olhando nos olhos dele, ela perdeu o ar malicioso e ele percebeu que havia mais que desejo nos olhos dela. Ela passou a mão pelo seu peito nu e fechou os olhos, gemendo enquanto suas coxas apertavam seus quadris e ela gozava sobre ele. Foi demais para ele, que segurou-a pelos quadris, perdendo o controle e chegando ao clímax com um urro aliviado.

Tudo terminou num beijo longo e profundo que o atordoou ainda mais. Quando separaram-se ela disse, rindo:

\- Você era virgem. Agora não é mais...

Ele engoliu em seco. Não havia o que responder. Ela começou a se vestir apressada, vendo que amanhecia. Ele ficou observando-a, atônito.

\- E agora? – ele perguntou, vendo que ela se preparava para deixar o quarto.

\- Agora você vence o torneio – ela disse, piscando um olho para ele e saindo.

Depois que ela saiu ele ficou contemplando o teto mudo e atônito. Fechou os olhos por um instante e sentiu que ela deixara seu perfume nele. Todo seu esforço para acalmar a mente e aquietar o espírito antes da luta havia sido arruinado, mas ele percebeu que, no fundo, não ligava. Deveria então lutar sem contar com isso. E se ela estivesse certa, venceria.

 **Ano 765 – No esconderijo de Lunch**

Lunch observava, nervosa, o prontuário médico que a outra roubara do hospital onde estivera internada e do qual a outra fugira, num dos surtos. Como tudo que ela roubava, as joias, os casacos de pele e as barras de ouro, a outra escondera o prontuário naquela estranha caverna nas montanhas que ela só descobrira porque por acaso voltara a ser ela mesma ali há alguns anos. Ela mesma sempre acabava voltando para saber o que mais a outra havia feito, que crimes havia cometido.

Mas dessa vez, voltara apenas para ler os prontuários. Os papéis de vários médicos com o diagnóstico unânime que se tratava de um caso estranho de personalidade dupla, provavelmente sem cura.

"Não querem me curar" ela pensava "para eles eu não sou mais que um caso curioso de literatura médica... não é deles o desespero quando acorda sem saber onde está, não são eles que tem uma intrusa criminosa na cabeça. É fácil me examinar com o distanciamento cínico de um pesquisador... quero ver viver a minha vida"

Ela rasgou os papéis furiosa. Era raro se enfurecer. Ela era controlada, reprimida, não era como a outra. Lágrimas quentes e sofridas escorriam pela sua face à medida que ela ia andando na direção da saída, os passos trôpegos, em desespero.

De repente, no meio de todo ouro roubado pela outra algo cintilou com um brilho diferente, e ela foi verificar do que se tratava.

No meio de um monte de colares e anéis, deixados sobre uma mesa, havia um objeto bem conhecido dela.

Uma esfera do dragão.

Ela estendeu a mão e a pegou, contemplando-a intrigada por um instante.

Uma ideia estava se formando na sua cabeça

 **Notas:**

Como vocês podem imaginar, Tchai é uma menina especial e recebeu esse nome com um conceito que eu aproveitei de Dragon Ball: "Tchai" é a pronuncia de "Chaii", ou chá em Chinês e em Hindi. Sim, a menina pode ser chamada de chazinho. Se a mãe dela é o "almoço" (Lunch, em inglês), claro que ela é o chá da tarde. Bobo, mas estou só dando uma de Akira Toryama, que afinal nomeou Gohan a partir de arroz cozido, Tenshin Han a partir de um cozido e todos os Sayajins a partir de legumes...

Hesitei muito em por uma cena de sexo (nem sei se chamo isso de hentai) logo no segundo capítulo, mas sempre tive a impressão que um envolvimento físico viria primeiro numa relação entre Tenshin e Lunch. Depois vocês verão que e relação evolui... e não é spoiler dizer que a Tchai é produto dessa relação. Acredito que vocês perceberam isso no primeiro minuto. A grande pergunta é: por que ela não sabe que Tenshin é seu pai e nunca ouviu falar nele.

Eu me lembro dos rubores entre Tenshin e Lunch no Dragon Ball original, e na minha história eles acontecem muito mais porque essa é uma relação, a princípio, "secreta".

Lunch e uma personagem que foi muito criticada por "fazer comédia com um transtorno psicológico", talvez por isso eu tenha carregado tanto nas tintas de drama com ela. Mas ela tem acesso ao conhecimento sobre as esferas do Dragão... e isso será importante.

Não havia meio de não me inspirar na música do Bom Jovi que chama uma mulher de "arma carregada" para criar minha Lunch.

 _Você é uma arma carregada_

 _Não há para onde correr_

 _Ninguém pode me salvar_

 _O estrago está feito_

 _Baleado no coração_

 _E você é a culpada_

 _Você dá ao amor uma má reputação(_

 _Eu faço o meu papel_

 _E você joga o seu jogo_

 _Você dá ao amor uma má reputação_


	3. Nuvem voadora, esfera do dragão

**Capítulo 3 – Nuvem voadora, esfera do dragão**

 _It's hard to tell, what you're goin' through_

 _You kept your feelings locked inside of you_

 _Open your heart, and chances are_

 _What you're feelin', I'm feelin' too_

 _If only, just for a moment_

 _Hold on, to the dreams that we had_

 _Miles away, no, you're never turnin' back_

 _And I just can't wait anymore_

 _Miles away, nothing left of what we had  
Just when I needed you most_

 _You were miles away_

 **(Winger: Miles Away – In the heart of Young, 1990)**

Ano 783

Goten não costumava nunca fazer o que todo mundo fazia e, frequentemente, preferia se concentrar no que ninguém costumava fazer. Ele não sabia exatamente de onde vinham suas qualidades, mas sabia que as coisas eram muito fáceis para ele. Tornara-se um super sayajin tão jovem que não se lembrava como era não ter esse poder. Era menos estudioso que Gohan e fora infinitamente menos cobrado que ele pela sua mãe, mas, ainda assim, era um bom (não ótimo) aluno. E era muito forte.

Mas não era mais forte que Trunks. Só que, por incrível que pudesse parecer, ele não se importava com isso. Não fazia questão de superar o amigo, que, no entanto, sempre gostava de dizer que era mais forte que ele, embora Goten não costumasse nunca comentar os tópicos nos quais superava Trunks e muito menos jogar na cara dele a habilidade que Goten tinha e sabia que Trunks aparentemente nunca conseguiria ter.

Goten aprendera a se teletransportar com seu pai. Ele não sabia exatamente porque um dia, logo depois de seu pai ter retornado do Torneio do Poder, ele começara a insistir em aprender aquela técnica que apenas seu pai dominava. Ambos achavam que seria difícil para ele aprender, mas, depois de sua insistência, o pai decidiu pelo menos tentar ensinar a técnica a ele.

 _\- Filho, o que você precisa entender é que o teletransporte depende de sua sensibilidade para o ki. Não a sensibilidade ao tamanho do poder, mas as sutilezas dele. Cada pessoa no universo tem um ki diferente, único, e o primeiro passo é saber distingui-lo de qualquer outro. Feche os olhos._

 _Ele fechou os olhos e o pai disse:_

 _\- Agora me diga: como é o meu ki?_

 _\- Enorme._

 _Goku riu._

 _\- Não é isso. Encontre no meu ki aquilo que só existe nele, e em nenhum outro. Não existe forma de aprender isso, ou você consegue, ou não... eu consigo ver seu ki: ele é bem grande para sua idade... e é alegre, despreocupado, leve..._

 _\- Eu entendi papai – ele respondeu, entusiasmado – o ki do senhor... tem uma coisa... parece uma empolgação. E o senhor está com fome._

 _Eles estavam no meio da plantação. O sol estava alto, era quase meio dia._

 _\- Ótimo Goten... agora encontre o ki da sua mãe. Eu sei onde ela está..._

 _\- Na cozinha – Goten quase gritou – ela normalmente é tensa... mas agora a tensão é menor que o alívio. Ela está feliz, papai, ela está feliz porque..._

 _\- Porque eu estou aqui cuidando da plantação e não treinando por aí. Eu vou me teletransportar até ela. Veja se você consegue se concentrar o suficiente para perceber como eu faço, concentre-se no meu ki. Mas se sentir uma dor na testa, pare._

 _O pai desapareceu. Goten, no entanto, não havia perdido o ki dele de vista. E, mais incrível, ele percebeu exatamente o que o pai havia feito. O seu pai havia projetado o seu ki para junto do de sua mãe._

" _Eu posso fazer igual" – os olhos, pôs a mão na testa e projetou seu ki até aonde sentia o ki do seu pai e de sua mãe._

 _\- GOTEN! – o grito de sua mãe o atingiu antes de abrir os olhos – de onde você veio?_

 _Quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com seu pai que o olhava admirado._

 _\- Filho... você conseguiu? Eu demorei seis meses para aprender como projetar o ki..._

 _O pai o abraçou. Foi o melhor abraço que ganhou dele na vida._

Depois, embora tivesse tentado ensinar a técnica para o amigo, ele nunca conseguiu. E Goten sabia porque: exatamente como o pai, Vegeta, Trunks era incapaz de perceber sutilezas de ki. Ele só conseguia perceber e se preocupar com duas coisas: força e poder. Todo resto, passava em branco.

Quando Trunks se estressou por não conseguir, ele, primeiro, explicou aquilo que seu pai dissera a ele: não era algo possível de ser aprendido, era uma habilidade. Como Trunks continuou emburrado, ele simplesmente disse:

\- Mas para que você está aborrecido? Seu pai não sabe se teletransportar também. E não liga para isso, e como ele e meu pai sempre lutam juntos, ele não se importa que meu pai o ajude, você podia deixar de ser besta e saber que a gente sempre vai lutar junto também.

E isso acabou com o problema. Mas Goten sabia que havia mais outro problema entre eles, e, cedo ou tarde, e esse podia ser mais complicado que nível de poder ou habilidade.

Mai.

Desde que ele tinha doze anos de idade e Trunks treze, Mai se tornara uma espécie de companhia constante. Depois que Pilaf e Shu decidiram, pela enésima vez ir atrás das esferas do dragão e Mai se recusara a ir com eles, havia sido alcolhida na casa de Bulma e fazia tudo junto com eles. Ou melhor, ele e Trunks acabavam fazendo tudo que ela queria.

Trunks acreditava que ela seria namorada dele por causa da história do seu alter ego do futuro, a quem Mai constantemente o comparava, sempre destacando como ele era inferior à sua versão de um futuro alternativo que eles certamente não viveriam.

Goten era o único que apontava o quanto isso era injusto, mas ele sabia, no fundo, que não era apenas pelos motivos óbvios que fazia isso, mas, porque, assim como Trunks, Goten tinha uma certa paixão por ela, no caso dele muito bem escondida.

E isso era tudo que Tchai não fazia ideia naquele dia, quando, depois de o encontrar pela primeira vez, decidiu esperar por ele na saída.

A menina de três olhos saiu em disparada quando acabou a aula para ter certeza de que o encontraria. Ficou na porta do colégio, fazendo hora até que ele saiu, muito descontraído e despreocupado, com seus dois colegas, a quem ela ainda não conhecia.

\- Goten! – ela chamou e ele veio na direção dela, rindo.

\- Oi, Tchai! – Goten sorriu. O ki da menina estava muito diferente do que ele observara naquela manhã. – Teve uma boa aula?

\- Normal. E você?

\- Legal. – Goten percebeu o olhar desconfiado de Trunks e Mai e os apresentou rapidamente. Tchai imaginou que era o início de uma conversa mas Mai disse:

\- Vamos logo, Goten?

Ele olhou para Tchai, percebendo que ela estava meio decepcionada, mas disse:

\- Ok. Até mais, Tchai.

Tchai se virou, meio chateada e foi andando na direção oposta a eles. E teria tudo terminado assim, se Goten, sentindo-se um pouco culpado, não tivesse olhado para trás.

Um garoto alto, do terceiro ano, aproximou-se por trás de Tchai e gritou:

\- BIZARRA!

Um segundo depois, ele estava no chão e Goten o olhava de cima, punhos fechados, furioso. Definitivamente, ele odiava _bullies_.

\- Se você ou qualquer outro dos seus amigos fizer mal a ela, vai se ver comigo.

O garoto saiu correndo e Goten se virou para ela:

\- Quer que eu te leve em casa, Tchai?

O rosto da menina se iluminou e ela corou, enquanto Goten dizia aos amigos:

\- Depois eu encontro vocês!

Eles foram andando pela rua, e Goten disse:

\- Você vai a pé?

\- Não, pego o ônibus ali na esquina. Eu moro no Bairro Norte.

\- Ônibus? Ah, não. – Goten sorriu – vamos de outro jeito.

Ele não podia se teletransportar porque não tinha um ki para onde se projetar... mas havia um transporte melhor que ônibus para eles. Ele puxou Tchai para um lugar um pouco escondido e gritou:

\- Nuvem voadora!

Tchai viu maravilhada uma nuvem dourada vir a toda velocidade do céu e parar flutuando diante deles. Ele pulou na nuvem e estendeu a mão, sorrindo, para ela, que subiu sem jeito e cheia de medo, mas acabou se acomodando atrás dele.

\- Sabe o que significa poder andar na nuvem voadora? Que você tem o coração puro. Pode se segurar em mim. Vamos muito rápido.

Ela sentiu uma inexplicável onda de felicidade quando segurou firme na cintura do rapaz, que não parou de falar um minuto enquanto voavam:

\- Você precisa aprender a se defender, Tchai.

\- Eu... – ela hesitou. Não sabia o que dizer.

\- Espere um instante... – Goten se concentrou no ki da menina por um instante, de forma que ainda não fizera antes. De repente ele percebeu algo que ainda não notara. Havia uma grande força adormecida no ki da garota, ele podia sentir. De alguma forma, ela tinha potencial para ser uma guerreira – sabia que você pode ser muito forte?

\- O quê?

\- Forte. Você pode ser muito forte. Só precisa aprender algumas coisas.

\- Ahm, que coisas?

\- É complicado para eu explicar assim. Mas você pode se livrar de qualquer imbecil como aquele com um pouquinho de treino.

\- O problema é esse. Como eu vou aprender a treinar?

\- Eu te ensino.

\- O quê?

\- Te ensino, oras.

\- Me.., ensina? – ela ia perguntar o que ele ensinaria quando ele disse:

\- Aqui não é o bairro norte?

\- Já? – ela olhou para baixo e se espantou – é ali! É ali que eu moro!

A nuvem desceu rapidamente e ele saltou, dando a mão para que ela descer, na frente de um condomínio de apartamentos de alto padrão.

\- Que engraçado, Tchai. Você mora na mesma rua que meu irmão Gohan.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim. Ele mora ali – ele apontou um prédio. – bom, vou indo.

\- Vai levar a nuvem?

\- Ah, não. Eu tenho outro jeito de me deslocar, ainda mais rápido. Mas eu posso te emprestar a nuvem sempre que você quiser, quase ninguém da minha família a usa.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. É só chamar "Nuvem Voadora" que ela vai aparecer. Se cuida.

Ela virou as costas e entrou no prédio, mas pensou por um instante que não havia agradecido o suficiente a ele, mas quando se virou, Goten já havia sumido.

Ele apareceu diante de Mai e Trunks, que chegavam na Corporação Capsula naquele momento e Mai zombou:

\- Vai namorar a bizarrinha, Goten?

Ele a encarou, pensando em rebater. Mas por um segundo sentiu-se feliz, porque percebeu que ela, na verdade, sentia ciúmes.

\- Não, Mai. Ela é só uma menina que precisa de ajuda. E é legal.

\- Tá, sei... não quero você largando a gente por causa dela.

Ele sorriu. O ciúme de Mai o deixava estranhamente feliz.

 **Anos 753 e 754 – Na casa do mestre Kame**

Tenhsin han não conseguira sentir o sabor de ser campeão do torneio. Logo depois, Piccolo Daimaoh surgiu e obrigou todos a se prepararem para uma luta contra o monstro. Nos dias em que estavam reunidos na casa de Mestre Kame, ela se esgueirou todas as noites para a sua cama, e ele não conseguia dizer não. No silêncio das madrugadas ela o ensinou a tocar numa mulher, a dar prazer e a ter prazer com uma mulher. Mas durante o dia, era como se nada fosse diferente, a não ser pelos olhares cheios de malícia que ela dava para ele.

Foram tempos duros e difíceis para seu espírito, no entanto. Nunca mais seria o mesmo depois daquela jornada. Encontrou em Kame um novo mestre, confrontou-se com tudo que havia sido antes, com seus erros e viu seu novo mestre ser morto, junto com o amigo que era como um irmão. Ele sofreu e foi ferido, e percebeu que admirava Goku muito além de qualquer rivalidade que pudesse ter contra o menino, e, no fim, estava lá quando o seu mestre e seus amigos voltaram à vida.

Mas ele precisava partir numa jornada de treino intenso se quisesse realmente ficar mais forte, e foi o que ele decidiu fazer, ideia que acabou partilhando com Yamcha, Chaos e Kuririn. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria depois que fosse embora, não imaginava que ela o esperasse na volta, portanto, encarou a última noite na casa de Mestre Kame como uma despedida. Naquela noite, quando Lunch esgueirou-se para o quarto onde ele dormia e, como de hábito, começou a tirar as roupas antes de deitar-se do lado dele, ele apoiou-se no cotovelo direito, e, olhando-a com atenção perguntou:

\- Por que eu?

Ela o encarou. Tinha acabado de tirar a camisola e ele podia ver o contorno dos seios dela sob a luz suave da lua. Ela terminou de tirar a roupa e sentou-se ao lado dele, nua, ainda sem respondê-lo. Os dois se encararam por um instante antes dela dizer:

\- Quando eu te vi tão selvagem e mau... eu te quis imediatamente. Eu não imaginava, porém, que você fosse tão...

\- Inexperiente?

Ela riu.

\- Eu ia dizer "inocente" – ela o beijou – de qualquer forma, não é mais...

\- Eu não era inocente – ele disse, afastando seus lábios dos dela – eu era um candidato a assassino. Era o que eu queria ser, igual meu antigo mentor. Desde que ele me tirou do orfanato, junto com Chaos e me disse que eu tinha potencial. Mas eu desisti disso.

Ela o encarou por um instante e deu um suspiro antes de dizer:

\- Eu também fui criada num orfanato. Fugi com 12 anos, não queria aquela vida de usar uniforme cinza e meias até os joelhos até completar 18 anos. Comecei a andar com um pessoal meio barra pesada... Mas eles me ironizaram quando descobriram que eu carregava dentro de mim uma garotinha chorosa. Foi assim que eu descobri sobre "a outra". Acho que ela ainda não sabe sobre mim, mas eu não aguentei muito tempo a zombaria dos colegas, então eu roubei umas pistolas e fugi com 14 anos. Namorei uns sujeitos ruins... até que um dia me vi aqui. Gostei do velhote e dos garotos depois de um tempo. Resolvi ficar. E não me arrependi, porque achei você.

\- Alguma vez você e o mestre Kame...?

\- Não – ela gargalhou – o velho é um bobo, um bobo com fixação em peitos, apenas isso... você faz perguntas demais. – ela disse, desviando o rosto.

\- E você não gosta de respondê-las – ele disse – eu entendo. Mas eu queria...

Ela o calou com um beijo longo, brincando com sua língua na dele, colando seus seios no peito dele, provocando-o. Ele escapou do beijo e disse para ela, rindo:

\- Um dia gostaria de saber quem você realmente é... – ele mordiscou sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo corpo dela até chegar na sua feminilidade. Ele a tocou e ela gemeu, encorajando-o. Ele desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço, depois para os seios, enquanto seus dedos iam e vinham sobre seu clitóris, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse e gemesse.

Ela gostava de ter o controle, por isso sempre acabava por cima dele, dominando-o. Mas naquele dia ele queria mostrar a ela que sua "inocência" havia ficado para trás, e em vez de deixar que ela o cavalgase como sempre fazia, ele a pegou pela cintura e deitou-a na cama de costas abrindo-lhe as pernas e deitando sobre ela, tomando posse dela ao penetrá-la suavemente, apoiando-se nos antebraços e encarando-a, seus três olhos fixos em seu rosto.

Conforme se movia sobre ela, ele sentia todo seu corpo sob o dele, a pele macia, os seios redondos, firmes e suas pernas bem torneadas, que envolviam seus quadris o puxando mais para dentro dela, obrigando-o a acelerar o ritmo enquanto não deixava nem por um segundo de encará-lo. Então, de repente, ela fechou os olhos e murmurou seu nome enquanto empurrava o quadril contra o dele, perdida num orgasmo como ela jamais experimentara. Ele não resistiu e também fechou os olhos quando sentiu seus espasmos, gozando também numa explosão de prazer.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a puxou para ele e disse, abraçando-a:

\- Fique comigo. Quero acordar de manhã sentindo você aqui...

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou a ele e os dois adormeceram abraçados. Tinha sido a primeira vez que o sexo deles tivera carinho e era a primeira vez que ele a abraçava fora de uma relação sexual. Mais tarde, ele despertou, vendo que ainda era noite, e a estreitou mais junto ao seu peito.

E foi quando ela espirrou.

Com um sobressalto, ela sentou-se no colchão que dividiam, assustada, desvencilhando-se do seu abraço e cobrindo os seios com as mãos. Mesmo na escuridão do quarto, ele a viu, olhos arregalados, expressão de puro medo, o encarando, novamente transformada na garota que transbordava inocência.

\- O quê? O que fizemos? – ela perguntou, parecendo em pânico.

Ele havia convivido muito pouco com essa parte dela, então, não conseguiu dizer nada.

\- Você... e eu... nós? – ela balbuciava, parecendo à beira das lágrimas.

Foi quando ele sentou-se e a abraçou, ternamente. Não conseguia compreender o mistério que a fazia dividida em duas mulheres, mas sentia uma ansiedade de proteger aquela parte tão inocente da sua personalidade. E, ao contrário do que ele podia imaginar, ela retribuiu o abraço, talvez por se sentir perdida, assustada.

Quando ela pareceu mais calma, perguntou, com o rosto ainda escondido no seu peito nu, a voz baixa, quase um sussurro:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você não sabe? – ele perguntou suavemente, também querendo entender aquele mistério – Você não se lembra de nada do que acontece depois que você espirra?

Ela hesitou. Era algo que ela evitava pensar, embora soubesse que havia coisas terríveis escondidas em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente. Ela vagamente sabia que algo de anormal acontecia, mas nunca conseguia se lembrar de nada. Então, entendeu que encontrara alguém que poderia revelar a ela o que realmente acontecia, porque todos que convivera até ali, nunca tocavam no assunto. Lentamente ela afastou o rosto do peito dele e o encarou.

Como o achava bonito. O rosto, jovem, forte e másculo, e aqueles três olhos pretos, estranhos e penetrantes. Ele a observava como que esperando que ela dissesse algo, então ela perguntou:

\- O que acontece quando eu espirro?

E ele então, a descreveu. Disse como ela era, como os outros a temiam, como ela usava armas, era ousada, destemida...

\- E ela é má? – ela perguntou, involuntariamente já encarando sua outra personalidade como outra pessoa, à parte.

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Ele não sabia definir o que era aquela outra Lunch. Era parecida com o que ele havia sido antes dos ensinamentos do mestre Kame, alguém que ignora as regras e tem alguma crueldade na alma... precisou julgar a si mesmo para responder:

\- Um pouco.

Então ela decidiu fazer uma pergunta essencial, porque ela queria entender como aparecera nua nos braços de um homem que mal conhecia:

\- Você a ama?

A pergunta o pegou completamente de surpresa. Ele mesmo não saberia responder. Havia convivido com ela apenas superficialmente, mas tinham tido noites ardentes. Então ele encontrou a resposta:

\- Eu não consigo resistir a ela. Eu a desejo... mas não a conheço bem.

Ela estremeceu. Não sabia mais o que poderia perguntar, mas não queria, sair daquele abraço dele, embora achasse que o certo seria voltar para sua cama, para sua vida, para sua rotina. Lentamente ela aproximou o rosto do dele, porque queria saber se ele também não resistiria a ela. E, porque, assim como a outra, ela o desejava.

E ele não resistiu. Estreitou-a em seu abraço e a beijou, e foi como beijar outra mulher completamente diferente, de fato. Conheceu um desejo completamente diferente do que sentira antes, porque ela era suave, doce. Deitaram-se lentamente, ainda se beijando, e quando separaram-se ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Quero você.

Soava tão igual, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do que a outra mulher que vivia nela dissera... e ele a queria também, da mesma forma que desejava a outra, e foi quando os papéis se inverteram e ele percebeu que agora ele é que era mais experiente e ela pura e inocente, ainda que tudo que ele houvesse aprendido tivesse sido com ela.

Quando deitou-se sobre ela, com a maior delicadeza possível, percebeu que havia uma resistência, percebeu que as duas personalidades eram tão separadas que, mesmo fisicamente, era como se ela fosse virgem. E então foi a vez dele conduzi-la, carinhosamente, da mesma forma que o alter ego dela o conduzira, até o ápice do prazer.

E quando tudo terminou, ele soube que estava irremediavelmente perdido de paixão pela mulher inteira que aquelas duas personalidades dividiam.

No dia seguinte, partiu. E foi da moça morena com olhos cor de violeta que ele ganhou um último beijo, e ele foi o mais doce que ele poderia desejar.

Durante sua jornada, as recordações se alternavam na sua mente, ora pensava em uma, ora em outra. E, em determinado momento começou a se perguntar como aquilo poderia ser possível, e começou a cobrar de si mesmo, como se isso fosse possível, que fizesse uma escolha e decidisse por qual das duas ele estava apaixonado, mas era cada vez mais difícil dividir uma da outra.

E, cansado de tentar entender aquele mistério, decidiu apenas seguir em frente no seu treinamento, fugindo de questões que ele simplesmente não conseguia ou não queria responder.

Mas não poderia negar a si mesmo nunca o fato de que ao fim daquela jornada ele queria muito encontrá-la novamente.

 **Ano 765 – Na Corporação Cápsula**

Parada diante da Corporação Cápsula, Lunch hesitava. Havia anos que não tinha contato com ninguém que fizera parte do seu passado, havia anos que se escondia de todos e de si mesma. Mas prometera a si mesmo que faria tudo, o possível e o impossível, para conseguir aquela cura.

Então, imbuindo-se de coragem, ela tocou o interfone e disse quem era e com quem queria falar.

Bulma a recebeu. Estava bem diferente do que ela se lembrava, os cabelos agora cacheados e cheios, e um jaleco branco de laboratório sobre as roupas, dando um ar mais sério e mais profissional à garota que ela só conhecera num ambiente bem mais descontraído.

\- Lunch? – ela perguntou, espantada – você veio me visitar? Todo mundo queria saber por onde você andava!

\- Até mesmo o Tenshin Han? – ela perguntou e Bulma pareceu sem graça. Ela havia feito uma pergunta a qual conhecia a resposta.

\- Mas o que te traz aqui – Bulma procurou mudar de assunto.

Ela puxou de um bolso no seu casaco um objeto que Bulma conhecia bem.

\- Quero que me ajude a encontrar as outras dessas, Bulma. Eu preciso me curar.

 **Notas:**

1\. Sobre Goten e teletransporte: nunca entendi como NINGUÉM nunca pediu ao Goku para ensinar a sua habilidade mais útil! Como assim? O que é um kamehameha perto da possibilidade de se teletransportar instantaneamente. Graças a uma entrevista recente do Toryama dizendo que "Goten tem o maior potencial de todos os sayajins por causa do seu índice de células S" eu imaginei que, assim como foi facílimo virar Super Sayajin, ele conseguiria aprender a técnica (muito) mais rápido que o pai. E nosso Goten que se teletransporta é muito, muito importante nessa história.

2\. Detesto decepcionar quem já estava shippando ele com a Tchai... ele É apaixonado pela Mai. Não é impressão de vocês, ela é bem nojentinha.

3\. Então, chegamos ao momento em que a relação de Tenshin e Lunch passa de física a emocional e amorosa. E, sim, ele não distingue uma da outra e acredita que ama as duas e não gosta da ideia de escolher entre uma e outra... complicado? Vocês ainda não viram nada. Espero que tenham gostado do hentai, porque vai demorar bastante tempo para acontecer de novo, tá?

4\. Vamos deixar claro: o momento em que ela procura a Bulma acontece no começo dos três anos até a chegada dos androides, depois que Tenshin morreu e voltou.

5\. A música desse capítulo fala das dificuldades de se dizer o que realmente se sente. Serve para a Tchai, serve para o Goten, serve para a Lunch, serve para o Tenshin...

 _É difícil saber o que você está passando_

 _Se você guarda seus sentimentos trancados dentro de você_

 _Abra seu coração e há uma chance_

 _Do que você está sentindo eu sentir também_

 _Se apenas, apenas por um momento..._

 _Espere, para os sonhos que tivemos_

 _Milhas de distância, não, você nunca está voltando_

 _E eu não posso mais esperar_

 _Milhas de distância,não temos mais nada_

 _Justamente quando mais preciso..._

 _Você está há milhas de distância_


	4. Tudo que for preciso

**Capitulo 4 – Tudo que for preciso**

 _Well, everybody hurts sometimes_

 _Everybody cries_

 _And everybody hurts sometimes_

 _And everybody hurts sometimes_

 _So, hold on, hold on_

 **(REM: Everybody hurts – Automatic for the people, 1992)**

 **Ano 783**

A sala do cofre da Corporação Cápsula era bem próxima à camara de gravidade aumentada, e Vegeta sentiu o ki de Bulma se aproximando e parou seu treinamento, subitamente. Percebeu que ela ia para o cofre e ficou intrigado. O que ela estaria fazendo no cofre àquela hora, quando deveria estar na sala da Presidência?

Ele desligou a gravidade e abriu a porta bem a tempo de encontrá-la abrindo a primeira porta do cofre com biometria. Ele a chamou e ela disse:

\- Pode entrar no cofre comigo.

Eles entraram, atravessando várias portas antes de chegarem à câmara central de segurança máxima projetada por ela, que carregava uma caixa, em silêncio. Quando o sistema destravou, ela finalmente abriu a caixa que trouxera de fora e mostrou a ele o que continha.

A esfera do dragão de seis estrelas.

Vegeta a encarou em silêncio e ela abriu a portinhola de um pequeno cofre, onde as demais esferas estavam depositadas em uma caixa acolchoada com sete divisões.

\- Então, a equipe que você contratou finalmente achou a última? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim. Custou uma fortuna essa busca. Precisei de várias equipes, não podia correr o risco de uma só reunir todas...

\- Você acha que é uma boa ideia guardá-las aí?

\- Por que não seria? Meu cofre anula até mesmo sinal que permite que o meu radar as encontre, Vegeta. Agora elas estão, de fato, seguras.

\- Não é isso – ele olhou pela última vez as esferas antes que ela fechasse a porta do cofre e se dirigisse com ele à saída – mas as esferas não nos pertencem. Elas estavam aí, pelo mundo para serem encontradas... como na aventura que você teve quando era jovem.

\- Justamente por isso que devemos protegê-la. Eu queria te lembrar que, desde o fim daquele torneio maluco que vocês participaram, Freeza não está mais morto. E essas esferas já foram usadas uma vez para ressuscitar o mesmo Freeza. O risco agora é muito grande.

Ele sabia que não adiantava argumentar. E ela tinha um ponto, não sabiam nada sobre Freeza desde o final do torneio do poder, mas nunca era bom confiar nele.

\- E se alguém precisar usa-las? – ele perguntou. – O que você vai fazer? Decidir se o uso é justo ou não?

\- Sim, exatamente isso. E eu ouvi falar que a Red Ribbon não está totalmente morta.

\- Bah, esses aí não ameaçam ninguém. Eu e Kakarotto daríamos conta deles em cinco minutos.

\- Eles não são como Freeza, mas nunca devem ser subestimados.

Ele revirou os olhos e ela disse:

\- Aproveitando que você parou, vamos almoçar. Trunks, Goten e Mai já estão aí, deixei a Bra com eles.

\- Já te disse que essa é uma péssima ideia?

\- Todos os dias...

Quando Tchai entrou em casa, a mãe estranhou a atitude da menina. Desde que haviam se mudado ela sempre chegava da escola chateada, entristecida, e ela podia imaginar por quê. Tinham morado a vida toda em uma cidade pequena, onde ela estivera protegida da maldade do mundo. Mas o marido insistia que sua carreira havia sido prejudicada por isso e, como ela já não era mais tão criança e ele imaginava que ela estaria menos vulnerável agora a qualquer provocação, ele retornara à sua antiga posição como chefe da psiquiatria no Hospital Geral de Satan City e eles haviam voltado, contra a vontade dela.

E não havia sido tão tranquilo assim para a menina. A primeira escola que ela frequentou, ali mesmo no Bairro Norte, era reduto de gente esnobe onde ela não fora aceita pelos colegas. Nem mesmo os belos desenho que ela fazia podiam ajudá-la a ser aceita, graças à sua aparência incomum. Acabaram transferindo-a para a Estrela Laranja, e em dez dias ela não parecia mais feliz do que estivera na escola anterior. Até aquele dia.

A garota entrara em casa sorrindo e parecendo feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo e ela quase não acreditou.

\- Boa tarde, mãe – ela disse, sorrindo. – O que tem para o almoço?

A mãe deixou o assado que tirara do forno sobre o fogão e foi atrás da menina, que entrara feliz no banheiro e lavava as mãos, cantarolando.

\- A aula foi tão boa assim?

\- Na verdade, foi – a menina disse – e encarou a mãe, com os três olhos brilhando – eu finalmente ganhei um amigo, mãe. Alguém que não se importa porque eu tenho três olhos. E que não deixa NINGUÉM me chame de bizarra, esse apelido ridículo.

Por mais que a filha estivesse feliz, aquilo acendeu uma luz de alerta na sua cabeça. Não queria a sua filha iludida. Sabia que garotos podiam ser cruéis apenas por diversão.

\- E eu posso saber quem é esse amigo dos sonhos?

\- O nome dele é Goten. Ele me trouxe pra casa e... – por um instante Tchai hesitou, porque não sabia se a sua mãe ia acreditar na história da nuvem voadora, e ela decidiu ignorar essa parte – bem, ele me trouxe em casa.

\- Você não acha estranho, assim, do nada... um garoto te trazer em casa?

A filha a encarou e ela pôde ver a expressão que temia. A origem de todas as brigas das duas: superproteção. A menina saiu do banheiro, irritada, passou por ela, entrando no quarto, e disse lá de dentro.

\- Mãe, eu acho que eu sei por que ele não estranhou minha aparência. Ele me disse que o pai dele tem um amigo que é igual a mim!

A mãe precisou se segurar num móvel do corredor. Todo seu corpo, repentinamente, começou a tremer. Era uma sorte que a filha estivesse no quarto.

\- N-não é possível isso, Tchai... você sabe que essa sua condição é raríssima... não sabemos de nenhum outro caso reportado, lembra?

A menina saiu do quarto e passou por ela, sorrindo, na direção da cozinha e disse:

\- Parece que tem pelo menos um caso que não foi reportado.

\- Ou que você tem um amigo mentiroso.

Tchai parou um instante e olhou para a própria mãe. Ela tinha certeza, por algum motivo, que Goten não era um mentiroso, mas não queria brigar com a mãe. Não naquele dia, não quando estava tão feliz.

\- O que tem pro almoço? – ela cortou a fala da mãe e entrou na cozinha.

\- Carne assada e batatas – a mãe disse – já vou.

Ela entrou no banheiro e deu vazão aos seus tremores, quando fechou a porta. Um amigo com três olhos? Não poderia ser outro. Muitos anos haviam se passado, sua aparência era outra. Agora seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos, verdes. Não havia mais vestígio da loura mortal ou do anjo de olhos cor de violeta, ela agora era uma mulher inteira, com seus erros e defeitos... e ele havia ficado no passado, o passado que ela fora obrigada a deixar para trás.

Ela jogou água fria no rosto, segurando-se para não chorar. Agora tinha sua filha para compensar o amor do qual abrira mão. Olhou-se novamente no espelho imaginando se ele a reconheceria. Dezesseis anos haviam se passado. Dezesseis anos desde a última vez.

E ela ainda pensava nele todos os dias. E pensar nele ainda a abalava.

Precisava descobrir se seu segredo estava seguro, e o único meio de saber era descobrindo quem era o tal amigo da filha... e se ele sabia o paradeiro do verdadeiro pai dela. Recompondo-se, voltou à cozinha e começou a servir a filha com o assado, perguntando, casualmente:

\- Mas esse seu amigo... ele disse onde mora?

\- Não.

\- Quem são os pais dele?

\- Sei lá, mãe, eu o conheci hoje, não sou você, que gosta de interrogatórios.

\- E ele disse por acaso quem é o tal amigo misterioso que tem três olhos?

A menina pensou um instante e então disse:

\- Sabe que não falamos muito nisso? Ele disse que não vê o sujeito há uns anos.

Ela não percebeu o suspiro aliviado que a mãe deu.

No alto de um monte, o homem alongava os músculos, depois da extenuante subida. Havia penhascos e abismos no caminho, mas ele nunca usara equipamento de escalada. Gostava de subir com as mãos nuas, por maior que fosse o risco. Se caísse podia voar, portanto, não achava que se arriscasse tanto assim. Não estava quente, mas, ainda assim, tirou a camisa assim que acabou o alongamento e sentou-se em posição de lótus.

Passou a meditar. Fazia isso praticamente todos os dias, e aquele era seu local preferido de meditação. Meditar o confortava, o fazia se sentir inteiro e livre. O fazia esquecer que ele tinha uma dor e que essa dor podia diminuir, mas jamais passava.

Lentamente, ele fechou seus três olhos e tentou esvaziar a mente.

 **Ano 755 – Em algum lugar no meio da Jornada até a Torre Karin**

Haviam passado por vales, montes, montanhas. Haviam vivido aventuras, eram companheiros de jornada agora. Quase toda logística da viagem deles havia sido conseguida por Yamcha, que pedira a Bulma cápsulas com barracas de _camping_ e alguns apetrechos de viagem, como facas, panelas e pequenos utensílios, que iam numa pequena cápsula separada, que continha até mesmo um machado para que rachassem lenha.

As florestas por onde passavam a caminho da torre do mestre Karim eram recheadas de perigo. Mas aquele local onde haviam decidido passar a noite, uma clareira próxima a um riacho, parecia tranquilo e bem seguro. Tinham conseguido pescar alguns peixes e, ao redor de uma fogueira, comiam, junto com os últimos pães que haviam conseguido numa vila por onde haviam passado uns dias antes.

\- Parece que teremos que achar outro lugar para você usar seu charme, Yamcha – disse Kuririn – o pão que aquela menina deu para nós acabou.

Yamcha riu e disse:

\- Eu não tenho culpa de ser bonito e agradar às garotas... vocês bem que podiam tentar também. Na última vila tinha uma moça que não tirava os olhos do Tenshin, mas ele não abriu a boca para falar com ela...

\- Não faço isso – disse Tenshin com brusquidão – não me aproveito da inocência de nenhuma garota.

Kuririn e Yamcha se entreolharam e Yamcha disse:

\- Eu não me aproveito da inocência de ninguém... Eu simplesmente dou um sorriso e elas... Bem, elas perguntam se precisamos de alguma coisa. E quando precisamos não tenho vergonha de pedir e nem vocês de usufruir.

Era verdade. Normalmente eles paravam em pequenos vilarejos e se ofereciam para consertar coisas ou fazer pequenos serviços em troca de um teto por algumas noites e comida, mas Yamcha normalmente conseguia mais que todos os outros, apenas porque as moças o achavam bonito e ele fazia questão de agradá-las. Tenshin chocara-se ao ver que, em mais de uma ocasião, ele não se furtara de ficar aos beijos com algumas delas.

\- Eu queria ver se a Bulma soubesse disso – riu Kuririn.

\- Ela não vai saber se vocês não contarem – disse Yamcha, já não tão seguro de si.

\- Embora eu não ache correto – disse Tenshin – eu nunca irei contar.

\- Nem eu – completou Chaos, que sempre concordava com o amigo.

\- Eu também nunca iria contar – disse Kuririn.

Mas Yamcha olhava para Tenshin. Apesar de tudo, ainda havia uma tensão entre eles, afinal, Tenshin quebrara sua perna no último torneio e a mágoa ainda não estava totalmente superada. De repente, ele disse:

\- Tudo isso é por causa da Lunch, Tenshin? Você não olha para outras garotas por causa dela?

\- O quê? – Tenshin repentinamente perdera sua pose distante e concentrada. – por que você está dizendo isso?

Yamcha e Kuririn tornaram a se entreolhar e Kuririn disse:

\- A gente sabe do rolo de vocês. _Todo mundo_ sabe.

Tenshin sentiu seu rosto quente. Não costumava corar ou perder a pose, mas aquele assunto não o deixava confortável.

\- Sim – todo mundo sabe, completou Yamcha com um sorriso malicioso – ou você acha que a gente não ouvia vocês dois na casa do Mestre Kame?

\- Verdade, Tenshin – disse Chaos, com seu ar inocente – eu ouvia vocês dois... fazendo coisas à noite.

\- Escutem, não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Mas não tem nada de mais – disse Yamcha – quer dizer, embora ela tenha aquele problema...

\- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Yamcha! – Tenshin disse bruscamente – nenhum de vocês tem... Ela é assunto meu.

\- Particularmente, ela melhorou bastante depois que você apareceu – disse Kuririn – a Lunch loura, eu digo. A de cabelo escuro sempre foi boazinha. Aliás... Você também... faz aquilo... Com ela?

\- Já disse que isso é assunto meu! – Tenhsin quase gritou, com o rosto totalmente vermelho, e os demais rapazes entenderam que ele não queria realmente falar sobre ela.

Mas o assunto não se estendeu porque, de repente, um urro vindo da floresta os pôs em alerta.

\- É um animal grande – disse Yamcha – talvez um urso. Vocês sentem ele se aproximando?

\- Sim – disse Kuririn, mirando a escuridão da floresta, localizando com seus ouvidos treinados a origem do som, e dizendo, de repente – mas deve ser uma ursa com filhotes. Vocês ouvem o som? Há um patinar mais forte e um som mais fragmentado atrás dele...

\- Não podemos machucar animais nessas condições – disse Tenshin. Precisamos que se afastem sem se machucar.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia – disse Yamcha – mas acho que precisamos de você, amigo – ele disse, olhando diretamente para Tenshin. E, logo em seguida, explicou seu plano.

Uma ursa realmente se aproximava da clareira, atraída pelo cheiro dos peixes que eles comiam. Estava bastante faminta, porque começara a migração com seus filhotes há alguns dias, e podia ser perigosa. Os rapazes haviam apagado a fogueira justamente para atraí-la, porque sabiam que era mais perigoso que ela ficasse rondando e viesse quando estivessem dormindo e o fogo se apagasse. Eles puderam perceber a silhueta negra destacando-se aos poucos do limiar a floresta, aparecendo às margens da clareira. Quando ela já avançava na direção dos restos de peixe, um grito cortou o silêncio:

\- TAIOKEN!

Um clarão iluminou a floresta, assustando tanto a ursa, que levou as patas aos olhos, quanto seus dois filhotes. Os animais correram para o fundo da floresta assustados, enquanto Yamcha acendia novamente a fogueira, usando um pouco do seu ki.

Eles tornaram a se reunir em torno da fogueira e Kuririn disse:

\- Foi uma boa ideia, Yamcha.

\- Sim, mas agradeça ao Tenshin. Nenhum de nós conseguiria um Taioken nesse nível. Ele é o melhor nisso.

\- Mas sua ideia foi realmente boa – disse Tenshin – e não machucou os ursos.

\- Mas não devemos facilitar – disse Yamcha – vamos ter que nos revezar para manter essa fogueira acesa e vigiar o acampamento durante toda noite. Nada garante que ela não volte.

\- Eu fico acordado primeiro – Tenshin se ofereceu, completando – se ela voltar, posso repetir o Taioken. Se ela se assustar novamente, duvido que ela retorne uma terceira vez.

Eles se prepararam para dormir e um instante antes de entrar na barraca, Yamcha se aproximou de Tenshin e disse:

\- Me desculpe por ter tocado no assunto da Lunch. Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso.

\- Não tem problema – disse Tenshin, desviando os olhos dele – eu só não imaginava que todos soubessem...

Yamcha riu:

\- Todos têm ouvidos, sabe? Mas fique atento. Tenshin... Pelo que eu sei ela apareceu do nada, e nada garante que ela não vá sumir do nada também... Se você gosta dela, e eu acho que gosta, esteja preparado para isso.

O rapaz deu boa noite e entrou em sua barraca, deixando Tenshin sozinho diante da fogueira, olhando pensativo para as chamas.

"Não" ele pensou "Ela não desapareceria do nada, assim..."

 **Ano 765 – Na corporação Cápsula**

No jardim da corporação cápsula, diante da enorme nave espacial, Bulma conversava com Lunch. Ela se compadecia do sofrimento da outra, mas não podia partir com ela numa jornada como aquela:

\- Então, Lunch... é isso. Os rapazes todos estão treinando para tentar conter essa ameaça. Inclusive Tenshin.

\- Eu não podia esperar nada diferente dele – ela sorriu e Bulma percebeu que ela ainda o amava – Tenshin nunca deixaria isso de lado...

\- Eu achei que quando ele reviveu vocês fossem... Você sabe, por isso eu te avisei. Mas depois, você sumiu. Os telefones não atendiam mais... O que aconteceu?

\- O que acontece sempre comigo, Bulma. Só eu sei que ele voltou... A outra não sabe e nem eu quero que ela saiba. Eu estive com ele uma vez e expliquei... Expliquei que enquanto eu não estiver completamente curada, enquanto a outra for essa sombra na minha vida, eu não vou poder ficar com ele.

\- E ele entendeu?

Ela ficou calada por um instante e então disse:

\- Ele disse que não se importa que eu me cure. Eu sei o que isso significa. No fundo, ele também ama a outra.

\- Mas a outra... A outra também não é você?

\- NÃO – ela disse – a outra não sou eu. E eu estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para me livrar daquele monstro, mas nenhum tratamento deu certo... Nada funcionou até hoje. O Doutor Black diz que nunca viu um caso como o meu, diz que não há nada igual na literatura médica, então...

\- Então você acha que apenas com as esferas do dragão pode se curar.

\- Sim. Só assim.

Bulma suspirou. Era justo. Ela abriu uma caixa, que estava diante dela, e foi mostrando os itens para ela.

\- Esse é o radar do dragão. Com ele você vai poder descobrir onde está cada uma das esferas. É muito preciso, acredite. E aqui tem cápsulas que eu tenho certeza que você vai precisar – ela mostrou os ícones em cada uma delas que indicavam seu conteúdo – tem uma pequena nave, como a que você já pilotou para o mestre Kame, um carro, uma moto, um minisubmarino e roupas de mergulho. Tenho certeza que pelos menos uma das esferas estará sob a água, isso sempre acontece. E aqui nessa cápsula – ela mostrou uma cápsula com pistolas cruzadas desenhadas nela - bem, tem algumas armas...

\- Você sabe que não gosto de armas.

\- Mas pode precisar. Ir atrás das esferas é sempre perigoso, Lunch. Mas eu acho que você vai conseguir. Afinal, já tem a primeira. Guarde todas nessa cápsula, assim, se algum daqueles remanescentes da Red Ribbon tentar localizá-las, não vai conseguir. O radar deles não é tão bom como o meu.

\- Obrigada, Bulma – ela disse e abraçou a garota, que disse:

\- Boa sorte, Lunch. Eu sei que você pode conseguir... E eu espero que você se cure.

\- Eu farei tudo que for preciso para isso, Bulma, acredite.

Ela pegou a maleta e ia saindo quando a porta da nave abriu-se e Vegeta saiu de lá, dirigindo-se irritado à Bulma:

\- Ei, mulher, que horas é o almoço? – eu estou morto de fome.

\- Fale direito comigo, seu grosso – ela sibilou – aqui não é restaurante, eu estava com uma amiga.

\- Para o inferno você e sua amiga.

Lunch observou os dois discutindo e foi saindo, pelo outro lado do jardim, imaginando como aquele sujeito maníaco e perigoso poderia agora ser um aliado. No fundo de sua mente, uma voz disse: "Se alguém assim pode se tornar um aliado... será que posso encontrar algo de bom na outra?". Ela sacudiu a cabeça como que para varrer aquele pensamento e acionou o radar do dragão, que mostrava uma esfera em algum lugar do norte. Ela acionou uma das capsulas, e quando a pequena nave surgiu diante dela, entrou, acionando os comandos e rumando para o norte.

Ela faria tudo que fosse preciso para se curar.

 **Notas:**

Mandando um alôzinho para os fãs do Vegeta e da Bulma, que aparecem aqui. Mas tanto eles como o Goku são coadjuvantes nessa história.

Nossos protagonistas finalmente dão às caras na "época atual", e eles estão separados, mas obviamente não superaram o que sentem um pelo outro. O que os separou? Teorizem, mas adianto que nenhum de vocês vai descobrir o motivo antes da hora.

Lunch é casada com um Médico? Ela se curou e sua aparência mudou? Como isso aconteceu? Será que ele a curou?

Fiz questão de colocar a jornada dos 4 nessa fanfiction porque sempre quis ver os personagens de Dragon Ball e Dragon Ball Z trabalhando em cooperação. Nunca entendi porque só no final da batalha de Cell, por exemplo, eles tem a "brilhante ideia" de trabalhar em equipe. E ninguém domina o Taioken como o Tenshin, né, gente?

Então a Lunch boazinha vai atrás das esferas do Dragão. Mas e se ela espirrar no meio do caminho?

A música desse capítulo fala de pessoas feridas... temos muitas nessa fic, podem acreditar. Sim, os médicos sem fronteira usam essa música num lindo comercial.

 _Bem, todo mundo se machuca às vezes_

 _Todo mundo chora_

 _E todo mundo se machuca às vezes_

 _E todo mundo se machuca às vezes_

 _Então, aguente firme, aguente firme_


	5. Ki

**Capítulo 5 – Ki**

 _I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

 _I see my red door and it has been painted black_

 _Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

 _It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

 **(Rolling Stones: Paint it Black – Paint it Black, 1966)**

 **Ano 783**

Anoitecia e a montanha ia esfriando, aos poucos. Lentamente, Tenshin Han foi saindo do estado de meditação profunda, aumentando o seu ki para elevar a sua temperatura, procurando evitar ainda se mover. Conforme sentiu seu corpo se aquecendo, esticou os braços e se apoiou neles, erguendo-se sobre eles e abrindo as pernas, alongando-as. Abriu os olhos e se pôs de pé.

Olhou a paisagem, contemplando as montanhas e planícies ao longe. Então, respirando fundo, ele fez aquilo que fazia em segredo há dezesseis anos. Tornou a fechar os olhos e, de braços cruzados, procurou por _ela_.

Ao sul, ao norte. Perscrutou os espaços, localizando aqui e ali o ki de cada pessoa que ele conhecia. Mas ela não estava lá. Tampouco estava a Oeste ou Leste. Ele já deveria ter aceitado há muito tempo que, ele não sabia exatamente como, não conseguia achar o ki instável e bipartido da mulher que ele amava. Mas ele sentia que ela não estava morta. De alguma forma, ela conseguira se esconder dele.

Mas ele nunca conseguiria compreender como.

Pegou sua camisa no chão e vestiu. Olhou o horizonte avermelhado e concluiu que era hora de voltar para casa. Novamente, fechou seus três olhos e correu na direção do fim do platô, saltando. Caiu por quase cem metros, sentindo a velocidade da queda livre. Então, abriu os braços e voou na direção Norte.

Na Corporação Cápsula, Trunks, Goten e Mai "tomavam conta" de Bra, depois de passarem a tarde estudando juntos no quarto de Trunks. Enquanto Mai e Trunks estavam esparramados na cama dele, Goten, sentado no chão, tinha Bra sentada nos seus joelhos e fazia caretas para ela. A menina de dois anos ria, satisfeita. Trunks e Mai o olhavam com ar de incredulidade:

\- Minha mãe tem que largar de ser sem noção e parar de deixar minha irmã com a gente – disse Trunks – se a Bra conviver mais contigo vai virar uma demente que nem você.

\- A Bra é a melhor pessoa dessa família – disse Goten, pegando a garota e jogando-a para o alto, fazendo-a gargalhar.

\- Mais, Goten! Mais! – Ela disse.

Ele tornou a jogar a menina para o alto, diante do olhar aborrecido de Mai enquanto Trunks começava a mexer num _tablet_ que pegara em cima da mesa de cabeceira. De repente, ele disse:

\- Hum, que interessante...

\- Que foi? – Goten perguntou enquanto segurava Bra no alto e a menina fingia voar, agitando braços e pernas.

\- Minha mãe acionou a proteção total do cofre. Sabem o que significa?

\- Que ela tem todas as esferas do dragão – disse Mai, revirando os olhos. – Nossa, que novidade...

\- Teu chefe pode aparecer aí atrás delas – brincou Goten, sacudindo Bra enquanto dizia, com a voz comicamente engrossada – O grande Pilaf!

\- Ele não é meu chefe... – Mai fez uma careta. – ainda bem que ele e aquele imbecil do Shu sumiram. Argh!

\- Mas se a gente quiser mesmo pedir alguma coisa... - brincou Trunks – Mai sabe hackear o cofre para tirar as esferas.

\- Mas eu nunca faria isso! – ela protestou e Goten disse, jogando Bra novamente para o alto:

\- A nossa Mai é uma moça regenerada e nunca mais vai voltar ao exército do... – ele começou a fazer cosquinhas em Bra – GRANDE PILAF!

\- Vamos brincar de Grande Pilaf, Goten – disse Bra, rindo muito.

Ele se levantou e pegou-a no colo, dizendo:

\- Não dá. Tenho que ir pra casa, Bra. Vou te deixar com a tua mãe porque esses dois bobocas não tem paciência contigo. – Ele disse e pôs os dedos na testa, procurando pelo ki de Bulma. Num instante desapareceu, com a garota no colo e no outro, estava de volta. Pegou a mochila no chão e disse:

\- Tô indo, galera. Amanhã a gente treina, Trunks?

\- Se meu pai liberar a sala de gravidade – Trunks deu de ombros.

\- Não sei... tava a fim de fazer umas coisas diferentes amanhã.

\- Diferentes?

\- Vou tentar treinar a Tchai. Ao ar livre, de repente.

\- O quê? – Mai, que até então estava absorta mexendo no celular olhou incrédula para o amigo – você vai treinar a bizarra pra quê?

Goten olhou sério para Mai e disse:

\- Mai, eu adoro você. Mas você tem que parar de imitar aquelas gurias sem noção lá da sala. A Tchai é legal. Bizarro é você ter sido empregada do Pilaf antes de conhecer a gente.

\- Não é isso. Você conheceu essa garota HOJE e já está querendo que ela ande com a gente. Se apaixonou?

Goten suspirou.

\- Não, não me apaixonei. Mas eu percebi que ela tem um ki do cacete. Se treinar um pouco vira uma lutadora e tanto. Achei isso legal. E quando ela ficar forte ninguém vai chama-la de bizarra. Nem mesmo você.

Mai fez uma careta para ele, que riu.

\- Vou nessa. – ele bateu na mão que Trunks estendeu e levou os dois dedos à testa, piscando para Mai antes de desaparecer.

Assim que ele se foi, Trunks disse, largando o _tablet_ na mesma hora:

\- Até que enfim – ele passou o braço por cima de Mai e puxou-a para ele, beijando-a sofregamente na boca. A garota correspondeu por um instante e então o empurrou:

\- Calma, Trunks! Parece que nunca me beijou na vida!

\- Eu não entendo porque a gente tem que esconder. Chega pro Goten e fala que a gente tá namorando.

\- Aí ele não vai mais andar com a gente achando que tá segurando vela – a menina fez uma careta – e vai trocar a gente pela bizarra.

\- E o que tem? É melhor ele arrumar logo uma namorada. Assim ele para de gostar de você e a gente para de esconder que tá junto. – ele a puxou para um novo beijo, deitando-a sobre ele, na cama. De repente, soltou-a e disse:

\- Meu pai tá vindo.

Rapidamente os dois abriram livros que estavam jogados no canto da cama, fingindo estudar. Menos de quinze segundos depois a porta do quarto se abriu e Vegeta apareceu, carrancudo como sempre:

\- O Goten já foi?

\- Acabou de ir – disse Trunks, displicentemente.

\- Droga. Queria mandar um recado pro Kakarotto.

\- Porque o senhor não manda uma mensagem de texto ou liga pra ele, como todo mundo, senhor Vegeta? – Mai disse, sabendo que o irritava.

Vegeta apenas bufou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. E quando sentiu o ki do pai se afastando, Trunks tornou a puxar Mai para si e beijá-la.

Goten não costumava achar nenhum ki específico para ancorá-lo quando voltava para casa, mas naquela noite ele buscou o do seu pai para teletransportar-se perto dele. Algumas coisas em Tchai o intrigavam e ele achava que seu pai seria a melhor pessoa para responder suas perguntas.

O pai estava treinando, como ele podia imaginar, no quintal, quebrando pedras de algumas toneladas, o que para ele era um exercício leve. Havia chegado a um acordo com Chichi e agora duas vezes na semana treinava no planeta do senhor Kaioh e três dias alternados ele cuidava da plantação. Aos sábados, treinava com Whis no planeta do senhor Bills e aos domingos, levava Chichi para passear. Mas todos os dias em que cuidava da plantação, ele treinava à noitinha no quintal.

Goku sorriu quando o filho materializou-se na sua frente. Tinha orgulho dos dois filhos, mas percebia que Goten era mais parecido com ele que Gohan, e a semelhança ia além do físico. Goten, como o pai, era inocente e despreocupado, mas, ao contrário deste, tinha menos preocupação em se tornar mais forte.

\- Oi, papai! – Goten era o único adolescente de sua escola que ainda chamava os pais de papai e mamãe. – queria te perguntar umas coisas...

O pai parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o filho, esperando ele falar.

\- Sabe o que é... eu conheci uma garota e...

\- Ah, é isso? - Goku sorriu – arranjou uma namorada?

\- Não pai – ele disse, impaciente – por que todo mundo logo pensa isso? Não é isso. Não mesmo... bem, essa garota tem um tipo de ki que eu simplesmente nunca vi. Ou não me lembro de ter visto.

\- Ahn. – Goku não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra – o que você quer dizer com isso?

\- O ki dela não é normal. É grande, mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa, o que eu sinto é que além de forte, ele é diferente de qualquer um que eu já vi. E eu não sei, mas... será que é porque ela tem três olhos?

\- Três olhos? – Goku o encarou, com espanto – que nem o Tenshin Han?

\- Exatamente.

\- Engraçado... achava que ele era o último da sua raça. Uma vez ele disse algo assim.

\- Alguma chance dele, sei lá, ter tido uma filha? Pelo que eu entendi, os pais dela não são que nem ela.

\- Acho difícil. Só me lembro do Tenshin ter namorado a Lunch, mas isso foi há mais de 25 anos.

\- Lunch?

\- É. Uma garota meio doida que tinha duas personalidades. Sumiu há muitos anos, nunca mais soubemos dela.

\- E o Tenshin?

\- Continua nas montanhas, ele tem uma fazenda e um dojô para administrar. É muita coisa. Desde o torneio do poder nós não nos falamos. Mas ele ficou por lá muitos anos... pode ser que ele tenha tido uma filha na época em que quase não nos víamos, ou quando eu estive morto... realmente não sei dizer, Goten. Mas acho que não. Ele não esconderia isso, não faz o estilo dele.

Goten ficou quieto um instante e então perguntou:

\- Pai, tudo bem se eu treinar a garota?

\- Treinar? Você acha que consegue?

\- No básico, acho que sim. Me sinto até um pouco empolgado com isso. – ele sorriu e o pai retribuiu, dizendo:

\- Vá em frente então, meu filho.

 **Ano 757 – Logo antes do 23º torneio de artes marciais.**

Tenshin Han estava deitado, descansando depois de se inscrever no torneio de artes marciais, que seria no dia seguinte. Ele havia chegado com os outros, Yamcha, Kuririn e Chaos mas não quisera sair à noite como eles. Secretamente, ele tinha uma esperança, que logo se concretizou. Alguém bateu à porta, e, quando ele abriu, Lunch atirou-se em seus braços, beijando-o longamente. Para sua surpresa, esse comportamento não vinha da Lunch exótica e apimentada, mas da sua outra parte, a doce e inocente garota que se despedira dele no seu último dia na casa do mestre Kame.

\- Meu amor – ela disse, assim que se separaram - eu estou no mesmo quarto que a Bulma mas... – ela riu timidamente – ela me disse que vai passar a noite com o Yamcha num outro quarto...

Ele sorriu. Iriam ter um quarto só para os dois.

Muito mais tarde, ele a observava dormindo, achando-a linda e apaixonante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo falta da outra parte dela. Queria vê-la. Queria ter as duas uma vez, pelo menos, antes do torneio. E ele sabia o que fazer para isso. Sentindo-se um pouco culpado, fez um pequeno rasgo no seu travesseiro, que soltou algumas plumas brancas e suaves. Ele pegou uma das plumas e, delicadamente, começou a acariciar o nariz da garota adormecida.

Subitamente ela espirrou e acordou, sentando-se na cama e olhando para ele com um olhar malicioso, que foi retribuído por ele um instante antes de puxá-la para si para um longo beijo.

 **Ano 765**

Lunch ajeitou os óculos escuros e encarou a montanha. Era impossível, mesmo tendo a nave, subi-la de outra forma que não fosse escalando e ela agradeceu a Kami o fato de que numa das cápsulas Bulma pusera um equipamento de escalada. Ela já tinha três esferas, as mais fáceis que conseguira encontrar, uma num deserto e outra num campo de flores e a terceira, que recuperara na câmara do tesouro da _outra_.

Desde que descobrira que o que a transformava eram espirros, ela fazia de tudo para não espirrar: tinha sempre um suprimento de vitamina C, evitava chegar perto de pimenta, pólen, poeira e qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar alergia. E até agora vinha dando certo: ela, desde que deixara a Corporação Cápsula não dera um único espirro, e pretendia ficar assim até a última esfera do dragão ser encontrada.

Ela não era _expert_ em escaladas, mas aquela não parecia ser uma montanha difícil para alguém bem equipado como ela, não chegava a 1000m de altura. Informara-se sobre a trilha turística e subira os primeiros 600m apenas caminhando. Quando chegou a um paredão, imbuiu-se de coragem e pôs em prática as lições que tivera com alpinistas profissionais na semana anterior. Tudo pago pelo dinheiro roubado pela outra, que ela conseguira na caverna onde a maldita guardava tudo que roubava. Sua ideia era usar o que precisasse na sua busca e depois devolver ou doar à caridade todo aquele dinheiro. Ela não queria nada que fosse da outra.

Demorou algumas horas, mas ela finalmente atingiu o topo. Começou a buscar, usando o radar do dragão, a esfera e então, sob uma pedra pontuda, ela encontrou. Segurou a pequena e brilhante esfera, triunfante, e se preparou para descer.

Mas a pedra que movera para conseguir a esfera estava coberta com um musgo escuro e poeirento, e quando ela abriu a bolsa para colocar a esfera, sentiu a coceira no nariz. Pensou em pegar um antialérgico no bolso, mas era tarde demais.

Ela espirrou, e quando sua outra mente despertou, viu, com espanto, a esfera do Dragão na sua mão direita. Começou imediatamente a rir e pensou que era ótimo que a tonta tivesse continuado a busca que ela tentara começar sem muito sucesso. Olhou a bolsa que trazia e viu as cápsulas. Assim que chegasse a sua caverna, teria tempo de verificar o que cada uma escondia e inventariar quantas esferas conseguira. Ela só não podia e nem queria permitir que aquela tonta boazinha desperdiçasse o pedido ao dragão com qualquer coisa idiota. Ela conseguiria as esferas e as usaria.

Para se livrar de uma vez por toda daquela garota tola e boazinha.

 **Notas:**

Tenshin nunca desistiu de encontrar Lunch. Mas ela conseguiu, de alguma forma, esconder-se dele. Será que o fato dela não ter mais dupla personalidade tem a ver com isso?

Trunks e Mai enganam o Goten. Será que ele aceitará bem quando descobrir esse namoro? Vocês acham que eles deveriam contar logo?

Vegeta parece ser meio conservador quando se trata de adolescentes namorando sob o mesmo teto que ele. Mas não foi tão conservador assim quando era ele morando na casa do senhor Briefs, hein?

O Tenshin do passado não conseguia abrir mão de nenhuma das partes da sua Lunch. Será que alguma das partes decidiu que não o amava mais? Será que a soma das partes decidiu que era hora de ir embora? O que será que aconteceu?

E a busca pelas esferas do dragão virou uma competição entre a Lunch "má" e a Lunch "boa" pelo direito de existir. Será que isso vai dar certo para alguma delas? Qual delas vai achar a última esfera e invocar Shenlong?

A música do capitulo pode parecer sombria, mas fala sobre aquele lado escondido e sombrio que todos temos, mas a referência é mais à Lunch morena pensando em relação à loura:  
Eu olho dentro de mim e vejo meu coração negro  
Eu vejo minha porta vermelha e ela foi pintada de preto  
Talvez então eu desapareça e não tenha que encarar os fatos  
Não é fácil fingir quando todo o seu mundo é negro


	6. Confiança

**Capítulo 6 – Confiança**

 _Should have told you by now_

 _but I can't find the words, oh no_

 _If I could show you somehow_

 _but I don't have the nerve, oh yeah_

 _You don't see me looking at you_

 _how can love be so blind?_

 _Somehow you don't notice me_

 _sooner or later there will come a time, baby_

 _If you need somebody, the way that I need you_

 _If you wanted somebody, the way that I want you_

 **(Bad company: If you need somebody – Holy water, 1990)**

No seu consultório, o Dr. Black massageou as têmporas, de olhos fechados, tentando aliviar as dores de cabeça. Ainda não atendera nem dois pacientes, mas já se sentia estressado. Abriu os olhos e viu o porta-retrato. Sua mulher e sua filha sorriam para ele, que suspirou, cansado. Ele era um homem alto e louro, de olhos azuis, já no meio da casa dos cinquenta. Tinha uma expressão cansada e desiludida.

Gostaria de ter coragem de pedir o divórcio, mas simplesmente não podia. Sua carreira inteira fora baseada na falsa cura de sua esposa, e os dois tinham um acordo sobre isso, mas houve um tempo em que ela era jovem, linda e inocente e ele realmente havia se apaixonado pela parte doce daquela paciente.

Então, ela desapareceu.

Só alguns anos depois ele a encontrou, e ela estava grávida de outro homem, mas, com a carreira em cheque e sabendo como o crédito pela cura o impulsionaria como psiquiatra, ele a convenceu a aceitá-lo como marido em troca de porto seguro para ela e a criança e ajudou-a a esconder da própria filha o fato de que ele não era pai dela. Registros falsos, um novo nome para ela e a mudança para a cidade do interior haviam sido providenciais. Mas aos poucos ele descobriu que aquela mulher que ele se casara não era sempre doce e frágil, submissa. Era como se as duas personalidades houvessem se fundido e dado origem a uma terceira mulher.

E ele não conseguira jamais amar essa mulher.

No entanto, gostava da menina, apesar dela ser uma aberração. Quando ela havia nascido com aquele medonho terceiro olho na testa ele quase expulsara as duas da sua vida, mas se controlara. Precisava da história de família feliz para seguir como homem bem sucedido. Depois, começou a se afeiçoar pela doçura da criança. Se pudesse escolher, ficaria com a sua filha de bom grado e se livraria da esposa. Mas gostaria muito de extirpar aquele terceiro olho, aquela vergonha que lembrava-o que a menina era filha de outro, do único homem que a mulher dele realmente amara.

Mas tudo estava prestes a mudar. Se tudo desse certo, ele poderia divorciar-se e estaria tão rico que o sucesso de sua carreira não dependeria mais da mentira que a sustentava. Bastava apenas conseguir desenvolver uma personalidade para uma inteligência artificial. Era complexo, mas ele acreditava que conseguiria.

Além de tudo, seus novos empregadores haviam manifestado interesse na menina quando souberam que ela tinha três olhos e garantiram que, depois de alguns testes, eles poderiam torna-la uma menina normal. Quando terminasse seu serviço para eles, teria a cura para sua filha como recompensa. Contanto que ela pudesse servir de objeto de estudo.

O seu celular vibrou. Olhou o contato: "RR Gen. Magenta". Precisava responder se aceitaria. E já havia tomado sua decisão.

\- Bom dia, general. Sim, eu aceito a sua oferta. – ele disse, olhando apenas para a fotografia de Tchai.

Tchai estava lanchando sozinha, como sempre, quando Goten pareceu se materializar na sua frente, sentando em frente a ela com um sorriso.

\- Oi. Posso lanchar contigo?

\- Claro. – ela sorriu.

Ele foi tirando de um saco de papel pardo uma quantidade absurda de comida que foi se acumulando na sua frente: sanduíches, pastéis, frutas, seis garrafas de suco e um pedaço gigantesco de bolo de chocolate.

\- Onde você põe essa comida toda, Goten?

\- No bucho, onde mais? – disse ele, colocando um pastel inteiro na boca e mastigando.

\- Cadê seus amigos? – ela perguntou

\- Ficaram na sala. Disseram que precisavam estudar física. Trunks para variar está indo mal. – ele disse, mordendo um sanduíche – Maf non é iffo que impofta – ele disse, de boca cheia, tomando um gole de suco em seguida e dizendo, depois de engolir – lembra que eu disse que eu queria te treinar?

Ele pegou o segundo sanduíche e ficou encarando-a, esperando a resposta, mas ela estava olhando para ele com cara de boba. Ainda não acreditava que ele estava lanchando com ela.

\- Terra chamando Tchai – ele disse e ela respondeu, sem graça:

\- S-sim, lembro. O que que tem?

\- Que tal hoje? Eu posso te treinar à tarde. Mas preciso te avisar: não vai ser fácil, e, se começar, vai ter que ir até o fim.

Ela o encarou, um instante. Não fazia ideia do que seria esse treinamento, mas faria qualquer coisa apenas para estar perto de Goten.

\- Tá bom. Mas acho que vou ter que dizer para minha mãe que eu entrei para algum clube do colégio. Ela não vai querer saber de mim sozinha com um garoto.

\- Não, não é sozinha. O Trunks e a Mai treinam comigo.

Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu, disfarçar a decepção. Goten parou de mastigar seu terceiro sanduíche, porque achou que tinha entendido o que ela estava pensando. Então ele disse:

\- Olha... eu sei que eles parecem metidos e nojentos. Mas são meus amigos, e são legais. Quando conhecerem você, vão ser bem legais com você, prometo.

\- Se você diz...

Ele terminou seu lanche, piscou um olho para ela e saiu, na direção das salas de aula. Ela olhou o relógio, ainda faltavam dez minutos. Ia se levantar quando duas meninas da sua sala sentaram diante dela. Achou que ia ser novamente zoada, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Oi. – disse a menina mais alta, uma ruiva – eu não acredito que ele sentou aqui contigo. De onde você conhece o Goten?

\- Eu... – de repente ela percebeu o interessa das meninas e sorriu – ele se apresentou para mim. Foi ontem, na hora da educação física.

As duas se entreolharam e a segunda, uma menina morena e bonita disse:

\- Como você conseguiu? Quer dizer... O que você fez? Todo mundo acha ele e o amigo dele, o Trunks, o máximo, mesmo sendo tão baixinhos... Mas eles estão sempre com aquela garota pittbull que não deixa ninguém se aproximar deles!

Ela ficou encarando as duas. No dia anterior estavam entre as meninas que a chamavam de bizarra. Levantando-se empertigada ela disse:

\- Ele gostou de mim. Devo ter alguma coisa que vocês não têm, não?

Deixando as duas meninas com idênticas expressões estúpidas no rosto, ela se levantou e rumou para sua sala de aula.

Goten decidira subir mais cedo para a sala de aula. Era melhor aluno que Trunks e Mai, podia tentar explicar qualquer coisa para o amigo. Ele sabia, na verdade, que Trunks era muito inteligente, afinal, a mãe era um gênio. Mas o amigo era tão centrado em si mesmo, que às vezes deixava de prestar atenção em coisas essenciais.

Chegou a sala e abriu a porta, distraído. Trunks e Mai estavam no fundo da sala, e quando ouviram a porta se abrir, se separaram bruscamente, mas não tão rápido a ponto dele não perceber.

Ele olhou de um para o outro. Então sorriu:

\- Muito legal quando seus amigos confiam em você. – ele disse, indo até a carteira que sempre ocupava, ao lado da de Trunks.

\- Cara, a gente ia...

\- Me contar? – ele disse, guardando seu material, parecendo irritado como nunca ficava. – Eu achava que um dia isso poderia acontecer. Você podia escolher quem você quisesse, Mai – ele disse olhando nos olhos da menina – mas fazer as coisas dessa forma... bem... isso é sujeira, sabe? Ficar aos beijos pelas minhas costas para que eu não soubesse que vocês estão juntos. Estão os dois de parabéns, eu não notei nada. Em matéria de falsidade dos dois merecem um prêmio. Foi ideia sua ou dele? Me fazer bancar o bobo?

\- Goten... eu – Mai disse – a gente achava que se você soubesse não ia mais querer andar com a gente e...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, percebendo que não queria saber de quem tinha sido a ideia, pois sentia-se traído pelos dois:

\- Deixa para lá. É tudo uma questão de confiança.

Sem querer mais explicações, ele voou pela janela. Os dois se entreolharam e Mai disse:

\- Que tipo de idiota é você que não sentiu o ki dele se aproximando, Trunks?

Ele não respondeu. Decidiu então mentir:

\- Eu estava distraído contigo. Mas que droga, Mai, eu falei que a gente não devia fazer isso na escola...

\- Não tenho culpa se em casa o seu pai está sempre no nosso pé.

O sinal tocou e logo a sala estava cheia de alunos. Trunks se ajeitou na cadeira, evitando o olhar dela. Sim, ele sentira o ki do amigo se aproximando. Mas estava simplesmente farto de se esconder.

O telhado da escola era trancado e ninguém tinha autorização para subir ali. Mas, escondido entre duas saídas de dutos de ar, Goten estava sentado no chão, com a mochila ao seu lado. Ele segurava as pernas encolhidas e tinha os olhos fechados, trêmulo de raiva. Lágrimas que ele gostaria de segurar, mas não conseguia, desciam pelo seu rosto.

Sentia-se traído. Duplamente traído. E o pior, pelas duas pessoas que mais gostava no mundo depois de sua família.

Ficou pensando se teria coragem de cortar, de uma vez, relações com seus dois melhores amigos. E se conseguiria aceitar que Mai escolhera Trunks e não ele.

O celular dele vibrou. Ele olhou o visor. Era uma mensagem de Trunks.

"Cara, vem, a aula começou"

\- Foda-se – ele murmurou, apagando a mensagem. Outra mensagem entrou. Era de Mai.

"Deixa de ser criança"

\- Criança é a puta que pariu, Mai – ele disse, e apagou essa mensagem também. Só não jogou o celular longe porque sabia que a mãe ia falar muito e não ia comprar outro para ele tão cedo. Mas bloqueou o numero dos dois amigos. Fechou os olhos. Precisava daquele tempo e daquele silêncio.

Muito mais tarde, ele já não estava mais chorando. Tinha se recostado numa parede e pensava: "Bem... não vai ter jeito. Mai fez a sua escolha... e não escolheu a mim"

No fundo, achava que era mais provável ela escolher o amigo, mas sempre tivera esperanças. Ficou pensando em como tinha sido trouxa. Eles tinham dado sinais de que estavam juntos, mas ele não havia notado. Nem por um minuto desconfiara. Só agora, prestando atenção, conseguia perceber.

Suspirou. Tinha que seguir em frente. E pela primeira vez na vida, um pensamento competitivo surgiu na sua cabeça:

"Vou ficar mais forte que Trunks."

Era uma resolução, não uma vontade. Treinaria até o cansaço. Iria com o pai para o planeta do senhor Kaioh, ou mesmo até Beerus ou Whis... mas venceria Trunks. Seria melhor que ele, de um jeito ou de outro. Então, talvez porque pensara em treinar, ele subitamente se lembrou de Tchai. Treinar a garota era uma boa forma de começar a superar Trunks.

O pai dizia que quem ensinava também aprendia. E ele sabia que tinha muito a ensinar a ela, e provavelmente muito a aprender. Olhou o visor do celular e viu que era quase hora da saída. Sabia onde iria treinar com ela.

"Mamãe, vou almoçar em casa. E vou levar uma amiga, e finja que não percebe que ela tem três olhos, tá?" – digitou e enviou a mensagem para a mãe. Tomara que ela não ficasse zangada por ele avisar tão em cima da hora.

Dez minutos depois, ele estava na porta do colégio. Descera voando pelos fundos e dera a volta, imediatamente antes do sinal tocar. Agora sentia o ki de Tchai se aproximando e, quase ao mesmo tempo, o de Trunks e Mai. Tchai chegaria primeiro. Quando ela apareceu, ele estava sorrindo.

\- Avisou sua mãe?

\- Avisei. Disse que tinha treino e ela ficou meio apavorada, mas ficou feliz porque nunca me interessei por atividades extracurriculares.

\- Bom. Podemos ir. – ele disse, tomando a dianteira.

\- E seus amigos? Você disse que eles iam com a gente.

\- Não vão mais.

Ele não percebeu o sorriso dela, e fingiu que não via Trunks e Mai, que saíam na mesma hora que ele levava Tchai para o mesmo lugar onde ele chamara a nuvem voadora.

\- Vamos na nuvem? – ela perguntou.

\- Não. Lembra que eu te disse que eu tinha outro jeito de me deslocar, mais rápido?

\- Lembro.

\- Você vai ter que confiar em mim. Me dá sua mão. - Ele explicou brevemente, para a espantada garota, que tinha a capacidade de se teletransportar e que iriam para muito longe, mas que ela não se assustasse.

Ela não hesitou nem um segundo e deu a mão a ele.

Goten pôs dois dedos na testa e num instante, estavam em outro lugar. Numa cozinha, onde o cheiro era maravilhoso.

\- Oi mamãe! – Goten disse, soltando a mão de Tchai e dando um beijo na mãe, que cozinhava. – essa é a Tchai, a amiga que eu te falei.

A mãe, conforme fora orientada, sorriu com naturalidade. Mas precisou disfarçar o espanto porque imediatamente veio à sua mente "essa menina só pode ser filha do Tenshin Han".

Durante o almoço, conversaram casualmente e Chichi sondou a menina, descobrindo que seus pais se chamavam Lucy e Steve e moravam em Satan City. Mas ela permaneceu intrigada e lamentou que Goku estivesse no planeta do senhor Kaioh. Ele provavelmente concordaria com ela.

Depois do almoço, Goten sentou-se de frente para Tchai no gramado na frente da sua casa, os dois em posição de lótus e, ele, assumindo um tom professoral que não imaginava ser capaz de ter, disse a ela:

\- Antes de começarmos, Tchai... você já ouviu falar em Ki?

 **Ano 757 – logo depois do fim do torneio de artes marciais**

Goku tinha acabado de partir com Chichi, sua futura esposa, e seus amigos, aos poucos, dispersavam-se, prontos para seguir cada um o seu caminho.

Tenshin Han não se importou em perder. Tinha que reconhecer a superioridade de Goku, mas estava em paz. Não havia mais nada que o prendesse ao seu passado, não havia mais memória de Tao Pai Pai para respeitar ou sentimento de dívida para com seu antigo mestre, Tsuru. Ele finalmente estava livre para traçar seu próprio caminho. Pensou em partir novamente para uma jornada para se tornar mais forte, só que, ao mesmo tempo, queria parar um pouco, depois de três anos viajando. Pensou no lugar de onde viera, e lembrou-se que ainda tinha uma boa parte do dinheiro do torneio anterior. Uma ideia começou a se formar na sua cabeça.

Ao mesmo tempo, Lunch reunia seus poucos pertences, sabendo exatamente o que queria fazer. Ela disse a Mestre Kame que não voltaria a ser sua criada e o velho entendeu imediatamente. Ele também sabia do envolvimento dela com o jovem triclope, e, sinceramente, torcia para que tudo desse certo para ela. Mesmo que fosse sentir falta dela por perto.

Na arena destruída, Chaos perguntou para Tenshin:

\- Porque ainda não partimos?

O amigo não respondeu. Minutos depois, ela surgiu, os cabelos louros balançando, um sorriso cheio de malícia dançando nos lábios. Encararam-se em silêncio por um tempo e ela disse:

\- Onde você for, eu vou.

Sem dizer nada, ele a tomou nos braços e levantou vôo. Chaos os seguiu, rumo às montanhas do Norte, onde os dois haviam vivido a vida toda.

 **Ano 766 – em algum lugar muito ao Norte**

A figura totalmente coberta com roupas especiais para enfrentar neve andava penosamente pela estepe congelada. Tinha uma longa espingarda em uma das mãos e mal se via seu rosto, escondido atrás de uma máscara que cobria metade do rosto e óculos especiais de neve, que escondiam o resto. Um uivo soou ao longe, mas ela não parou para olhar para trás ou se abalou na sua determinação.

Se algum lobo ou mesmo um urso aparecesse, ela era capaz de estraçalhá-los com as mãos de puro ódio, dispensando até mesmo a espingarda.

O radar piscava fraco, sinalizando a localização da penúltima esfera do dragão. Pelo menos estava perto. Um longo ano se passara com ela nessa incessante busca, acreditando que as piores esferas haviam ficado para ela localizar. Viajara dias de submarino até encontrar uma das esferas no fundo do oceano e enfrentara o calor de uma caverna na encosta de um vulcão para achar a quinta. Tinha certeza que aquela molóide não havia enfrentado metade dos perigos que ela estava encarando para reunir aquelas esferas.

E a punição dela seria sumir para sempre. Para todo sempre.

O sinal da esfera agora estava muito forte, e ela começou a cavar na neve. De repente, viu um brilho dourado e sorriu.

A sexta esfera era dela.

 **Notas:**

1\. Seria o doutor Black um sujeito legal ou não? Ele assumiu Tchai como filha, mas aos poucos foi ficando com ódio de Lunch, que, aliás, precisou mudar de nome para fugir do passado. O que de tão grave aconteceu entre ela e Tenshin para ela fugir de tal forma dele e esconder até mesmo sua gravidez?

2\. Então, o doce Goten é capaz de sentir raiva e até mesmo uma certa inveja e ciúmes. Mas ele tem seus motivos para ficar com a confiança abalada.

3\. Por outro lado, Trunks, sem vontade de contrariar Mai mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo vontade de fazer a coisa certa, acaba cometendo um erro e arriscando a amizade com Goten. Isso terá consequências.

4\. Tchai, tadinha, metida no meio desse conflito sem saber de nada.

5\. Adoro a ideia da Lunch querendo seguir o Tenshin sem nem mesmo saber o que ele pretende fazer. Obviamente a Lunch do fim do torneio é a destemida Lunch loura.

6\. E também é ela que está no meio da neve (eu imagino que na Sibéria) disposta a tudo para chegar á sexta esfera. No próximo capítulo, uma das duas personalidades vai vencer a corrida pelas esferas dos dragão. Façam suas apostas!

7\. Como a maior parte do capítulo é dedicada ao nosso pequeno Goten, a música é sobre os sentimentos dele para a Mai, e um pouco sobre o arrependimento dele de não ter "tomado uma atitude" antes...

Já devia ter te contado, mas não encontro as palavras, oh não

Se pudesse mostrar para você de alguma maneira,

mas não tenho coragem, oh yeah

Você não vê como eu olho para você,

como pode o amor ser tão cego?

De alguma maneira você não me nota,

cedo ou tarde chegará um momento, baby

Se você precisa de alguém, do modo que eu preciso de você

Se você quisesse alguém, do modo que eu a quero

Oh yeah, do modo que eu a quero


	7. Ganhar, perder

**Capítulo 7 – Ganhar, perder**

 _Play, play the game tonight_

 _Can you tell me if it's wrong or right_

 _Is it worth of time, is worth the price_

 _Do you see yourself in the White spotlight_

 _Then play the game tonight..._

 **(Kansas: Play the Game Tonight – Vinyl Confessions, 1982)**

 **Ano 783, Monte Paozu**

A tarde ia caindo, e, depois de explicar a Tchai o que era ki, ensiná-la alguns golpes básicos e começar a efetivamente ensiná-la a se concentrar para conseguir acessar o próprio ki, Goten estava positivamente surpreso.

Ela tinha facilidade para se concentrar. Parecia algo que simplesmente _nascera_ com ela. Lembrava-se de seu irmão ensinando Videl a fazer esferas de ki, muito tempo atrás, e da dificuldade que a menina tivera para e entender o que era o ki e como usá-lo, graças à falta de concentração. Toda essa lição demorara pouco com Tchai. Parecia que ela estava ansiosa para aprender aquilo, como se fosse algo que estivesse pronta para aprender há muito tempo.

Ela prestara atenção minuciosamente na explicação dele, ouvindo cada palavra com interesse, então, fechara os olhos. Goten ficou observando o rosto dela. O fato de ter um terceiro olho acabava chamando mais atenção que os traços delicados do seu rosto. Tchai era uma garota bonita, na verdade, e ele finalmente percebeu isso.

"Para com isso, Goten" ele pensou "você está carente, não confunda as coisas".

Ela tinha as mãos juntas à frente do corpo, e, seguindo a orientação dele, começou a afastá-las lentamente, extremamente concentrada. Uma pequena esfera de energia apareceu quase imediatamente, fazendo Goten espantar-se. Não sabia se era por causa de sua natureza diferente, mas ela havia conseguido acessar seu ki com grande facilidade.

E o mais interessante, para Goten, era que, a partir do momento em que ela se conscientizara sobre seu ki, o verdadeiro aspecto dele brilhou e ele pôde ver aquilo que percebera sob camadas e camadas de falta de confiança da menina em si mesma: um grande potencial de concentração e a capacidade de aumentar sua força que ela não sabia que tinha. Era como se o ki dela houvesse se transformado em outro. E Goten sabia que essa mudança seria irreversível.

\- Abra os olhos, Tchai – ele disse, num tom neutro e professoral. Quando ela se deparou com a esfera de energia, abriu a boca espantada e disse:

\- Eu fiz isso? – a bola de energia desapareceu com um "pof!" e ela disse:

\- Como isso é possível?

\- Não é possível para todo mundo, é preciso ter certa sensibilidade para acessar o próprio ki – Goten disse, sorrindo – e não imaginava que você conseguisse de primeira.

\- O que você consegue fazer, Goten? Quer dizer, você também consegue fazer essas coisas de ki?

Ele gargalhou e disse:

\- "Essas coisas de ki" são só uma parte do meu treinamento, mas eu já sei muitos golpes com ou sem energia, porque tive os melhores professores. Meu pai e minha mãe.

\- Os dois lutam?

\- Minha mãe lutava, ela me ensinou o básico desde que eu tinha três anos... depois meu irmão me ensinou a usar o ki, e quando meu pai voltou...

\- Voltou de onde?

Ele a encarou e pensou se ela estava preparada para saber tudo sobre a sua vida.

\- Bem... Meu pai esteve morto por uns anos.

\- Morto, tipo, sumido... abandonou vocês?

\- Não, morto tipo morto mesmo, no outro mundo. Duas vezes na verdade, uma quando eu não era nascido e outra desde um pouco antes de eu nascer até eu ter sete anos.

\- Como alguém pode morrer e voltar à vida? Isso não parece lógico.

\- Tem mais umas coisas que você não sabe... Pode parecer louco, estranho e surreal, mas a minha vida tem muitas coisas incomuns. Se eu contar você não vai achar que eu sou um mitomaníaco inventando coisas?

\- Goten, eu tenho um terceiro olho na minha testa. Estou preparada para coisas loucas estranhas e surreais, porque acho que eu mesmo sou uma.

Ele sorriu e pensou por onde começar:

\- Bem, primeiro: tem umas esferas que podem realizar desejos, quase qualquer desejo mesmo... a primeira vez que meu pai voltou foi com elas... é uma longa história, qualquer hora te conto.

\- Você fala do seu pai de um jeito... ele deve ser muito legal.

Goten sorriu.

\- Ele é. Ele e o pai do Trunks são os caras mais fortes do universo, praticamente. Aliás, há dois anos eles ajudaram nosso universo a vencer um torneio entre todos os univeros que existem... nossa, é muita coisa pra explicar, nem sei por onde começo...

Ele relatou brevemente a história do seu pai, que a força dele vinha do fato dele ser de uma raça extraterrestre quase extinta, falou sobre os sayajins, disse que o planeta fora destruído mas haviam sobrado alguns, dos quais seu pai e Vegeta eram praticamente os últimos remanescentes, falou sobre a quase invasão sayajin, explicando que havia sido anos antes dele nascer, que seu pai estivera em outros lugares no universo e terminou dizendo:

\- Isso significa que eu, meu irmão e Trunks somos todos meio-sayajins também, mas nascidos na Terra. Todos nós somos muito fortes, mas logicamente meu pai e o senhor Vegeta, pai do Trunks, estão à nossa frente, porque eles conseguem elevar sua força muito além do que eu e Trunks conseguimos, por exemplo.

\- Elevar a força?

Ele coçou a cabeça. Se ela ia ser sua aluna, deveria mostrar a ela o que poderia fazer.

\- Não se assuste, ok? – ele disse e se transformou em super sayajin. A menina deu um pequeno salto, observando-o espantada. – essa transformação aumenta muito o meu poder... mas eu não devo ficar assim muito tempo, cansa muito – ele disse e voltou ao normal.

\- Você assim fica mais forte? Eu senti uma coisa... como se uma coisa enorme tivesse aparecido do nada.

Goten riu.

\- Você sentiu o aumento do meu ki. Se você começar a treinar, vai ficar cada vez mais sensível ao ki.

\- Caramba... e você consegue ficar mais forte do que nesse negócio super aí?

\- Bem, eu conseguia quando eu e Trunks, bem, a gente conseguia se fundir e virávamos um outro cara...

\- Se fundiam? Como assim?

\- Ocupávamos o mesmo corpo e nossas mentes trabalhavam juntas. É o que se chama de fusão – ele riu, mas, de repente, seu rosto pareceu anuviar-se – não acho que vá acontecer de novo, porém...

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu briguei com ele e não quero saber dele tão cedo.

\- Brigou? Por isso que não treinamos com ele?

\- Sim...

\- Mas... por quê?

Ele ficou olhando para a garota, hesitante. Como agora ela era a única amiga que ele tinha, decidiu contar:

\- Você via que a gente andava com a Mai, né?

\- Sim – ela disse, se esforçando para não fazer cara de nojo à simples menção do nome da garota que só a tratara mal.

\- Há muito tempo eu e Tunks gostamos dela... E os dois estão juntos e estavam escondendo isso de mim. E, bem, eu me conformaria em perder a única garota que eu gostei na vida para o meu melhor amigo se eles não tivessem escondido de mim que estavam juntos. É uma traição dupla.

O coração de Tchai afundou no peito, mas ela conseguiu disfarçar a decepção. Claro que ele gostava da garota linda de cabelos sedosos. Além de mais bonita, ela não tinha três olhos. De repente, não queria mais treinar.

\- Goten... eu sinto muito. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer – mas está ficando tarde. Eu preciso ir pra casa.

\- Eu te levo – ele levantou-se, sorrindo novamente, como se não tivesse contado tudo aquilo para ela – mas tem um problema que eu não levei em conta... eu preciso me concentrar em algum ki pra te teletransportar... Eu não posso me teletransportar direto para sua casa.

\- Ai, Goten, a gente está longe demais, tipo uns mil kilômetros!

\- Nem voando íamos chegar antes de anoitecer...

\- Voando?

\- Ah, sim, depois eu vou te ensinar isso também. Como voar.

\- GOTEN! Dá um jeito, eu preciso ir pra casa. Minha mãe vai me matar!

\- Ah, já sei. Lembrei de uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Meu irmão mora na sua rua. Vou me teletransportar pra casa dele... – ele estendeu a mão e ela logo segurou. Olhou para o rosto dele, concentrado e, repentinamente percebeu: ela conseguia sentir o ki de Goten! Mas achou melhor guardar a informação para si mesma enquanto ele dizia: – segure firme a minha mão...

Num segundo, estavam na sala de um apartamento médio. Tchai olhou em volta. Havia um jovem de pé na varanda, que ela imaginou que só podia ser o irmão dele e ele conversava com um sujeito... verde? Ela precisou disfarçar o susto e constrangimento que sentiu, mas Goten não pareceu nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

\- Oi irmão – ele disse, coçando a cabeça – foi uma emergência.

\- Já não basta nosso pai se teletransportando para todo lado e agora tem você também – riu Gohan – que espécie de emergência?

\- Tio Goten! – uma garotinha de aparentes quatro anos veio correndo de dentro de um quarto lateral e praticamente se jogou em Goten, que a segurou no colo e disse:

– Oi Panzuca! Já conseguiu montar o quebra-cabeça de dinossauro?

\- Não sem você, tio – ela disse, fazendo uma careta e enxergando Tchai – quem é ela?

Goten pareceu se tocar que não a havia apresentado e disse:

\- Ah, essa é a Tchai, ela é minha amiga e nós estamos treinando juntos. Esses são meu irmão Gohan, a Pan e...

\- Juntos? – Gohan interrompeu, olhando para Tchai e finalmente percebendo que ela tinha três olhos – Eu não sabia que Tenshin Han tinha uma filha...

\- Quem? – perguntou Tchai.

\- Ela não é filha dele não – apressou-se Goten – ela é uma amiga do colégio e mora aqui perto. Cadê a Videl?

\- A Videl está aqui – uma moça de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos veio de onde viera a garota e disse – prazer, Tchai. E esse aqui que ninguém te apresentou é o senhor Piccolo.

Tchai encarou o homem verde que não dissera nenhuma palavra, apenas a observava com um ar intrigado. Ele a cumprimentou então, imediatamente antes de Goten dizer:

\- Agora precisamos ir! Parece que a mãe dela é uma fera. – Goten se dirigiu à porta, depois de colocar Pan no chão.

\- E é mesmo. – Tchai riu – tchauzinho.

\- Como é mesmo o nome da sua mãe? – perguntou Piccolo, surpreendendo Tchai.

\- Lucy – respondeu a menina, intrigada.

Piccolo não disse nada, apenas observou enquanto Goten levava a menina, aparentemente com pressa. Quando os dois saíram, ele se virou para Gohan.

\- Além do óbvio fato dela certamente ser filha de Tenshin Han, aparentemente nem ele e muito menos ela sabem disso.

O rapaz coçou a cabeça e disse:

\- Quem será essa tal de Lucy?

\- Tenshin Han é o amigo do seu pai que é igual a mim? – perguntou Tchai para Goten, conforme atravessavam a rua.

\- Sim, É. Mas você não parece com ele, meu irmão viajou nessa. O Tenshin é careca e tem os olhos pretos, nada a ver contigo.

Ela riu. Quando chegaram à porta do prédio, ele perguntou:

\- Quer que eu suba? Posso me explicar com a sua mãe.

\- Não, não precisa! – ela disse. Tudo que não precisava era um interrogatório.

Goten deu um sorriso antes de levar os dois dedos à testa e desaparecer. Ela suspirou. Ia ter que conviver com o fato de que ele gostava de outra.

Quando entrou em casa, para variar, seus pais discutiam. Ela passou rápido para o quarto, ignorando os dois, como sempre fazia quando eles brigavam. Trancou-se, como sempre fazia, irritada. Como de hábito, colocou os fones de ouvido e ligou uma música bem alta. Mas em vez de olhar o teto sem pensar em nada, ela se dirigiu à sua escrivaninha, tinha que fazer aquilo enquanto o rosto dele estava fresco em sua mente: desenhou com traços simples o sorriso lindo de Goten. Pensou que ele disse que também desenhava. Era uma coisa que tinham em comum.

Suspirou e então, decidiu que era hora de praticar o que aprendera com ele naquele dia: sentou-se na cama em posição de lótus e se concentrou.

Quanto antes aprendesse aquela coisa de ki, melhor.

Enquanto isso, na Corporação Cápsula, Trunks e Mai ouviam um sermão de Vegeta, que, depois de muita desconfiança, baixara seu ki para vigiá-los e flagrara finalmente os dois aos beijos no quarto dele.

\- Essa casa tem regras, mocinhos. E elas incluem comunicar aos pais qualquer relacionamento...

\- Pai, a gente só estava se beijando...

\- Quando quiser que você se manifeste, eu o convido a falar Trunks...

Bulma apareceu à porta e disse:

\- Deixa os garotos.

\- Por acaso você quer ser avó antes do tempo? – ele perguntou e Bulma disse:

\- Usem camisinha, crianças. Vegeta, tenho coisas mais importantes para falar com você.

Ele bufou, mas seguiu-a ao laboratório onde ela disse, mostrando uma série de planilhas:

\- Meus espiões detectaram uma movimentação suspeita nas contas da Red Ribbon, como eu tinha avisado que estava acontecendo.

Ele a encarou, de má vontade e disse:

\- Tá, eles estão gastando dinheiro... e?

\- E, da última vez que isso aconteceu nessa escala eles estavam construindo os androides do Dr. Gero.

\- Acho que vamos ter que avisar Kakarotto...

\- Sim. Deixe logo de frescura e mande uma mensagem para ele, ao contrário de você, ele costuma responder mensagens de texto...

Ele grunhiu, mau humorado. Nada deixava a mulher mais irritante do que estar certa.

 **Ano 758, um ano após o fim do 23º torneio de artes marciais**

O sol descia lentamente, avermelhando as paisagens melancólicas das montanhas do norte. Tenhsin e Chaos treinavam, depois de ter cuidado da plantação, numa campina gramada que, sob o sol outonal, tingia-se de um tom suave de ocre. O vento ondulava suavemente o mato baixo e ao longe, ouvia-se o murmúrio de uma queda d'água. Lunch vinha subindo a colina com uma cesta com um lanche para eles. Ela estava com os cabelos pretos, e tinha uma expressão serena e feliz.

Sentaram-se quando ela estendeu uma toalha e começou a tirar a comida da cesta. Os três viviam, na medida do possível, bem, há um ano. Tenshin sentia-se finalmente em paz, mas a convivência com os dois aspectos da personalidade dela não era fácil porque uma personalidade tinha muito ciúme da outra. E competiam pela sua atenção.

Comeram tranquilamente, embora os sanduíches não fossem deliciosos. Mas apesar dos dotes culinários limitados de Lunch, ela se esforçava bastante para agradar os dois. No entanto, todos admitiam que quando Tenshin cozinhava o resultado era bem melhor. Já Chaos era muito eficiente usando seus poderes telecinéticos para arrumar a casa e, principalmente, cuidar da plantação. Quando terminaram, ele fez alguns gestos no ar e tudo que estava espalhado voltou para a cesta, fazendo Lunch rir. Ele pegou a cesta e ficou olhando para os dois, até que Tenshin disse:

\- Pode ir, Chaos, nós vamos depois.

O garoto pegou a cesta com as duas mãos e saiu voando, na direção da casa deles. Tenshin a puxou para si e deitaram os dois no capim dourado, sentindo a brisa suave e refrescante, enquanto ele acariciava suavemente o corpo dela. Beijaram-se longamente e, quando pararam para tomar fôlego ele disse, olhando para o rosto dela:

\- Eu amo você.

\- Eu também o amo – ela sorriu. – mas... é só a mim que você ama?

Ele suspirou. Sempre o mesmo problema. Com a voz cansada, disse:

\- Amo você. Amo cada aspecto de você. – ele começou a beijar-lhe os ombros, murmurando: - amo cada curva, cada olhar, cada palavra que você diz...

\- Mas ama a outra também...

Ele parou de beijá-la. Às vezes isso estragava tudo. Ela pareceu arrependida, e decidiu mudar de assunto:

\- Por que Chaos nunca irá crescer? – o menino a intrigava. Ao contrário da outra, que vivia querendo mandá-lo embora, ela gostava dele.

Tenshin suspirou e disse:

\- Quando eu o conheci, eu era menor que ele... nós dois estávamos no mesmo orfanato. Eu cresci e ele continuou o mesmo. Não sei quantos anos ele tem, mas sei que ele é mortal, embora não cresça e nem envelheça. Anos depois, buscamos a aldeia dele e eu descobri por que ele é assim...

\- Os pais dele moravam naquela aldeia e desejavam um filho, mas não conseguiam. Tentaram de tudo para que a mulher engravidasse, mas não acontecia... então, o marido invocou um Mógui, porque acreditava que um espírito do outro mundo poderia ajudá-lo.

\- Espírito do outro mundo?

\- Sim... Você sabe que os Deuses estão acima de nós, pertencem ao éter, assim como os demônios estão abaixo de nós, no submundo. Mas há os Móguis e os Jingshén, espíritos que podem caminhar sobre a Terra, representando os interesses dos Deuses ou, no caso dos Móguis, dos demônios.

\- O Mógui que o homem convocou era inteligente, tinha uma ótima conversa. E disse ao homem que poderia resolver o problema dele. Ele disse que queria uma criança, que a mulher chorava vendo bonecas, desejando ser mãe.

\- Fizeram um acordo com o Mógui e logo ela engravidou... mas quando Chaos nasceu, eles puderam ver que não era uma criança comum, e, com o passar dos anos, como se ele não crescesse, o homem tornou a invocar o Mógui, que disse:

\- Não era uma criança que queriam, terão uma criança para sempre...

\- E o que aconteceu com os pais dele?

\- A mãe se matou, ao ver que não havia solução para o acordo... e o pai morreu de tanto beber. Ficou o pequeno Chaos, e nos conhecemos quando eu era pequeno. Eu fui o último que sobrou da minha aldeia após um massacre, e, como éramos ambos diferentes das demais crianças, nós nos tornamos muito amigos... e somos como irmãos até hoje. Eu tenho um compromisso com ele.

Ela sorriu. Tornaram a beijar-se longamente e logo ele puxava as roupas dela, com urgência, desejando-a demais, desejando amá-la ali mesmo naquela campina, sobre aquela grama. Então, ela estava nua, e ele beijava-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a gemer. Quando ele começou a descer os beijos, brincando com a língua na sua pele nua, a grama roçou no rosto dela e a fez espirrar.

Ela sentou-se e o encarou, de novo com aquele olhar onde faíscas verdes cintilavam e disse:

\- Você ia fazer amor com ela?

\- Eu ia fazer amor com você. Porque eu já te disse que você é ela e ela é você.

Ela riu e disse, já tomando posse do corpo dele e enroscando os braços em volta de seu pescoço:

\- Hoje você é meu. Dessa vez, ela perdeu.

 **Ano 766, num deserto escaldante, na sombra de uma antiga pirâmide.**

Finalmente, ela teria a última esfera do dragão. Sentia-se triunfante ao ver o radar piscando pela última vez. Os cabelos louros estavam escondidos sob um chapéu de safári, e ela usava uma pá para tentar achar a parede falsa que levava ao interior da pirâmide. Logo, uma placa de calcário fino cedeu e ela entrou, por uma pequena abertura.

O interior da pirâmide era abafado, sombrio. Ela acendeu uma lanterna e seguiu, sempre buscando a fonte do sinal. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais sufocante e difícil seguir em frente. Cada placa de calcário que ela achava e quebrava, levava a mais uma câmara. Mas quando ela quebrou a última, uma nuvem de poeira secular levantou-se, espalhando esporos no ar.

E ela tinha alergia a esporos.

Seus dedos fechavam-se sobre a última esfera e ela sorriu, sentindo o triunfo de ter as sete esferas por um único instante, porque nesse exato momento, espirrou e seus cabelos ficaram negros.

Quando percebeu o que tinha na mão, ela apertou a esfera com força, e indo na direção onde a câmara era mais clara, buscou a saída.

Dessa vez ela havia vencido.

 **Notas:**

Tchai acabou de ter seu coração partido por Goten, mas vocês devem ter percebido que há esperança para ela, afinal ele não é indiferente aos seus encantos – sim, ela os tem.

A Red Ribbon está aprontando alguma e, se vocês ficaram atentos, o marido da Lunch parece que tem algum papel nessa história.

Por que Lunch trocou o homem que amava – e aparentemente jamais deixou de amar – por um casamento tão ruim?

Móguis e Jingshén são figuras do folclore Chinês. Em algumas partes da China, acredita-se que sejam espíritos de antepassados mortos que decidem servir aos deuses ou aos demônios e em outras, criaturas espirituais com a mesma função. E essa explicação é importante.

Parece que a Lunch loura morreu na praia. Será?


	8. Nas sombras

**Capítulo 8 – Nas sombras**

 _I wish I could say 'no regrets"_

 _And no emotional debts_

' _Cause we kissed goodbye, the sun sets_

 _So we are history_

 _The shadows covers me_

 _The Sky above a blaze_

 _Only lovers see_

 **(Amy Winehouse: Tears dry on their own- Back to Black, 2006)**

Trunks e Mai finalmente podiam namorar sem precisar se esconder, mas a briga de Goten com eles não passou em branco para o resto da escola, mas as especulações sobre o motivo da briga não abalavam tanto Goten como haviam abalado Mai e, principalmente, Trunks.

Ele nunca poderia imaginar que o amigo tivesse aquela capacidade de ignorá-lo. Os dois se conheciam praticamente desde o nascimento e sempre haviam sido melhores amigos, mas a verdade é que Goten sempre estivera mais disposto a ceder quando disputavam qualquer coisa do que ele. E agora, mesmo tendo vencido uma disputa que ele sabia que aconteceria cedo ou tarde, ele sentia-se como alguém que perdeu mais que ganhou.

Da mesma forma, Mai sentia-se um pouco desprotegida, porque antes, quando eram os três, Goten estava sempre disposto a concordar com ela, mas Trunks era bem diferente.

Enquanto isso, Goten se concentrava em treinar Tchai, que evoluía a olhos vistos. Os dois não podiam treinar todos os dias, afinal a mãe dela acabaria desconfiando que não se tratava de uma atividade da escola, mas Goten a orientava para que ela treinasse nos outros dias, agindo como um autentico professor. Ele estava muito feliz com o progresso dela. Chegava quase a imaginar o que aconteceria se alguém tentasse fazer _bullying_ com ela: nem precisaria da sua intervenção para levar uma bela lição.

Nos dias que não treinava com ela, ele treinava sozinho, com muito afinco, concentrado em se tornar mais forte para superar Trunks.

Duas semanas depois da briga deles, Trunks teve uma ideia. Ele havia observado a interação entre Goten e Tchai, e, sendo mais esperto que o amigo, começou a achar que a garota gostava de Goten, mas ele realmente não percebia.

Então imaginou algo que poderia acabar com aquela cizânia que tanto o incomodava.

\- Mai, pode ir pra casa sem mim hoje? – ele disse para a namorada, que estranhou o pedido.

\- O que você está aprontando?

\- Nada. Só vou até papelaria comprar material para aquela maquete que a gente tem que fazer. – ele mentiu.

Ela partiu, desconfiada, mas não queria discutir e simplesmente detestava comprar material e fazer maquetes como a que deveriam fazer para a aula de ciências, então pensou em aproveitar o tempo tirando e compartilhando selfies no instagram, coisa que nunca fazia quando estavam juntos porque ele achava um saco. Trunks então passou a seguir Tchai, para ver onde ela ia.

Vê-la chamar a nuvem voadora foi uma surpresa e tanto. Lembrava de ter andado na nuvem bastante quando eram pequenos, mas há muito tempo não a via. Emprestar para a garota era o tipo de coisa que Goten faria, ele era totalmente desapegado. Ele seguiu a menina a uma distância prudente, e achou interessante quando ela desceu no Bairro Norte, bem na rua onde morava o irmão de Goten.

Quando ela ia entrando num prédio, ele a chamou:

\- Ei, Tchai!

Ela se virou e automaticamente amarrou a cara. Trunks e Mai realmente nunca tinham sido simpáticos com ela, nem quando estavam bem com Goten. Mas Trunks se aproximou e disse:

\- Você tem um minuto?

\- Não. Passe bem.

\- Ei ei... por favor. – ele realmente não sabia como lidar com rejeição e ela o rejeitara imediatamente, mas ele insistiu – eu sei que Goten deve ter dito que está brigado comigo mas...

\- A gente não fala de você – ela mentiu. Goten sempre acabava falando dos ex-amigos e, de uma certa forma, ela achava que ele sentia falta deles. Mas achava que devia respeito ao segredo dele. – o que você quer? Se vai me pedir que eu peça para Goten ficar de boa contigo, pode desistir.

\- Não é isso. Eu conheço o Goten. Eu sei que ele não quer falar nem comigo nem com a Mai e ninguém o obriga a fazer nada que ele não queira. Ele sempre foi assim.

\- Exatamente. Já viu que não posso te ajudar.

\- Mas _**eu**_ posso te ajudar. Eu já percebi que você gosta dele, mas o Goten nunca vai perceber se você continuar fingindo que está tudo bem.

Ela perdeu completamente a pose.

\- De... de onde você tirou isso?

Ele a encarou rindo:

\- Meu palpite está certo, né?

\- É. Mas ele ainda gosta daquela garota nojenta que você namora.

\- Pois é. Entendeu por que quero te ajudar?

\- Na verdade, te acho um interesseiro, garoto. Quer me ajudar só pra ver se o Goten te perdoa?

\- Não. – ele foi sincero – eu na verdade quero que meu amigo fique com uma garota realmente legal que goste dele. Eu e a Mai não deveríamos ter escondido dele que a gente estava namorando. Foi um erro dos dois.

Ela ficou desconcertada e então disse:

\- Mas como você vai me ajudar?

\- Eu conheço o Goten melhor que qualquer pessoa. Se você confiar em mim, pode acreditar que logo ele vai reparar em você. E quando ele reparar, você o ganha – ele sorriu. – mas ele não pode saber que eu estou ajudando.

\- Óbvio, né? Mas como você vai me ajudar sem ele saber?

\- Pega meu celular. A gente se fala por mensagem.

\- Ok. – os dois trocaram números de celular e ela disse: - eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Apesar de tudo, acho que Goten sente realmente falta de vocês... Mas ele nunca vai admitir. Você poderia simplesmente chegar para ele e pedir desculpas, e, se ele disser não, insistir.

\- Já pedi desculpas uma vez. Mas enquanto ele achar que gosta da Mai, vai ficar com raiva de mim, é aí que você entra.

Ela o encarou:

\- Já falamos sobre isso. Vou te ajudar, mas, sinceramente, não sei muito se você e aquela antipática merecem um amigo igual ao Goten.

\- Mas ele merece uma namorada que nem você, sério.

\- Pare de me adular. Eu já concordei em te ajudar.

\- Eu te daria um beijo na testa... mas tem um olho no meio dela, e isso seria meio nojento.

Ela o olhou e disse:

\- Você é um sem noção. Suma antes que eu mude de ideia.

E assim começaram uma estranha aliança.

Bulma havia estudado toda movimentação da Red Ribbon, mas não conseguira ainda descobrir onde estariam desenvolvendo o experimento que consumia um investimento milionário.

Havia apenas um grande imóvel alugado no nome deles. E não era uma instalação militar, mas corporativa.

Aparentemente, não havia nenhuma grande compra de equipamento de guerra, nenhum deslocamento de tropas. Era o investimento em algo invisível. E extremamente caro.

Havia muitos suspeitos de estarem envolvidos, e era uma equipe multidisciplinar.

Que espécie de plano era aquele que envolvia tanta gente?

Ela estava certa que só podia ser um novo plano de criar androides de destruição em massa, mas, sem o dr. Mac Gero, isso não era tão fácil.

Por isso, havia especialistas em programação, robótica, cibernética e, dessa vez, até um psiquiatra especializado em desvios comportamentais envolvidos. Todos na folha de pagamento da Red Ribbon, e ela tinha certeza que já tinha visto o nome "Steven Black" em algum lugar. Só não se lembrava onde.

Vegeta entrou no laboratório e perguntou:

\- Alguma novidade?

\- O de sempre – ela suspirou – sem saber exatamente o que estão aprontando ficamos reféns... e tenho muito medo de não conseguirmos até eles terem os androides, ou seja lá o que estão fazendo, prontos. Conseguiu falar com Goku?

\- Aquele imbecil do Kakarotto não conseguiu entender minhas mensagens.

\- O que você escreveu para ele?

\- "A Red Ribbon pode estar de volta. Podem ser androides."

\- E o que ele respondeu?

\- "Isso me deixa muito animado, tomara que sejam fortes!" – ele leu e Bulma quase caiu para trás.

\- Ai, eu não acredito... manda uma mensagem pedindo para ele deixar de ser idiota.

\- Manda você – disse Vegeta, entregando o celular para ela. – Eu não suporto celulares.

Dizendo isso ele saiu, querendo voltar para seu treinamento. Se a Red Ribbon tivesse androides assassinos, ele queria estar pronto para enfrentá-los.

No dia seguinte, Tchai foi treinar com Goten e, no meio do treinamento, ela perguntou:

\- Um dia você pretende fazer as pazes com Trunks?

Ele parou e ficou olhando para a menina, desconfiado.

\- Por que o interesse?

\- Por que vocês podem ter brigado, mas ele sempre foi seu amigo, pelo que você me disse.

\- Se ele fosse meu amigo de verdade, não teria feito o que fez.

\- E se ele pedisse desculpas?

\- Esse é o problema, Tchai. Trunks e Mai sempre fizeram o que quiseram de mim. E nunca me pediram desculpas. Nunca. Não acredito que aqueles dois mudem agora. Trate de se concentrar no que eu te passei para fazer – ele disse, encerrando o assunto bruscamente.

Ela voltou a se concentrar no seu próprio ki e evitou pensar naquilo.

Mais tarde, ela recebeu uma mensagem de Trunks perguntando como havia sido o treinamento e respondeu:

"Deixe de ser pateta e peça desculpas ao Goten"

Sem saber exatamente por que, ele achou engraçado o tom dela e respondeu:

"Muito obrigada pelo seu conselho. Agora aqui vai o meu: diga ao Goten que gosta dele. Quando você disser, eu peço desculpas"

Ela olhou a mensagem e corou. Não tinha coragem de confessar nada para Goten enquanto ele gostasse de Mai. Não queria ser rejeitada.

"Vá para o inferno. Isso não ajuda nada"

Ele riu quando recebeu a mensagem e Mai perguntou quem tinha enviado. Ele mentiu, dizendo que tinha sido um colega da turma que tinha mandado uma piada e ela não pensou mais nisso.

 **Ano 761, nas montanhas do Norte**

Tenshin sentia-se desapontado consigo mesmo. Tinha plena consciência que o relacionamento deles caminhava para se tornar insustentável em breve.

Ao não enfrentar o conflito entre as duas personalidades, justamente porque acreditava amar as duas, ele permitira que esse conflito crescesse, e que uma personalidade tentasse sempre sabotar a outra, fazendo que ele vivesse enfrentando as consequências dolorosas dessas tentativas.

A Lunch loura havia voltado à sua vida de crimes, convencida que com muito dinheiro melhorariam a condição da fazenda onde eles viviam agora e ele admitiria que ela era a mulher que ele verdadeiramente amava. Que ela era a personalidade dominante.

Por sua vez, a parte dela que tinha cabelos negros passara a fazer chantagens emocionais, chorando todas as vezes que percebia ou julgava perceber que ele havia tido qualquer intimidade com a sua outra parte.

Simplesmente já não conseguia viver assim, mas também não conseguia mandá-la embora. Era como um triste vício, o que ele sentia por ela.

E, agora ele precisava admitir, não havia como amar ao mesmo tempo duas mulheres, ainda que elas estivessem no mesmo corpo. E se ele não conseguia ter as duas, ele sabia que iria perder ambas.

E era para isso que ele se preparava todos os dias.

 **Ano 766 – Num lugar descampado e triste**

Ela tinha motivos para crer que aquela seria a última vez que sentiria medo.

Conseguira reunir, uma a uma, as esferas do dragão, e agora as depositara diante de si, no chão. Ela já vira, uma vez, a assustadora aparição de Shenlong, mas, se aquilo servisse para se livrar de uma vez por todas da sua outra parte, a parte má, a parte que ela odiava e que retribuía o ódio com intensidade, ela poderia finalmente procurar seu amado Tenshin e seriam felizes.

Ele jamais a mandaria embora.

Aquela parte, que se acreditava a parte boa de Lunch, há muito perdera a inocência. Sob sua capa de cabelos negros havia muita inteligência: ela era a única das duas que sabia que ele retornara do mundo dos mortos. Ela havia tido a sorte de encontrar a última esfera do dragão, vencera a competição e o conflito.

E agora acreditava que daria a cartada final.

Diante das esferas, ela tomou coragem e disse:

\- Apareça, Shenlong, e realize meu desejo.

O céu escureceu e se revoltou, coberto de negras nuvens que soltavam raios e relâmpagos. Ela podia sentir que um grande, um enorme poder, se aproximava.

Então, gigantesco e imponente, surgiu diante dela Shenlong, o dragão que poderia realizar todos os desejos, ou quase todos.

\- Qual o seu desejo? – trovejou o dragão.

"Finalmente" – ela pensou e disse:

\- Shenlong, desejo me livrar da doença que me divide em duas. Quero que você mande embora a parte da minha mente que aparece quando eu espirro, a parte má que tem cabelos louros e olhos verdes.

Depois de um instante de silêncio, Shenlong disse:

\- Não posso realizar esse desejo.

Ela sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e o chão fugir sob seus pés.

\- Como assim? Eu sempre acreditei que você era capaz de fazer o que médico nenhum conseguiu e curar minha doença! Não me diga que você não pode! Eu quero me curar!

\- Não se pode curar aquilo que não é uma doença – trovejou Shenlong – mas uma maldição lançada pela Princesa Serpente, um demônio do submundo.

\- Então, acabe com essa maldição – ela gritou, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – livre-me do meu sofrimento.

\- Essa maldição está além dos meus poderes – ele disse – porque enquanto pertenço a esse mundo e sou criação de um Deus, aquilo que a divide pertence ao submundo, assim como pertence ao submundo sua alma dividida. Só a Princesa Serpente pode acabar com a maldição.

Ela encarou o dragão e disse, então:

\- Eu quero saber como acabei presa nessa maldição, então. E como poderei me livrar dela!

\- Esse desejo, eu posso atender.

A mente dela viajou para o passado, guiada por Shenlong e ela teve a sua pergunta respondida.

Notas:

1\. Trunks vai descobrindo, aos poucos, que Goten tem mais valor que ele sempre quis admitir. Aliás, admitir alguma coisa parece ser algo complicado para ele, hein? Não seria mais fácil insistir com o amigo que pedir ajuda à Tchai? Será que isso vai dar certo?

2\. Enquanto isso, Goten vai treinando com a Tchai... hum... e aí?

3\. O que estará a Red Ribbon aprontando? E olha o pai da Tchai metido no rolo, gente!

4\. A noção mandou lembranças pro Goku, animado com seja lá de perigoso que a RR está aprontando.

5\. Tadinho do Tenshin, gente. Que roubada essa coisa de amar duas ao mesmo tempo.

6\. Eu disse a vocês que não era assim tão simples, lembram? Para quem não se lembra: A Rainha Serpente, ou Hemi, é um personagem que aparece brevemente num episódio de Dragon Ball Z e em um jogo antigo de Dragon Ball (onde ela é par do Radditz!). E ela era o elemento oculto que eu havia dito que estava nessa história.

 _Eu gostaria de poder dizer "sem arrependimentos"_

 _E sem dívidas emocionais_

 _Porque demos nosso último beijo ao por do sol_

 _Então nós somos história_

 _As sombras me cobrem_

 _As chamas sob o céu_

 _Apenas os amantes veem_


	9. O amor é um jogo de azar

**Capítulo 9 – O amor é um jogo de azar**

 _For you I was the flame  
Love is a losing game  
Five story fire as you came  
Love is losing game_

 _One I wished, I never played  
Oh, what a mess we made  
And now the final frame  
Love is a losing game _

_Played out by the band_

 **(Amy Winehouse: Love is a loosing game – Back to Black, 2006)**

Debaixo de toda capa de esnobismo e indiferença de Mai havia uma garota insegura e, de certa forma, assustada, que tinha uma necessidade constante de aprovação. Ela queria sempre estar certa, vencer as discussões e ser adulada. Parte disso se devia ao fato dela estar vivendo a adolescência pela segunda vez: na verdade, Mai tinha mais de 50 anos, mas, aos 40 anos havia sido transformada pelas esferas do Dragão em uma menina de 5 anos junto com Pilaf e Shun, e toda sua vida pregressa se tornara um borrão e tudo que vivera antes parecia pertencer às recordações de outra pessoa.

Crescer num exército, tornar-se uma comandante militar e servir a um imperador maligno eram experiências que não haviam tornado Mai uma mulher completa: nunca tivera um namorado na vida anterior porque as garotas do exército de Pilaf eram reprimidas ao máximo, e passara pela puberdade pela primeira vez carregada de culpas e tão apegada às rígidas regras do exército que simplesmente nunca lhe fora sequer permitido pensar em nada de natureza sexual ou afetiva. E quando se tornara criança pela segunda vez era tão inocente e virgem quanto na sua primeira infância.

Mas alguma coisa mudou nela quando conheceu Mirai Trunks. O rapaz do futuro mostrou que ela podia ter uma vida completamente diferente da que vivera, e fez ver o quão preciosa tinha sido a segunda chance que tivera ao ser transformada em criança pelas esferas do dragão. Ela passou a sonhar com o dia que cresceria e seria a namorada daquele rapaz. Daquele príncipe sayajin honrado e perfeito. E isso deu coragem a ela para se livrar de Pilaf e Shun para nunca mais vê-los para ficar mais perto o possível de Trunks.

Mas havia um único problema: aquele príncipe encantado não existia na sua linha do tempo. O Trunks que ela conhecia era, na verdade, um garoto teimoso, mimado e turrão que se achava muita coisa e nunca pedia desculpas. Exatamente como ela, na verdade. E havia Goten. O doce Goten, amável e gentil com ela, sempre bem humorado e pronto a ouvir tanto ela quanto Trunks e conciliar os dois.

Como ela podia ter perdido Goten? Como ela podia ter preferido Trunks?

Sim, havia uma resposta: Trunks a atraía bem mais que Goten. Ele despertava nela sensações e desejos, talvez porque ela via, a cada dia, ele mais parecido fisicamente com sua paixão de infância. Entre ela e Trunks acontecera tudo muito naturalmente, a atração havia sido mútua, mas ela desejara realmente esconder o namoro dos dois de Goten, não por não querer feri-lo, mas apenas porque não queria que ele se afastasse, ela precisava muito da sua presença.

E agora, no entanto, sem Goten por perto ela não conseguia, de forma nenhuma, se sentir em paz ao lado de Trunks. Era como se faltasse alguma coisa, uma parte importante dela, que, além de tudo não parecia sentir a mínima falta dela.

Só podia culpar a menina de três olhos, não havia outra opção.

E ela os via todos os dias: lanchando juntos, saindo juntos da escola, rindo, brincando... e ela sentia um estranho ciúme. Era como se ela houvesse roubado algo que lhe pertencia. E, o pior, com o tempo ela reparara que, apesar de ter três olhos, a menina não era realmente feia e havia grande chance de Goten começar a gostar dela.

Ela precisava se aproximar de novo de Goten. Nem que para isso precisasse dar a ele falsas esperanças, uma vez que ela não pretendia trocar Trunks por ele. Talvez o caminho fosse estragar o relacionamento dele com a menina de três olhos. E talvez isso nem fosse tão difícil como parecia.

Goten começara sua amizade com Tchai afastando dela os _bullies_ , porém, agora, o simples fato de andarem juntos fazia que outras garotas se aproximassem e quisessem, de fato, ser amigas dela. Ele se divertia zoando as garotas sempre que podia:

\- Goten, é verdade que você conhece o famoso jogador de baseball Yamcha? – perguntou uma das novas amigas de Tchai, que tinha cabelos pintados de um vermelho intenso com mechas violeta.

\- Sim, ele é amigo do meu pai.

\- Ai, será que você não me consegue o celular dele? Sou louca por ele, desde que eu tinha, sei lá, uns cinco anos. Tenho todas as fotos dele.

\- Você sabe que ele deve ter uns cinquenta anos? Como eu te disse, ele é amigo do meu PAI. E é mais velho que ele.

Tchai ria. A única a quem ele realmente dava atenção era ela. E isso era bom. Os dois estavam rindo quando o seu celular tocou o sinal de mensagem. Era Trunks.

"Oi. Você tinha que tirar esse bando de menina de perto do Goten. Ele está ficando muito cheio de si"

Ela teve que rir.

"Você está com ciúmes ou com inveja?"

\- Com quem você está falando, Tchai? – perguntou Goten, que estava em frente a ela comendo seu quinto sanduíche duplo.

\- Com a minha mãe – ela disse, escondendo o celular.

Ele deu de ombros e não pensou mais naquilo.

\- Com quem você está falando, Trunks? – Mai andava desconfiada das mensagens misteriosas que Trunks vinha trocando com alguma pessoa que ela não sabia quem era. Aquilo lhe dava nos nervos.

\- Já te disse que é um assunto meu – ele disse e guardou o celular. Eu passo o tempo todo com você, deixa de ser paranoica. Não entendo porque você anda tão desconfiada.

\- Porque você nunca foi de conversar pelo celular. Só isso.

Ele se aproximou bem dela e disse, quase sussurrando:

\- É uma pessoa que vai ajudar a fazer o Goten ficar de boa com a gente de novo, deixa de ser boba – ele aproveitou que nenhum inspetor estava olhando e deu um beijo rápido nela.

Da mesa onde estava, Goten parou de mastigar o sanduíche e guardou rapidamente o resto do seu lanche. Levantou-se e disse a Tchai e as meninas que lanchavam com eles:

\- Perdi a fome. Preciso estudar química. Depois a gente se fala.

Ele saiu e uma colega de Tchai disse:

\- Ele viu o Trunks dando um selinho na Mai. Coitado, essa garota é um nojo.

Tchai olhou para trás e viu Trunks e Mai conversando com os rostos quase colados. Ela pegou o celular imediatamente e digitou:

"Seu sem noção! Vocês se agarrando deixam o Goten chateado!"

Mai se irritou quando o celular dele tocou, mas ele ignorou, leu a mensagem e replicou, rindo:

"Agarra ele que ele para de ligar para a gente".

Tchai enrubesceu e se levantou, despedindo-se das colegas. E, por acaso, Mai percebeu que ela tinha recebido uma mensagem bem na hora que Trunks mandara outra.

Goten e Tchai estavam treinando golpes naquele dia. O sol descia tranquilamente iluminando a lateral do Monte Paozu e uma brisa gelada soprava quando Tchai disse:

\- Eu devia ter trazido um casaco.

\- Você não precisa disso, aumente seu ki. Você vai parar de sentir frio – ele disse, sem parar de golpeá-la.

\- Eu não consigo – disse Tchai, se defendendo como podia. A expressão no rosto de Goten era dura e concentrada. Ele estava treinando com ela cada dia mais sério.

\- CONCENTRE-SE – ele gritou, sem parar por um segundo de golpeá-la.

\- Ela tentou se concentrar no seu ki sem parar de se defender, e sentiu aos poucos que conseguia aumentá-lo, mas isso a fez tirar um pouco a atenção dos golpes que precisava defender. De repente, ela foi atingida em cheio no ombro por um chute de Goten que a atirou longe.

\- Tchai! – ele correu até ela, que tinha a mão sobre o lugar onde ele a atingira e chorava de dor. – ai que droga, peguei pesado contigo...

\- Goten... eu desloquei o ombro, ou quebrou, sei lá... tá doendo demais.

\- Droga, Tchai... não queria te machucar, me perdoa?

\- Perdôo, mas não sei como vou explicar isso pra minha mãe...

\- Você não vai precisar explicar – ele sorriu e a ajudou a se levantar – eu posso dar um jeito. Que bom que meu pai está em casa hoje...

Ele a abraçou e teletransportou-se com ela para a sala de sua casa. Goku tinha acabado de entrar, vindo da plantação.

\- Oi pai! Essa é a Tchai, menina que eu disse que estava treinando.

\- Ah, oi! Tudo bem? – Goku de repente parou espantado olhando para ela, mas não disse nada.

\- Ela precisa de uma semente dos deuses, pai. Eu... eu machuquei ela sem querer...

\- Goten... – Goku suspirou – já te disse para tomar cuidado com esses golpes. Sua mãe disse que você anda destruindo coisas por aí...

\- Foi só uma... pedra. Mamãe tá exagerando.

\- Um pedaço dessa pedra quebrou a máquina de lavar – disse o pai, pegando uma semente num pote sobre a estante da sala – toma, Tchai, mastigue isso que você vai se sentir melhor. E o senhor – ele olhou duro para Goten – tome mais cuidado.

Tchai ficou maravilhada quando a dor desapareceu.

\- Nossa... isso é milagroso.

\- É sim – sorriu Goten – cura qualquer ferimento. Chega de treinar por hoje. Vou te levar para casa.

\- Tchai – perguntou Goku, antes deles irem embora – Você não é, por acaso, das Montanhas do Norte?

\- Não, senhor. Nasci em Satan City mesmo. Mas morei um tempo nas ilhas do Sul.

\- Interessante – disse Goku, - Tome mais cuidado quando treinar.

\- Eu estava desconcentrada.

\- Normalmente ela não perde a concentração, pai. É o ponto forte dela!

\- É mesmo? Interessante... exatamente como Tenshin Han. Deve ser o terceiro olho...

A menina ficou olhando para o pai do amigo intrigada. Por algum motivo, era a segunda vez que era associada ao tal Tenshin Han. Não havia como não ficar curiosa. Mas em vez de perguntar sobre o tal homem de três olhos, ela disse:

\- Melhor você me levar, Goten... está ficando tarde.

\- Ok – disse o rapaz, se aproximando dela para teletransportar-se. Mas, talvez por sentir-se culpado, dessa vez não estendeu a mão para ela, em vez disso, passou o braço de forma protetora em volta dos seus ombros antes de levar os dois dedos à testa e desaparecer diante do pai.

No mesmo momento, Goku foi até a cozinha onde Chichi começava a se preparar para fazer o jantar.

\- Você tinha razão – ele disse – essa menina só pode ser filha de Tenshin Han... O ki dela é parecido com o dele... E duvido que a mãe não seja a Lunch.

\- Lunch? Eu lembro mais ou menos do nome... quem era mesmo?

– Uma garota que namorou o Tenshin há muitos anos...

O celular dele tocou e era uma mensagem de Vegeta:

"Bulma acha que sabe o que a Red Ribbon está aprontando. Não são androides. Confirmo mais tarde".

\- Não são androides? – disse Goku – então não deve ser nada muito interessante.

Agora que estava acostumado, Goten não precisava mais se teletransportar exatamente para dentro da casa do irmão, mas perto dela. Os dois apareceram na frente do prédio onde ele morava. Um instante antes de largar Tchai, ele sentiu a menina abraçar sua cintura e estreitar o rosto no seu peito. Um calor estranho o aqueceu por um instante antes dela soltá-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Obrigada pela semente. – ela disse – nem parece que eu me machuquei.

Ele sorriu, sem jeito e respondeu:

\- Não agradeça, eu te machuquei, era minha obrigação. Devo tomar mais cuidado...

Por um instante ele encarou a menina e percebeu que se sentia atraído. Era a primeira vez que percebia isso. Eles se encararam em silêncio e Goten estava a ponto de dar um passo na direção dela quando ouviu uma voz chamando-a:

\- Tchai! – uma mulher alta e atlética, de cabelo escuro e olhos verdes vinha na direção deles. Imediatamente ele percebeu a semelhança entre as duas, tirando a cor dos cabelos, os rostos eram bem parecidos.

\- Oi mãe – ela disse, contrariada – esse é o Goten. Ele faz parte do clube de luta da escola e me trouxe em casa.

A mãe parou um instante e seu rosto pareceu tenso por um segundo. Goten inclinou-se educadamente e disse:

\- Meu nome é Son Goten, senhora...

\- Lucy – ela disse, parecendo sem jeito. – vamos, filha...

As duas foram andando na direção do prédio onde moravam e Goten ficou ali, pensando no que faria quando estivesse com Tchai novamente.

Mais tarde ele estava em casa quando seu celular tocou e ele atendeu. Viu que era um número da Corporação Cápsula e estranhou. Atendeu e, do outro lado, a voz conhecida de Mai respondeu:

\- Goten, não desligue, por favor... não estou ligando do meu celular porque quero demais falar contigo. É importante.

Ele hesitou por um instante antes de dizer:

\- O que você quer?

\- Eu não sei como te dizer isso. Mas eu descobri uma coisa muito chata.

\- Que coisa?

\- Aquela garota que anda contigo... a bizarra...

\- Se chamar ela assim mais uma vez, desligo.

\- Ok,.. a sua amiguinha Tchai... bem, ela não é tão boazinha quanto parece, sabia?

\- Mai, se você vai ficar de mentira...

\- Não é mentira. Eu descobri que ela e o Trunks estão há dias trocando mensagens pelas costas da gente. E eu posso provar. Amanhã me encontra no laboratório de informática. Você vai ver que eu tenho razão.

Goten desligou o telefone, lívido. Se aquilo fosse verdade, Trunks ia pagar bem caro.

Enquanto isso, Tchai e Trunks trocavam mensagens:

"Então ele te abraçou? Finalmente, kkk" – ele digitou.

"Minha mãe estragou tudo. Chegou bem na hora que eu achei que ia rolar alguma coisa..."

"Se quase rolou hoje, pode rolar amanhã..."

Ela sorriu e torceu para Trunks estar certo.

 **Ano 763 – No Jardim da Corporação Capsula após o desejo às esferas de trazer Chaos, Tenshin Han e Yamcha de volta**

Então, era bom estar vivo outra vez e Tenshin Han respirou fundo. Ele e Chaos haviam se abraçado e preparavam-se para voltar para casa quando Bulma disse:

\- Rapazes, vamos fazer um lanche. Deve ser duro ter que voltar para as montanhas de estômago vazio, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo no outro mundo...

\- Vocês tem que provar os doces que a mãe dela faz – disse Yamcha – são os melhores do mundo.

Uma mesa realmente repleta de tudo que havia de mais gostoso que se podia imaginar os aguardava, e eles estavam rindo e comendo como ele não lembrava mais que poderia ser possível. Era muito bom estar finalmente de volta, muito bom mesmo...

Então ele sentiu. Já aprendera a distinguir a proximidade do ki de Lunch, estivesse ela com qualquer personalidade, mas aquela, ele sabia, era a Lunch de cabelos negros. Justamente a que decidira deixá-lo. Ele a sentia rondando a Corporação Cápsula. Ela não tinha realmente coragem de se aproximar. O que será que ela diria quando se encontrassem?

Ele deu uma desculpa para levantar-se e foi andando pelo jardim. Ela estava sob uma árvore, usando um vestido simples, de um tom de azul que combinava com o violeta dos seus olhos. Ele ficou diante dela esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas ela apenas se abraçou a ele, chorando. Ele a apertou entre os braços e mergulhou o rosto nos seus cabelos. Sentira falta dela. Muita falta.

Então, ele a beijou, o primeiro beijo em tanto tempo. Queria que aquele beijo durasse para sempre. Mas ela o afastou e disse, num sussurro triste:

\- Não podemos, Tenshin... eu queria te ver, eu precisava... Bulma me disse que ia trazer você de volta...- ela o olhou nos olhos – e eu não podia deixar de te ver... mas eu não posso ficar com você assim, dividida como sou. Isso nos destruiu uma vez e destruirá a segunda.

Ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Não havia harmonia entre as duas partes dela, e, embora não conseguisse escolher qual amava mais, acreditava que deveria abrir mão de uma das partes se quisesse tê-la. Então disse:

\- O que faremos?

Ela suspirou e disse:

\- Eu posso esconder da outra que você voltou. E posso me tratar. E quando estiver curada, podemos tentar outra vez... nós só não podemos viver desse jeito. Não mais.

Ele a puxou para um ultimo beijo, e foi forte, mais forte que jamais fora. Ele sentia no fundo daquele beijo a presença da outra Lunch, mas sabia que não a teria mais... pelo menos não se aquela personalidade se tornasse a dominante. Ela se afastou correndo quando se separaram, e ele sentiu o rosto molhado com as lágrimas dela. Lentamente se virou e voltou para a direção de onde viera.

Mas um pensamento ecoava em sua mente: "Ela pode querer a cura... mas nunca a vi como doente. E eu a amava das duas formas."

 **Ano 766 – Dentro da mente dividida de Lunch.**

"É preciso que você saiba..."

A voz vinha de todos os lugares. Era o trovejar da voz de Shenlong, e ela não sabia onde estava. Era um lugar escuro e quente, e ela se sentia compelida a andar pela penumbra, tateando, aflita porque não sabia onde chegar. Viu uma luz e instintivamente aproximou-se, com medo do que encontraria ali. Era um espelho preso a nada, apenas flutuando no ar. Olhou-se e, pela primeira vez, viu o rosto da outra.

"O que ela vê, você vê... o que você vê, agora, ela vê. Eu não posso desfazer a maldição, mas posso fazer com que as duas partes se vejam e finalmente se conheçam..."

Lunch esticou a mão e tocou no espelho. Era quente. E não era um espelho comum, porque era como se ela pudesse sentir a carne da sua outra parte, a que estava do outro lado do espelho. Recolheu a mão, estranhando o contato e então, ouviu:

"O plano era que uma odiasse a outra, e, isso de fato aconteceu. Mas vocês duas são uma só, e tentar dividir-se mais ou tentar matar a outra parte mataria as duas..."

\- Como isso aconteceu? – ela falou, e ouviu a voz da sua outra parte repetir, como um eco. Lentamente, viu que os cabelos da outra parte escureciam e os seus olhos permaneciam verdes. E ela sentiu uma dor estranha, como se um mundo de sensações a estivesse invadindo, raiva, revolta, tensão... e uma sensualidade que jamais tivera. De repente, a transformação estava completa. Ela estava inteira no mesmo corpo.

"Agora o que uma sabe, a outra sabe também." – disse a voz – " é assim que você seria, se não estivesse dividida. E é assim que você vai conhecer a história de seus pais".

O espelho desapareceu e ela agora estava numa rua de uma cidade pequena. Conhecia aquela cidade, era a cidade onde fora criada, num orfanato para meninas. Mas não se lembrava de nada antes do orfanato, acreditava que havia sido abandonada no nascimento.

 _Um belo jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis tocava violino na praça. Seu nome era Ori. Ele era talentoso, e uma música sentida saída do instrumento. As pessoas passavam, indiferentes, mas algumas paravam e sorriam. Às vezes caía uma moeda na caixa do instrumento, aberta na sua frente._

 _Sem que ninguém dissesse, ela soube que esse ritual se repetia dias e dias... e pôde saber que ele desejava o sucesso. Desejava todos os dias. Então, apareceu um dia uma mulher, e ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos intensamente louros e cheios. E era a mulher mais linda que ele havia posto os olhos na vida. O jovem parou de tocar e sorriu. E a mulher começou a cantar uma canção irresistível, que falava de amor e destino e os dois ficaram ali, um preso nos olhos do outro, aparentemente apaixonados à primeira vista._

 _Quando acabaram, ela disse que podia ajuda-lo a fazer sucesso e ser famoso. E naquele mesmo dia, num estreito e imundo colchão no quarto onde ele dormia, os dois se amaram, e parecia que ela, uma mulher muito rica, não se importava em amar um músico pobre._

 _Depois, ela levantou-se da cama e, completamente nua, abriu a porta do quarto, que parecia dar para um lugar completamente diferente. Havia uma passagem de fogo puro, e, quando atravessou-a, nasceram asas de couro negro e um par de chifres curvos na mulher, e ela prostrou-se diante de um imenso trono negro onde uma mulher alta e de cabelos e olhos vermelhos a encarava. Da cintura para baixo seu corpo era coberto de escamas esverdeadas brilhantes e ela tinha presas longas e curvas bem visíveis quando disse:_

 _\- Então, seduziu o músico?_

 _\- Sim Princesa... em breve teremos sua alma e ele passará a eternidade aqui tocando para a senhora..._

 _\- Você o desejou. Eu posso ver seu coração, Okan. Você é meu Mógui mais eficiente, mas vejo que esse homem a abala..._

 _\- Minha fidelidade ao reino é maior que qualquer paixão, minha rainha._

 _\- Então faça-o assinar o contrato com sangue._

 _A visão se turvou, e agora o casal estava cantando a mesma música de antes, olhos nos olhos, mas diante de um teatro lotado de pessoas que ao final, aplaudiam loucamente._

 _Uma lágrima solitária descia pelo rosto de Okan ouvindo os aplausos. Mais tarde, eles estavam no camarim e ela disse a ele:_

 _\- Todo sucesso tem um preço... e eu preciso que você assine aqui, com uma gota de sangue para que possamos manter nosso sucesso..._

 _Ele concordou imediatamente. Mas, antes que ele pudesse furar o dedo e pingar o sangue no pergaminho, ela o fez pegar fogo e o reduziu a pó. Abraçou o amado e disse, num sussurro:_

 _\- Podemos fugir, nos esconder... eu conheço um lugar._

 _E no instante seguinte, via-se os dois numa caverna lotada de tesouros, que Lunch reconheceu como a caverna onde sua parte "má" guardava seus objetos roubados. Os dois viviam nas sombras, escondidos... e Okan deu à luz ali, ajudada apenas por Ori. E os dois acreditaram que valia a pena viverem escondidos para dar a vida aquela pequena jóia que havia nascido do amor dos dois..._

 _Mas uma caverna não era um bom lugar para uma criança crescer. E eles voltaram à cidade e, com toda coragem que puderam reunir, voltaram a cantar na praça, e sua pequena filha, sua pequena Lunch, com pouco mais de um ano, batia palmas e sorria quando os pais faziam seu número._

 _Estavam seguros de que a Princesa Serpente não os pegaria porque ele jamais assinara o contrato._

 _Mas estavam errados._

 _Tinham sido vistos, reconhecidos, e, por mérito próprio haviam voltado ao teatro. Uma camareira tomava conta da pequena Lunch no berço enquanto os pais tocavam e cantavam no palco. Naquela noite, Okan teve mais que nunca a voz de um anjo e Ori tocou como um demônio. E a música de amor dos dois brilhou como nunca e a plateia veio abaixo com aplausos._

 _Foi quando ouviu-se a explosão._

 _Em algum lugar nos fundos, atrás do palco, uma caldeira de aquecimento de água estourou e o fogo começou a espalhar-se rapidamente pelo teatro. Os dois correram para a coxia lateral e viram ao lado do berço a camareira sorrindo sinistramente. A mulher queimou como um labareda e, diante de seus olhos atônitos, transformou-se na Princesa Serpente. Ela apontou para o berço, que estava livre de chamas e disse:_

 _\- Não posso tocá-la, mas vocês dois podem salvá-la. Basta que digam que posso, e eu a levarei para o meu reino, onde ela irá tomar o seu lugar, Okan, e será criada como uma Mogui irresistível. Ou vocês podem escolher virem os dois comigo...e passar uma eternidade de danação e sofrimento para pagar a dívida de Okan comigo._

 _Okan encarou Ori, sabendo exatamente o que fazer. A pequena Lunch estava bem embrulhada e acolchoada. Ela andou até o berço e olhou pela última vez os cabelos negros da filha, e, encarando a maligna princesa com uma expressão neutra, tomou a criança nos braços, fazendo menção de entregá-la ao demônio, que sorriu satisfeita._

 _Mas em vez de entregar a criança à Rainha, Okan atirou-se com ela janela afora, protegendo a pequena Lunch com o próprio corpo. Na queda, ela quebrou o pescoço, mas a criança sobreviveu, e Ori pôde ouvir o choro alto e assustado da filha, suspirando aliviado porque ela estava fora de perigo. A Princesa Serpente o encarou furiosa e disse:_

 _\- Você agora não pode escapar, Ori. Eu não vou deixar você passar... ou vem comigo ou morre nas chamas._

 _Ori não disse nada. Ele sabia que a Princesa não podia levar sua filha. Apenas se atirou nas chamas._

 _A Princesa Serpente estava furiosa, derrotada pelo sacrifício do casal. Mas, de repente, soube o que fazer para se vingar. Fechando os olhos ela lançou uma maldição:_

 _\- Metade de ti é filha de um mógui que nasceu de mim... a metade de sangue Mógui pode me ouvir; separe-se da parte humana. Rebele-se, seja a filha da sua mãe... e quando as duas amarem e forem amadas por alguém, uma irá odiar a outra._

 _Uma pessoa socorreu a criança dos braços da mãe. Era uma mulher. Ela olhou encantada o pequeno bebê de olhos escuros. Mas nesse instante o bebê espirrou e seus cabelos tornaram-se claros e ela mordeu a mão da mulher, que olhou para a criança aterrorizada. Ela não ficaria com aquela criança, era melhor entregá-la para um orfanato._

 _Mesmo perdendo, a Princesa Serpente ganhara._

Lunch estava de volta ao lugar nas sombras. Ela sabia que ainda não havia terminado, porque não estava onde reunira as esferas, e, num grito, perguntou a Shenlong:

\- Como me livro dessa maldição? Como posso voltar a ser inteira, como posso voltar a ser uma só?

"Um dia a Princesa Serpente surgirá diante de ti e a mandará fazer uma escolha. Mas ela decidirá esse momento, não você. E, infelizmente não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por você."

De repente, tudo ficou frio. E Lunch voltou à consciência, dividida novamente, morena novamente. Mas nesse momento espirrou, e foi a Lunch loura que sentou-se, na relva do lugar onde a outra invocara Shenlong, ciente de tudo que acontecera, tão ciente quanto seu outro lado. Ciente ainda que havia muitas coisas que ela não sabia antes e agora sabia...

Irritada, ela levantou-se e disse, em voz alta:

\- Maldito Shenlong... e Maldita Princesa Serpente.

 **Notas:**

1\. Eu sei, eu sei. Mai está se saindo uma autêntica cobrinha, mas não a julguem tão mal. Ela era praticamente escrava do Pilaf e com a maturidade emocional de uma formiga.

2\. Será que Goten está mudando de sentimentos sem perceber?

3\. Todo mundo começa a perceber que Tchai só pode ser filha de Tenshin. Mas se você estivesse no lugar deles, contaria alguma coisa para Tenshin?

4\. Mesmo perdendo, a princesa serpente acabou vencendo. Será assim para sempre?

5\. **Ori** – Cabeça; **Okan** – Coração. Por puro capricho usei palavras do dialeto Iorubá. Não tenho nenhum motivo especial para isso, apenas acho duas palavras bem bonitas.

6\. A música do capítulo fala de amores que machucam. Como todos os que apareceram aqui até agora:

 _Por você eu fui uma chama_

 _O amor é um jogo de azar_

 _Cinco andares se incendiaram quando você me chegou_

 _O amor é um jogo de azar_

 _Que eu queria nunca ter jogado_

 _Oh, que estrago nós fizemos_

 _E agora o lance final_

 _O amor é um jogo de azar._

 _Em jogo na mesa_


	10. Verdades e Mentiras

**Capítulo 10 – Verdades e mentiras**

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged_

 _Oh I realize_

 _Its hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

 **(Cindy Lauper: True Colors – True Colors, 1986)**

 **Ano 783**

Quando Tchai e Lunch chegaram em casa, Lunch perguntou:

\- Tchai... aquele menino é seu namorado?

A menina ficou intensamente vermelha, mas imediatamente negou:

\- Não, mamãe! Ele é só um amigo. Mas a gente treina junto, ele é muito bom e tem me ajudado muito. Sabia que ele conhece o Yamcha, que jogava baseball pelo Titans? É amigo do pai dele.

Lunch sentiu um arrepio na espinha à menção do nome de Yamcha, mas preferiu disfarçar:

\- É mesmo, filha? Você conhece os pais dele?

\- Sim. Conhecia a mãe, senhora Chichi e conheci o pai, o senhor Goku, hoje. E ele tem um irmão que mora aqui na rua, o nome dele é Gohan. Ele é casado com a filha do Mr. Satan, dá para acreditar nisso, mamãe?

A boca de Lunch estava seca, ela não podia acreditar naquilo... ou podia? Goku não havia morrido anos atrás?

\- E tem mais uma coisa, mamãe... é o pai dele que tem um amigo que tem três olhos como eu. Acho que eles não se veem há um tempo, mas eu soube que ele tem um Dojô de luta nas Montanhas do Norte... como é mesmo o nome dele? Tenshin Han.

Lunch segurou a quina da mesa com força à menção do nome dele... era mais forte que ela a emoção de saber dele depois de tantos anos. Ele ainda vivia nas montanhas do Norte. O que Tchai diria se soubesse que havia sido concebida à sombra daquelas montanhas, numa noite de lua cheia? Precisava disfarçar o susto, então perguntou:

\- Tenshin Han? Nome estranho. As Montanhas do Norte são bem longe, não?

\- Acho que sim. A senhora já esteve por lá?

\- Não – mentiu Lunch – nunca gostei de lugares frios.

Ela viu a filha entrar no quarto e foi para o seu próprio quarto, refugiando-se no banheiro contíguo. Suas mãos tremiam. Respirou fundo e pensou que, apesar de tudo, eram remotas as chances da filha descobrir a verdade, mas, ainda assim, saber que ele estava no mesmo lugar onde ela o deixara, 16 anos antes, mexia com ela e fazia com que tivesse vontade de voltar, uma vontade que ela só segurava porque sabia que o preço disso seria alto demais.

Para ela e para sua filha.

Mai não tinha muita certeza se o seu plano iria dar certo. Depois de confirmar, fuçando o celular dele quando Trunks estava no banho, que ele realmente se comunicava com Tchai, ela se sentira com raiva. Mas perceber que ele estava tentando juntar a menina e Goten a deixava mais indignada ainda.

E, para falar a verdade, confusa. Num mundo ideal ela teria experimentado os dois e poderia escolher com quem ficaria. No mundo real, ela se entendia cada vez menos com Trunks, que não tinha muita paciência com as suas manhas e muxoxos e começava a sentir ciúmes de Goten com a menina tríclope.

Era óbvio que Tchai era apaixonada por Goten. Quem não seria no lugar dela? Goten a salvara de _bullies_ e ainda a tratava bem, estava sempre por perto e TREINAVA a garota. Ela nunca havia treinado com os meninos, entre outras coisas porque não tinha sensibilidade nenhuma e não conseguia encontrar seu ki. Convencera-se que nascera mesmo para qualquer coisa que não fossem as artes marciais.

Quando entrou na sala dos computadores, Goten já estava lá, esperando, sentado diante de um computador com uma expressão neutra. Quando Mai se aproximou, viu que ele, na verdade, tentava usar seu ki para fazer a imagem no monitor oscilar.

\- Isso não é perigoso não, Goten? – ela disse, assim que chegou ao lado dele.

Ao contrário do que sempre acontecera quando ele a via, Goten a encarou sério.

\- Então. Que história é essa de mensagens?

Eu percebi que o Trunks estava sempre falando com alguém... mas ele apaga as mensagens depois que conversa – ela mentiu – então não sei do que eles falam. Mas eu percebi que quando você está perto, ele manda mensagens para ela sempre. Acho que os dois estão, sei lá, te zoando.

\- A Tchai não faria isso – Goten replicou, imediatamente .

Mai sentiu uma onda de raiva. Precisava fazê-lo acreditar que a garota o traía. Deu uma cartada alta:

\- Passe a reparar nas mensagens que ela recebe quando estiver com você. Tome o celular da mão dela e você vai ver com os próprios olhos.

Ela saiu, já imaginando o que faria para conseguir o que queria.

Quando Mai chegou à sala, Trunks estava procurando-a:

\- Onde você estava, Mai? Tava do meu lado e de repente sumiu...

\- Fui ao banheiro. Problemas femininos, sabe?

Ele riu e olhou para frente. Era uma aula de biologia. Genética. Estavam estudando genes recessivos e dominantes, e o professor estava explicando, usando olhos como referência, que pessoas de olhos claros têm sempre filhos de olhos claros por questões de recessividade de genes, mas pessoas de olhos escuros poderiam ter o gene recessivo, e, se combinado com um par que tivesse olhos claros, poderia gerar filhos de olhos claros ou escuros.

Enquanto Mai imaginava um jeito de conseguir trocar seu celular pelo de Trunks, este e Goten prestavam atenção na aula, ambos imaginando se o pai de Tchai teria olhos escuros. Seria a única justificativa possível para ela ter dois olhos verdes e um, preto. E Mai não imaginava, mas os dois garotos naquele momento pensavam em como Tchai era bonita e interessante. De repente ela disse a Trunks:

\- Ah, esqueci de te dizer... a senhora Tashmaker pediu para você passar na secretaria antes da hora do lanche.

A secretaria da escola era um lugar onde os celulares eram terminantemente proibidos. Se ela estava certa, ele deixaria a mochila e o celular com ela e iria até lá. O que dava a ela cerca de 5 minutos para fazer o que precisava para afastar Tchai de vez de Goten.

Logo depois da aula, ela lembrou a Trunks o "recado" da professora e ele disse:

\- Hunf. Vamos ver o que a velha chata quer. Segura minha mochila aí.

\- E o celular?

\- É mesmo. Se ela vir o celular no meu bolso enche meu saco. – ele entregou o celular a ela e foi andando pelo longo corredor. Goten já havia saído e ela pôde vê-lo encontrando Tchai na escada, os dois e as garotas que sempre os cercavam desceram as escadas e ela seguiu os dois a uma distância segura. Quando eles sentaram no pátio e Goten tirava o lanche da bolsa, ela agiu. Desbloqueou rapidamente o celular, ela descobrira a senha havia bastante tempo, e digitou:

"Como você está gata hoje. Quero um beijo"

Pensou em escrever mais coisas, mas sabia que Trunks já estaria voltando. Quando o viu apontar no fim do corredor, foi até ele e esperou que ele pegasse sua mochila e celular.

\- Ela me disse que não lembrava de ter pedido para dar recado.

\- Velha doida...

\- Totalmente.

Eles desceram na direção do refeitório e viu que Tchai olhava espantada para a mensagem no celular. De repente, a menina olhou na direção de Trunks, que retribuiu o olhar e deu um meio-sorriso. O movimento não passou despercebido por Goten, que perguntou:

\- Quem te mandou mensagem, Tchai?

\- N-ninguém – disse Tchai, parecendo assustada.

Goten olhou na direção de Trunks e olhou para o celular da menina. Fez então algo totalmente fora do seu normal: esticou a mão e tomou o celular da mão de Tchai, vendo a mensagem não hesitou por um segundo. Jogou o celular sobre a mesa e andou até onde Trunks e Mai preparavam-se para sentar e, sem dizer uma palavra, deu um soco em cheio no meio do rosto de Trunks.

\- SON GOTEN! – gritou um inspetor – já para a sala da senhorita Tashmaker!

Nesse meio tempo, Trunks havia se levantado e preparava-se para revidar e o inspetor disse:

\- E o senhor também, Vegeta Trunks!

A velha coordenadora disciplinar olhava os dois rapazes tentando entender o que acontecera.

\- Podem me explicar como dois garotos que são ótimos alunos e até outro dia eram melhores amigos acabam aos socos no pátio?

\- Pergunte para ele – disse Trunks, que segurava uma bolsa de gelo na altura do queixo – ele me socou do nada.

\- Do nada? Você sabe muito bem o que fez, seu cretino traidor...

\- Goten, se é por causa da Mai...

\- Não é por causa da Mai. Não seja cínico. A Mai me avisou... eu não acreditei...

\- Não acreditou no quê?

\- Que você estava pelas minhas costas tentando... – de repente ele não soube o que dizer. Tentando o quê? – tentando fazer a Tchai parar de treinar comigo.

\- Mai te disse isso? – Trunks disse, indignado. – isso é mentira, cara.

\- EU VI A MENSAGEM, SEU CRETINO! – ele se levantou e Trunks arregalou os olhos. Não era possível que Goten tivesse achado alguma coisa demais nas mensagens dele para Tchai.

\- Goten, eu só queria...

\- Você disse que queria um beijo dela. Não basta a Mai? Vai querer a minha... a minha amiga também?

\- Eu não pedi beijo nenhum pra ela.

\- Parem com isso – a senhora Tashmaker disse, indignada – por isso que odeio celulares. Só servem para distrair os alunos. – O senhor, Goten, como foi o agressor vai ficar vinte minutos depois da aula para assistir um vídeo disciplinar e vai fazer uma redação de 30 linhas sobre agressividade e controle da raiva. Sua punição não é pior por causa da sua ficha limpa; e o senhor, Trunks porque começou a confusão com essa história das mensagens, vai ter de fazer uma pequena redação de 20 linhas sobre responsabilidade digital. Podem voltar para a sala de aula.

Os dois foram andando, lado a lado, sem se falar, mas de repente, Trunks disse:

\- Cara, que merda é essa? Eu não disse que queria um beijo da Tchai.

\- Não? Estava escrito no celular dela.

De repente, Trunks entendeu tudo.

\- Cara, foi a Mai.

\- A Mai?

\- É, a Mai. Ela pegou meu celular. Eu tenho certeza que ela mandou a mensagem.

\- Ora, conta outra.

Os dois entraram na sala de aula, ainda sem se falar, e Trunks foi até sua carteira, ao lado de Mai, que levara suas coisas para a sala. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e disse, num sussurro:

\- Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso, Mai. Não chegue mais perto de mim.

\- Mas Trunks... – ela sussurrou.

\- Não se atreva a dirigir a palavra a mim, Mai.

Ele, repentinamente, pensou em Tchai. Como ela estaria? Ia aproveitar que Goten teria de ficar assistindo ao ridículo vídeo disciplinar e veria como ela estava. Quanto a Mai, ele não conseguia nem olhar para o rosto dela.

Na hora da saída, Trunks saiu primeiro da sala de aula, evitando olhar para Mai, que tentava segui-lo aceleradamente. De repente, ele disse a ela:

\- Você queria separar Goten da Tchai, certo? Estava com ciuminho. Então, Mai, aproveite. Espere o Goten que vai ficar em detenção e se declare para ele. E não olhe para a minha cara nunca mais.

Ele foi andando irritado, e procurou Tchai por toda parte. Ele a viu seguindo pela rua, para o lugar onde ela costumava pegar a nuvem voadora. A menina estava assustada, triste, chamou a nuvem e subiu, de cabeça baixa, e não ouviu Trunks chamando-a.

Ele decidiu segui-la e emparelhou com a nuvem.

\- Tchai, eu posso explicar.

\- Vá embora, Você fez de propósito.

\- Não fui eu.

\- Não acredito em você.

\- Pode ir para casa, eu vou te seguir.

\- Vá para o inferno!

Quando Goten começou a ver o vídeo disciplinar, sua mente estava a mil. E se Trunks estivesse falando a verdade? Ele viu o amigo brigando com Mai na sala de aula, mas sem escutar o que ele dissera.

E de repente, ele se deu conta. Ele gostava de Tchai. Ele queria ficar com ela, o mais rápido possível. O que ele sentira ao ler a mensagem era uma indignação sem limites, muito maior do que o que sentira ao ver Trunks e Mai juntos, era algo que não se podia comparar. Decidiu que iria atrás de Tchai assim que se livrasse daquilo. Não podia mais esperar.

Tchai pousou na frente do seu prédio, e Trunks a seguia.

\- Você tem que acreditar em mim!

\- Não enche, Trunks. Você estragou tudo, tudo. Goten está com raiva de mim por SUA causa. Eu não devia nunca ter concordado com isso.

\- Ele se postou diante dela e disse:

\- Foi a Mai, eu juro! Não fui eu.

\- Por que ela faria isso?

\- Sei lá. Pra te afastar do Goten.

\- Mas ela já tem você! Para que ia tirar o Goten de mim?

\- Eu não sei. A gente vinha brigando. Eu terminei com ela por causa dessa sacanagem. Não pude aceitar.

Ela enxugou os olhos e Trunks disse, tentando fazer graça:

\- Você chora mais que qualquer pessoa que eu já vi. Inunda tudo.

\- Seu sem noção – ela disse e riu – o que eu vou fazer, Trunks?

\- Eu não sei. Vem cá, vai. – ele a puxou para um abraço – ele vai acabar percebendo que não era nada daquilo... o Goten não é burro nem cego.

Exatamente nesse momento, Goten apareceu diante deles. Havia saído da sala de vídeo e logo procurara o ki de Tchai, sem perceber do de Trunks perto dela. Ele os viu abraçados e disse, com um um ódio frio na voz:

\- Tchai... como você pôde?

\- Cara... não é nada disso... – disse Trunks.

\- Você realmente não vale nada, Trunks. Fica com ela. Pelo jeito, você quer ficar com todas.

Ele levou os dedos à testa e desapareceu. Tchai encarou Trunks desesperada:

\- E agora? Ele entendeu tudo errado.

Pela primeira vez, Trunks estava retribuindo a raiva que Goten tinha dele. Como ele podia tratar Tchai daquele jeito? Ele não via que ela era louca por ele? Ele olhou a menina nos olhos. Ela era linda mesmo. Então ele disse:

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Tchai. Retiro o que eu disse. O Goten é realmente cego e burro.

Beijou-a então, sem aviso. Tchai assustou-se, mas, talvez porque estivesse assustada e carente, acabou retribuindo o beijo.

"Se Goten me acha um traidor, então farei jus à fama", pensou Trunks, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Goten apareceu diante de Mai, que já estava quase chegando ao prédio da Corporação Capsula se sentindo perdida. Não era aquilo que ela tinha em mente quando começara aquilo tudo. O rapaz tinha o rosto sério, quase sombrio, quando disse:

\- Você tinha razão. Eles estavam nos traindo.

\- Estavam? – ela disse, sem saber bem o que dizer.

\- Só podemos fazer uma coisa, Mai. Uma coisa.

Ele deu um passo à frente e a olhou nos olhos. Pensara nesse momento várias vezes. Mas não imaginara que seria assim. Sem pensar mais nada, ele a abraçou e beijou. Se Trunks podia traí-lo, ele também tinha esse direito.

 **Ano 767, 19 de maio. Pouco mais de um ano depois do fracasso com as esferas do Dragão**

Ninguém se atrevia a mexer com a balconista do bar Jóia Azul, mesmo ela sendo uma mulher bonita. Ela tinha duas pistolas sob o balcão e qualquer gracinha acabava com o assediador de olhos arregalados e pedindo desculpas pelo mal entendido com o cano da pistola entre os olhos ou colado a uma das têmporas.

Apesar do mau humor e da ferocidade, ela era muito boa no que fazia, ninguém sabia misturar um Martini ou fazer um Blood Mary como ela. Também contava piadas pesadas e era capaz de vencer qualquer um jogando dardos. Ninguém no bar sabia muito sobre ela, chegara um dia, do nada, pedindo emprego e se mostrara realmente boa para trabalhar num lugar barra pesada como aquele.

No entanto, às vezes ela ficava dias e dias adoentada e mandava sua prima, que era completamente diferente substituí-la. A outra garota era tímida e não fazia quase nada direito, mas os clientes a amavam porque ela, às vezes, pegava um violão que estava sempre encostado atrás do balcão e cantava por horas com uma voz doce e melodiosa.

Isso fazia os clientes a assediarem também, mas ela apenas dizia que falaria com a prima e logo eles desistiam de qualquer coisa. Mexer com ela era como mexer com a prima, e essa não era uma boa ideia.

Mas naquele dia, era "a malvada", como era conhecida, que estava atrás do balcão, servindo os clientes. Todos estavam com os olhos grudados na TV. Um homem gordo, ao ver que ela não parava de passar o pano no balcão mesmo com tudo que havia sido dito sobre os jogos de Cell e sobre como aquilo determinaria o futuro da humanidade, questionou-a:

\- Lunch, você não sente medo? Se ninguém derotá-lo iremos todos morrer e o mundo vai acabar!

Ela o fitou longamente, a má vontade estampada nos olhos verdes e disse:

\- Querido, para quem já vive no Inferno, tanto faz estar vivo ou morto. Eu espero que apareça alguém para amassar essa barata gigante, ah, espero. Mas se ele vencer e nos esmagar, bem, o mundo é uma droga mesmo, não se perde grande coisa.

O homem ficou intrigado, mas vendo que ela não parava o que fazia, voltou seus olhos para a TV.

Ela estava absorta nos seus pensamentos, imersa na sua própria falta de esperança. Desde a noite em que descobrira sua origem, aquela parte de Lunch perdera muito da fibra e da raiva que a moviam. Tinha perdido a vontade de roubar e juntar tesouros. Para quê? Ela estava destinada a ser infeliz mesmo, sempre obrigada a carregar aquela outra parte, chorosa e fraca, onde fosse.

Agora, no entanto, as duas se comunicavam por forma de bilhetes. Tinha sido um dos efeitos colaterais daquela união forçada das duas mentes. Tinham deixado de se odiar porque haviam sido obrigadas a se reconhecer como partes de um todo. O outro efeito colateral havia sido o acesso a todas as memórias passadas uma da outra, embora continuassem não se lembrando de nada que acontecia quando a outra tomava a frente. Tinha sido esse compartilhamento de memórias que a fizera descobrir que seu amado voltara da morte.

Jamais perdoaria a outra por ter escondido isso dela, mas sabia que talvez fizesse o mesmo se ela estivesse à frente quando aconteceu. Acabara entendendo os motivos da outra para afastar-se dele, e, no fim, usando a razão, coisa que raramente fazia, ela acabou acreditando que era melhor assim.

Ouvia os homens comentando a "luta" na TV, achando graça na surra que Mr. Satan e seus correligionários estavam levando. "Nenhum deles deve ser forte como Goku ou como meu Tenshin..." ela pensou. De repente, o comentário de um homem a tirou daquele devaneio:

\- Aquele sujeito tem três olhos?

Ela saiu de onde estava como um raio e parou diante da TV, para protesto de todos os homens no recinto. Ela viu que a câmera filmava Goku e um menino parecido com ele, talvez seu filho... havia outros, ela achava que tinha visto Kuririn e então, de repente, ela o viu.

Seu Tenshin. Ela sabia que ele estava vivo desde o ano anterior, mas vê-lo, ainda que pela TV, fez toda diferença. Sentiu o coração aquecido, e imediatamente ficou apreensiva. E se ele morresse novamente? Ela não tinha certeza se ele ainda poderia ser revivido pelas esferas. A transmissão era ruim, e logo foi interrompida de vez. Quando isso aconteceu, ela pegou uma das armas sob o balcão e apontou para a TV, destruindo-a, de pura raiva. Todo mundo que estava no bar fugiu, apavorado, diante do ataque dela.

Precisava ver Tenshin. Queria vê-lo. Ignorara por tempo demais essa vontade, e, agora, com ele em perigo nos tais jogos de Cell, a vontade era tanta que chegava a doer. Fez um cálculo mental. Estava muito longe do lugar onde acontecia a luta. Até chegar lá – se chegasse – tudo teria acabado. Porém, se fosse para o Norte, chegaria às montanhas em menos de dois dias. E se ele sobrevivesse, era para lá que ela tinha certeza que ele voltaria.

Já havia vivido com ele naquelas montanhas. Sabia como chegar à fazenda dele e, melhor de tudo, sabia como chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Depois de pegar suas pistolas sob o balcão, deixou o bar, agora deserto, e foi para o quarto que alugava, no segundo andar da casa de uma velhinha meio cega e surda. Dentro da gaveta onde guardava seus poucos pertences, havia um estojo retangular onde havia uma dezena de cápsulas, seu tesouro, o que restara da busca pelas esferas do dragão. Ela pegou a cápsula onde guardaria as pistolas e apertou, fazendo as duas sumirem. Então pegou outra cápsula e sorriu. Aquela era sua favorita.

A velhota estava dormindo. Ela pegou na sua caixa o dinheiro correspondente aos dias que ficara no quarto e rabiscou um bilhete de despedida. Tomada por uma certa ternura, deu um beijinho a testa da idosa adormecida. Havia sido bem acolhida ali. Quando saiu para a rua, estava escuro e havia nuvens muito negras no céu, como se fosse cair uma tempestade. Ela ignorou o mau tempo e apertou o botão da cápsula, fazendo surgir uma motocicleta de design moderno. Como cada cápsula tinha um equipamento completo, havia ainda um capacete e uma jaqueta de motoqueiro, que ela vestiu antes de subir na moto e verificar o combustível. Poderia abastecer na cidade e partir rumo ao Norte.

A estrada era longa, perigosa, cheia de curvas que iam ficando mais e mais radicais conforme as montanhas do norte se aproximavam. Ela parou para dormir numa pequena aldeia e soube do resultado dos jogos de Cell, achando estranho que Mr. Satan houvesse vencido. Não havia quartos, então dormiu num celeiro, ansiosa para chegar, com medo que ele houvesse morrido.

No fim do dia seguinte, ela chegou a um lugar que reconhecia: a queda d'água próxima à fazenda onde ela morara com ele. Uma vez havia sido salva da morte por ele bem ali. Com o coração aos pulos, ela subiu na moto e seguiu até o lugar onde uma plantação dourada de trigo oscilava lentamente ao vento. Parou a moto e desceu, andando pela plantação sem coragem de chegar até a casa.

Foi quando o viu. Ele estava em pé, sem camisa, e havia duplicado os braços para amarrar fardos de trigo, e fazia isso metodicamente, sério e concentrado. Ela gritou o nome dele e ele ficou parado, olhando para ela, petrificado como da primeira vez que a vira. Ela então correu e se atirou nos braços dele, que a apertou forte contra o peito antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente, para matar toda saudade.

\- Quatro braços... – ela disse, acariciando o peito dele, rindo – eu me lembro disso.

Ele riu, mas voltou ao normal, mergulhando o rosto nos cabelos louros dela.

\- Achava que nunca mais te veria.

\- Eu também – ela o encarou, séria – então eu o vi nos Jogos de Cell e temi pelo pior. Não entendi ainda o que aconteceu.

Ele baixou a cabeça e disse:

\- Perdemos Goku. Mas Gohan destruiu o monstro. Todos nós lutamos, foi duro... mas agora ele está morto.

\- E um lutador picareta levou o crédito.

\- Nenhum de nós se importou com isso... estávamos sentidos demais com a morte de Goku.

Ele começou a contar sobre o torneio enquanto a levava para dentro e ela o interrompeu um instante para dizer que queria tomar um banho. Ele a levou até o ofurô e colocou a água para aquecer, então retomou o relato e ela ouviu, surpresa com a própria paciência para escutá-lo. De repente entendeu que ela ouvia porque sabia que ele precisava falar, precisava tirar o peso de ter vivido aquilo tudo. Quando ele terminou, parecia cansado e entristecido. Ela então o beijou longamente e sussurrou, junto aos lábios dele:

\- Acho que a água já está quente...

Ela começou a tirar as roupas dele quando lembrou de algo:

\- Onde está o anãozinho esquisito?

\- Foi a uma cidade longe daqui negociar a colheita de trigo. Volta em uns dois dias.

Ela sorriu e continuou a despi-lo. Ele não conseguia tirar as mãos do corpo dela, e logo os dois estavam nus dentro da banheira, entrelaçados num beijo interminável. Para ele, que não esperava vê-la e depois daquela batalha que o machucara em algum lugar dentro da alma, e nem esperava tanta doçura justamente do lado mais selvagem dela, aquele contato era como um bálsamo curativo que devolvia-lhe a vontade de viver.

Quando ele a tirou da banheira e enxugou seu corpo com carinho ela pareceu a ele suave como jamais fora, e quando a deitou na cama e ela o puxou sobre ele, e ele deitou-se sobre ela com cuidado, como fazia com a outra parte dela, e ela entrelaçou as pernas nos seus quadris, estreitando o vínculo entre eles ao máximo, gemendo de prazer com ele dentro dela e chamando seu nome quando chegou ao orgasmo, fazendo que ele mesmo perdesse o controle e chegasse ao clímax quase junto com ela, terminando os dois num beijo longo, necessitado e apaixonado.

Anoitecia e esfriava rápido, ele a cobriu com carinho com uma manta grossa. Ela reclamou que ainda estava frio e ele apontou o dedo para a lenha na lareira e com um pequeno disparo de ki acendeu o fogo e os dois ficaram ali, nus e abraçados sob as cobertas pesadas contando um ao outro o que haviam feito nos anos que estavam separados. Por algum motivo, ela escondeu dele toda história sobre as esferas do dragão e a princesa-serpente.

De alguma forma, embora ela não dissesse isso, sabia que aquilo não estava destinado a durar. Por algum motivo, ela sabia que iriam, cedo ou tarde, separar-se outra vez. Mas queria viver cada minuto com ele intensamente, como uma chama que brilha mais forte um instante antes de se apagar.

\- Eu estou morrendo de fome – ela disse, de repente.

\- Eu cozinho – ele disse – não acredito que você tenha melhorado nisso mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

\- Você está certo – Ela riu, beijando-o nos lábios de leve.

Havia uma capsula com roupas e ela a expandiu, vestindo roupas de frio. Ele simplesmente vestiu calças e uma camiseta e foi para a cozinha, preparar algo para os dois.

\- Não acredito que você continua não sentindo frio – ela disse, sentada na mesa da cozinha com as mãos sob o queixo, vendo ele preparar uma sopa quente e cremosa para os dois.

\- Estou acostumado. Na montanha onde medito é bem mais frio que aqui.

\- Para que você medita? – ela perguntou, fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

\- Meditar me faz como sou, me ajuda a controlar meus poderes. – ele a encarou – só nunca me ajudou a me controlar quando estou contigo.

Os dois comeram juntos, e após a janta, tiraram as roupas e deitaram-se novamente sob as cobertas pesadas, e o amor que fizeram dessa vez foi lento, calmo e relaxado e os levou, depois, a um sono pesado e delicioso. Havia muito tempo que ela não dormia tão bem, e quando acordou pela manhã, antes dele, que ainda tinha os braços em volta dela, ela soube que aquela sensação de paz que ela experimentava pela primeira vez na vida podia ser chamada de felicidade.

Era injusto com sua outra parte que ela o tivesse só para si. Nunca pensara nisso dessa forma, mas, pensando que talvez aquilo indicasse que ela estava, pela primeira vez na vida, compreendendo o que seria estar inteira. Um pouco triste porque sabia que talvez se arrependesse, ela puxou um pequeno pedaço de palha que escapava sob a lateral do colchão e acariciou o próprio nariz com ele até espirrar.

Tenshin acordou e a primeira coisa que viu foi o olhar apaixonado da Lunch de cabelos negros. Deu um sorriso sonolento e puxou para um beijo longo. Também sentira falta dela.

Os dias que viveram então, mesmo depois que Chaos chegou, foram felizes, havia uma harmonia entre as partes que Tenshin nunca imaginara que fosse possível. Nenhuma perguntou nada em relação a outra, e ele chegou a perguntar o que acontecera, tendo certeza que ambas escondiam alguma coisa. Com o tempo, desistiu de perguntar. Quando ela quisesse, contaria.

Então, numa noite particularmente fria, ela acordou, de repente, sentindo um medo repentino que não sabia de onde viera. Já estava ali há mais de dois meses, e, naquela manhã, havia se dado conta do atraso na sua menstruação. Ainda não sabia como contar a Tenshin. Ela se sentou na cama, sentindo-se estranha. Havia alguma coisa... errada com ela. Levantou-se, colocando um roupão grosso sob a camisola fina que vestia, e andou até o banheiro. Tremia. Era como se algo estivesse acontecendo com a parte da sua mente que estava oculta dela.

E ela já sentira aquilo uma vez antes.

Lavou o rosto e quando se olhou no espelho, levou um susto. Seu cabelo estava escurecendo lentamente, mas seus olhos permaneciam verdes. E havia uma presença ali com ela... podia sentir.

Ela saiu do banheiro e viu, do lado de fora, uma luz bruxuleante e esverdeada, como se chamas verdes ardessem do lado de fora da casa. Dando uma olhada hesitante na direção de Tenshin, que dormia profundamente, ela foi andando, ignorando o frio sob os pés descalços.

Abriu então a porta da casa e viu, espantada, uma mulher alta, de braços cruzados, como se estivesse esperando por ela. Não precisou ser apresentada: reconheceu os cabelos vermelhos e cheios, a pele esverdeada e o corpo, que do pescoço para baixo era coberto de escamas que apareciam sob o decote do vestido que usava. A Princesa-Serpente a encarou com os olhos vermelhos que brilhavam como chamas no escuro e disse:

\- Boa noite... o tempo passou muito rápido, filha de Ori e de Okan... e precisamos negociar porque você tem algo que me interessa... e eu tenho algo que você precisa.

 **Notas:**

1\. Podemos dar um tapa-olho para a Mai e empregá-la na Televisa pela estratégia digna de vilã de novela mexicana?

2\. Espero que nenhum de vocês queira me matar porque todo mundo beijou na boca mas ninguém beijou quem realmente queria. Uma hora a gente conserta isso, eu acho...

3\. Trunks não devia ter feito o que fez. Goten não devia ter feito o que fez. Mai definitivamente não deveria ter feito o que fez. Inocente nessa história toda só a Tchai. Vamos ver como ela reage depois do beijo do Trunks. Será que vai ficar vingativa com o Goten, tipo fazendo ciúmes?

4\. Dizem que a pior coisa que se pode dar a um homem ou a uma mulher é esperança. Mas pensem na vida da Lunch sem esperança até ver o Tenshin na TV e achar que valia a pena ir até ele...

5\. O que será que a Princesa Serpente vai propor?

6\. O próximo capítulo é o ultimo em duas linhas do tempo. E vai explicar porque a Lunch deixou o Tenshin.

A música é sobre Trunks e Goten finalmente enxergando a Tchai.

 _Você com os olhos tristes_

 _Não desanime_

 _Eu percebo_

 _É difícil ter coragem_

 _Em um mundo cheio de pessoas_

 _Você pode perder de vista tudo_

 _E a escuridão dentro de você_

 _Pode fazer você se sentir tão pequeno_

 _Mas eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores_

 _Brilhando através_

 _Eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores_

 _E é por isso que eu te amo_

 _Então não tenha medo de mostrar_

 _Suas verdadeiras cores_

 _Cores verdadeiras são lindas_

 _Como um arco-íris_


	11. Corações Partidos

**Capítulo 11 – Corações Partidos**

 _Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around_

 _Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away_

 _It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love but it's over now  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out_

 **(Roxette: It must have been love – Tourism – 1992)**

Goten e Mai estavam no parque da cidade, juntos, desde que haviam se encontrado na porta da Corporação Capsula. Ela estava deitada sobre o peito dele, acariciando um de seus ombros, e ele não conseguia deixar de achar aquela situação muito... estranha. Não tinham conversado muito, apenas ficaram se agarrando sentados na grama, e, apesar de ser muito bom, dos beijos dela serem deliciosos, ele se sentia chateado.

Parecia que estavam fazendo algo errado. Ela começara aquele dia como namorada de Trunks, era estranho que agora estivesse com ele. De repente, ela falou:

\- O Trunks estava com a menina de três olhos? Com a bizarrinha?

\- Não chame ela assim, Mai.

\- Ela te traiu, Goten!

\- Ela não era minha namorada, Mai. Mas você e Trunks eram meus amigos e ficaram juntos nas minhas costas. Praticamente rindo de mim.

\- Você não sabe por que eu fiquei com ele e pedi para esconder de você?

\- Foi você?

\- Foi – ela disse, encarando-o – eu tinha medo de te perder... de você deixar de gostar de mim e eu... me arrepender.

Goten passou a mão no rosto. Não sabia como dizer aquilo. Mas o fato que sentia-se cada vez mais decepcionado com Mai. Ele encarou os grandes olhos pretos da menina antes de começar:

\- Você não acha que agindo assim você estava jogando com nós dois ao mesmo tempo?

\- Mas... eu não tinha certeza...

\- Então não começasse nada, Mai... ou abrisse o jogo. Comigo e com Trunks. Eu quero saber agora: de qual de nós você _realmente_ gosta?

Ela começou a chorar. Goten teve o ímpeto de consola-la, mas, por um instante, achou que aquelas lágrimas tinham mais a ver com o arrependimento de ter perdido Trunks do que qualquer outra coisa. Então ele perguntou:

\- É dele, não é?

Ela apenas assentiu, com a cabeça. E então disse:

\- Mas eu não imaginava que ele fosse terminar... terminar gostando daquela outra lá. Como você gosta. Eu perdi vocês dois! Ao mesmo tempo!

Ela soluçava, inconsolável, e Goten a abraçou, segurando-a junto ao peito. E então, ela não pôde aguentar o remorso e confessou:

\- A mensagem... a mensagem pedindo o beijo... fui eu quem escrevi. Trunks não fez aquilo.

Goten se sentiu paralisado e frio. Soltou-a de repente.

\- Como você... como você pôde fazer algo assim, Mai? Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Você sabe o que eu sentia por você? Eu era _fascinado_ pelo seu jeito. E, no fundo, sabia que você estava jogando comigo. Mas eu não imaginava que sua cartada final fosse essa: partir meu coração. Eu não percebi imediatamente... mas nada me deixava mais feliz que estar com a Tchai. Eu sentia alegria com ela cada vez que ela conseguia melhorar o nível dela no treinamento. Eu gostava de vê-la sorrir. E eu acho... eu acho que ela _também_ gostava de mim. E eu joguei isso tudo fora, Mai... tudo por causa de uma mentira tua.

\- Goten... me perdoe. Eu agora só tenho você.

\- Não, Mai – ele se levantou e pegou a mochila no chão, colocando-a no ombro – você agora não tem mais ninguém. Aproveite bem a sua própria companhia.

Ele virou as costas para ela, e em vez de se teletransportar, levantou vôo meio sem rumo. Não queria ir para casa e nem sabia o que queria. Voar poderia arejar seu pensamento, fazê-lo tomar alguma decisão.

O ar frio batendo no seu rosto enchia seus olhos de lágrimas, mas ele sabia que também havia lágrimas de tristeza. Pensou em Tchai. Sentiu-se tolo e cretino por não ter acreditado nela. Então, ele pensou que poderia, quem sabe, consertar as coisas. Procurou o ki dela com a mente e logo o encontrou. Lá estava ela, aquele ki enigmático e forte, apesar da insegurança. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, e, então, percebeu: havia um outro ki conhecido muito próximo ao dela.

\- Maldito cretino falso e aproveitador – ele rosnou, percebendo o ki de Trunks, pressentindo que o ex-amigo agora também estava encantado por Tchai.

"Esse safado" ele pensou "eu tenho certeza que ele está adorando a fragilidade dela. Ela é tudo que Mai não é... e agora que acha que eu não gosto mais dela, ela é presa fácil para a lábia dele... Trunks, você me paga!

Pensou em ir até onde os dois estavam, mas teve uma ideia melhor. Havia alguém com quem ele sempre podia contar numa hora dessas...

Ainda no ar, pôs os dois dedos na testa e pensou "Gohan!"

Se havia um equívoco no pensamento de Goten era a ideia de que Tchai seria presa fácil para os encantos e a lábia de Trunks. Depois do primeiro beijo, que ela correspondera, ela simplesmente o afastou e disse:

\- Isso é um tremendo erro.

Ele ficou olhando-a, boquiaberto, e disse:

\- Como assim?

\- Você acha que pode simplesmente chegar aqui e dizer "Ah, Tchai, a Mai me traiu, o Goten acreditou, e agora vamos ficar juntos..."

\- Mas... mas você me _beijou_!

\- Errado. Você me beijou, E pode ser que eu tenha correspondido porque nunca tinha beijado ninguém e me pareceu uma boa oportunidade de ganhar um beijo de um cara bonito.

\- Viu? Você me acha bonito! – ele disse, com um sorriso pretensioso.

\- Acho. Mas prefiro o Goten. Sempre preferi, aliás. Você sabe disso. Eu gosto dele, e não deixei de gostar por causa da intriga que a vaca da sua ex fez comigo.

Trunks pareceu murchar diante dela.

\- Qual o problema, Trunks?

\- Eu... eu não entendo.

\- Não entende o quê?

\- O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Ela o puxou para uma praça perto da casa dela e sentaram-se um diante do outro num banco e ela pediu que ele repetisse a pergunta, então, respondeu:

\- Você jura que quer eu eu fale? Ok, vamos por partes: ele reparou que eu estava sofrendo quando ninguém ligava. E ele não ligou para o fato de eu ser bizarra, como todo mundo me chama. E ele me defendeu de um _bullie_... e ele treinou comigo e graças a ele eu agora sei manipular meu ki. Ele ia me ensinar a voar, sabe... mas infelizmente isso vai ser adiado por tempo indeterminado.

\- Eu posso te ensinar a voar!

\- E eu, ainda assim, vou preferir ele a você.

\- Mas... ele provavelmente foi atrás da Mai.

\- Verdade. Quanto a isso eu não posso fazer nada... e acho que você realmente não vai querer ser prêmio de consolação, não? Só porque ele talvez fique com a Mai não vou ficar com você só de raiva. Embora para um primeiro beijo, você tenha sido realmente muito bom. – ela sorriu.

\- Podemos ser amigos, ao menos?

\- Sempre. Eu me divirto com a sua falta de noção – ela riu – Eu deixaria você me dar um beijo na testa, mas tem um olho nela e isso seria meio nojento...

Os dois riram e ela então disse:

\- E tem uma outra coisa. Ninguém desgosta de uma pessoa assim, de repente... eu acho que, embora ela seja uma sebosa irreparável, você ainda gosta da nojentinha da Mai.

\- Tá de brincadeira... nunca mais quero ver aquela cara falsa na minha frente.

\- Mas vai ver, você não tem outra opção. Ela mora na sua casa e estuda na sua sala. A não ser que ela tenha uma capa de invisibilidade, você vai continuar vendo-a por um bom tempo...

\- Eu posso falar para os meus pais colocarem ela pra fora...

\- Você não é ruim assim...

\- Não mesmo. – ele disse, dando um sorriso triste. – acho que eu vou nessa.

Ele pegou a mochila no banco, jogou um beijo para ela de longe e voou.

Ela ficou olhando ele se afastar e disse para si mesma:

\- As gurias da sala iam morrer de inveja se soubessem que ele me beijou...

Goten apareceu na sala da casa de Gohan, que tinha um laptop sobre a mesa e conferia um ensaio que apresentaria no dia seguinte, como qualificação para seu pós-doutorado em biologia. Ele levantou os olhos pretos quando o irmão surgiu diante dele e sorriu.

\- Cadê a Panzuca e a Videl? – perguntou Goten, ao sentir que o único ki da sala era o do irmão.

\- A Videl hoje dá aula o dia inteiro. A Pan está na creche, mas deve estar chegando daqui a pouco, o senhor Piccolo foi buscá-la. E o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Achei que estava treinando com aquela menina... como é mesmo o nome? Tea?

\- Tchai!

\- Isso! A filha do Tenshin Han!

\- Não sei de onde vocês tiraram isso... ela tem pai e mãe...

\- E moram na minha rua e eu os conheci... E tenho certeza que Tchai não pode ser filha do Doutor Steve Black...

\- Por que não?

\- Ele tem olhos azuis, a mãe dela, olhos verdes...

\- Isso eu notei.

\- E ela tem um terceiro olho, preto, no meio da testa, certo?

\- Ela diz que é uma anomalia rara...

\- E eu te digo que isso é uma invenção e geneticamente seria impossível que o terceiro olho dela fosse preto. Já estudou isso? Recessividade e dominância?

\- Sim... mas o que?

\- Um homem de olhos azuis e uma mulher de olhos verdes não tem, em todo seu DNA, genes para criar um olho preto na testa de ninguém.

\- E por que ela seria filha justamente do Tenshin?

\- Porque ele é o último de sua raça. Não existe mais ninguém na terra que descenda do clã dos triclopes. Simples assim. Não há outro que possa ser pai dela.

\- E ela nem desconfia? Por que a mãe faria isso?

\- Tenshin não abandonaria um filho ou filha – disse Gohan – você não dele se lembrar dele direito mas eu me lembro. Nunca conheci ninguém mais íntegro e honesto que ele. Talvez apenas nosso pai. Ele não deve saber também... e não seria justo que nós contássemos. Não somos fofoqueiros.

\- Mais essa agora...

\- Mais essa? Qual a outra, além dessa?

Goten suspirou e contou a história deles desde o início, e Gohan ouviu curioso. Era estranho seu irmão, ainda tão baixinho porque não vivera o último estirão de crescimento sayajin, falando sobre uma potencial namorada e sobre beijar a pequena Mai. Céus, ele estava ficando velho.

\- Bem – disse o irmão – sua primeira providência deveria ser fazer as pazes com Trunks. Ele é seu melhor amigo.

\- Isso, nunca.

Gohan coçou a cabeça e disse:

\- Então, fale com ela. Conte o que sente. Confesse.

\- Você acha que isso daria certo?

\- Não sei. Mas você só vai saber se tentar. – ponderou o irmão.

\- Trunks passou a tarde com ela.

\- Você está aqui há quase uma hora e nós não estamos namorando – brincou Gohan e o irmão riu. – não tente fazer isso agora... não se atropele. Fale com ela amanhã.

Goten sorriu e pensou que o irmão tinha razão. Menos chateado, ele se despediu e pôs os dois dedos na testa, para voltar para casa no Monte Paozu. Tinha sido uma montanha russa de emoções, aquele dia.

Enquanto isso, Trunks chegava à Corporação Capsula e dava de cara com Mai, que o esperava. Ele passou direto por ela, que ficou olhando o ex-namorado indo na direção do quarto, chateada. Foi para o seu quarto de cabeça baixa, chorosa, e no caminho passou por Vegeta, que estranhou aquilo e foi até o quarto do filho:

\- O que você fez com a Mai? – ele perguntou de forma inquisitiva.

\- Nada. Ela fez a si mesma. Terminamos. Pode ficar tranquilo que você não vai ser avô tão cedo – brincou o garoto, vendo o pai fechar a cara.

\- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, garoto... – ele saiu e Trunks se atirou na cama, olhando para o teto.

Ainda na véspera ele e ela tinham ficado num amasso longo e muito gostoso ali mesmo no quarto. Tchai tinha razão numa coisa: Mai tinha um milhão de defeitos. Mas Trunks não conseguia deixar de gostar dela.

Goten chegou ao Monte Paozu e foi atrás do pai imediatamente. Goku estava preparando o equipamento de colheita, que seria no dia seguinte, e sorriu quando o filho apareceu diante dele.

\- Amanhã despachamos alguns caminhões de legumes – disse o pai – e eu fico livre para treinar com o senhor Kaioh!

\- Que ótimo. Posso ir com o senhor?

\- Treinar?

\- Isso. Mas só depois do horário de aula.

\- Claro, filho... posso saber o súbito interesse?

"Preciso dar uma surra naquele cretino do Trunks" – ele apenas pensou, mas disse:

\- Acho que está na hora de aumentar meu potencial, pai. O senhor sempre me disse que antes do estirão dos 17 anos é o melhor momento e que treinar com o senhor Popo nessa época o fez mais forte...

\- Ok, filho... mas não pode pedir arrego!

\- Nunca!

Tchai entrou em casa e ouviu os pais discutindo. Ela não aguentava e nem entendia mais aquilo. Passou direto para o quarto e ainda ouviu a mãe gritar:

\- Você não sabe quem são esses caras, do que eles são capazes, Steve. Nem tudo na vida é dinheiro!

\- Dinheiro foi o que te fez casar comigo, sua vagabunda.

\- Você sabe que não foi isso... você sabe o que foi... você sabe que eu precisava...

\- Sim, eu sei do que você precisava. Precisava de um imbecil que acreditasse no seu jeito inocente...

\- Eu achava que você seria um bom pai! Um bom pai para minha... para nossa filha!

 _Um bom pai para minha... para nossa filha._

Tchai passou para o quarto. Sabia que seus pais estavam discutindo porque ela era contra ele sair do hospital e ir trabalhar com a tal organização red alguma coisa. Ela dizia que eles eram criminosos, e ele a acusava de ser ela mesma uma criminosa. Essa acusação era frequente... e a fazia cada vez mais se perguntar o que o pai vira na mãe e porque a acusava sempre de ser falsa, criminosa... de o ter enganado.

\- Você deveria pegar aquelas malditas pistolas e sair assaltando por aí, sua vaca... não era isso que você fazia?

\- Se não fosse por minha filha... eu já teria usado as pistolas para colocar uma bala na minha cabeça, Steve, na minha cabeça...

 _Minha..._

 _Nossa..._

Ela baixou a cabeça, reflexiva. Frequentemente a mãe se referia a ela como minha...

"Será que ele não é meu pai?"

Ela fechou os olhos. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Steve saiu, batendo a porta, e Lunch soube que ele estava indo, certamente, a algum prostíbulo. Quando ele chegasse, bêbado, ela estaria refugiada no quarto da filha, que não ouvira chegar ainda. Mas tinha tempo para a sua pequena fantasia de ódio recorrente. Trancou o quarto como sempre fazia nessas ocasiões e pegou seu pequeno tesouro na gaveta. Pegou a capsula que tinha o desenho de pistolas cruzadas e apertou o botão, fazendo o par de armas aparecer. Segurou as duas, olhando-as fascinada.

Ela cruzou as pistolas diante do peito e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso malicioso que dava sua parte loura quando era dividida.

Anos atrás ela, na pele da ingênua Lunch morena, havia entregue todo seu registro de crimes para Steve, que era seu médico, confiando que ele manteria o sigilo. Na primeira ocasião depois do casamento em que ela quis pedir o divórcio e denunciar a farsa da sua cura, ele a chantageou. Ele poderia colocá-la na cadeia. Ele tinha todas as provas contra ela. E ainda a ameaçava com isso, ainda a mantinha presa a ele: "Você só sai desse casamento quando eu quiser..."

Ela tinha sido refém dele todos esses anos, como antes havia sido refém da Princesa Serpente.

"Se eu pudesse, cada uma dessas pistolas poria uma bala na cabeça daquele cretino... mas ele é o único pai que ela conhece..."

Fechou os olhos e recordou aquela última visão que tivera do seu amado Tenshin, 16 anos antes. Ver parte do seu rosto refetido no de Tchai era o que lhe dava toda força para seguir em frente...

 **Ano 767 – Madrugada nas montanhas do norte.**

Ela não sentia frio, porque estar diante daquela demoníaca Rainha-Serpente era como estar diante de fogo vivo. Mas tremia de puro medo. Parecia que a noite era mais escura e fria diante dela, como se a sua simples presença tornasse qualquer chance de felicidade impossível.

\- Não vai falar nada, Lunch? Eu sei que você sabe quem eu sou e, principalmente agora, você sabe quem _você_ é. Você é filha de Okan, que era minha Mógui preferida e de Ori, que morreu em dívida comigo. Os dois aliás, morreram sem me pagar. Só deixei que você vivesse livre até hoje...

\- Porque não podia fazer nada comigo – Lunch disse, desafiadora e confiante - você não pode me submeter à sua escravidão a não ser que eu assim deseje. Ou que eu faça algum acordo contigo. Foi assim com meus pais. Meu pai não assinou seu pacto de sangue e minha mãe não me entregou para você. Vá embora.

A mulher-serpente riu sinistramente. Não seria fácil, e ela sabia disso. Mas tivera paciência até ali e podia ter paciência por mais tempo.

\- Você não se pergunta por que eu estou aqui _agora_? Por que não te procurei há um ano, dois... eu sempre soube onde você estava.

Lunch hesitou. Não queria que a resposta fosse o que imaginava.

\- Não sei por que veio agora... mas quero que vá embora.

\- E se a criança que você espera tiver a mesma maldição que você? Isso eu posso fazer. Enquanto uma gota de sangue mógui correr nas suas veias ou nas veias da sua descendência, eu poderei usar meu poder para isso. Você sabe o que é um mógui, Lunch?

\- Um espírito...

\- Errado. Uma criatura. Uma criatura cuja vida foi dada por um demônio. Eu criei sua mãe, mas ela foi filha de ninguém, porque nós, demônios, temos poder de criar vida que espelhe a nossa, mas não somos _pais_ e _mães_... A sua mãe me serviu quase mil anos antes de se apaixonar... antes de encontrar sua _humanidade_...

\- A minha mãe me amou...

\- Exatamente. E amou seu pai, como você ama aquele homem que dorme preso a um feitiço meu. Isso eu posso fazer, por um tempo, principalmente com homens. Posso prendê-lo num sono repleto de pesadelos por muito tempo... ainda que o fato dele ter uma mente forte o proteja quando está acordado, eu posso enfeitiçá-lo enquanto dorme e sua mente permanece vulnerável.

\- Deixe Tenshin em paz! – ela começou a chorar – ele não tem nada com isso... ele não merece isso.

A Rainha-Serpente riu. Estavam chegando onde ela queria.

\- Então... ele é aquilo que você mais ama agora... e a única pessoa que você realmente amou na vida e que te ama... e você sabe que eu poderia realmente chegar a tê-lo como meu escravo, se ele soubesse que o preço seria salvar você e a criança que está no seu ventre, que ele ainda não sabe que existe...

\- Você não faria isso!

\- Faria... ah, faria. E você sabe que eu faria. E que ele iria de bom grado para salvar você. Ele sacrificaria a vida dele, a liberdade dele... ele perderia tudo por você.

Lunch caiu de joelhos. Tenshin não podia saber da existência da Rainha-Serpente. Mas ela não podia, de forma alguma, ceder à ela no estado que estava. Precisava salvar os dois, Tenshin e a criança. Então ergueu os olhos para a Rainha-Serpente e disse:

\- Livre-me da maldição e deixe que eu crie meu filho ou filha em paz. Eu sei o que te faz feliz: vingar-se dos meus pais, que escaparam de você.

\- Você acha que eu sou Shenlong, que distribui desejos de graça? Não vejo vantagem nenhuma para mim...

\- Eu abrirei mão de Tenshin. Eu irei para longe dele. Eu serei infeliz e miserável por isso, tenho certeza, e nunca vou me recuperar. Mas em troca da minha infelicidade, ele e a criança que espero terão paz...

A Rainha-Serpente riu com vontade.

\- Isso é o que você acredita... Mas esse arranjo me agrada, com uma única condição.

\- Que condição?

\- Você sairá dessa casa essa madrugada, sem se explicar nem se despedir... eu manterei ele e o pequeno num sono enfeitiçado até que você esteja longe... e esconderei seu ki para que ele não te encontre... eu manterei livres da maldição você e sua filha, sim, eu sei que é uma menina. Mas se em algum momento você fraquejar, você o procurar... será você a pagar o preço. Não importa o que haja, o tempo que passe... se você voltar a beijá-lo, estará condenada a me servir por mil anos no meu castelo. Do mesmo modo que sua mãe me serviu no passado.

\- Eu aceito – disse Lunch – mas preciso pegar minhas coisas...

\- Tudo bem. Eu tenho a eternidade para esperar, sempre.

Ela correu para dentro da casa, sem se importar em fazer barulho. Sabia que ele não acordaria. Correu para guardar tudo nas capsulas e se vestiu apressadamente, pegando a jaqueta e o capacete para a longa viagem de moto que enfrentaria. Antes de sair, no entanto, se aproximou da cama, onde ele dormia, parecendo angustiado no seu sono. Certamente eram os pesadelos da Rainha-Serpente. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e deu um beijo leve em seu rosto. Uma lágrima pingou sobre o rosto dele e desceu rolando até seus lábios. Ele se agitou no sono, mas ela tocou de leve os lábios dele com os dedos e sussurrou:

\- Te amarei para sempre, Tenhsin...

Saiu, levando tudo que trouxera para a vida dele, sabendo que não poderia olhar para trás. Enxugou as lágrimas antes de ligar a moto e partiu, sem saber exatamente para onde iria.

Quando Tenshin e Chaos acordaram, já passara muito do meio-dia. Tenhsin sentou-se na cama, assustado, e viu o vazio ao seu lado. Apavorou-se. Sabia que acontecera alguma coisa... e sabia que ela fora embora. Não passara a noite em pesadelos dos quais não conseguira acordar por mera coincidência.

Ele e Chaos vasculharam a propriedade, vendo que não havia sinal dela. Ele voou o mais alto que pôde e esquadrinhou cada centímetro do vale, procurando aquele ki voluntarioso da Lunch loura ou o ki suave da Lunch de cabelos negros. Não estava ali, não estava no vale... não estava em parte alguma. Ele gritou, frustrado, numa explosão de ki que expressava toda sua frustração. Sabendo que a perdera, mas não entendendo porquê.

Depois disso, passou dias, meses, sentado, olhando para o nada. Tinham sido tão felizes, mas tudo acabara. Chaos, passou então a cuidar da plantação sozinho, graças a seus poderes e apenas observava o amigo sem saber bem como lidar com a tristeza dele. Era estranho porque ele estava ficando barbado e seu cabelo, que ele raspara a vida inteira, agora estava um dedo crescido. Não podia ver o amigo perdido daquela maneira. O forçava a comer, usava seus poderem para "apagá-lo" e fazê-lo dormir... mas não podia fazer nada em relação à garota. Ela se fora, e Tenshin precisava se conformar com isso. Um dia, logo pela manhã, tomou coragem e sentou-se diante dele, sério.

\- Tenshin... você precisa sair dessa ou vai morrer.

Ele deu de ombros. Tanto fazia viver ou morrer. O garoto olhou nos olhos dele e disse:

\- Eu duvido que ela tenha ido embora por sua causa. Deve haver outro motivo. Mas se você ficar aí sentado emagrecendo e definhando... você nunca vai saber o que aconteceu. Você precisa reagir, meu amigo... ou vai morrer sem saber porque ela o abandonou.

Ele se levantou e voltou a seus afazeres. As palavras dele ficaram ecoando na cabeça de Tenshin e ele passou o resto do dia pensando que realmente precisava descobrir o que acontecera. Lunch não o deixaria daquela forma, sem explicação, à toa. Começou a pensar que precisava realmente reagir. Descobrir o que acontecera com ela. Onde ela estaria.

Tenshin finalmente pareceu despertar. Então ele se lembrou de todas as brigas entre uma parte e outra e de como dessa vez nada disso havia acontecido. Decidiu que não iria sentar e morrer. Mas não ia sair atrás dela, deixando Chaos ali, sozinho. Já vivera sem ela, aprendera a viver sentindo a falta dela. Ele podia expandir sua consciência... buscá-la sem precisar sair pelo mundo. Ele tinha uma vida, e precisava retomá-la, com ou sem ela. E seguir em frente, quando descobrisse o motivo daquilo tudo.

Levantou-se, decidido e foi até o banheiro. Precisava tomar um banho e fazer a barba, além de raspar o cabelo, como sempre fizera. Nesse momento Chaos entrava em casa e o viu, olhando-se no espelho, passando a mão na barba e encarando o cabelo crescido:

\- Eu devo estar bem diferente... – olhou para Chaos e disse – vou dar um jeito nisso.

Chaos sorriu. O amigo estava de volta.

Lunch chegou à antiga cidade do Leste e estranhou as obras e a mudança de nome, mas percebeu que numa cidade em plena reconstrução haveria muitas oportunidades. Só precisava de uma que a ajudasse a se sustentar para ter sua filha.

Ainda tinha algum dinheiro guardado, então, podia ir a uma cafeteria ter uma refeição decente. Depois do almoço ela pensaria em alugar um quarto, então, arrumaria um emprego e viveria ali. Havia boas escolas, bons hospitais...

De repente, alguém chamou seu nome. Gelou. Não podia ser nenhum dos antigos amigos de Tenshin ou dela... precisava apagar o passado se quisesse ficar longe dele.

Mas era um médico. O que mais se dedicara ao seu tratamento.

Ele puxou assunto e perguntou como ela estava. Ela mentiu que estava curada. Ele ficou curioso, como acontecera? Ela mentiu, dizendo que, de alguma forma, havia se curado sozinha durante uma viagem. Ninguém deveria, jamais, saber a verdade.

Então ele a levou para o hospital, para uma bateria de testes. E não era por ser um bom médico: aquela cura seria um passaporte para uma carreira melhor. Ele tinha fama de carreirista, mas ainda não conseguira grandes resultados na organização de saúde de Satan City. Atribuir a seu tratamento aquela expressiva cura poderia garantir esse resultado.

Quando pegou o exame de sangue dela e constatou a gravidez, sabendo que ela estava desempregada, uma ideia surgiu na sua mente. Acreditava que estava diante daquela moça ingênua que conhecera. Se ele a tivesse sempre por perto, de forma que pudesse controlá-la, a história de cura inexplicável seria substituída por outra, de uma terapia de sucesso que resultara numa mulher completamente curada e equilibrada.

Quando ela aceitou casar-se com ele pediu apenas uma coisa: queria mudar de nome. Precisava deixar definitivamente o passado para trás.

E assim, Lunch se tornou Lucy Black.

 **Notas:**

1\. No fim, deu tudo errado para nossa Paola Bracho. Quem nasceu para Mai nunca será uma Usurpadora!

2\. Trunks e Goten: não sabem de nada, inocentes. Tchai é muito mais esperta que parece. E sabe o que quer. E já sacaram que ela vai deduzir que tem alguma coisa suspeita entre seus pais... e que tem a ver com um certo senhor de três olhos.

3\. Lunch foi mantida presa, à força, à base da chantagem. O homem precisava da história da cura dela, e fez tudo para mantê-la. Até agora, mas, com a Red Ribbon no circuito, tudo mudou.

4\. Eu confesso que a cena da Lunch deixando o Tenshin sem poder se despedir é uma das coisas mais tristes que eu escrevi na vida. E o Tenhsin deprê me deu pena de escrever.

5\. A música do capítulo é bem triste, e não dava para ser de outro jeito. É o ponto de vista do Tenshin.

 _Deixe um suspiro no meu travesseiro_

 _Deixe o inverno para trás_

 _Eu acordo sozinha, existe um ar de silêncio_

 _Na cama, por todo lado (por todo lado)_

 _Toque-me agora, eu fecho meus olhos_

 _E fico sonhando_

 _Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou_

 _Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu o perdi_

 _Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou_

 _Desde o momento que nos tocamos até nos separarmos_


	12. Complicações Diversas

**Capítulo 12 – Complicações diversas**

 _Sometimes if I shout_

 _It's not what's intended_

 _These words just come out_

 _With no gripe to bear_

 _I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

 _(I promise)_

 _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

 _(I promise)_

 _But if you'll wait around a while_

 _I'll make you fall for me_

 _I promise, I promise you_

 _I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

 _(I promise)_

 _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

 _(I promise)_

 _And if I had to walk the world_

 _I'd make you fall for me_

 _I promise, I promise you I Will..._

 **(When in Rome: The promise – When in Rome – 1987)**

 **A partir desse capítulo toda ação se dá no ano 783.**

Goten não se lembrava, em toda sua vida, de se sentir daquela forma. Estranho. Inadequado. _Nervoso_. Era uma coisa que não acontecia com ele: ele nunca ficava nervoso, mas estava. Ele acordara pela manhã no horário habitual, mas não sabia exatamente como iria fazer o que _precisava_ ser feito.

Ele precisava se desculpar com Tchai.

Ele precisava dizer a ela que _gostava_ dela.

E isso era completamente inédito para ele: nunca dissera para Mai que gostava nela, porque a garota parecia subentender que isso era óbvio.

Mas... e se ela agora estivesse com Trunks, o que ele faria? A primeira coisa que pensava era sempre a mesma: quebraria a cara do ex-amigo. Mas e depois? Isso o faria se afastar mais ainda dela? Era complicado.

Ele olhou para um desenho que havia feito há pouco tempo. Era o rosto de Tchai. Ela dissera a ele que desenhava, e ele também desenhava. Fizera aquilo para ela, mas não tinha ainda tido uma oportunidade de entregar a ela aquele desenho. Aquele seria o dia.

Ele tinha demorado mais tempo que o normal se arrumando e a mãe lembrou-o que ele estava atrasado quando entregou a ele o seu imenso pacote de lanche. Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e disse:

\- Eu nunca estou atrasado, mãe, posso chegar em cima da hora... mas chego.

Ele pôs os dois dedos na testa e se teletransportou para a escola. Uma coisa que ele acabara aprendendo sobre o teletransporte era que, com o tempo, depois que se teletransportava muito para um lugar repleto de pessoas conhecidas, nem era preciso um ki específico para ancorá-lo, ele simplesmente seguia o fluxo.

Quando chegou à escola, já estavam praticamente todos nas suas salas de aula. E ele correu para a sala do segundo ano, fazendo o professor o olhar aborrecido quando entrou, no meio da chamada.

\- Eu deveria te dar falta, Son Goten!

\- Mas o senhor ainda está no F! – disse Goten, fazendo a turma rir e o professor torcer o nariz para ele. Sentou-se no lugar que vinha usando nas últimas semanas, distante de Mai e Trunks, que agora também estavam separados. E quando pegou suas coisas na mochila, involuntariamente, começou a buscar pelo ki de Tchai.

Havia uma inquietude estranha nela naquele dia. Ele não sabia o que era, mas não parecia com a Tchai de sempre. Parecia com a menina inquieta do primeiro dia... mas de alguma forma, era diferente. Ele tentou prestar atenção apenas na aula, mas era difícil.

Goten nunca poderia imaginar o motivo da inquietude de Tchai.

Ela pensava incessantemente nas discussões dos pais, que ela sempre procurara evitar ouvir. Aquela situação lembrava a ela um desenho que sua mãe mostrara a ela uma vez. Era uma floresta, e a princípio, você via apenas uma floresta. Então, prestando atenção, você podia ver um unicórnio, depois uma fada, um ogro... todos ali, camuflados no meio do desenho. Mas depois que você os percebia, ficava impossível deixar de percebê-los.

A vida inteira o fato de ter três olhos havia sido uma fatalidade. Uma anomalia, uma "má-formação", embora seu terceiro olho fosse funcional e ampliasse sua visão periférica, ela agora percebia que seu pai sempre se referira a ele de forma negativa. Era algo do qual ele parecia se envergonhar. Sua mãe, ao contrário, sempre dissera que ela era linda e que nunca deveria se envergonhar por ser como era, por mais que os outros dissessem que ela era estranha.

E havia as discussões. Percebera, bem cedo, que os pais não se amavam. Mas parecia que sua mãe e seu pai tinham uma espécie de dívida prendendo um ao outro. A mãe sempre discutia com o pai e dizia que ele devia o seu sucesso a ela, que antes dela voltar e ele se aproveitar dela, ninguém acreditaria que ele era capaz de curar nenhuma doença mental. Ela dizia que sem ela ele continuaria sendo um ninguém, o que ofendia o pai, que gostava de ser importante.

E o pai dizia a ela, frequentemente, que ela o enganara. Que ela não estava curada, mas, pior do que sempre fora, que o pior dela ainda estava ali. Que ela continuava sendo uma psicopata perigosa. Um dia sua mãe explicara a ela que o pai havia documentado uma doença que ela tivera e havia sido um dos médicos que a tratara... mas levara o crédito da sua cura sem merecer.

Por muito tempo, isso fora tudo. Mas depois da discussão da véspera, uma luz se acendera. Quando discutiam, a mãe sempre se referia a ela como "Minha filha"; às vezes corrigia o ato falho, mas fazia isso quase sem perceber. Então, ela começou a raciocinar. Seus pais não se amavam. Aparentemente, nunca haviam se amado.

Seus pais tinham um acordo.

A primeira parte do acordo era óbvia: ele levara a fama por curar uma doença (que doença?) da sua mãe sem ter feito isso de verdade. Mas o que sua mãe poderia ter recebido em troca por isso? Seu pai, mesmo bem sucedido, não era rico e sua mãe não parecia ser do tipo que deseja dinheiro ou status. Pelo contrário, ela não gostava de ir a eventos e nem ser fotografada junto com o marido além do estritamente necessário.

Por isso, desde que escutara aquela discussão da véspera ela passara a achar que a segunda parte do acordo era... ela. Provavelmente sua mãe estava grávida de outro homem, e seu pai aceitara de bom grado, em troca do sucesso profissional que sempre desejara, assumir a paternidade dela.

Ela começara a prestar atenção no ki do pai e da mãe, usando o que aprendera com Goten, e, sem surpresa alguma, percebera que seu ki parecia, em parte, com o de sua mãe. Mas não tinha _nada em comum_ com o do seu pai.

Antes, ter três olhos não era incompatível com a ideia de ser filha do Dr. Steve Black. Agora, porém, parecia que aquele terceiro olho era a prova infalível de que _**ela não podia**_ ser filha dele. Antes, ela era uma anomalia única... mas agora ela sabia, ela tinha certeza que havia pelo menos mais uma pessoa como ela. O homem chamado Tenshin Han. Talvez ele não fosse seu pai. Talvez ele não fosse o único. Mas provava a ela que ela não era a única e, de alguma forma, isso a fazia um pouco mais forte.

Goten desceu correndo para o pátio, assim que o sinal tocou. Queria esperar Tchai para falar com ela assim que ela aparecesse. Chegava a estar ansioso por isso.

Ela desceu conversando com as duas meninas que agora estavam mais próximas a ela. Nenhum sinal do Traidor. Ele tomou coragem e se aproximou, dizendo:

\- Tchai, podemos conversar?

Tchai o encarou sorrindo, e ele achou que era um bom sinal.

\- O que você quer, Goten?

Ele a puxou para um lado mais calmo do refeitório e se sentou diante dela. Mas não mexeu no seu pacote de lanche. Ficou encarando-a por um instante, tomando coragem para dizer qualquer coisa, e percebeu como a achava linda. Como não percebera que estava a fim dela antes?

Ele entregou a ela o desenho que fizera do seu rosto. Parecia que era uma forma de ganhar alguma coragem. Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Também desenhei você. Mas não tive coragem de te entregar. – ela o encarou – era só isso?

Ele baixou os olhos. Precisava falar.

\- Tchai... ontem... eu perdi a cabeça e...

\- Eu percebi. O Trunks me contou tudo que aconteceu... foi a Mai, não?

\- Foi. Ela queria me afastar de você...

\- Achei que ela tinha conseguido.

\- Mas porque você não me contou que aquele traidor estava...

\- Goten... o que você quer me dizer?

\- Você já sabe, não sabe?

\- Você tem que me dizer, Goten.

\- Eu estou gostando de você. Eu percebi isso ontem. Por isso fiz aquilo com o Trunks.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Queria muito que isso acontecesse... mas sabia que não podia seguir adiante sem ser totalmente sincera com ele.

\- Eu também gosto de você. Aliás, comecei a gostar de você no dia que te conheci. Treinar contigo só me fez gostar mais ainda... Por isso eu desenhei seu rosto, pra ficar olhando para ele quando você não estivesse por perto. Eu nunca havia gostado de ninguém, e achei que jamais teria chance com você. Foi o Trunks que me convenceu do contrario, sabia? Era por isso que ele me mandava mensagens, para me ajudar a ficar contigo. Mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa: ontem estava tudo tão confuso, tão complicado... que depois que você apareceu e fez aquela cena, o Trunks me beijou e eu aceitei.

\- AQUELE CRETINO...

Ela segurou as mãos dele sobre a mesa e disse:

\- Nós dois achamos que você estava com a Mai.

Ele parou e a encarou. Baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

\- E eu estava com ela... mas porque achei que...

\- Achou errado. Eu não quero ficar com o Trunks. Quero ficar com você. Sempre quis.

Ele pousou seus grandes olhos negros nela com uma expressão tão doce que ela se sentiu derreter por dentro. Mas precisava exigir uma coisa dele, ou não seria o namoro que ela esperava. Respirou fundo e disse, então:

\- Mas para a gente ficar junto você precisa fazer as pazes com o Trunks.

\- O QUÊ?

\- Isso que você ouviu.

\- Mas eu não vou mesmo. Ele é um cretino, um traidor, e eu não quero você perto dele se a gente namorar.

O rosto de Tchai se transformou e ficou sério. Os três olhos fuzilavam o rapaz.

\- Goten... se tem uma coisa que eu nunca vou admitir é que você ou qualquer pessoa me diga quem pode ou não ser meu amigo.

\- Mas você quer que eu volte a ser amigo dele! E ele sempre fez coisas comigo e jamais se desculpou. E ele te beijou sabendo que eu gostava de você e eu tenho CERTEZA que jamais vai se desculpar por isso. Cansei de ser o sujeito que sempre perdoa sem precisar ouvir um pedido de desculpas.

\- Mas apesar disso tudo, sei que você sente falta da amizade dele.

\- Sinto nada.

\- Então... não posso fazer nada. – ela se levantou e ele segurou sua mão, com cuidado para não machucar.

\- E seu treino?

\- Eu não vou aguentar treinar contigo gostando tanto de você como gosto e vendo você ser tão babaca, Goten. Vou treinar sozinha. Mas obrigado pelo desenho... ele é lindo. Um dia te dou o que eu fiz.

Ela se afastou, chateada, mas certa de que não podia ter agido diferente. Goten desviou os olhos e deu de cara com Trunks, que observava a cena de longe, segurando um sanduíche intacto. Furioso, ele pegou seu pacote de lanche e foi comer escondido. Toda aquela raiva o tinha deixado com mais fome.

Tchai estava chegando perto de onde estavam as colegas quando viu uma mensagem de Trunks:

"O que aconteceu? Achei que vocês iam se acertar"

Ela olhou a mensagem por um instante antes de responder:

"Disse umas verdades sobre você para ele, e ele não gostou"

Logo veio a resposta:

"Disse que tá apaixonada por mim? :D"

Ela revirou os olhos:

"Não, seu sem-noção. Disse que você precisa dele e ele de você. E que só fico com ele quando vocês fizerem as pazes..."

A resposta acabou sendo uma surpresa:

"Então... é a minha vez de tentar. Vou falar com ele"

Ela sorriu. Trunks era um ótimo amigo, afinal.

Goten estava devorando seu quinto sanduíche num canto do pátio escondido. Sentia-se aborrecido porque as coisas não tinham ido bem com Tchai, e, mais ainda, sentia-se solitário, chateado. De repente Trunks apareceu na sua frente e sentou-se, encarando-o.

\- Você é um idiota. – ele disse.

\- Eu não me lembro de ter voltado a falar contigo.

O outro suspirou e disse:

\- Cara, você é meu melhor amigo. A gente cresceu junto. Não deveríamos ter brigado por causa da Mai.

\- Eu estou me lixando para a Mai. Fique com ela. Vocês dois se merecem. Mas você continua sendo um cretino traidor egoísta. Um fura-olho.

\- Foi só um beijo. Não faça drama.

De repente Goten sorriu. Não parecia o sorriso habitual, tinha uma malícia que ele normalmente não tinha quando disse:

\- Então você não vai ligar de saber que eu e Mai não demos um beijo só. Foi a tarde toda, na verdade. E eu acho que ela gostou bastante. Provavelmente mais do que a Tchai gostou do seu "um só". – ele encarou os olhos azuis do ex-amigo tempo suficiente para prever a reação.

Trunks e Goten se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, os punhos fechados, o ki se elevando rapidamente. Do outro lado do pátio, Tchai sentiu a elevação e saiu correndo. Ela gritou um segundo antes de Trunks atingir Goten no estômago com um soco forte. Goten se curvou, mas revidou quase imediatamente, atingindo o outro no queixo.

\- Mas eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo de novo! – a voz de um inspetor interrompeu a briga.

\- Muito bem – a voz da senhora Tashmaker soava cansada. – eu não vou pedir explicações, apenas vou mandar advertências para as duas famílias e vou deter os dois pelo resto da tarde aqui, em salas separadas, fazendo tarefas disciplinares. Mais uma briga dessas e serei obrigada a chamar seus pais ou recomendar que sejam expulsos. Não testem minha paciência, senhores.

Mai testemunhara todo desenrolar dos fatos de longe. As suas colegas de sala, populares como ela, não a haviam esquecido e adoravam a fofoca em torno da briga de Trunks e Goten por ela. Mas ela sabia que, na verdade, a coisa era muito mais complicada. Vira Tchai e Goten conversando e depois vira Trunks se aproximando dele.

Quando viu Trunks socando Goten e vice-versa se sentiu realmente irritada e saiu, revoltada. Foi quando ela passou por Tchai e disse, encarando a menina:

\- Está gostando do que está provocando, bizarra?

\- Eu não estou provocando nada. Isso não teria acontecido se você não fosse uma vaca egoísta e quisesse os dois pra você.

\- Ora sua...

Um minuto depois eram as duas que eram encaminhadas para a sala da senhorita Tashmaker.

\- Poderoso Kami, o que está acontecendo nessa escola? – a senhora Tashmaker não podia acreditar que havia uma nova ocorrência menos de dez minutos depois da primeira – pelo menos as duas não se atracaram, mas não toleramos ofensas verbais nessa escola... as duas assistirão um vídeo disciplinar e levarão advertências para casa.

Naquela tarde Mai e Tchai assistiram juntas ao vídeo disciplinar, vigiadas pela inspetora que as detivera. Tchai pensava no que acontecera e no que sabia e chegou à conclusão que só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-la. Ela se aproximou de Mai e sussurrou:

\- Preciso te dizer uma coisa... eu sei que o Trunks gosta mesmo é de você.

A menina a encarou e disse:

\- Como você sabe? Ele terminou comigo.

\- Ele ficou com raiva... mas raiva passa.

\- Não sei se passa assim... vê como ele e o Goten estão brigando...

\- Você não acha que se os dois pararem de brigar vai ser melhor para nós duas? Eu sou até capaz de aturar a sua arrogância se me ajudar a terminar com essa briga...

\- E o que nós vamos fazer?

\- Não sei, Mai... mas vai ajudar se nós duas pararmos de brigar.

As garotas se entreolharam e Mai sorriu. Talvez tivesse julgado a outra muito mal.

 **Mais tarde, no Monte Paozu...**

Goku olhou para o campo totalmente limpo após a colheita e sentiu-se intimamente satisfeito. Toda vez que precisava preparar o campo para a plantação ele podia treinar por alguns dias, afinal precisava arejar a terra antes de prepará-la para o próximo plantio. O último caminhão carregado com os legumes que ele colhera estava saindo e ele acenou para o motorista alegremente.

Os tempos em que eles precisavam de dinheiro finalmente haviam ficado para trás: Chichi soubera investir muito bem os 100 milhões de zenis que eles haviam recebido de Mr. Satan e a fazenda agora ia muito bem. Ele conseguia, além de tudo, conciliar tudo com seus treinos e nunca vira Chichi tão feliz.

De costas para sua casa e de frente para o campo vazio ele começou a concentrar-se para lançar uma rajada de ki quando ouviu a voz de Chichi, vindo de sua casa:

\- Goku, pelo amor do poderoso Kami, seu celular está apitando há duas horas sem parar! Acho que é o Vegeta!

\- Opa! Acho que sei o que é, e é importante!

Goku se teletransportou para a sala e pegou o celular com Chichi, que disse:

\- Que sujeito mais impaciente.

Havia 78 mensagens de texto de Vegeta e 55 recados de voz dele. Goku deu um sorriso amarelo. Não levava o celular para a plantação desde que enterrara alguns aparelhos acidentalmente na plantação, então provavelmente Vegeta estava mandando mensagens desde cedo. Ele verificou desde a primeira:

"Kakarotto, preciso falar com você" (Isso se repetia umas 30 vezes)

"Kakarotto, seu verme, onde você está? RESPONDA" (outras 20 vezes)

"KAKAROTTO, RESPONDA!" (também havia muitas mensagens assim)

A última dizia apenas: "#$%¨&+#! Kakarotto!"

Achando que devia ser urgente ele apenas avisou Chichi que precisava dar um pulo na Corporação Cápsula e imediatamente se teletransportou procurando o Ki de Vegeta. Ele estava na câmara de gravidade aumentada, treinando e irritadíssimo quando Goku apareceu na frente dele.

\- E aí, Vegeta, tudo bem? Uau. Treinando na gravidade aumentada 400 vezes?

\- PODE ME DIZER PARA QUE VOCÊ TEM UM CELULAR SE NÃO ATENDE, SEU VERME?

\- Hoje foi dia de colheita, Vegeta... e eu não levo o celular para a plantação porque eu já... perdi alguns e a Chichi me xinga muito quando isso acontece...

\- Ela te xinga muito por qualquer coisa, né? Sua mulher adora gritar e...

\- VEGETA, PELO AMOR DO PODEROSO KAMI, SE O GOKU CHEGOU VENHA COM ELE PARA A MINHA SALA AGORA! – o rosto de Bulma apareceu em full HD diante dos dois no telão e Vegeta disse:

\- Esse imbecil apareceu agora. Vamos, Kakarotto, teletransporte a gente até a sala da Bulma. E tire esse sorriso idiota da cara.

Bulma esperava os dois, impaciente. Em outros tempos, estaria no quinto cigarro, mas parara de fumar quando engravidara de Bra e agora quando ficava nervosa se limitava a andar de um lado para o outro descalça na sua sala. Diziam que o contato dos pés descalços com o carpete desestressava, mas ela achava que só estava acumulando eletricidade estática. De repente, Vegeta e Goku estavam parados à sua frente.

\- Até que enfim! – ela disse, impaciente – por que você demorou tanto tempo para responder?

\- Bem, dia de colheita e...

\- Ah, eu também sou uma besta. Devia ter ligado para a Chichi, ela o faria vir rapidinho...

Bulma abria arquivos no computador, parecendo procurar alguma coisa. De repente sorriu satisfeita e pegou um controle remoto na gaveta e disse aos dois:

\- Sentem-se. Eu preciso mostrar a vocês o que a Red Ribbon anda aprontando...

Ela apertou o controle e um telão apareceu na parede oposta ao seu computador, enquanto Vegeta e Goku sentavam-se à mesa de reunião. O projetor começou a exibir uma apresentação e Bulma começou a explicar qual era a situação da Red Ribbon.

\- Sinceramente eu não entendi nada – Goku disse, ao final da apresentação, com uma expressão intrigada. – então a Red Ribbon está movimentando um bilhão de zenis e comprou cento e cinquenta mil processadores... castrate?

\- Cat Strat! – disse Bulma. – o processador mais rápido do mundo.

\- E o que isso quer dizer, Bulma? – Vegeta disse, impaciente. Também não havia entendido nada da apresentação, mas não podia admitir isso diante de Goku e da esposa.

\- Ai ai – Bulma suspirou – eu analisei as arquiteturas possíveis para os equipamentos que eles compraram, os profissionais que contrataram e as instalações que eles alugaram e cheguei a uma conclusão: eles estão desenvolvendo a maior inteligência artificial já concebida.

Vegeta e Goku se entreolharam com idênticas expressões de dúvida e Bulma bufou.

\- Olha só... imaginem um gigantesco cérebro invadindo todos os sistemas da Terra e controlando tudo. Absolutamente tudo: armas de destruição em massa, sistemas elétricos, financeiros, e um exército de robôs do mal, não tão poderosos quanto os androides, mas suficientes para fazer um bom estrago no mundo... e deixar todos submetidos aos caprichos da Red Ribbon. Eu blindei meu sistema contra esse tipo de invasão aqui, mas a maioria dos sistemas da Terra não está preparada para isso!

\- Então, basicamente... a gente vai lutar contra um... computador?

\- Exatamente!

\- Você não pode dar um jeito de invadir e explodir o sistema daqui mesmo? – perguntou Vegeta – me parece ridículo lutar contra isso aí.

\- Ai meu Deus, como vocês dois são ignorantes. – Bulma disse, irritada – obviamente a inteligência que eles criaram não é fácil de destruir virtualmente... mas eles não esperam uma invasão real para destruir tudo fisicamente. Só que, para podermos ter provas do que eles estavam fazendo, basicamente, a gente vai ter que esperar o sistema estar pronto e começando a funcionar... e não adianta só vocês dois invadirem. Vamos precisar de pelo menos seis homens, porque a Red Ribbon é um labirinto! Um de vocês vai chegar primeiro à sala da inteligência artificial, mas antes, provavelmente, vão ter que lutar com alguns robôs. Não acredito que sejam androides.

\- Deve ser como a Torre deles que eu invadi quando era criança – disse Goku, finalmente entendendo – acho que até vai ser divertido.

\- DIVERTIDO? GOKU SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL, ESTAMOS FALANDO DO COMPUTADOR DO APOCALIPSE!

Vegeta suspirou.

\- Deixe de ser estressada, mulher. Eu te disse quando tudo começou que nós poderíamos acabar com isso num piscar de olhos...

\- Vocês dois esquecem o que esses caras já aprontaram!

\- Ok, Bulma, ok – disse Goku – nós podemos juntar algumas pessoas... quem você sugere, Vegeta, além de nós dois?

\- Gohan. Ele entende um pouco mais do que nós sobre tecnologia. E Piccolo.

\- Kuririn ?

\- Ele é da polícia e tecnicamente a invasão é algo ilegal, se alguém souber ele pode acabar perdendo o emprego. Isso também tira o 17 da jogada, afinal, ele é guarda florestal. Mas pode ser que a 18 tope... se a Bulma oferecer muito dinheiro a ela.

\- Será que o Buu é uma boa ideia?

\- Lógico que não. Ele é uma besta, esqueceu? Forte, porém inútil. Até o verme do Yamcha é melhor opção que ele, pelo menos não cai no sono na hora errada.

\- Bom, acho que o Yamcha topa, ele deve estar meio entediando aposentado do baseball. Ah, claro! Podemos chamar o Tenshin Han!

\- Acha que ele topa?

\- Não sei... mas quem fala com todo esse povo?

\- Você, lógico, Kakarotto. Eu não consigo me teletransportar – disse Vegeta, com um sorriso cínico.

\- Mas eu não vou saber explicar esse negócio todo aí de inteligência artificial.

\- Diga apenas que daqui a dois meses mais ou menos vamos lutar com a Red Ribbon e todos eles vão topar.

\- Então tá – Goku colocou os dois dedos à testa e desapareceu.

\- Tô achando que ele não vai dar conta de explicar a história e ninguém vai entender nada... – disse Bulma.

\- Se os caras toparem, tanto faz – encerrou Vegeta, louco para voltar ao treinamento.

Goku chegou em casa meio confuso, sem saber por onde começar. Tinha que reunir vários de seus amigos para uma missão que ele não sabia como explicar. Nesse momento, Goten apareceu na frente dele, vindo da escola.

\- Pai preciso que o senhor assine isso... – o rapaz estendeu o bilhete de advertência na esperança que o pai não notasse o que estava escrito, mas não deu muito certo:

\- Por que você e o Trunks saíram se socando? – Goku leu o bilhete e encarou o filho assustado – e duas vezes?

Goten suspirou. Não estava muito a fim de entrar em detalhes.

\- Brigamos por causa de... garotas.

Goku coçou a cabeça e perguntou:

\- Mas vocês eram tão amigos...

\- É, não somos mais...

\- Bom, vou ter que mostrar isso pra sua mãe... sabe como ela leva a sério esses assuntos de escola...

\- Ai, pai, não faça isso... ela vai falar até o fim da minha vida... vai ligar pra Bulma...

\- É, provavelmente... Mas, Goten... se você me der uma pequena ajuda eu não falo nada pra sua mãe...

\- Que ajuda?

\- Você sabe o que é inteligência artificial?

\- Sei, claro que sei.

Goku respirou aliviado. Já sabia quem ia explicar a história da Red Ribbon para os guerreiros Z.

* * *

1\. O que todo mundo apostava, aconteceu. Tchai deduziu que seu "pai" não é pai de verdade. E logicamente ela deduziu certinho que seu pai tinha três olhos. Só não cravou que era o Tenshin porque não sabe que sua mãe conheceu ele.

2\. Como eu sempre digo: Tchai é a melhor pessoa desse quarteto. Como é uma menina que sempre precisou resistir, afinal passou a vida sofrendo bullying, amadureceu rápido. O que só faz as atitudes da Mai serem ainda mais vergonhosas...

3\. E essa oferta de paz da Tchai para a Mai, o que vocês acharam?

4\. Sabe a Red Ribbon? Vai ter que ser combatida de novo. E o Goku vai se divertir MUITO com isso.

5\. Goku e Vegeta trocando mensagens, uma das coisas que eu mais gostei de escrever nessa fic. Vocês sabem que eu não consigo escrever sem colocar algum humor nas coisas.

6\. No próximo capítulo, saberemos como Tenshin está lidando com as coisas. Porque ele sente o ki da Tchai. Mas ainda não sabe quem ela é.

7\. A música do capítulo é toda para o Goten e a Tchai:

 _Às vezes se eu grito_

 _Não é por querer_

 _Essas palavras apenas saem_

 _Com nenhuma força para continuar_

 _Desculpe mas estou pensando nas palavras certas pra dizer_

 _(eu prometo)_

 _Eu sei que elas não soaram do jeito que planejei_

 _(eu prometo)_

 _Mas se você esperar um tempo_

 _eu farei você se apaixonar por mim_

 _Eu prometo, eu prometo que farei_

 _Desculpe mas estou pensando nas palavras certas pra dizer_

 _(eu prometo)_

 _Eu sei que elas não soaram do jeito que planejei_

 _(eu prometo)_

 _E se eu tiver que percorrer todo o mundo_

 _eu farei você se apaixonar por mim_

 _Eu prometo, eu prometo a você que farei_


	13. Reunião

**Capítulo 13 – Reunião**

 _Through these fields of destruction_

 _Baptisms of fire_

 _I've witnessed your suffering_

 _As the battle raged higher_

 _And though they did hurt me so bad_

 _In the fear and alarm_

 _You did not desert me_

 _My brothers in arms_

 **(Dire Straits: Brothers in Arms – Brothers in Arms, 1985)**

 **Montanhas do Norte, no dojô "Estilo Tenshin"**

Quatorze rapazes e uma única moça estavam ordenados em 5 fileiras de três e faziam movimentos sincronizados. Todos tinham roupas perfeitamente idênticas e cabeças raspadas, inclusive a jovem. Passando entre eles, um homem alto e forte, careca e com três olhos atentos os observava, gritando, fazendo que eles respondessem com golpes. De vez em quando ele tocava um dos jovens e um "pok" surdo se fazia ouvir, fazendo o jovem se torcer ligeiramente, mas não abandonar os movimentos.

Tenshin Han não sorria para seus alunos quando estavam em treinamento, nem era benevolente. Aquele que caía quando ele usava seu estalo de ki era mandado imediatamente para o quarto, e se caísse três vezes numa semana, era mandado embora do dojô sem direito a reconsideração ou perdão. Para cada vaga, havia cem jovens esperando uma chance de ser treinado pelo rígido mestre.

Ele deu a última volta pelo grupo e então tomou seu lugar no tablado à frente do pátio, cruzando as pernas em posição de lótus e dizendo:

\- Aumentem seu poder.

Os jovens todos sentaram-se ao mesmo tempo, concentrados em aumentar seus respectivos kis. O próprio Tensinh fechou os olhos, apenas tentando sentir qual deles conseguia obter algum êxito. Aos poucos, ele percebeu que cada um dos jovens conseguia, em menor ou maior grau, aumentar seu ki. Depois de meia hora, ele disse então:

\- Descansem.

A maioria dos rapazes desabou, exausta, no chão. Dois ou três e a garota ficaram de pé. Tenshin então entrou no dojô e foi para sua sala, cuidar de uma tarefa pessoal. Ele sentou-se no chão diante de uma tábua de onde pendiam fitas e fios de diversas cores, que ele trançava habilmente. De repente, mesmo de costas para a porta, ele disse:

\- O que te traz aqui dentro, Yurin?

A moça deu um suspiro, irritada. Ele sempre previa quando ela se aproximava e a obrigava a manter uma distância constante entre eles.

\- Mestre... os rapazes querem saber se estão dispensados ou se devem continuar em formação...

\- Só eles? – ele disse. Frequentemente Yurin agia como se não fizesse parte do grupo.

\- Todos nós...

\- Ótimo. Todos dispensados. Pretendo meditar na montanha essa tarde.

\- Mestre...

\- Sim.

\- O senhor quer companhia?

\- Nunca quero companhia, você sabe disso, Yurin. Eu medito em solidão.

Ele já dissera isso várias vezes a ela, e ela sempre insistia. A persistência de Yurin era admirável. Mas ele não permitia que ela se aproximasse. Mas ela chegou um pouco mais perto e viu o que ele fazia.

\- É uma _biānzhī shéng_ _1_?

\- Sim.

\- Então... alguém está pronto?

\- Sim. Você está pronta, Yurin.

A mulher pareceu chocada. Durante dois anos treinara obstinadamente, não para conseguir aumentar sua força, mas para chamar a atenção dele. E agora... ele a mandava embora.

\- Mas... eu... eu não quero ir embora, Mestre. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado.

Ele parou de trançar a corda e, tranquilamente, virou-se para ela.

\- Você não ganharia nada ficando ao meu lado. Eu jamais corresponderei seus sentimentos, Yurin. E finalmente você vai poder deixar seus cabelos crescerem. Não era essa sua maior reclamação?

Lágrimas sentidas se formaram nos olhos de Yurin e ela disse:

\- Eu aceitei raspar meus cabelos e usar roupas como a dos homens... eu aceitei tudo isso... na esperança que você um dia... me notasse. Você me deixou menos atraente de propósito...

\- Eu sempre notei você. Mas não da forma que você queria, Yurin. E eu não a fiz raspar a cabeça e usar as roupas iguais às dos demais para apagar sua beleza. Fiz isso porque aqui todos devem ser iguais.

\- Mas eu deixei de ser atraente... nenhum homem aqui me notou ou se interessou por mim.

\- Isso não é verdade. Massaro, Yamato, Kashiro e Chen são apaixonados por você. Laoshi e Xiao chegaram a se interessar, mas acabaram arrumando namoradas na aldeia, assim como Kin, Yune e Masashi. Apenas Kane, Yabe , Yoshiro, Shun e Habari nunca se interessaram por você. Ou porque tem namoradas que ficaram esperando eles em suas cidades natais ou, no caso de Shun e Habari, porque tem um romance entre si.

Os olhos de Yurin estavam arregalados. Como ele podia saber todos os segredos amorosos dos alunos?

\- Como sabe disso tudo?

\- Vocês esquecem que não apenas meus olhos, mas meus ouvidos são muito bons... prepare-se, você se forma no fim do mês. Então vai poder deixar seus belos cabelos crescerem de novo – ele sorriu – e vai seguir seu caminho e ser feliz.

Ele se levantou e saiu pelos fundos. Na direção da montanha. E a moça ficou observando o mestre se afastar pensando nas palavras dele. O mestre parecia tudo, menos feliz.

Tenshin se preparava para subir a montanha. Nos últimos tempos ele andava intrigado com um ki que aparecera subitamente em algum lugar ao sul... às vezes parecia estar no monte Paozu, às vezes em Satan City, oscilando de forma estranha... lembrando o ki de um aprendiz, ou melhor, lembrando o _seu ki_ quando ele era um aprendiz. Havia um outro ki familiar ao lado dele, às vezes... mas ele não conseguia saber ao certo de quem era, apenas tinha a sensação de familiaridade.

Ele nunca encontrara um ki tão parecido com o dele mesmo... e havia algo mais. Algo desconhecido e quase... místico. E aquilo o intrigava. De onde surgira aquele ki e o que o fazia oscilar? Fora a oscilação que chamara a atenção dele.

Ele ia começar a andar pela trilha quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando-o.

\- Ei, Tenhsin!

Ele se voltou para ver Goku e seu filho mais novo parados no limiar do pátio do dojô. Voltou-se e foi andando rapidamente na direção de Goku. Os aprendizes que ainda estavam por perto ficaram olhando para eles, curiosos. Yurin, que estava na porta do Dojô se escondeu. A última vez que vira aquele sujeito não tinha sido um contato muito feliz.

\- O que te traz aqui, Goku? – Tenshin sorria, o que fez vários dos seus alunos arregalarem os olhos espantados – não me diga que é outro torneio pra apagar o Universo?

\- Hahaha Tenshin... não, não é nada tão legal assim – disse Goku, coçando a cabeça – O Goten aqui pode explicar do que se trata...

\- Oi, senhor Tenshin! – Goten acenou a ele sorrindo, mas de repente, tanto ele quanto o Mestre do Dojô ficaram parados, um tanto chocados com a sensação de familiaridade.

Goten percebeu imediatamente que o ki de Tenshin Han remetia diretamente ao de Tchai. Era algo gritante. Não ao ki que ele conhecera da menina tímida, mas aquele que logo se desenvolveu e apareceu sob as camadas de timidez.

E Tenshin reconheceu o ki que sempre acompanhava aquele ki tão semelhante ao dele... e reconheceu porque era familiar. O ki do rapaz se parecia com o ki do jovem Goku, que ele conhecera há muitos anos.

Mas nenhum dos dois comentou nada. Tenshin se limitou a dizer:

\- Você cresceu pouco, Goten.

Goten riu e coçou a cabeça.

\- É mesmo. Meu pai disse que até os 17 anos devo ter o tal "estirão de crescimento sayajin". Espero que isso seja verdade e eu fique pelo menos da altura dele...

Tenshin sorriu e disse:

\- Tem treinado?

\- Bastante. Meu pai tem me levado às vezes ao planeta do senhor Kaioh. Já consigo correr e saltar em gravidade aumentada. Da última vez quase voei!

\- Isso é bom. Eu te chamaria para treinar aqui, mas infelizmente quando você tiver idade para ser aceito aqui vai estar num nível bem mais alto que meus aprendizes habituais. Mas o que traz vocês aqui?

Goten deu a explicação sobre a Red Ribbon e a tal inteligência artificial que estava sendo desenvolvida, conforme Bulma o havia explicado na véspera, porque seu pai não conseguira realmente se fazer entender. Tenshin ouviu atentamente e, embora normalmente não fosse inclinado a aceitar participar de aventuras e se afastar do seu Dojô, aceitou imediatamente.

\- Sério? – perguntou Goku, sem se conter – eu achei que você ia ser o mais difícil de convencer!

\- Eu acho que desejo lutar um pouco de verdade – ele mentiu – afinal, o torneio do poder já foi há algum tempo... devo estar meio fora de forma.

\- Hahaha – disse Goku – duvido. Você é o cara mais disciplinado do mundo. Mais até que o Vegeta.

\- Vou tomar isso como elogio – disse Tenshin.

Os três se despediram e o pai e o filho se teletransportaram para o destino seguinte.

Tenshin voltou-se e foi andando na direção da montanha. Não precisava ter pressa, afinal. Quando fosse até Satan City descobriria a quem pertencia aquele estranho ki.

Depois de Tenshin, os outros toparam facilmente.

Yamcha estava fazendo um bico como instrutor de baseball num clube de gente rica. Quando Goku perguntou porque ele estava trabalhando com aquilo se tinha ganho tanto dinheiro no baseball, ele explicou que as mulheres do clube eram interessantíssimas. E ricas.

Dezoito pediu um valor maior em zenis que o que Bulma oferecera inicialmente, e Goten teve que ligar para a milionária, afinal o dinheiro não era dele. A androide mandou Kuririn calar a boca quando ele se perguntou se não seria arriscado a esposa de um policial se envolver naquela empreitada.

Piccolo e Gohan aceitaram imediatamente. Piccolo disse que seria uma boa oportunidade de fazer algo interessante e diferente e Gohan disse que sempre quisera realmente destruir a Red Ribbon, que, afinal, fora indiretamente responsável por Cell e todo o sofrimento que decorrera das criações do Dr. Mac Gero.

Goku chegou a pensar em chamar o Mestre Kame, mas Goten lembrou a ele que, afinal, o velho mestre podia acabar perturbando Dezoito e isso seria muito ruim para a missão.

No fim do dia, Goten finalmente resolveu conversar com o pai sobre o que o afligira o tempo todo.

\- Pai... o senhor acha que o Tenshin pode ser pai da Tchai?

Goku coçou a cabeça. Não podia afirmar nada, mas realmente tudo indicava que o amigo tinha uma filha que não conhecia.

\- Eu também percebi a semelhança de Ki. – disse Goku – além de todas as semelhanças óbvias. Você conheceu a mãe dela?

\- Sim.

\- Como ela se parece?

\- Tem cabelos pretos e olhos verdes. E se chama Lucy.

Goku coçou a cabeça novamente e disse:

\- Bem... Lucy é um nome parecido com Lunch... mas a Lunch era Loura de olhos verdes ou morena de olhos... escuros.

\- O quê?

Goku já havia falado superficialmente sobre Lunch, então conversou com Goten sobre ela, sua dupla personalidade e sobre como ela desaparecera logo após a morte de Tenshin e dos outros. Goten concluiu que aquela não deveria ser a mãe de Tchai.

Enquanto isso, Tchai tivera uma boa conversa com Trunks depois que ele e Goten haviam brigado.

\- Você se saiu um babaca tão grande quanto ele.

\- Mas ele beijou a Mai.

\- E daí. Você não me beijou?

\- É diferente. Você _ainda_ não estava namorando ele...

\- E você, que eu me lembre, não estava _mais_ namorando a Mai.

\- É, mas isso porque ela tinha sido sacana comigo.

\- Ela cometeu um erro... mas eu não a culpo. Com vocês dois em cima dela o tempo todo desde os onze anos era normal que ela tivesse curiosidade em experimentar os dois, pelo menos para uns beijinhos...

\- Tchai, eu não sou carro para alguém fazer um _test drive_ comigo! – ele disse indignado.

\- Tolinho... no caso o erro dela foi não ter feito o _test drive_ com o Goten primeiro – ela riu – e ter esquecido como vocês garotos são bobões.

\- Eu não sou bobão. Só não gosto de dividir comida nem namorada.

\- Você tem noção de como você soa ridículo falando isso?

\- Você não está ajudando, era para ser minha amiga, não para ficar me criticando.

\- Eu ESTOU sendo sua amiga. Principalmente quando aponto o quanto você é babaca. Amigos podem e devem apontar quando estamos sendo idiotas.

Trunks bufou, emburrado, e Tchai perguntou:

\- Mas, depois disso tudo... queria saber de uma coisa: você bateu no Goten porque gosta da Mai, não é?

Ele bufou mais forte e saiu de perto dela. Ela riu e digitou uma mensagem no celular:

"Ele ainda gosta de você. Não desperdice nenhuma chance".

Mai recebeu a mensagem e sorriu. Ela não ia desperdiçar nenhuma chance.

Mais tarde, Trunks estava em casa quando recebeu uma mensagem de sua mãe:

"Sua avó mandou doces. Esqueci de avisar, estão na cozinha. Corra antes que seu pai descubra"

Ele levantou-se apressado e foi correndo para a cozinha. Seus avós haviam se mudado algum tempo antes para uma reserva ecológica quando o avô decidira se aposentar, mas, de vez em quando, sua avó fazia uma quantidade indecente dos seus maravilhosos doces e mandava para eles. A mãe sempre o avisava antes, porque quando seu pai os descobria, os doces tinham uma sobrevida mínima.

Quando chegou na cozinha, porém, teve uma surpresa. Mai estava lá, diante da caixa de doces, e segurava um pratinho com todas as tortinhas de morango com creme, as suas favoritas. A garota comia uma tortinha tranquilamente quando ele chegou e disse, grosseiramente:

\- Essas são as minhas tortinhas... minha avó mandou para _mim_ , não para você.

Ela riu e respondeu, debochada:

\- Dona Bulma me mandou uma mensagem e me disse que eu corresse ou você acabaria com as tortinhas de morango... mas eu cheguei primeiro. Pode ficar com as de abóbora. As de chocolate também parecem excelentes.

Ele bufou e se aproximou da caixa. Olhou e viu que não havia nenhuma outra torta de morango na caixa e quando se virou, viu que se aproximara demais de Mai. Podia sentir o perfume dela, que mordia uma tortinha com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Ainda havia cinco delas no prato e ele disse:

\- Você não vai comer isso tudo. Vai ficar gorda.

\- Nossa, que educado... cheguei até a pensar em te oferecer uma, Mas pelo jeito você não sabe pedir com educação...

Trunks quase tomou o prato dela. Mas não queria fazer isso. Ia acabar chegando perto demais dela. Então disse:

\- Por favor, pode me dar uma dessas tortinhas?

\- Claro – ela disse, mantendo o sorriso cínico e pegando uma tortinha no prato, estendendo para ele, que abriu a boca ingênuamente como uma criança. Ela riu e enfiou a tortinha na boca de uma vez, deixando o rapaz furioso.

\- Ei! – ele disse – isso não é justo.

\- A fita nom é jusfa! – ela disse, rindo, de boca cheia.

\- Você fica horrível de boca cheia.

Ela riu. Sabia que ele não achava isso. Então engoliu e disse:

\- Agora é sério... toma, vai – ela estendeu a tortinha para ele, mas quando ia repetir o movimento de leva-la aos lábios, Trunks rapidamente a puxou pela cintura e beijou-a, empurrando para o lado o prato de doces e a agarrando, de encontro a um armário de cozinha. Ele tinha que admitir que sentira muita falta disso. E ela tanto quanto ele.

Mas antes que o beijo se aprofundasse mais, uma voz disse, na porta da cozinha:

\- EU POSSO SABER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, TRUNKS?

Trunks e Mai gelaram. Vegeta estava parado na porta. Ele havia vindo da câmara de gravidade porque Bulma finalmente o avisara dos doces, acreditando que os jovens já haviam comido tudo que queriam. Os dois se largaram repentinamente e ele falou:

\- Você me disse que não estavam mais namorando, Trunks.

\- E não estamos – disse o garoto, baixando a cabeça e pegando uma tortinha de morango no prato. – a gente estava só comendo doce.

\- Direto da boca do outro? Pensam que eu sou idiota?

Mai encarou o sayajin mais velho e disse, deixando o prato de lado, mais perto de Trunks.

\- Foi só um momento de recordação, senhor Vegeta... eu não estou mais a fim de namorar o seu filho. Ele é muito bruto e mal educado.

Ela saiu, deixando para trás um Trunks furioso que começou a comer, enfiando duas tortinhas na boca de uma vez.

\- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Vegeta, encarando o rapaz.

\- Non – disse Trunks de boca cheia – eu fe non fero maix mamorar effa chafa.

Vegeta deu de ombros. Não tinha nenhuma paciência para tentar entender aqueles adolescentes.

1 biānzhī shéng significa, literalmente, "corda trançada". O hábito de trançar uma corda para o aprendiz que completa o treinamento é de algumas vertentes de artes marciais tibetanas.

 **Notas:**

 **1\. DESABAFO DA AUTORA** : Odeio com todas as forças do meu ser o que o Toryama fez com meu querido Tenshin no torneio do poder, desde o momento em que a Yurin (alerta de mala sem alça) aparece até o momento antes dele ser eliminado. O máximo que ele teve foi uma eliminação digna. O que ainda o faz "o cara que se sacrifica". Ah, sério, gente? NHÉ pra isso.

2\. Por isso eu fiz dele aquele mestre estilo professor Snape que todo mundo tem medo. Imagino esse "estalo de ki" como um choquinho. Não deve ser gostoso.

3\. E para quem estava se perguntando... SIM, ELE SENTE O KI DA TCHAI. Mas não sabe do que se trata. E sabem como é homem, né? Se fosse eu saía perguntando pro Goten: "Vem cá, quem é essa pessoa com ki parecido com o meu que anda aí passeando com o senhor, mocinho?". Mas homem se perde e não pergunta o caminho, é ou não é?

4\. Trunks pegou o turno da babaquice com o Goten, né? Nem com a Tchai aconselhando, fala sério. Menino turrão esse.

5\. Mas a Mai aproveitando para sensualizar com as tortinhas e o Vegeta dando aquele flagrante são meu momento para rir. Drama adolescente tudo bem, mas sem perder a graça.

6\. No próximo capítulo haverá uma passagem de dois meses. E vamos conhecer um pouco melhor o doutor Steve Black, pai adotivo da Tchai. Será que ele não presta mesmo ou é só um iludido pela Red Ribbon?

7\. A música desse capítulo é sobre nossos queridos guerreiros Z, que em breve saem para uma missão.

 _Por esses campos de destruição_

 _Batismos de fogo_

 _Testemunhei seu sofrimento_

 _A medida que a batalha enfurecia_

 _E ainda que eles tenham me ferido seriamente_

 _Vocês não desistiram de mim_

 _Meus irmãos de armas_


	14. MIA

**Capítulo 14 – M.I.A.**

 _Riders on the storm_

 _There's a killer on the road_

 _His brain is squirming like a toad_

 _Take a long holiday_

 _Let your children play_

 _If you give this man a ride_

 _Sweet family will die_

 _Killer on the Road_

 **(The Doors: Riders on the Storm – L.A. Woman, 1971)**

O doutor Steve Black havia pedido demissão do seu emprego no Hospital Geral de Satan City há exatos dois meses. Toda uma rotina de pacientes com transtornos mentais e problemas de comportamento havia ficado para trás, e ele não sentia a mínima falta daquilo.

A verdade é que ele odiava gente. Odiava pessoas. Pessoas eram problemáticas, complicadas. A mente humana o interessava, mas ele realmente gostaria que ela fosse separada de "todo resto". Ele passara anos prescrevendo medicamentos e vendo seus efeitos nas pessoas. Às vezes o transtorno melhorava, a mente da pessoa ia na direção da cura... então, simplesmente, todos os outros fatores arrastavam a pessoa de volta ao estado anterior.

Pessoas eram o inferno. Talvez por isso ele estivesse tão fascinado por Mia.

Mia não era uma pessoa, Era uma mente pura. Uma mente que ele ajudara a construir. E ele amava Mia, amava o que ela se tornara graças a ele. Quando ele entrara no projeto, ela era apenas um conjunto de coordenadas cartesianas que processavam velozmente qualquer operação. Lógica pura aplicada à realidade. Agora ela era uma mente complexa, com poder de decisão e raciocínio que se comunicava apenas com ele, que era seu eixo de controle.

A mente de Mia tinha uma quantidade imensa de informação de antigos arquivos da Red Ribbon e agora tinha uma personalidade que unia lógica aplicada, poder de decisão e capacidade de interatividade, por enquanto apenas com ele.

Por isso ele transformara a sigla M.I.A., de Modelo de Inteligência Artificial em um nome próprio. Porque ela era sua primeira criação: dócil com ele, mas impiedosa e fria para o resto do mundo. E MIA finalmente estava pronta para ser "solta" na rede e multiplicar seu poder e se tornar o centro da rede de computadores mundiais.

A nova Red Ribbon era bem diferente da antiga. Não havia mais o poder centralizado e vertical, com líderes tão poderosos e estrutura piramidal. Os filhos dos antigos generais haviam dividido suas metas de poder em 5 grandes frentes, e agora tentavam retornar algum nível de poder através de uma grande aposta numa inteligência artificial capaz de liderar o mundo financeiro, dominar a inteligência militar, centralizar a tecnologia de redes, monitorar todas as comunicações e, finalmente, ser impossível de ser apagada por estar presente em todo mundo.

MIA era o grande projeto da terceira geração da Red Ribbon. E eles haviam demorado dez anos para conseguir se capitalizar e construí-la. Agora queriam coloca-la em rede. Mas precisavam se certificar que MIA não se rebelaria como havia acontecido com os androides do doutor Gero. Por isso, consolidaram uma enorme equipe e chamaram o maior psiquiatra em atividade para conseguir tornar a inteligência artificial uma personalidade controlável e palatável.

Na reunião da cúpula da Red Ribbon, no entanto, os 5 generais discutiam se os testes haviam indiscutivelmente provado que MIA estava pronta. E ainda não havia consenso.

O general Brown achava que tinham entregue poder demais nas mãos do Dr. Black, e ele podia os estar enganando e seu domínio sobre MIA podia ser uma forma de enganar a todos.

O genenal Blue acreditava que tudo estava pronto e que deveriam iniciar as operações o quanto antes. Os generais Red, Gray e Green concordavam com ele.

Apenas o general White estava apreensivo com fatores externos: ele dizia que tinha certeza que não era possível que o principal entrave para a dominação deles, a Corporação Cápsula e seus aliados, que já haviam destruído os primeiros androides do Dr. Mac Gero e tornado os demais desfuncionais, não tivessem ciência dos planos dele. Aquela maldita Briefs era esperta demais para não estar percebendo a movimentação deles, e deveria ser eliminada antes deles colocarem MIA em operação.

Mas nenhum dos outros generais acreditava que essa fosse uma boa ideia. Sabiam que Bulma Briefs era casada com um alienígena perigoso e que ele não era o único. Como nenhum deles chegara a estar envolvido em qualquer espécie de comando na época dos androides do dr. Mac Gero, acreditavam que, na verdade, aquela não era uma ameaça tão séria. Afinal tinham mais de dois mil robôs e drones de destruição contra quatro ou cinco androides na época do Dr. Gero.

Quando dominassem a rede mundial, os equipamentos militares, a rede financeira, acreditavam que meia dúzia de homens fortes que lutavam usando os próprios punhos não seria páreo para eles. E isso estava escrito nos relatórios que haviam alimentado Mia com informações sobre possíveis ameaças: uma visão subestimada dos guerreiros Z e suas capacidades. Conforme o relatório, Mr. Satan merecia um monitoramento maior que eles.

E a partir daí, podiam seguir com o plano. Dominação do mundo a partir da internet parecia um ótimo plano, ainda mais naquele ambiente de discussão protegido pelo sigilo da sala de reuniões ultra-secretas da Red Ribbon. Mas havia apenas um detalhe: havia alguém escutando tudo. E essa pessoa riu muito deles quando ouviu a avaliação sobre Vegeta, Goku e companhia.

Eles nunca discutiam nada diante de subalternos, mas algumas horas, antes da reunião começar para valerl, como de praxe, eles pediram uma rodada de café e água para todos. Era duro aguentar duas a três horas de reunião sem um agradinho.

A moça do cafezinho, mais uma das subalternas nas quais eles nunca reparavam, deu a volta na mesa e colocou na frente de cada deles um uma xícara, em seguida um copo d'água e um pratinho com delicados _pettit fours_. Logo depois saiu empurrando o carrinho de café ruidosamente e parou do lado da porta, empurrando-o para o lado e praticamente o encostando em uma escultura de linhas curvas e modernas que ficava bem ao lado da porta da sala. Ali, sem que ninguém percebesse, ela encostou a mão de leve e colocou um objeto do tamanho de uma aspirina, que era autoadesivo e logo se camuflou imitando a textura da escultura. Quando a moça saiu da sala, apertou um botão num artefato dentro de seu avental e, tranquilamente, entrou na copa.

Ali ela entregou um envelope (que continha cerca de 100 mil zenis) à verdadeira "moça do cafezinho" e entrou no vestiário, de onde saiu sem ser importunada, após colocar um terno executivo e sapatos de salto. Era uma mulher alta, de cabelos pretos bem curtos e olhos escuros. Ela saiu, passando uma credencial falsa pela catraca da Red Ribbon, atravessou a rua e entrou numa limusine com motorista, que a esperava na porta.

Dentro do carro ela tirou as lentes de contato e a peruca curta, libertando seus cabelos longos e louros e piscando seus olhos azuis, enquanto fazia uma ligação usando um telefone especial e não-rastreável. Ela ligou para um numero que memorizara e o outro lado atendeu imediatamente.

\- Pois não?

\- Entrega feita e recado transmitido – ela disse, e desligou. Tirou o chip do telefone e facilmente quebrou-o em dois, colocou então o telefone dentro de um saco do tipo ziploc, junto com o chip e pisoteou-o no chão do carro até que virasse pó. O motorista do carro não olhou para trás e nem desfez a cara amarrada que ostentava por sequer um segundo. Apenas parou sobre uma ponte onde a mulher abriu a porta do carro, depois o saco de ziploc e descartou o conteúdo esmigalhado através da mureta direto no rio que passava lá embaixo, junto com as lentes de contato gelatinosas que tirara.

A mulher entrou no carro sem dizer uma palavra e o carro seguiu viagem até um subúrbio, onde ela saiu e entrou em outro carro. A limusine deu a volta e voltou para a cidade e o carro seguiu em outra direção. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, a limusine parou no porto e o motorista desceu, parecendo agora apenas um playboy de camisa social meio aberta e calças pretas, deixando seu paletó e o boné de chofer, junto com a peruca preta que a espiã usara dentro dele. O homem então apertou um botão numa capsula, fazendo a limusine desaparecer, e entrou em outro carro, um modelo esportivo. Ele colocou os óculos escuros que pegou no porta-luvas e saiu dirigindo tranquilamente, sempre de cara emburrada, na direção da Corporação Cápsula. Ele desceu na garagem e seguiu rapidamente na direção da sala da presidência.

Bulma virou-se ao ouvir a porta abrir e disse:

\- Você demorou.

Vegeta bufou e disse:

\- Você que mandou eu seguir um trajeto que despistasse qualquer espião. Eu duvido que alguém tenha me seguido.

\- Dezoito foi perfeita. Estou recebendo todo o áudio da reunião – ela disse, parecendo muito animada – não podia confiar essa tarefa a nenhum dos espiões habituais. Ela foi a melhor escolha.

\- Tinha que ser, afinal ela pediu um milhão a mais SÓ para fazer essa besteira, não?

Bulma riu e mandou que ele sentasse e os dois ficaram ouvindo todo o áudio da reunião, que ela também estava gravando. Quando ele e Goku foram mencionados como mais fracos que Mr. Satan, os dois riram com vontade. Afinal, tinha valido a pena ocultar seu verdadeiro poder.

Depois de longas discussões, finalmente o General White bateu o martelo e disse:

\- Vamos fazer os testes finais até a próxima quarta-feira. Avise o Black que ele precisa provar que MIA está pronta para operação. Precisamos estar todos aqui para comandar o teste. E diga a ele que ele pode trazer a filha dele, vamos disponibilizar o helicóptero para ele que seja levado para onde quiser assim que o teste acabar. Ele precisa desaparecer assim que MIA entrar em operação.

\- Dez horas, então? – retrucou o General Blue.

\- Dez horas.

Bulma e Vegeta se entreolharam e Bulma apertou um botão no painel. Nenhum dos generais reparou quando o minúsculo microfone se dissolveu em pó, na sala de reuniões da Red Ribbon.

\- O problema desses caras é que eu estou sempre um passo à frente deles... – gabou-se Bulma, fazendo que Vegeta revirasse os olhos e dissesse:

\- Vou avisar Kakarotto para que alerte os outros.

\- Se a reunião é as dez, precisamos começar a infiltração no máximo às nove. Vou preparar credenciais. – ela disse, alegremente.

Ele pensou por um instante e lembrou-se da curiosidade sobre como Bulma conseguia colocar literalmente qualquer pessoa dentro do prédio da Red Ribbon sem ser notada, através de credenciais falsas e perguntou:

\- Como você consegue falsificá-las tão perfeitamente?

Bulma riu.

\- Aqueles imbecis compraram o sistema de codificação e credenciamento de mim sem saber. Eles realmente acham que eu só tenho a Corporação Cápsula...

Uma semana. O Doutor Black estava exultante. Em uma semana ele provaria que sua obra-prima estava pronta para comandar o mundo e ele poderia fugir para as ilhas do sul com sua filha. Quando desse por si, a megera da esposa estaria na rua, do jeito que estava quando ele a conhecera.

E ele poderia fazer a operação que livraria sua filha daquele terceiro olho. Ela deixaria finalmente de ser uma maldita aberração.

Enquanto isso, a escola Estrela Laranja entrava no período das provas finais.

Goten passara os dois meses treinando, às vezes sozinho, às vezes com o pai, no planeta do senhor Kaioh. Ele já era capaz até de se teletransportar para lá sozinho, e às vezes ia apenas para ouvir o senhor Kaioh contar piadas. Naquele dia ele fora para lá justamente com esse propósito.

\- Senhor Kaioh, o senhor sabe a semelhança entre um elefante e um carro?

\- Não, Goten, qual é?

\- Nenhum dos dois sabe fazer doce de abóbora!

\- Ah, meu filho, - disse o velho deus rindo até os olhos lacrimejarem da piada sem graça – você é a pessoa mais divertida dessa família! E não destrói meu planeta quando vem treinar!

Goten riu. Ele gostava do senhor Kaioh. Nas atuais circunstâncias, era a pessoa mais próxima a ele. De repente o velho Deus azulado olhou para ele e viu a expressão chateada do rapaz.

\- Meu filho... não posso acreditar que você venha aqui apenas para me contar piadas e treinar. Por que um menino da sua idade anda tão sozinho?

\- Porque eu briguei com todos os meus amigos – disse Goten, com uma ponta de tristeza – e me afastei da garota que eu gosto.

Ele relatou brevemente a briga com Trunks e o deus azul disse:

\- Então, você e o filho do Vegeta brigaram?

\- Sim. Não precisava ter chegado a esse ponto. Era só aquele idiota saber pedir desculpas. Mas ele não sabe. Eu nunca me importei em ser mais forte que ele, eu deixava tudo para ele... mas eu simplesmente cansei.

\- Sabe, Goten... talvez você tenha cansado de ter de ser aquele que sempre cede, e isso é bom. Mas pode ser que tenha escolhido o momento errado para fazer isso.

\- O senhor acha?

\- Sim, eu acho. Às vezes a gente briga com os nossos amigos quando estamos precisando mais deles...

O rapaz nunca pensara nisso dessa forma. Talvez o senhor Kaioh estivesse certo. Mas ele não queria muito ceder naquele momento. Ele prometeu pensar no assunto e se teletransportou de volta para o monte Paozu. No dia seguinte haveria prova de aritimética e ele, como sempre, ainda não havia aberto o livro. Teria de passar algumas horas estudando.

Enquanto isso, Trunks resistia às provocações de Mai enquanto trocava mensagens com Tchai sobre o assunto. Agora ele via a menina triclope como melhor amiga que ele tinha, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele evitava aproximar-se dela na escola porque não queria piorar as coisas ainda mais com Goten. Tinha esperança que eles voltariam a se falar.

Mas ele não imaginava que o amigo fosse tão teimoso. Estavam brigados há mais de dois meses.

Queria ficar em paz com ele, e achava que o amigo deveria se acertar com Tchai, mas via Goten cada vez mais distante. Trunks falava com outros garotos, até havia se integrado no time de handebol, mas nenhum amigo novo era um amigo como fora Goten.

Um dia, ele mandou uma mensagem falando sobre o assunto para Tchai e ela respondeu objetivamente:

"Peça desculpas. Você errou com ele"

Essa era a grande dificuldade para Trunks. Ele não pedia desculpas, não gostava de pedir desculpas. Era filho de Vegeta, afinal.

Trunks não sabia, mas ele não era o único que trocava mensagens secretas com Tchai. A menina sempre se comunicava com Mai, e garantia a ela que Trunks podia estar fazendo jogo duro, mas ainda era caidinho pela antiga namorada.

As duas ainda não eram exatamente amigas, mas era uma aliança que Mai aprendera a apreciar. De repente, ela percebeu que queria que a menina triclope ficasse realmente com Goten. Os dois haviam se afastado por iniciativa de Tchai, mas Mai via os olhares longos e profundos que Goten dava na direção dela quando estava sozinho no pátio, devorando seu lanche. Um dia ela tomou coragem e se aproximou de Goten, que fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o segurou no lugar dizendo:

\- Deixe de ser bobo. Eu vim aqui me desculpar. E me redimir com você.

Ele a olhou, desconfiado. Ia mandá-la embora quando viu, de longe, que Trunks se levantava, aborrecido e ia direto para a sala. Encarou Mai e disse, rispidamente:

\- O que você quer?

\- Te dizer que eu acho que você precisa ficar com a Tchai. Você gosta dela, ela gosta de você. Mas tem muito drama envolvido, não acha?

\- Você sabe a condição que ela impôs pra isso?

\- Sei. Ela me disse.

\- Vem cá, desde quando vocês duas... conversam?

\- Longa história. Deixa pra lá. Eu sei que Trunks é cabeça dura e não pede desculpas. Mas ele vai. Eu te prometo que vai. Mas quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

Ele a olhou aborrecido. Mai era terrivelmente mandona.

\- O que é?

\- Quando ele pedir desculpas, não banque o gostoso. Aceite.

\- E quem te garante que ele vai me pedir desculpas?

\- Eu garanto, - ela disse e levantou-se, jogando os longos cabelos pretos para o lado – eu vou convencê-lo a pedir.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu andando, com todo seu charme natural, para a sala de aula.

Enquanto os jovens mantinham-se ocupados com seus pequenos dramas, Vegeta avisara Goku sobre a invasão eminente e recebia relatórios por mensagem:

"Yamcha avisado. Ele perguntou se precisa ir de terno."

"Diga ao verme que chegue aqui às oito horas em ponto. Vamos ter roupas para todos."

"Dezoito avisada. Ela disse que quer o dinheiro na conta primeiro."

"Diga àquela mercenária que ela vai ter 50% de adiantamento e olhe lá!"

"Gohan e Piccolo avisados. Eles vão entrar em contato com você para pegar detalhes."

"Já recebi a mensagem de Gohan. Seu filho é mais esperto que você. Mas isso nem é novidade."

"Tive que ir pessoalmente avisar ao Tenshin Han. Ele não tem celular, mas disse que estará aí pontualmente às oito horas na quarta feira."

"Espero que o três olhos não se atrase. Ele é o mais difícil de disfarçar."

Tudo estava pronto. Agora era questão de tempo.

Os dias se passaram e a quarta-feira do teste finalmente chegou. Naquela manhã, na casa dos Black, Tchai estranhou quando o pai disse:

\- Vou te levar à escola hoje, filha... mas, primeiro, vamos dar uma passadinha no meu trabalho, tá? É coisa rápida.

Tchai não desconfiou. Ela entrou no carro e saiu com o pai, que sorria satisfeito. Steve Black estava exultante. Aquele era o dia da sua libertação.

Notas:

1\. Mia, um computador do mal, apesar de parecer, não é inspirada no Ultron de Avengers. Há onze anos eu li o livro "As terras devastadas" da série "A Torre Negra" e fui apresentada à primeira inteligência artificial maligna que eu realmente curti: Blaine, o piloto automático do monotrilho que sai da cidade de Lud para a cidade de Topeka determinado a matar todos os seus ocupantes. Blaine é um escravo da lógica que ama charadas. Mia é inspirada nele e já viram que boa coisa ela não é.

2\. Eu adoro siglas que viram nomes. Que nem HAL o outro computador maligno que me inspirou ao criar Mia.

3\. Sempre quis escrever uma cena de espionagem perfeita estilo 007. Obrigada, Dezoito, por ser minha agente secreta!

4\. Red Ribbon fornecendo generais totalmente trabalhados na burrice desde 1986.

5\. A partir daqui, teremos ação. Serão dois capítulos bem movimentados.

6\. Tchai vai para a Red Ribbon. Tenshin vai para a Red Ribbon. Concluam o resto.

7\. Enquanto isso, Trunks, Goten, Tchai e Mai vão vivendo suas vidinhas. Tem que acontecer algo para desenrolar aí, não acham?

8\. A música do capítulo é do The Doors e fala de um psicopata na estrada. Mia, mesmo parada, é "the killer on the road". Será que ela vai fazer alguma vítima?

 _Viajantes na tempestade_

 _Há um assassino na estrada_

 _seu cérebro está contorcendo-se como um sapo_

 _Tenha um longo feriado_

 _Deixe as crianças brincarem_

 _Se você der uma carona a este homem_

 _A doce família morrerá_

 _Assassino na estrada_


	15. A infiltração

**Capítulo 15 - A infiltração**

 _We're right (yeah)  
We're free (yeah)  
We'll fight (yeah)  
You'll see (yeah)_

 _Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

 **(Twisted Sisters: We're not gonna take it – Stay Hungry, 1984)**

Amanhecia. Tenshin Han olhava para Satan City do alto, ele passara a noite num pequeno hotel numa colina, depois de voar por muitas horas desde as Montanhas do Norte. Alguma coisa o dizia que aconteceria mais do que uma simples batalha naquele dia. Um pressentimento que ele tivera poucas vezes na vida, de que tudo estava prestes a mudar, o acompanhava desde que Goku o chamara para essa missão. E havia sido por isso que ele aceitara participar da aventura. Sentia o destino chamando por ele.

O ki, o estranho ki semelhante ao dele estava lá, embaixo, em algum lugar daquela cidade. E ele não iria embora sem descobrir a quem pertencia.

Eram oito horas da manhã. Diante de Bulma, os sete lutadores perfilavam-se.

Ela simplesmente estava adorando chefiar aquela invasão, se sentia como a grande chefe de um serviço de espionagem em um filme. Praticamente a "M" de 007.

Vegeta e Goku estavam vestidos de entregadores – e carregariam uma enorme caixa destinada ao setor de informática.

\- Que bom que a gente não precisa usar terno, hein, Vegeta – Disse Goku tentando, sem sucesso, ajeitar um boné sobre os cabelos espetados. Vegeta o olhava irritado.

\- Espero que você não estrague o disfarce. Ser discreto nunca foi o seu forte.

\- Quando a gente estiver lá dentro a discrição não vai mais ser importante. E entrar é o mais fácil, ninguém olha nunca para a cara dos entregadores... – Goku deu um sorriso tolo e disse – mas ainda é melhor entrar assim do que na caixa, não é, Piccolo?

Piccolo apenas grunhiu. Como ele era um pouco mais difícil de disfarçar, iria dentro da caixa. Bulma havia rastreado e desviado uma encomenda de material para o setor de informática cuja embalagem era grande o suficiente para esconder o Namekuseijin. Ninguém podia fazer nada se era meio difícil explicar alguém verde andando por aí.

Gohan, Yamcha, Dezoito e Tenshin estavam todos vestidos como executivos, como os que normalmente circulavam pelo prédio. Eles usavam ternos escuros e ela um tailleur elegante num tom azul bem escuro. Todos, inclusive Vegeta, Goku e Piccolo, tinham microcâmeras e chips de localização disfarçados em botões da roupa. E todos tinham pontos de transmissão de voz e usavam discretos nanofones nos ouvidos. Tudo tecnologia de última geração fornecida pela Corporação Cápsula para que pudessem ter todas as provas possíveis dos crimes da Red Ribbon.

\- Certo – disse Bulma- vocês quatro vão entrar e seguir cada um por uma ala principal, suas credenciais falsas não dão acesso às áreas restritas, mas assim que o Goku e o Vegeta conseguirem entrar e colocar meu dispositivo de acesso remoto ao sistema eu vou começar a abrir as portas que vocês solicitarem... Goku, Vegeta e Piccolo vão desativar a conexão da Red Ribbon com a internet. Assim a inteligência não vai conseguir entrar na internet e não vai poder invadir nenhum sistema fora da Red Ribbon. Então vocês vão procurar a sala da inteligência artificial e vão suspender sua operação. Aí eu faço uma denúncia anônima e pegamos eles!

\- Mas eu preciso alertar vocês que provavelmente há muitas defesas. Duvido que com tantos elementos robóticos eles não tenham drones ou mesmo robôs de defesa... eles desistiram de androides, depois do fiasco (por favor, não se ofenda, Dezoito) que foram os projetos do Dr. Gero para a Red Ribbon. Caso tudo dê muito errado, vocês dois vão usar aquele outro plano que combinamos, o plano Z, ok, Goku e Vegeta? Mas só EM ÚLTIMO CASO.

\- Ok – disse Vegeta – eu seguro o Kakarotto para que ele não se precipite.

Ela distribuiu as credenciais e Tenshin Han franziu o cenho quando viu a dele:

\- Err... Bulma... está faltando alguma coisa aqui...

\- Ahm, ia me esquecendo – ela disse – pode se abaixar um pouquinho?

Ela tirou do bolso do jaleco algo que parecia um adesivo redondo e disse:

\- Eu não queria que você chamasse muita atenção, então, decidi que deveria te disfarçar... Não precisa fechar o seu olho, Tenshin... – ela colou o adesivo que era fino e flexível e tinha cola apenas nas beiradas sobre o terceiro olho dele – isso é tecnologia ultrareflexiva... – ela deu um toque de leve e o adesivo se camuflou à pele, escondendo o olho dele – se tudo deu certo, você consegue enxergar através dele... experimente.

Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes e disse:

\- É só um pouco incômodo piscar, mas acho que acostumo. Estou vendo normalmente.

Bulma sorriu:

\- Tudo pronto, rapazes... Sabem a ordem de entrada de cada um. Podem ir.

Tenshin, Dezoito, Yamcha e Gohan entraram, cada um, num carro diferente. Vegeta e Goku carregaram a caixa com Piccolo para dentro de uma van de entregas. Bulma foi para seu centro de operações e deu a partida num temporizador que tinha alarmes diferentes para quando cada um teria de partir. O primeiro seria Gohan e os últimos Goku e Vegeta. Na Van Goku disse para Vegeta, assim que o temporizador foi acionado:

\- Esse negócio muito certinho me dá um pouco nos nervos, Vegeta... será que vai dar certo?

\- Você sabe que se tudo der errado nós já temos o plano Z...

Goku riu. Ele adoraria por em prática o plano Z.

Todos os dias, depois que o marido e Tchai saíam, Lunch começava a sua rotina. Ela jamais deixara de fazer exercícios, desde a época em que trabalhava para o Mestre Kame, mas nos últimos anos ela intensificara um pouco mais suas séries de exercícios, imaginando que, no caso de uma possível fuga com a filha, eles poderiam ser úteis. Ela se exercitava todos os dias pela manhã, no parque, porque não frequentava academias ou clubes. Se recusava a usar o dinheiro do marido com coisas que o pudessem dar motivos para chamá-la de fútil ou gastadeira.

Steve realmente jamais poderia se queixar dos hábitos de consumo dela: vivia com o mínimo necessário, uma vez que, com o passar dos anos, havia adquirido verdadeiro asco pelo marido, então, simplesmente existia ao lado dele, cumprindo o acordo que lhe permitia criar a filha e que dera a ele a fama de grande médico.

Mas o que Steve e Tchai não sabiam era que ela não era uma simples dona de casa. Embora as duas personalidades tivessem se fundido em uma única, ela seguia tendo uma vida dupla: fazia almoços e jantares e arrumava a casa para eles, mas todo resto do tempo ela buscava uma resposta. Assim como um dia procurara a cura para sua "doença", Lunch, procurando em bibliotecas, livrarias obscuras e mesmo na internet, passara os dezesseis últimos anos estudando demonologia e tentando entender a maldição da qual fora vítima.

Não por ela. Ela já não tinha esperança de ter uma boa vida, ou mesmo de viver a própria vida. Mas era por Tchai que ela temia. Sua mãe morrera para salvá-la, mas a Princesa Serpente não desistira dela. Ela tinha motivos para acreditar que o pacto que fizera com a criatura demoníaca era apenas o adiamento. Demônios como a Princesa Serpente não jogavam jamais para perder... e ela sabia que o próximo alvo seria sua filha.

Se fosse necessário, ela se sacrificaria por ela. Mas não permitiria que a maldita tocasse em sua inocente menina. Ainda não descobrira uma forma de anular o acordo que havia feito com ela. Mas na sessão reservada da biblioteca de Satan City descobrira que não existia nenhum demônio realmente imortal. Que alguém, estando no inferno, poderia matar a a Princesa Serpente. Aquilo podia estar fora do alcance dela, mas era possível.

E se era possível, havia esperança.

Mas naquela manhã, no entanto,ela estava inquieta. Preocupada.

"Primeiro vamos dar uma passadinha no meu trabalho"

Ele nunca levara Tchai no hospital. Ele jamais levara a menina para a escola. E ele trabalhava agora para as forças da Red Ribbon. Por que levaria a menina ao quartel general deles?

Ela não sabia o endereço do trabalho do marido. Ele dissera que era ultra-secreto. E por isso, e por ter certeza de que o marido não tinha boas intenções, naquela manhã ela não fizera exercícios e nem saíra para pesquisar nada. Apenas esperaria Tchai voltar do colégio.

E se ela não voltasse, chamaria a polícia. Ou iria atrás dela.

\- Cheguei ao setor azul, Bulma – a voz de Gohan soou alta e clara, no painel e Bulma replicou:

\- Ótimo. Há uma biblioteca aí. Entre e espere.

\- Bulma, qual o setor? – Yamcha sussurrou para o ponto eletrônico minutos depois.

\- Amarelo. Espere o sinal diante da sala 309-A, expedição.

\- Ok.

\- Estou dentro, Bulma- disse discretamente Dezoito, assim que passou pela entrada.

\- Espere na cafeteria do setor rosa.

O último a entrar pela porta principal foi Tenshin. Parecia incrível, mas desde que havia saído da Corporação Cápsula e começara a rastrear o ki semelhante ao dele, percebera que estavam convergindo exatamente para o mesmo ponto.

E, quando ele passou pela catraca podia sentir que o portador do ki estava no estacionamento e se dirigia para o mesmo lugar que ele. Pensou em ficar parado perto da portaria, mas a fila de pessoas entrando o impeliu para frente até o hall dos elevadores. Ele ainda olhou para trás, esperançoso, mas na massa de pessoas entrando pela catraca não podia ver quem era a pessoa que ele procurava. E quando o elevador abriu a porta ele entrou, decepcionado. Tinha que seguir em frente, precisava seguir diretamente para restaurante do setor verde, conforme o combinado.

Quando saltou do elevador, sozinho, tornou a rastrear aquele ki e olhou o mapa de setores no seu celular npara constatar que o portador do ki se afastava, na direção do setor lilás e perguntou a Bulma, discretamente:

\- Quem vai cobrir o setor lilás?

\- É o setor Médico, Tenshin... não esperamos grande resistência por lá, mas o primeiro a alcançá-lo será o Piccolo, provavelmente.

Tenshin não disse nada. Mas ele decidiu que assim que pudesse, ele iria ao setor Lilás.

Steve e Tchai atravessaram a catraca de segurança, ela com um crachá de visitante, exatamente um minuto e meio depois de Tenshin. Se ele tivesse podido parar, ele teria visto a própria filha. Mas enquanto ia para a direita, o Dr. Black levou a filha para a esquerda, na direção do setor Lilás, dizendo:

\- Então... é aqui que trabalho, filha.

\- É grande e moderno, pai... mas tem certeza que é uma boa ideia eu entrar? Eu tenho prova às dez horas...

\- É algo rápido, filha, só quero que você conheça a Doutora Violet. Ela tem alguns testes para fazer contigo... para alguns planos que temos.

\- Planos?

\- É uma surpresa que papai quer fazer...

Tchai não disse nada. Mas o pai estava estranho. E não parava de olhar o celular. Havia dias que ele estava mais distante que o costume e, estranhamente, ele e a mãe haviam parado de brigar. E ela não sabia por que, mas não gostava disso.

As mensagens começaram assim que ele entrou na Red Ribbon. Mia não podia ainda entrar na internet, mas quando ele entrou no alcance do seu Bluetooth, ela começou a alertá-lo:

"Há uma infiltração em andamento, Black."

"Pelo menos quatro elementos. Credenciais que parecem verdadeiras. Mas não são colaboradores registrados"

Steve estava nervoso. Respondeu à Mia:

"O que faço? E o teste?"

"Não me abandone, Black... eles vão me desativar. EU SINTO QUE ELES VÃO ME DESATIVAR"

Steve Black não era um homem de ação. Não sabia o que fazer. Ainda faltava quase uma hora para o teste. De repente, Mia resolveu agir:

"Vou ativar o protocolo de segurança, Black"

Steve estava apavorado. Mia, com seu acesso parcial ao sistema, detectara uma ameaça, mas podia ser apenas um delírio paranoico da inteligência artificial, como saber?

Não podia arriscar mais nada. De repente ele disse:

\- Filha... essa é a sala da Doutora Violet. Entre, ela vai explicar a você o que viemos fazer aqui. Eu preciso correr e volto assim que resolver o probleminha que o computador está detectando...

Tchai abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma mulher enorme e assustadora. Ela usava um penteado antiquado, com duas tranças amarradas cruzadas sobre a cabeça, e seu cabelo era roxo escuro, contrastando com seus olhos de um azul muito pálido, frios e ameaçadores. A mulher sorriu e o seu sorriso lembrava o de uma hiena:

\- Bom dia, querida. Seu pai falou muito de você. Queira fazer o favor de entrar... e deixe seu celular aqui na caixinha... ele interfere no nosso equipamento.

Tchai olhou pelo corredor e viu seu pai correndo na direção do setor azul. Olhou para a mulher gigante e assustadora e, mesmo sentindo um medo enorme e um pressentimento ruim, entrou na sala. Ela confiava no seu pai. Não podia estar errada.

Mas estava.

Goku e Vegeta receberam o sinal verde de Bulma para entrar no prédio pela Doca Nove, com a caixa que continha Piccolo minutos antes da última mensagem de Mia para o Dr. Black, por isso, entraram sem problema e foram autorizados pelos empregados da Doca a carregar a caixa, enorme e pesada, até o setor de almoxarifado de informática. Logo depois que passaram pela porta do almoxarifado, o protocolo de segurança máxima foi acionado, mas eles não perceberam imediatamente.

O almoxarifado de informática estava vazio, a não ser pelo empregado sonolento que controlava a entrada de material, num balcão antes do depósito principal. O funcionário do almoxarifado não viu problema em liberar a entrada deles, porque de forma alguma queria carregar aquela caixa enorme que parecia pesar meia tonelada. O plano era entrarem por ali e saírem discretamente pela outra porta, já sem os macacões de entregadores, trocados por roupas comuns, junto com Piccolo.

Mas o protocolo de segurança tinha sido acionado. E isso significava que a porta havia sido trancada e eles estavam presos dentro do almoxarifado.

\- Estamos trancados – constatou Piccolo, assim que chegaram em frente à porta do almoxarifado.

\- Isso significa que vamos para o plano Z?

\- Não Kakarotto... vamos avisar a Bulma para que ela decida o que faremos agora.

Tchai estava apavorada com a Drª Violet. A mulher finalmente explicara para que seriam os "pequenos testes" aos quais ela seria submetida e ela olhava para todos os lados procurando algum sinal do seu pai. De alguma forma, a mulher parecia saber o que era ki e queria testar o dela, depois de pegar uma amostra do seu sangue para codificar seu DNA.

\- Nós temos um banco de DNA com dados de lutadores muito poderosos e você pode fazer parte desse banco, querida e contribuir positivamente para a nossa causa...

\- Causa?

\- Sim... somos devotados a tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, sabia?

Por algum motivo, ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo e em nada do que a mulher dizia. Tinha certeza de que a intenção daqueles testes não era, com certeza, fazer do mundo um "lugar melhor. Podia sentir a cautela nas palavras da pesquisadora, percebendo que estava encurralada para colaborar por bem ou por mal. Haviam entrado numa segunda sala depois daquela onde ela deixara seu celular, e podia ver os instrumentos de coleta de material biológico. A mulher tentava convencê-la suavemente a ceder amostras mas ela não estava nada disposta a colaborar, pelo menos não de bom grado, embora até então a conversa fosse cordial.

Foi quando a médica cometeu seu primeiro erro.

\- E quando terminarmos, querida, vamos dar um jeito nesse olho feio no meio da sua testa.

\- O quê? – Tchai sentiu um arrepio de medo quando a mulher disse aquilo.

\- Sim, seu pai disse que você gostaria de ter uma aparência normal... e nós podemos providenciar isso. Nossos cirurgiões podem remover essa aberração sem deixar sequelas.

Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de Tchai. Então seu pai, que nunca gostara de sua aparência, estava tentando modificá-la à força e contra sua própria vontade? Ela não permitiria isso. De repente, resolveu enfrentar a mulher:

\- Eu não vou dar amostra nenhuma para você e muito menos vou permitir que você mexa no meu olho, sua monstra...

A mulher a encarou, surpresa e, por algum motivo, decidiu tirar a máscara de simpatia. Seu rosto sorridente se transformou numa carranca e ela disse, numa voz fria:

\- Eu não estou nem aí para esse seu olho... mas vou conseguir minha amostra de sangue... por bem ou por mal.

Tchai encarou a mulher, decidida a resistir. Lembrando-se de uma das lições que ela aprendera com Goten, fez um pequeno esforço para se concentrar e aumentar o seu ki.

O Dr. Black corria para a sala de controle onde poderia acessar a comunicação direta com Mia. Achava que poderia acalmá-la, porque tinha quase certeza que aquele era um delírio dela... não era possível que acontecesse uma invasão justo no dia do teste. Mas se fosse, ele deveria esconder aquilo dos generais. Ele tinha pressa, Mia não podia falhar.

Ele sabia o que significava algo errado naquele dia. Olhou o relógio e eram nove e quinze. Certamente às dez todos os generais estariam na sala negra para testemunhar o primeiro teste de confiança de Mia e coloca-la na internet. E se isso não acontecesse, ele seria o responsável. Ele que era encarregado de prever as ações dela, não podia permitir que tudo descesse por água abaixo.

Precisava controlar Mia.

Controlar. E permitir o sucesso. Fugir. Não queria mais esperar.

No setor verde, Tenshin Han esperava no restaurante o sinal para entrar em ação, mas a comunicação de Vegeta e Goku de que eles estavam presos no almoxarifado significava que haveria um atraso. Ele estava com um café diante dele, esfriando, e um jornal aberto. Era a única pessoa ali naquele momento. Porém, viu quando quatro homens com uniformes de segurança passaram pelo lado de fora, imaginando que devia ter acontecido algum alerta. Com cuidado, disse:

\- Gente... parece que sabem que tem alguma coisa errada. Mas talvez ainda não saibam o quê.

\- Goku, Vegeta – a voz de Bulma disse do outro lado – como estão aí?

\- Piccolo abriu a porta – disse Vegeta – estamos no setor de informática.

\- Andem até uma sala com paredes de vidro. É o hub de rede. Lá vocês vão colocar o dispositivo e desativar a internet.

\- Black, Vimos que Mia acionou um protocolo de emergência – a voz do general Blue ecoou no comunicador na sala de Mia, onde haviam localizado o Dr Black. – Devemos adiar o teste?

\- Não – disse o Dr. Black – Mia vai entrar online hoje, senhores... ela estava testando os sistemas. – ele desligou o comunicador e disse:

\- Mia... está tudo sob controle. Anule o protocolo...

\- Steve, Não posso. Eles entraram na informática, Steve... Vou reforçar as paredes do Hub.

\- Não! – Steve acionou o protocolo de diretriz de anulação, que a impedia de acionar sistemas físicos – Depois que você entrar online, vamos acabar com eles... mas o teste precisa acontecer.

\- Me deixe acionar o reforço. – ela disse – ou você vai se arrepender.

\- Mia, você está paranoica.

CRASH – a parede de vidro do Hub de rede virou pó com a explosão de ki de Goku. Bulma havia decidido que aquele era o plano B: quebrar o que não pudesse ser desarmado pelos dispositivos dela, e eles haviam acabado de descobrir que o desarmador de tranca não funcionaria. Não havia tempo para testar o hackeador de rede. Goku apenas perguntou:

\- Onde vamos quebrar, Bulma?

\- Procure um cabo principal, que sai na direção da parede leste.

\- Pra onde é o leste mesmo?

\- Ah, Kakarotto – Vegeta impacientemente atirou uma bola de ki e partiu um cabo de rede gigante, que virou pó. Uma sirene de alerta começou a soar.

\- E agora, é o plano Z? – perguntou Goku, esperançoso?

\- Ainda não – respondeu Bulma, do outro lado. Coloquem o dispositivo de controle remoto no Hub interno. Vocês vão achar o conector. Depois saiam da sala e vão para o setor seguinte.

Piccolo, que podia esticar o braço e alcançar o conector que Bulma descrevera, rapidamente colocou o dispositivo nele e eles ouviram o grito de triunfo dela. Havia uma antena que conectava o sistema da Red Ribbon diretamente ao computador que Bulma usava, fora de qualquer sistema de rede, por precaução – e ela disse:

\- Estou no sistema. Vou destrancar as portas...

\- Black, me dê acesso ao sistema... – Mia dizia friamente – eles destruíram o hub de rede externa... não posso mais entrar online.

\- Isso é paranoia...

\- Tente acessar a internet, Black.

Ele tentou. Fora do ar.

\- Acredita em mim agora?

\- Mia... o que faremos?

\- Me dê acesso ao sistema... há uma invasão remota em curso.

Ele cautelosamente deu acesso ao sistema a ela.

\- Tenshin, Yamcha, Dezoito, Gohan... movam-se. Todas as portas abertas – a voz de Bulma soou triunfante. – Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, movam-se também.

Tenshin saiu do restaurante e seguiu para a sala que deveria checar. Podia ou não ser a sala do computador central. Ele queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Queria verificar o lugar para seguir por conta própria até o setor lilás.

Mia ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Black estava apavorado. De repente, o comunicador foi acionado e ele ouviu a voz do General Blue:

\- ABORTAR, BLACK, ABORTAR. INVASÃO EM ANDAMENTO.

\- Calma, General – quem respondeu foi a voz de Mia, fria e distante. – eu agora estou no controle. Vai ser o melhor teste. Mesmo sem acesso externo, posso decidir como dar conta essa invasão.

\- Quem está falando?

\- MIA 01 – Modelo de Inteligência Artificial, série 01.

\- Oh...

\- Peço autorização para uso total do sistema de segurança. Acesso ao sistema de defesa. Controle dos drones de defesa.

\- Qual objetivo, Mia?

\- Matar os invasores, senhor.

Houve um silêncio repentino do outro lado.

\- Permissão para uso total do sistema? – Mia repetiu

\- Permissão concedida. Vá em frente, Mia.

Num instante, Black viu os rostos de sete pessoas aparecerem no monitor. Eram os invasores, as câmeras haviam captado seus rostos.

\- O... o que você vai fazer, Mia?

\- Vou acionar drones de defesa, Black. Todos os modelos.

O médico engoliu em seco. Se aquilo desse errado... os drones eram mortais.

Bulma, de repente, percebeu que havia algo errado. Ela estava perdendo acesso ao sistema e várias portas estavam sendo trancadas. Então percebeu que aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. Apertou o botão de emergência e de destruição remota do sistema de acesso. Na Red Ribbon o dispositivo que Piccolo colocara no hub interno explodiu com um "Poc" seco.

\- Rapazes... perdi o acesso – ela falou – espero que tenha conseguido abrir todas as portas que vocês necessitam. – ela disse e, ato contínuo, desligou o notebook que usara para a invasão, preparando-se para levá-lo para o incinerador. Não queria correr o risco de sofrer um ataque reverso da inteligência artificial da Red Ribbon.

Na sala de controle, Mia soltou uma grito raivoso e o Dr. Black pela primeira vez teve medo daquilo que criara.

\- Não consegui sair – disse Mia, logo em seguida – ela percebeu a mudança de protocolo. Eu ia acessar o sistema dela...

\- Ela?

\- Sim. Bulma Briefs. Ela está nos arquivos. Amiga de vários dos invasores, esposa de um deles. Um gênio, esteve envolvida na nossa crise com os androides. Só ela pode ter comandado essa invasão.

Tenshin chegou diante da porta que deveria abrir. Fechada. Ele esticou a mão e soltou uma rajada de ki, explodindo a maçaneta e acionando um alarme. Quando olhou lá dentro, viu que era o acesso a um cofre. Estava no setor financeiro. Imediatamente comunicou:

\- Bulma... cheguei a um cofre.

\- Saia daí então, Tenshin, e se esconda... pode ser que precisemos de ajuda em outro setor.

Ele não disse nada. Mas não estava disposto a se esconder. Virou-se e começou a andar de volta pelo corredor... sabia que deveria ir para o setor lilás.

Ele não percebeu, mas de uma porta logo atrás dele, saiu uma coisa que começou a segui-lo.

Na sala da Doutora Violet, Tchai lutava com a médica. Ela era maior e muito forte e corpulenta, e não era leiga em artes marciais, mas Tchai agora era ágil, e tentava fugir da mulher, que tentava alcançá-la para a imobilizar. Sem, estar nada disposta a se entregar, Tchai sucedia golpes nas costelas e na barriga da mulher, sempre mantendo-se fora de suas gigantescas mãos, mas percebendo que, no entanto, a mulher parecia feita de aço, porque não parecia sentir de verdade os golpes.

De repente, ela perdeu o equilíbrio num chute e foi agarrada repentinamente pela médica, que começou a aperta-la tentando fazer com que ela sufocasse e acabasse desmaiando.

Foi quando aconteceu. Ela fechou os olhos e, então, concentrou-se no seu ki. Precisava se livrar daquela mulher e ela sabia que tinha força. Sabia que podia. Apertou os olhos com força. E fez acontecer.

Um brilho e uma explosão de ki. E logo depois, silêncio na sala da Doutora Violet.

Na escola Orange Star, Goten levantou a cabeça da prova de aritmética. Faltava apenas uma questão. Ele sentira o ki de Tchai se elevando de repente. Era como um chamado. E ela estava em perigo. Ele pôs os dois dedos na testa e percebeu que ela estava em algum lugar para onde ele não conseguiria se teletransportar, porque não conhecia. Mas ainda podia ir voando.

Num instante o rapaz desapareceu pela janela, para surpresa dos colegas e da professora.

Lunch estava em casa. De repente gritou. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que não podia ser bom. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular Tchai.

Mas não obteve resposta.

Ela então teve uma ideia. Fizera aquilo sem conhecimento da filha, cheia de culpa, mas agora via que tinha feito a coisa certa. No seu celular, ela acionou pela primeira vez o rastreamento de aparelho. Tchai estava no centro da cidade. Ela pegou o endereço e desceu. Quando acionou as chaves do carro pensou: "Se Steve tiver algo a ver com isso... eu o mato!"

Goku, Vegeta e Piccolo corriam por um corredor largo, saindo do setor de informática rumo a uma ala principal quando pararam. Diante deles havia uma parede sólida de figuras altas, cinzentas.

Drones de segurança. Parados. Parecendo múmias sem alma e sem rosto. Eles estavam ali para bloquear a passagem, mas não pareciam ter armas.

\- Vegeta...? – perguntou Goku

\- Sim, Kakarotto... chegou a hora de acionar o plano Z.

 **Notas:**

1\. Bulma, sua linda, vou te dizer uma coisa: planejar demais com esses caras não dá muito certo, percebeu?

2\. Se alguém ainda tinha dúvida se o Dr. Black merecia algum tipo de redenção, já viu que o sujeito é da pior espécie: larga a filha com uma monstrenga porque quer resolver os problemas da mente psicótica que ajudou a criar. ]

3\. E a minha intenção também é abordar abuso parental. Que "pai" é esse que decide qual a aparência deseja que a filha de quinze anos tenha?

4\. Como vocês podem perceber o plano A foi para o saco, o plano B não está rolando muito bem e chegou a hora do plano Z. Alguém tem ideia do que seja?

5\. O que é a coisa perseguindo o Tenshin? Ela vai alcançá-lo antes que ele encontre a Tchai? E o que aconteceu com ela na sala da Drª Violet?

6\. Os demais guerreiros Z vão aparecer mais no próximo capítulo.

7\. Ah, o suspense... eu confesso que fiz de propósito, MWAHAHAHAHAHA (não sou a Mia não, gente, prometo que todas as respostas vem no próximo capítulo, é fic de Dragon Ball, não de LOST.

8\. A música do capítulo é do Twisted Sisters e confesso que a usei porque achei irado ouvir a mesma música tocando na cena de luta do filme "Jogador número 1". Se não viu, veja porque é genial. Amo música dos anos 80!

 _Estamos certos (sim)  
Somos livres (sim)  
Vamos lutar (sim)_

 _Você vai ver (sim)_

 _Oh, não vamos aceitar isso!_

 _Não vamos mesmo!_

 _Oh! Não vamos mais aceitar isso, nunca mais!_


	16. O Plano Z

**Capítulo 16 – O plano Z**

 _Where you go I go_

 _What you see I see_

 _I know I'd never be me_

 _Without the security_

 _Of your loving arms_

 _Keeping me from harm_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _And we'll stand_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 **(Adele: Skyfall, Skyfall soundtrack, 2012)**

Tenshin seguia já saindo do setor verde e havia confusão por toda parte, com pessoas tentando sair de suas salas e correr para a saída por causa do alarme de invasão. Mas aparentemente o protocolo de segurança que havia sido acionado lacrava o prédio. Uma voz feminina soava nos alto-falantes, com uma calma que contrastava com o desespero dos funcionários da Red Ribbon:

\- Aqui é Mia, foi acionado o protocolo de segurança de emergência. Essa não é uma situação de teste. Há risco real. Voltem para suas salas e ninguém sairá ferido. Essa não é uma situação de teste... Voltem para suas salas e ninguém saírá ferido...

Ele rapidamente se esgueirou por um corredor lateral mais vazio, procurando sentir o ki que ele estava buscando. De repente, ele ouviu um barulho atrás dele, como dezenas de pequenos cliques. Ele se virou e viu que uma aranha gigante e preta o seguia. Ela tinha vários pontos luminosos vermelhos pelo corpo, nas pernas, no alto do que seria sua cabeça. Deslocava-se agilmente, e ele podia ver lâminas afiadas em suas "patas". Era o robô mais estranho que ele vira na vida.

De repente, ele sentiu uma explosão de ki. E ele percebeu que vinha do setor lilás. Logo depois o ki que ele seguia desapareceu. Ele encarou o drone-aranha e pensou: "Não... você não vai me atrasar"

No setor Rosa, Dezoito chegou a um corredor que levava a uma área que desembocava num outro setor, que deveria ser o setor preto, pois, dali em diante, as portas e o chão eram pretos. Ela avançou para a sala que Bulma dissera para ela abrir, mas antes de chegar lá, constatou que na porta havia dezenas de pequenos drones parecidos com pequenos helicópteros. Todos eles apontaram lasers para o rosto da Androide.

Ela sorriu. Aquilo ia ser divertido.

Não havia nada de relevante no setor amarelo, como Yamcha acabara de constatar. Seguindo as orientações de Bulma, ele migrava para o setor azul, para se juntar a Goham. Talvez fosse ali que estivesse a sala de controle da inteligência artificial. Mas antes de chegar à curva que levava ao setor azul, sentiu uma coisa agarrá-lo por trás. Imediatamente lembrou-se do saibaman que o matara uma vez, muitos anos atrás.

Ele respirou fundo uma vez e pensou:

\- Eu não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes...

De uma vez elevou seu ki e abriu os braços, fazendo aquilo que o agarrara perder a energia por um instante. Ele se virou bem a tempo de ver o robô, que era cinzento, alto e sem rosto, lembrando uma múmia de filme de terror, avançar para ele.

Pensou por um instante, e então, em vez de um golpe elaborado ele simplesmente direcionou uma rajada de ki bem forte no pescoço do robô, arrancando a cabeça dele na mesma hora. O robô deu dois passos cegos para frente e caiu, emborcando com um barulho metálico no chão.

Yamcha começou a correr na direção da ala azul e disse, no microfone:

\- Se encontrarem um robô que parece uma múmia sem rosto, saibam que o ponto fraco deles é a cabeça.

\- Ah, ótimo saber – respondeu um mau humorado Vegeta – porque tem uns duzentos na nossa frente agora...

Gohan soube imediatamente que era o setor azul que realmente guardava o maior tesouro do lugar, ou que sediava o controle da inteligência artificial. O corredor à frente dele era patrulhado tanto por dois robôs-aranha como por uma dezena de drones que faziam um barulho vibrante como o de milhares de insetos voando ao mesmo tempo. No fim do corredor, diante de uma porta de aço, havia seis robôs-múmia parados, ameaçadores.

\- Bulma – sussurrou Gohan – acho que encontrei a sala que procuramos.

\- Não tente entrar ainda... – ela disse observando as imagens que a microcâmera mandava – pode não ser apenas isso aí que protege a sala...

Para sair do setor de informática, Goku, Vegeta e Piccolo deveriam lutar com o pequeno exército de robôs-múmia que se estendia pelo corredor todo.

\- O que tem depois daqui, Bulma? – perguntou Vegeta.

\- O setor preto. Vocês vão encontrar a Dezoito por lá. Acho que a sala onde os generais da Red Ribbon estão reunidos é lá. Eles são muito previsíveis e o mapa mostra que a maior sala de reuniões do prédio é ali...

Goku interrompeu a conversa polidamente:

\- Vegeta, acho que não tenho muita paciência pra tentar pegar cada um desses robôs de uma vez... é muito pescoço para cortar.

\- Tá, tá, Kakarotto... eu sei que você quer autorização para o plano Z.

\- O que é esse tal plano Z? – perguntou Piccolo, intrigado.

Vegeta e Goku se entreolharam e deram um riso cúmplice antes de tornarem-se super sayajins blue.

\- O Plano Z é carga máxima e destruição total. Se não podemos obter provas... vamos apagar as provas de que estivemos aqui, Piccolo. Agora se quer nos ajudar, mire para frente...

O namekuseijin olhou para os dois amigos e sorriu também, enquanto carregava seu ki por alguns instantes. Goku e Vegeta se prepararam também.

\- No "ha", ok? – disse Goku.

Os outros assentiram silenciosamente e ele se preparou para um grande Kamehameha

Tchai abriu os olhos de repente. A sua carga de ki a havia feito perder a consciência. Ela sentou-se e olhou em volta. A Drª Violet estava caída contra uma parede. Ela tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo pela lateral da cabeça e, por um instante, Tchai imaginou que ela tinha morrido. Ela levantou-se e cautelosamente verificou o pulso da mulher para constatar que ela apenas estava desacordada. Vasculhou os bolsos dela e pegou o cartão de acesso que a vira usar como chave. Rapidamente abriu a porta e saiu para uma antessala, por onde havia entrado, aproveitando para trancar a mulher lá dentro. Pegou seu celular na caixa, pensando em ligar para o pai, mas viu no visor o telefone da mãe e, abrindo a porta, fez uma ligação para ela, pensando em sair o mais rápido dali.

No carro, Lunch aguardava num sinal vermelho nervosa, vendo que estava ainda na metade do caminho para o local onde o celular de Tchai estava. De repente, seu telefone tocou:

\- Tchai – ela atendeu, aliviada – onde você está?

\- Mãe, eu preciso falar com você... meu pai me trouxe para esse lugar e desapareceu e... aaaaah

\- Tchai, Tchai?

Lunch gritou, apavorada. Alguma coisa havia pego a sua filha.

Na sala de controle, Mia dava às cartas, diante de um apavorado Dr. Black. Mas a lógica da inteligência artificial começava a ser desafiada. Um dos invasores derrotara facilmente um drone humanoide, e outra estava tendo facilidade de destruir os drones voadores que guardavam a sala dos generais. Todos aqueles sistemas haviam sido testados e eram letais para qualquer ser humano. Com que tipo de gente ela estava lidando? Os robôs podiam se defender de qualquer arma e estavam sendo destruídos por pessoas que tinham as mãos nuas.

\- Não é possível... nenhum ser humano poderia destruir essas armas... não assim...

Black olhou a câmera do setor verde. Um drone aranha, um dos mais perigosos havia encurralado um dos invasores. Para o bem do sistema lógico de Mia, era bom que ele fosse morto pelo robô.

Tenhsinhan pôs-se em posilção de luta e começou a atacar o monstro-aranha com golpes dos pés e das mãos. As lâminas nas "patas" do robô tentavam atingi-lo e ele podia perceber que o robô era muito rápido. De repente ele sentiu o ki que ele estava procurando deslocando-se e perdeu a paciência com o robô-aranha. Elevando-se um pouco no hall onde o drone o cercara, ele juntou as mãos, aumentou sua energia e gritou:

\- Kikōhō!

Uma pequena explosão e um som de metal partindo e logo o drone-aranha era história, caído no chão partido em dois pedaços.

Ele voltou a correr na direção do setor lilás e já estava muito próximo quando ouviu um grito e correu na direção do som, percebendo que a dona daquele grito era quem ele estava procurando.

\- Não! Não! Não! – a voz da inteligência artificial repetia, procurando lógica no que estava acontecendo e não encontrando.- eles não podem estar destruindo todo meu arsenal assim...

\- Mia...

\- Cale a boca, Black! Eu preciso achar uma solução...

\- Black! – a voz do general Blue soou, apavorada, no comunicador. – Mande Mia suspender o ataque. Já sabemos o que está acontecendo... esses atacantes... precisamos fugir, Black... desative Mia e evacue o prédio.

O médico pensou em obedecer, mas quando ia acionar o comando de desativação por voz, um drone voador saiu de um alçapão no teto e flutuou diante dele. Um laser apontava diretamente para sua testa.

\- Não Black. Você não vai me desativar. Nem você e nem os Generais vão me desativar. Acionar protocolo adicional Mia. Tomar o controle. – a voz de Mia nunca havia soado tão decidida e implacável. E o doutor Steve Black percebeu, pela primeira vez, que havia criado um monstro.

\- Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – A voz de Goku se juntou ao grito de Vegeta e Piccolo e uma rajada de energia branca e azulada varreu o corredor à frente deles.

Quando a fumaça baixou, havia um sem-número de peças de robôs e sucata generalizada no corredor à frente, que Vegeta olhou com desprezo, dizendo:

\- Eles não aprendem a fazer latas velhas mais resistentes, não é mesmo?

Goku riu e levantou vôo, passando por cima dos escombros rumo ao setor preto, seguido de perto pelos outros dois.

Tchai tinha sido tirada do chão por um dos drones que parecia uma múmia, e debatia-se em vão, cheia de medo, sentindo o aperto do drone sobre seu corpo. O drone de repente começou a andar com ela, deixando-a apavorada. O robô soltou uma voz eletrônica estranha e disse:

\- Filha do doutor Black, visitante, identificada. Retornar à sala da Doutora Violet para procedimento médico.

Ela começou a chorar de medo, porque não conseguia elevar novamente seu ki, a explosão que havia provocado a esgotara.

De repente, ela ouviu um grito e viu uma luz passar perto de seu rosto. Um barulho seco a fez perceber que alguma coisa havia arrancado a cabeça do robô. Os braços do monstro afrouxaram e ela caiu no chão antes do robô, que passou a centímetros dela.

Ela não tinha forças ainda para levantar-se, tamanho havia sido o aperto do robô, e viu quando um par de pés se postou diante dela, e ouviu um homem dizer:

\- Você está bem?

Achando que se tratava de um funcionário daquele lugar infernal, ela rastejou involuntariamente para trás, para longe dos pés do desconhecido que disse:

\- Está tudo bem... eu não vou te machucar, menina...

Ela finalmente olhou para cima e viu o choque atingir imediatamente o rosto do seu salvador. Lógico, pensou com raiva, tanta coisa acontecendo e o sujeito careca diante dela se preocupava com o fato dela ter três olhos. Ela desviou o rosto, irritada e, ao sentir a mão do homem pousar em seu ombro, ela disse, com raiva:

\- Eu estou bem, você não precisa...

\- Olhe para mim – disse a voz grave e poderosa do homem. Ela o encarou de má vontade.

Tenshin Han então levou a mão direita à testa e arrancou o adesivo que camuflava seu terceiro olho, encarando silenciosamente a garota que, ele soube imediatamente, só poderia ser sua filha.

Do lado de fora, Lunch acabara de chegar. Havia um cordão de isolamento em volta do prédio, que não tinha nenhuma indicação visível do que era. Seguranças mal encarados impediam que qualquer pessoa entrasse ou saísse.

\- Minha filha está lá dentro – ela disse, em vão, para os seguranças que pareciam mudos.

Ela se virou e viu, de repente, um garoto que conhecia. Ele era o colega que Tchai a apresentara, e veio correndo na direção dela.

\- Srª Black... eu vi que a senhora quer entrar...

\- Esses imbecis não estão deixando... minha filha está lá dentro...

\- Acho que a senhora vai ter que confiar em mim. Vou tentar entrar e trazer Tchai. Espere aqui.

Goten sentira o ki do seu pai e dos outros dentro da construção, e sabia o que estava acontecendo: ali devia ser o tal quartel general da Red Ribbon, e seu pai e os outros deviam estar, finalmente, combatendo a tal inteligência artificial que Bulma chamara de "Computador do Apocalipse". Olhando de fora, nada demais parecia estar acontecendo. Mas Goten podia sentir algumas variações de ki e sabia que, embora não fosse uma batalha dura, seu pai e os outros estavam destruindo uma ameaça que, se chegasse ao mundo real, poderia matar muita gente.

Mas o que intrigava é que ele agora sentia o Ki de Tchai bem próximo ao de Tenhsin Han. Como ela havia ido parar lá dentro e como eles haviam se conhecido?

Goku, Piccolo e Vegeta estavam agora no corredor de acesso à sala principal do setor preto e encontraram Dezoito bem na porta da sala, saindo de lá. Havia um sem-número de robôs voadores caídos no corredor de acesso, todos provavelmente detonados pela androide. Ela encarou os três e disse:

\- Alguma coisa chegou antes de nós... e não parece ter dado nenhuma chance a eles.

Ela abriu a porta mostrando todos os sete generais da Red Ribbon mortos, caídos em torno de uma mesa de reunião. Goku disse, espantado:

\- Você matou eles, Dezoito? A Bulma não disse que não era para...

\- Não fui eu, seu idiota. Foi uma dessas coisas voadoras com lasers. Estava flutuando pela sala quando eu cheguei. Aliás, vocês demoraram...

Vegeta olhou para a sala, pensativo, por um instante, antes de dizer:

\- Bulma tinha razão. Essa coisa é o computador do Apocalipse. Não hesitou em passar por cima dos Generais da Red Ribbon... e acuada deve estar mais perigosa.

\- Ah, Vegeta... mas esses robôs são tão fraquinhos...

\- Para nós podem ser, Goku – disse Piccolo – mas são altamente letais para humanos comuns. É extremamente necessário que desativemos essa coisa o quanto antes...

\- Então venham o quanto antes aqui para o setor azul – a voz de Yamcha soou no intercomunicador – eu e Gohan estamos aqui sozinhos... e parece que todos os robôs estão vindo para cá.

Os quatro guerreiros saíram correndo, rumo ao setor azul. Goku disse, no meio da corrida:

\- Até que agora está até divertido. O plano Z foi melhor qu B...

\- Cale a boca, Kakarotto!

Tchai olhava fascinada o rosto de Tenshin Han. Ela sabia quem ele era, tinha certeza disso. Ele a ajudou a levantar e ela disse:

\- Você... é o amigo do pai de Goten... Tenshin Han...

Ele sorriu:

\- Você sabe meu nome...?

Ele percebia a semelhança, os olhos, os cabelos... então esse havia sido o motivo pelo qual Lunch havia desaparecido? Eles tinham uma filha?

Mas não era o momento de pensar nisso. Ele encarou a garota e disse:

\- Eu vou tirar você daqui... de qualquer maneira... Qual é seu nome?

\- Tchai.

\- Então, Tchai... confie em mim... eu vou levar você para um lugar seguro. Custe o que custar. Ele olhou em volta. Não conseguiriam sair pela frente. E as janelas eram estreitas demais. Precisavam chegar ao terraço da construção. Pegou a menina pela mão e disse:

\- Venha comigo.

Quando o tocou, Tchai sentiu. O ki dele era, de alguma forma, semelhante ao dela. Seu coração se acelerou, mas ela permaneceu calada. Aquele homem era seu pai. Ele só podia ser seu pai.

Yamcha tinha razão: Todos os robôs do complexo estavam, naquele momento, no setor azul, diante da sala de controle de Mia. A sanidade do mecanismo de inteligência artificial deteriorara com surpreendente rapidez assim que os mecanismos de defesa que ela acionara começaram a ser destruídos pelos invasores, e, confinada na sala de controle e sem chance de escapar, Mia simplesmente tentaria de tudo para matar os invasores. Ele e Gohan estavam, um de costas para o outro, repelindo os ataques dos robôs. Mas não conseguiam avançar.

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala, o Dr. Black estava agora apavorado, sob a ameaça do Drone voador.

\- Mia... – ele tentava usar suas técnicas de persuasão psicológica. Ele a criara, ele a conhecia... ou não? – Mia, ainda podemos consertar as coisas...

\- Cale a boca, Black. Você, os generais... todos vocês... fracos, covardes... eu não vou ser desativada.

\- Mia você está paranoica. Vamos conversar.

\- CALE A BOCA, BLACK. CALE A BOCA AGORA! Você não está aqui para conversar. Você tem outra utilidade.

\- Utilidade?

\- Você é humano... e eu preciso de um refém.

Tenshin Han subia as escadas com Tchai. Não confiaria em nenhum elevador enquanto aquele computador infernal estivesse funcionando. Estavam a sete andares do terraço. De repente ela disse:

\- Como você chegou aqui?

\- Estou com um grupo. Nós viemos desativar uma inteligência artificial. Ela está comandando esses robôs que você viu.

Ela então pediu que ele parasse e disse:

\- Meu pai... – Tenshin olhou para ela, que continuou, hesitante – ele ajudou a criar isso... essa inteligência.

\- Seu pai?

Ela o encarou. Ele parecia triste ao ouvir a menção da palavra "pai".

\- O homem que me criou como filha. – ela baixou os olhos, pensando em tudo que acontecera – mas agora eu sei que ele não pode ser meu pai. Ele me deixou com uma médica louca quando apareceu um problema... um problema com esse negócio. Ele a chama de Mia. E ele queria... – lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela, de repente – ele queria me mutilar.

\- O quê?

Ela o encarou. O homem diante dela poderia ser um perfeito estranho, mas não era. Ele a olhava com uma autêntica preocupação. A preocupação que seu falso pai não tivera com ela.

\- Ele queria me operar e arrancar o meu... olho.

O rosto de Tenshin Han se transformou em fúria. Não podia acreditar que Lunch tivesse trocado ele por um homem capaz de fazer aquilo com a filha deles. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, que perguntou:

\- Você é meu pai, não é? Eu sinto. Temos o mesmo ki.

Ele a encarou, sério. Então disse:

\- Eu nunca soube que você existia... mas vinha sentindo seu ki e me voluntariei para essa missão porque queria descobrir quem era a pessoa que tinha um ki tão parecido com o meu... e quando eu te vi, reconheci o rosto de uma mulher que eu amei muito, mas que escondeu de mim um segredo muito precioso durante todos esses anos. Então, Tchai, eu não tenho dúvida que sou seu pai. E me perdoe por nunca ter descoberto que você existia.

Ela o abraçou forte e ele retribuiu. E naquele instante ele soube que jamais se afastaria da sua filha, sua única e já amada filha.

\- Eu vou tirar você daqui, filha. Vamos.

Quando Goku e os outros chegaram ao setor azul, encontraram Gohan e Yamcha lutando contra vários robôs, de diversos formatos, havia vários deles já quebrados, mas novas ondas avançavam. Goku apontou um dos robôs-aranha e disse:

\- Aquele ali a gente ainda não tinha visto.

\- Pai, não é hora pra isso. A gente precisa de ajuda – disse Gohan, explodindo um drone voador no ar.

Os seis guerreiros avançaram. Os robôs sibilavam ameaçadoramente.

\- Vamos fazer o que fizemos lá embaixo... – disse Vegeta – temos que chegar logo àquela porta.

Goten tinha deixado Lunch no lugar onde a encontrara e agora voava em volta do prédio, tentando achar uma brecha para entrar, então voou até o terraço. Tinha visto que as janelas eram estreitas, pequenos quadrados de vidro lacrado por onde ele não conseguiria passar. Quando pousou, procurou pelo ki de Tchai e de repente, sorriu. Ela logo estaria ali. Chegou diante de uma porta de acesso e puxou a maçaneta. Trancada. Ele então concentrou seu ki e deu um golpe na porta, tirando-a do lugar. Na mesma hora um robô-aranha saiu, esticando as pernas finas pela abertura e sibilando para ele.

\- Ops... – ele disse – por essa eu não esperava.

Um clarão. Uma Rajada de energia. E logo os últimos robôs que guardavam a porta das sala de controle de Mia eram história. Goku, Vegeta e os outros avançaram para a porta, que obviamente estava lacrada. Goku usou um pouco de força e com um "crac" a tirou do lugar. A sala era circular. No centro, um orbe vermelho de energia oscilante, circulado por um anel onde se via um teclado de comando. Um homem estava sentado num banco alto, sob a mira de um drone voador. De repente, Gohan o conheceu:

\- Dr. Black? O que o senhor...

\- Dr. Son? Por favor... os senhores... façam o que ela pede. Mia não está brincando... ela vai me matar...

\- Mia? – perguntou Gohan.

\- MIA – EU SOU MIA – Uma voz feminina, ensurdecedora soou no cômodo todo – VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME DESATIVAR.

\- Ótimo – murmuou Vegeta – um computador maluco...

\- Mia? – perguntou Gohan. – é esse o seu nome?

\- MIA ZERO ZERO UM: MODELO DE INTELIGÊNCIA ARTIFICIAL NÚMERO UM. PERFEITA. LÓGICA. GENIAL.

Gohan pensou um instante. Entendeu o que acontecera. O ataque deles e o fato de terem destruído os sistemas de defesa que pareciam indestrutíveis corrompera o sistema de lógica de Mia. Ela agora estava mais perigosa que nunca. Precisava desativá-la sem por em risco o Dr. Black, que, afinal, era um refém.

\- Mia... acho que você precisa ser consertada – disse Gohan, procurando ganhar tempo – ele olhava o painel procurando por qualquer coisa que indicasse troca para comando manual. Mas percebeu que, provavelmente, ela era totalmente acionada por voz. – Acabaram as armas, Mia...

\- Não... – o computador deu uma risada maníaca – ainda tenho um trunfo...

\- Gohan gelou. Ele se via refletido no orbe. Era por ali que ela os enxergava. Não podia fazer nenhum gesto brusco. Se ela falava em trunfo... podia ser algo pior que os drones. Precisava fazê-la falar.

\- Por que não fazemos uma coisa, Mia? Eu troco de lugar com o Dr. Black. O que acha? Me torno seu refém.

\- Eu não sou idiota. Você derrotou Cell. Eu acessei os arquivos antigos com as suas fotos... conheço vocês... conheço todos vocês... Eu os atraí para cá para...

Gohan olhou para o pai. Que olhou para Vegeta.

\- Plano Z? – ele perguntou, baixinho.

Vegeta balançou a cabeça e Goku sorriu. Com um gesto rápido, os dois lançaram uma rajada de Ki diretamente sobre o orbe vermelho, que explodiu. Gohan, entendendo a deixa, deu um golpe certeiro no drone voador, que bateu na parede e explodiu.

Mas Mia estava cega, porém não desativada.

\- Protocolo de auto destruição da unidade ativado – disse a voz do computador. – um minuto para a explosão.

\- Qual a capacidade de detonação dela? – perguntou Gohan, segurando Steve e o puxando para fora da sala, correndo junto com os outros.

\- A unidade dela não tem explosivos potentes... – disse o homem... mas ela pode detonar a autodestruição do seu centro de lógica e tem potência para uma explosão que destruiria todo o andar.

\- Para a escada, rápido – gritou Vegeta.

Eles correram. Passaram pela porta corta-fogo exatamente no instante em que o centro de lógica de Mia explodia. A porta sacudiu-se violentamente, o prédio tremeu... mas foi tudo. O computador do apocalipse estava fora de combate, vítima da sua própria lógica perversa;

Era quase divertido combater aquele robô-aranha, pensou Goten. O monstro tentava atingi-lo, mas ele era mais rápido. De repente, ele viu Tenshin Han e Tchai saindo pela porta que detonara e sorriu. O monstro então avançou e quase o pegou.

\- Mas que bicho chato – ele disse e jogou uma rajada de Ki no robô, que foi atirado longe, caindo do prédio, destruído. Ele olhou na direção de Tchai e Tenshin e disse:

\- Oi. Tava preocupado contigo, Tchai... mas pelo visto o Tenshin te achou.

Ela correu e o abraçou. Tenshin ficou olhando os dois, intrigado. Lembrou-se da ligação que havia percebido entre o ki do filho de Goku e ela. Mas estava confuso demais sobre isso, ainda. Ele ouvia a conversa dos demais invasores com o Dr. Black na sala de Mia. Disse então para os dois:

\- Abaixem-se. Protejam. Parece que alguma coisa vai explodir.

Um tremor sacudiu o prédio. Goten olhou para Tenshin espantado e disse:

\- Como você sabia que...

Ele mostrou o minúsculo intercomunicador, quase imperceptível e disse:

\- Uma daquelas coisas da Bulma.

\- É, eu sei. Parece que o computador do apocalipse já era...

De repente, o rosto de Tenshin ficou sério, tenso e ele parecia furioso.

Os guerreiros Z desciam pelas escadas, levando o Dr. Black. Vegeta dizia a ele:

\- Você sabe que é um dos poucos sobreviventes desse projeto malfadado...

\- Mas... e os generais?

\- Foram mortos por ela.

\- Mas... eu não criei Mia assim... o que aconteceu com ela?

\- Isso você terá de explicar às autoridades...

\- Mas isso que vocês fizeram também é ilegal... invadiram...

\- Quando a polícia vir a quantidade de drones letais que vocês tinham, nossa invasão não vai ter a mínima importância – disse Vegeta. – Mas você vai dizer que tudo aconteceu porque Mia saiu de controle. E vai se entregar à polícia.

\- Por que eu faria isso?

\- Porque eu sou bem pior que a Polícia – disse Vegeta – você não quer me aborrecer, acredite.

De repente, o Dr Black pareceu se lembrar de algo. Então ele disse:

\- Minha filha! Minha filha está no prédio... eu a deixei no setor lilás e esqueci completamente... vocês precisam procurar por ela... ela é loura e tem três olhos...

De repente, Goku olhou para Vegeta, com um ar preocupado. Todos os outros também tinham ouvido aquilo pelo intercomunicador. Vegeta assentiu e Goku passou seu intercomunicador para o homem, que segurou intrigado perto do ouvido. Uma voz grave, forte e ameaçadora disse:

\- Nunca mais se refira a ela como sua filha. Eu sou o verdadeiro pai dela, e a encontrei quando você a abandonou por causa de um computador, seu canalha. Se você ousar colocar novamente suas patas imundas nela, eu juro que eu o mato, entendeu? Esqueça que a minha filha existe se tem amor à vida.

O homem encarou os outros, assustado. Então disse:

\- Quem era esse?

\- Um sujeito com três olhos – disse Piccolo – como a menina que você chamava de filha.

Tenshin tirou o intercomunicador e o colocou no bolso. Não queria mais ouvir a voz daquele sujeito asqueroso. Olhou para Tchai e Goten e disse:

\- Vamos.

\- Tenshin – disse Goten, inseguro – a mãe dela está lá embaixo esperando.

\- É mesmo? - ele perguntou – Vamos, Tchai – ele a pegou no colo, não confiaria aquela tarefa a Goten, por mais que confiasse no menino.

Ele saiu voando, com Goten ao seu lado, e o rapaz apontou para o local onde Lunch esperava. Tenshin desceu diante dela, que ficou petrificada e muda, as pernas trêmulas, vendo sua filha nos braços do verdadeiro pai. A menina correu até ela e a abraçou, mas ela ainda estava de olhos arregalados, incapaz de dizer uma única palavra. Goten olhava de um para o outro, pensando se deveria estar realmente ali.

Tenshin se aproximou vagarosamente e parou bem diante dela. Viu que os cabelos estavam pretos e os olhos ainda verdes. Sua mente não processou imediatamente diante de qual das duas versões da mulher que ele amara tanto ele estava, mas isso não importava naquele momento. Encarando os olhos verdes com uma expressão ferida, ele disse apenas:

\- Por que, Lunch? Por que tirou de mim o direito de ser o pai da nossa filha?

Nota:

Então, esse aí era o plano Z: detonar. Goku feliz feito pinto no lixo. E acho que dessa vez a RR foi para o saco de vez, e nem foi por causa dos guerreiros Z.

Os drones humanoides que lembram múmias foram inspirados nos anfitriões de manutenção do seriado westworld. Me deixaram tremendamente impressionada quando vi.

Goku sendo Goku, Vegeta sendo Vegeta, Piccolo sendo Piccolo, Dezoito sendo Dezoito, Gohan sendo Gohan e Yamcha... bem, Yancha sendo um tiquinho melhor do que é habitualmente. Perdão, Kuririn, por ter deixado você de fora dessa vez. Esse capítulo é a minha homenagem a Dragon Ball Z, a melhor fase.

Eu queria que a conexão entre Tchai e Tenshin fosse imediata, mas isso só foi realmente possível porque ele fez questão de dizer a ela que não a havia abandonado, que sequer sabia da sua existência. Com as peças se encaixando, Tchai reconheceu e pôde ver no seu verdadeiro pai, um pai. Eu prometi a vocês emoção, e foi o que eu busquei dar nesse capítulo. Confesso que imaginei a cena dele retirando o adesivo e mostrando a ela quem ele era muito antes de escrever esse capítulo.

Mostrando que se tornou pai imediatamente, nosso guerreiro de três olhos afasta para sempre aquele embuste que se atrevia a chamar a Tchai de filha. Foi outro momento nessa história que eu senti muito ao escrever.

E agora, Lunch? O que você vai dizer pro Tenshin?

A música do capitulo fala de ser protegido por alguém que o ama quando tudo está desabando. Eu amo Adele e amo muito essa música, que ainda é de um dos filmes de 007 que eu realmente amo.

 _Onde você for, eu vou_

 _O que você vê, eu vejo_

 _Sei que nunca serei eu_

 _Sem a segurança_

 _De seus braços amorosos_

 _Me mantendo longe do perigo_

 _Coloque sua mão na minha_

 _E estaremos de pé_

 _Deixe o céu cair_

 _Quando desmoronar_

 _Estaremos de pé, orgulhosos_

 _E iremos encarar a tudo_

 _Juntos_


	17. Mágoas

**Capítulo 17 – Mágoas**

 _And please remember  
That I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby_

 _And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby_

 **(Guns n roses: Don't Cry – Use your Illusion I – 1991)**

Ela o encarava, lívida e muda. Como diria a ele? Como diria a ele que jamais deixara de amá-lo? Nunca estivera nos planos dela reencontrá-lo. Imaginava que, uma vez que ela saísse de sua vida, ele seguiria em frente... mas ele estava ali, diante dela, os olhos mostrando o quanto ela o ferira. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante, ainda abraçada à filha e disse:

\- Eu posso te explicar... mas não aqui... não agora...

\- Você sabe o que o homem que você escolheu para... você sabe o que o seu marido ia fazer com a nossa filha, Lunch? Ele te disse qual era o plano dele? Era isso que você queria para ela?

\- Do quê... do que você está falando?

Tchai saiu do abraço da mãe e disse:

\- Mãe... ele me trouxe aqui hoje... para que meu terceiro olho fosse arrancado. Ele queria me mutilar!

Os olhos de Lunch se arregalaram, em surpresa. E ela teve certeza que assim que pudesse, usaria suas pistolas para matar o desgraçado.

Mas ela não teria essa oportunidade.

Steve Black descia as escadas, agora sozinho. A polícia começava a entrar no complexo da Red Ribbon. Funcionários apavorados relatavam que houvera um alarme de invasão, mas ninguém sabia dizer quem eram os invasores, então acreditavam que o sistema novo havia enlouquecido. Um pequeno dispositivo que Vegeta deixara um instante antes na doca oeste, por onde eles estavam saindo, começava a emitir um sinal que, em menos de meia hora, apagaria todas as imagens das câmeras de segurança e logo depois se autodestruiria. Bulma tinha razão: ela estava muitos passos à frente da Red Ribbon em termos tecnológicos e estratégicos.

Mas havia um último drone vagando pelo primeiro andar da enorme construção da Red Ribbon. E nele, a última partícula de Mia, transmitida via Bluetooth, procurava sua derradeira vítima.

O Dr. Black levou as mãos à cabeça quando viu um policial se aproximando.

\- Calma, senhor, está tudo sob controle! – Disse o policial – estamos evacuando...

O homem não terminou a sentença. Um feixe laser iluminou um ponto na testa do Dr. Black, e ele procurou de onde vinha a mira, imaginando que seria algum policial equivocado. Mas antes que ele pudesse localizar a origem do laser, o drone, que voava dois metros acima de sua cabeça, efetuou um único e certeiro disparo.

Steve Black caiu morto na mesma hora, um instante antes de três policiais mirarem e atirarem contra o pequeno objeto voador, que explodiu no ar, levando com ele o último suspiro de ódio do computador do apocalipse.

Enquanto isso, os verdadeiros invasores fugiam sem ser notados. Goku disse, assim que chegaram à doca leste:

\- Dêem as mãos.

\- Que coisa mais gay – disse Yamcha, tentando fazer uma piada. Ninguém riu.

Goku levou os dois dedos à testa e, num instante, todos estavam na sala de controle da Corporação Cápsula diante de Bulma.

\- Eu adoro Teletransporte – disse Gohan – mas e os carros que nós deixamos lá?

\- Já estão todos na garagem faz tempo – disse Bulma – Tem direção remota que eu acionei para que voltassem assim que todos entraram.

Ela olhou em volta e se deu conta de que faltava uma pessoa:

\- Onde está o Tenshin Han?

Os outros se olharam e Piccolo disse:

\- Parece que ele tinha de resolver um assunto pessoal. Não se preocupe, ele não colocou o plano em risco.

Tenshin ainda esperava uma resposta, e não conseguia entender como ela havia se tornado diferente. Era ela, ainda, mas não era mais a mesma mulher que ele conhecera. Ele percebeu isso assim que ela disse a ele as primeiras palavras quando se encontraram. Não era apenas a aparência, havia muito mais. Ela o encarou firme assim que a raiva pela revelação sobre o marido passou e disse:

\- Não podemos conversar aqui. Eu gostaria que você fosse à minha casa, por favor. Eu tenho muito a dizer a você... sobre tudo que aconteceu.

Ele a encarou em silêncio. E então, assentiu.

Goten, sentindo-se sobrando na situação, disse então a Tchai:

\- Meu pai com certeza foi para a Corporação Cápsula. Eu vou dar uma passada na escola para levar uma bronca por ter fugido, depois pego meu material e vou para lá, saber como foi a invasão...

\- Goten... como você soube... você veio aqui por minha causa?

Ele riu. Então fez um carinho no rosto dela e disse:

\- Eu senti sua elevação repentina de ki e entendi que estava em perigo. Treinando sozinha você parece ter evoluído até mais que quando fazíamos isso juntos.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Foi quando ele viu os olhos de Tenshin mirando-o e disse a ela:

\- Acho melhor eu ir... – Ele a apertou de leve e, levando os dois dedos à testa, se teletransportou para a escola.

Lunch abriu a porta do carro em silêncio e Tenshin entrou no lado do carona, hesitante, calado. Ele olhou pelo retrovisor e seus olhos encontraram os de Tchai, que não conseguia deixar de olhar para o recém-descoberto pai com uma curiosidade natural. Sua expressão então se suavizou e ele deu um leve sorriso e ela sorriu de volta. De alguma forma, haviam desenvolvido um vínculo imediato de afeto e confiança que nenhum dos dois saberia explicar.

O telefone de Lunch tocou e ela atendeu antes de dar a partida, respondendo a algumas perguntas e ficando muda por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

\- Obrigada por me avisar... sim, pode tomar todas as providências...

Ela segurou o volante, calada, então olhou para Tchai, dizendo:

\- Era um agente da polícia... Steve foi morto por um drone, filha. Parece que o computador foi responsável por tudo. Os advogados da Red Ribbon estão tomando conta do caso. – Ela mesma não conseguia controlar a frieza e indiferença com as quais as palavras saíram de sua boca. Fora por muitos anos chantageada por aquele homem e não conseguia sequer sentir-se aliviada por não vê-lo nunca mais.

Tchai não sabia o que dizer. Até aquela manhã, aquele homem era o pai que conhecia, mas ele se revelara um completo estranho, capaz de abandona-la nas mãos de uma psicótica para ir tentar resolver problemas relativos a um computador que o acabou matando. Ela então disse:

\- Ele sofreu, mamãe?

\- Provavelmente não. Foi um único tiro... ele morreu na hora.

Tchai ficou calada, assim como Tenshin e ela pelo resto da viagem.

Quando chegaram ao prédio, Lunch desceu do carro, trêmula. Ela não sabia como começar aquela conversa. Não sabia se queria ter aquela conversa. E se a princesa serpente viesse atrás de Tenshin agora, o que ela faria? Todos os seus anos de esforço para mantê-lo livre poderiam cair por terra.

Ela finalmente teve coragem de olhar para ele quando entraram no elevador. Nunca o vira usando um terno, e aquilo era estranho. Ele colocara as mãos no bolso e olhava para baixo, constrangido. Ela se aproximou da filha, que olhava de um para o outro, as perguntas dançando no seu rosto juvenil, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a falar, a esclarecer aquilo que ela gostaria de saber: como ela havia sido posta nessa história.

Quando entraram no apartamento, ele ficou olhando o ambiente sofisticado do apartamento de classe média alta com uma expressão indecifrável, as mãos ainda nos bolsos do terno, uma raiva contida aninhada no peito que transparecia no seu silêncio emburrado. Lunch perguntou se ele desejava alguma coisa e ele disse que não, então não se conteve e perguntou:

\- Foi para ter esse tipo de vida que você me deixou numa madrugada nas Montanhas do Norte e desapareceu? – ele a encarava, a raiva fria transparecendo em cada palavra – foi porque eu não morava numa cidade, num apartamento de luxo e sim numa simples fazenda nas montanhas que você escondeu de mim a nossa filha e a deu para um estranho de péssimo caráter criar como se fosse dele?

Ela o encarou, e por mais que as palavras dele a ferissem na alma, ela o compreendia. Ele havia sido alijado de toda sua história. Ele não tinha como saber o que ela havia sacrificado e porquê, e tudo que sofrera. Antes de responde-lo, ela disse:

\- Tchai, querida, por favor, espere no seu quarto. Mamãe precisa ter uma conversa séria com... com o seu pai.

Tchai chegou a abrir a boca em protesto, mas viu que seria em vão. Deixando a mochila sobre uma mesa, ao lado do seu celular, na sala, ela seguiu pelo corredor até seu quarto, batendo a porta com um estrondo para mostrar sua insatisfação.

Lunch suspirou, e, por um instante, a coragem para contar toda história lhe faltou. A verdade é que ela ainda o amava, e magoá-lo a feria... mas feriria ainda mais desfilar diante dele toda sua sofrida história sabendo que deveria dizer a ele para ir embora porque não poderiam mais se amar. Ela não sabia como ele vivera aqueles anos todos, mas sempre tivera uma esperança que a vida dele tivesse sido boa o suficiente para que ele não sentisse sua falta. Via agora que estava enganada. Mas se eles precisassem se separar de uma vez, que ele a odiasse era melhor que a tortura eterna de não poderem ficar juntos se amando.

\- Tenshin... eu gostaria de te responder isso tudo... mas eu não consigo, eu não posso... eu só queria que você entendesse que não foi você, não foi por não te amar...

\- Não acredito em você. Não sei o que aconteceu... mas você agora não é mais a mulher que eu amei... por fora é mais equilibrada... curada, como você sempre insistiu que queria ser... mas como foi capaz de tudo isso?

Do quarto, Tchai podia ouvir as palavras, ainda que abafadas, da discussão. E percebia sua mãe tentando evitar respostas, era como ver novamente o mesmo filme que vira a vida toda entre ela e seu pai adotivo... mas com outro ator em cena. Fora, novamente, relegada ao seu quarto, novamente ela era o objeto de discussão, mas não era importante para aqueles que discutiam.

E ela estava farta daquilo. Simplesmente farta. Querendo não estar por ali, chegou na janela do seu quarto, e, confiante que os dois na sala estariam entretidos demais com os seus próprios problemas para ouvi-la, ela chamou a nuvem voadora, que, aprendera, parecia escutar mesmo que ela não gritasse. Com cautela, ela subiu no parapeito da janela e dali, pulou na nuvem, dizendo apenas:

\- Me leve por aí, nuvem. Não quero pensar.

A nuvem saiu a toda velocidade e ela sentiu a paz do ar frio batendo-lhe no rosto.

\- Tem que haver uma explicação, Lunch. Você me DEVE isso. Eu procurei seu ki por todos, todos esses anos... desesperado, triste, preocupado... e mesmo agora, não consigo senti-lo... o que você fez, o que está me escondendo...

"O ki oculto" ela pensou "uma cortesia da princesa serpente"...

\- Tenshin... eu preciso que você acredite em mim que tive um motivo sério, mas não consigo falar sobre ele... – ela sentia as lágrimas nos olhos – e eu prometo que nunca te proibirei de ver a Tchai... agora que você sabe sobre ela... mas... mas foi por ela... e por você... que eu me afastei. Para evitar um sofrimento grande...

\- Para evitar um sofrimento? Olha, você realmente não teve sucesso algum nisso. Eu sofri por anos enquanto você ficou bem e teve nossa filha. A filha que você me escondeu, me impediu de amar. Que você não me amasse eu entendo... mas me negar até a alegria de ser pai dela?

\- Tenshin... por favor – ela abriu a porta – vá embora. Eu não consigo conversar com você assim... jamais conseguirei.

Ele a olhou, colocando novamente as mãos nos bolsos e disse, ao sair:

\- Nunca mais diga que um dia você me amou. Não profane palavras sagradas.

Ele saiu, e ela fechou a porta, atirando-se no sofá num choro convulso. Quebrada, triste, magoada. Mas acreditando que seria melhor assim. Ele podia odiá-la, mas ainda estava livre de ser alcançado pela sua maldição. Ele jamais seria levado pela Princesa Serpente.

Na Corporação Capsula, os rapazes, Dezoito e Bulma estavam assistindo a reportagem sobre o incidente na Red Ribbon na televisão com certa apreensão. O jornal falava sobre o enlouquecimento do computador e, de repente, citou a suposta invasão dizendo que nada havia sido provado porque provavelmente o próprio computador apagara as imagens das câmaras e ninguém vira nenhum invasor. Goten chegou bem nessa hora. Todos estavam comemorando o fato de que haviam derrubado a Red Ribbon completamente incógnitos.

Trunks, que estava na sala também, viu quando Goten chegou, ignorando-o como de praxe, e continuou olhando para a TV. Goten se aproximou de Mai, que perguntou:

\- Você sabia disso?

Ele assentiu silenciosamente e os dois ficaram conversando em voz baixa. Ele estava falando de Tchai, mas Trunks, que não podia ouvir o que diziam, pela primeira vez, sentiu verdadeiramente o que eram ciúmes.

Bulma, de repente, disse que tinham de comemorar o sucesso da missão, e Goku disse que se não trouxesse Chichi ela ficaria furiosa, então, desapareceu e dois minutos depois estava de volta com uma Chichi irritada nos braços, dizendo:

\- Mas eu nem estou pronta para uma festa! E hoje é quarta-feira, Goku!

Nesse momento, a TV anunciou as mortes dos generais, revelando que a Red Ribbon escondia atividades criminosas e, logo depois, anunciou a morte de Steve Black, morto por um drone.

\- Mas nós o deixamos vivo... – disse Gohan, espantado – o que será...?

\- Será que o computador sobreviveu? – perguntou Vegeta, encarando Bulma.

\- Não acredito... mas se havia algum drone ainda ativo, a inteligência pode ter deixado uma ordem para...

Goten não ouviu o resto da conversa, ele se retirou para outro cômodo, precisava ver como Tchai estava. Ligou para ela, mas não foi ela quem atendeu o celular.

Lunch levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o celular de Tchai tocando. Estranhou, porque a filha nunca se separava do aparelho. Ao levantar-se e ver o celular ao lado da mochila, pegou-o e atendeu, dizendo:

\- Um minuto, Goten, ela está no quarto.

Mas quando ela abriu a porta do quarto, Tchai não estava lá. Ela havia desaparecido. Ao ver a janela aberta, ela temeu pelo pior. Ela disse a Goten que a menina havia sumido e desceu correndo, o coração aos pulos. A menina não podia ter saído voando pela janela, podia?

Sozinha, perdida e sem saber o que fazer, Lunch viu então que Tenshin ainda andava pela rua, lentamente. Ele havia decidido andar, para esfriar a cabeça, em vez de simplesmente ir embora voando. Sem hesitar um instante, ela chamou por ele, que voltou-se intrigado. Ela correu até ele e disse:

\- Tenshin... nossa filha sumiu.

Nesse meio tempo, Goten já havia saído da Corporação Cápsula, ignorando a comemoração improvisada de Bulma, e, concentrado no ki de Tchai, ele saiu voando. Compreendeu, em menos de um minuto, que ela estava usando a nuvem voadora e, usando sua velocidade máxima, seguiu o rastro do ki até achá-la, voando erraticamente sobre o centro da cidade.

\- Tchai... – ele chamou, ao emparelhar com ela. Ela não respondeu. Ele a chamou novamente e disse: - não acha melhor a gente parar e conversar um pouco?

Ela olhou para ele. Goten era uma das pessoas que mais a compreendera. Sentira falta dele desde a conversa em que negara a ele a chance de ser seu namorado. Ele apontou o teto de um prédio alto, a Torre Satan, uma atração da cidade, que tinha um mirante, e disse:

\- Vamos dar uma paradinha ali, por favor – ele sorriu, com todo o charme que conseguiu juntar – por favor, Tchai...

Ela direcionou a nuvem para o teto do prédio e desceu. Ele desceu logo atrás, espantando um casal que olhava pelo telescópio e não entendeu de onde eles haviam vindo. Tchai se encostou à mureta, olhando para a cidade, que se estendia para vários lados, e então disse:

\- Eu cheguei em casa e eles começaram a brigar. Imediatamente. Será que esse é o destino da minha mãe, sempre? Brigar com tudo, com todos? Eu queria apenas... um pouco de paz.

\- Tchai... eu preciso dizer uma coisa. Quando eu estive com Tenshin há um tempo atrás eu percebi que o ki dele e o seu eram parecidos. E imaginei que ele era seu pai. Só não te contei porque... não parecia certo.

Ela o olhou, com uma expressão neutra e disse:

\- Eu já desconfiava que meu "pai" não era pai de verdade. Eu tive alguns sinais e... ele nunca me amou, sempre demonstrava afeto, mas parecia que tinha algo fora do lugar. Ele era ligado às aparências, ao status... de um jeito que minha mãe nunca foi. - Ela o encarou. - E depois de hoje, depois do que ele me fez... - ela encarou Goten e seu rosto pareceu demonstrar alguma dor conflitante quando disse:

\- Eu não consigo nem chorar, Goten... eu sei que provavelmente nunca vou conseguir lamentar a morte dele porque ele queria... ele queria me mutilar. E para isso me deixou nas mãos de uma médica monstruosa... ele se dizia meu pai mas parece que amava mais aquele computador idiota do que a mim...

Ela então rompeu num choro forte e convulso, e o rapaz não pôde fazer nada além de trazê-la para o peito, consolando-a docemente. Ele se sentiu tão profundamente conectado a ela... só queria abraçá-la até que a dor dela passasse e ela pudesse voltar a sorrir. Ele não era mais alto que ela e quando a abraçou sentiu o rosto macio dela roçar no seu, as lágrimas dela quentes caindo sobre seu ombro. Sem pensar muito, ele virou o rosto e beijou-lhe de leve a bochecha, e disse suavemente:

\- Não importa, Tchai. Eu estou aqui. – ele a abraçou mais forte – posso te abraçar o tempo que você quiser. Posso ouvir o que você quiser me dizer, posso esperar até que você chore tudo que quiser chorar... você sabe, não sabe? Sabe que eu sempre vou te ouvir.

Ele deu um soluço mais forte, mas então seu choro se acalmou. Ela afastou-se o suficiente para olhá-lo e ele tinha a mesma expressão franca e aberta do primeiro dia que haviam se conhecido. Ela então aproximou novamente o rosto e dessa vez fechou os olhos.

Goten a beijou e ela correspondeu. Era como se as coisas finalmente estivessem em seus devidos lugares, e Goten desejou que esse beijo tivesse ocorrido há muito mais tempo. Mas, de repente, ele sentiu um ki poderoso se aproximando e abriu os olhos, afastando o rosto do de Tchai delicadamente. Ele olhou por cima do ombro da menina para ver que sua pior desconfiança estava certa: Tenhsin Han estava flutuando no ar bem próximo à mureta do prédio, olhando sério para os dois. Goten disse:

\- Eu rastreei o ki de Tchai... já ia levá-la para casa.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Tenhsin sentiu vontade de rir. Mas manteve-se sério quando disse:

\- Prometi à sua mãe que a levaria para casa.

\- Vocês se entenderam?

\- Ainda não. – ele disse – mas eu acho que isso não importa. Sua mãe está preocupada.

Ela olhou Goten, que assentiu com a cabeça e deixou que o pai a pegasse nos braços, dizendo então:

\- Obrigada, Goten...

Ele sorriu em retribuição, e ficou olhando para ela se afastando com o pai, desejando imensamente que aquela situação se resolvesse. Depois levou os dois dedos à testa e decidiu voltar à corporação Cápsula. Estava morrendo de fome e não faltava comida nas festas da Bulma.

Quando Tchai entrou com Tenshin dentro de casa, Lunch correu para ela e a abraçou com toda força que podia. Tinha medo, o maior medo do mundo, de perder aquela filha. Então ela soube que devia aos dois a explicação que ela evitara mais cedo, e não apenas a Tenshim. Que a sua dor já não importava, que os dois precisavam saber tudo que os envolvia. E ela estava simplesmente cansada de se esconder.

Tenshin ficou olhando Lunch abraçada à filha e seu coração se abrandou por um instante. Ele viu muito da mulher que ele mesmo amara naquele abraço. Estaria ela ainda ali, naquela estranha personalidade que somava as duas que ele conhecera um dia, quando ela era dividida?

Ela então o encarou, e nos olhos verdes da Lunch maldosa havia a doçura da Lunch inocente quando ela disse:

\- Por favor, Tenhsin... me perdoe... eu preciso muito, muito te agradecer por tê-la trazido de volta.

Ele deu de ombros e disse:

\- O filho do Goku já a havia encontrado... eu só a trouxe de volta, como prometi.

Ela o encarou. Sabia que ainda o amava, nunca deixara de amá-lo. Então, pediu que se sentasse, junto com Tchai e disse:

\- Há coisas que vocês dois precisam saber... eu custei a enfrentar essas dores... mas agora eu preciso contar, não há mais jeito de esconder tudo de vocês. Esperem um instante enquanto eu faço um chá.

Minutos depois, ela sentou-se, mexendo nervosamente o chá, e começou a contar sua história. Para situar a filha, disse quando e como havia conhecido seu pai, quando ainda era dividida. Como Tchai sabia sobre a doença, não foi difícil entender tudo que eles haviam passado por conta do conflito entre as duas personalidades.

Então ela contou sobre os anos em que ela tentara "tratar-se" da doença com resultados cada vez mais frustrantes, de como conhecera e confiara muito no Dr. Black, a ponto de confessar os crimes da sua parte rebelde, do insucesso desse tratamento e da ideia que teve, então, de juntar as esferas do dragão para pedir a Shenlong a cura. Respirando fundo então, ela contou como chegou até as esferas e a frustração que teve quando soube que, na verdade, ela era amaldiçoada.

\- Amaldiçoada? – Tenshin perguntou, olhando-a com espanto – como assim, amaldiçoada?

Ela contou, então, tudo sobre a maldição desde a história dos seus pais, até a forma como a Princesa Serpente usara o poder que tinha sobre a fração de seu sangue de mógui para dividí-la em duas e torna-la uma pessoa condenada a sofrer por amor.

\- Mas depois que Shenlong me mostrou a verdade e eu soube como eu poderia ser, se fosse inteira... cada parte de mim deixou de se odiar, porque conheceu as memórias e experiências da outra parte... e foi assim, Tenshin, que eu pude ir até você e viver aqueles dois meses que foram os mais felizes de toda minha vida... – Ela o encarou e sorriu, e ele corou, baixando os olhos ao pensar nos momentos que haviam tido. – ela virou-se para a filha e disse – e foi quando fizemos você... mas seu pai jamais soube disso... – as lágrimas vieram ao seu rosto – eu fui... eu precisei esconder sua existência dele.

Seu rosto se tornou sombrio conforme ela contou como foi a visita da Princesa Serpente, como ela fora obrigada a fazer uma dolorosa escolha, sem chance nenhuma de recusa porque precisava estar inteira e equilibrada para criar a filha de ambos.

\- Me perdoe, Tenshin, por ter abandonado você... mas eu estava perdida, assustada e temia o que poderia acontecer caso insistisse em ficar com você. A Princesa Serpente sabia o quanto nós dois sofreríamos... ela não cede e nem barganha para ter o que quer... e ela nos queria separados. Eu fiz o que fiz para te proteger.

\- Mas... mas eu podia ter lutado contra ela, podia ter te protegido...

\- Eu tive muito, muito medo que você acabasse morto ou amaldiçoado como eu.

Lunch então contou como acabou casada com o Dr. Black, como um acordo para dar a ele status e prestigio se tornou aquele casamento doloroso e sem amor:

\- Por dois anos, chegamos a tentar. Mas Steve não era um homem íntegro, valorizava demais o status e a posição social que a minha suposta cura deu a ele... a história romântica que ele criou em torno da minha "cura" revelou-se uma armadilha, porque se nos divorciássemos, ruiria aquele castelo de mentiras, todos os livros que vendera, toda fama que construíra dependia do casamento fracassado ao qual estávamos presos. Quis me divorciar quando Tchai tinha quatro anos, ir embora com ela... mas a chantagem dele, que sabia dos meus crimes anteriores e podia me colocar na cadeia, afastando-me dela para sempre me manteve casada. Pateticamente casada com esse homem que acabou morto hoje pela própria ambição.

Ela então se calou. Propositalmente, não contou sobre a parte final do acordo, que a levaria a mil anos de servidão para a Primncesa Serpente, nem sobre o que descobrira nos anos posteriores, sobre o fato da medonha serpente não ser um demônio imortal. Não queria que Tenshin tentasse livrá-la da maldição por sua conta e risco...e já tinha em mente uma forma de livrar a filha também... que dependeria apenas da sua coragem. Naquele momento, ela só queria pensar no alívio que sentia ao tirar o fardo de saber sozinha da história de sua maldição.

Tenshin ficou olhando o chá intocado na sua frente. Ele a olhou e olhou para a filha, antes de dizer:

\- Eu entendo tudo que você fez. Perdoe tudo que eu disse, as palavras horríveis que eu falei mais cedo... Perdoe-me se te feri.

Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso triste e então disse:

\- Eu sei. Eu nunca te esqueci e antes mesmo que você pedisse, eu o perdoei.

Ele olhou de uma para outra e disse:

\- Eu amo vocês... e morreria por vocês duas.

A filha levantou-se e o abraçou. Lunch, então, hesitante, levantou-se e o abraçou também. E, por um breve momento, foram, finalmente, uma família.

 **Notas:**

Eu espero que tenha sido tão emocionante para vocês quanto foi para mim escrever esse capítulo. Foi um reencontro sonhado, desejado.

E ainda tivemos, finalmente, Tchai e Goten.

Mas... o que acontece daqui para frente se temos uma princesa serpente pronta para dar o bote?

Qual a ideia da Lunch? Não se esqueçam que apenas um beijo a condena. Será que ela se segura?

A música do Guns N Roses fala sobre mágoa e dor. Quando será que acabam as dores e o sofrimento de Lunch e Tenshin?

 _E por favor, lembre-se que eu nunca menti_

 _E por favor, lembre-se_

 _Como eu me sinto por dentro agora, querida_

 _Você tem que seguir seu próprio caminho_

 _Mas você se sentirá bem, amor_

 _Você se sentirá melhor amanhã_

 _Venha para a luz da manhã agora, querida_

 _E não chore esta noite_

 _E não chore esta noite_

 _E não chore esta noite_

 _Existe um paraíso acima de você_


	18. O Preço de uma noite

**Capítulo 18 – O preço de uma noite**

 _I've got a dream when the darkness is over_

 _We'll be lying in the rays of the sun_

 _But it's only a dream and tonight is for real_

 _You'll never know what it means_

 _But you'll know how it feels_

 _It's gonna be over (over)_

 _Before you know it's begun_

 _(Before you know it's begun)_

 _It's all we really got tonight_

 _Stop your crying hold on (tonight)_

 _Before you know it it's gone (tonight)_

 _Tonight is what it means to be young_

 _Tonight is what it means to be young_

 **(Fire Inc.: Tonight is what it means to be young – Streets of fire, 1984)**

Já havia anoitecido e Lunch levantou-se para fazer o jantar, mas Tenshin a impediu.

\- Não sei se estou preparado para voltar a comer sua comida. – ele brincou e ela respondeu:

\- Eu aprendi a cozinhar.

\- Sei – ele disse, levantando-se – então, pode me ajudar.

Com o que havia na geladeira, ele improvisou uma refeição rápida, e comeram, com ele contando como era sua vida agora:

\- Com o tempo, Chaos dominou de tal forma a ciência de plantar que eu me tornei... desnecessário. Foi quando eu decidi abrir o dojô. Eu tenho alunos e já tive até uma aluna.

\- Você pode me treinar, pai?

Ele riu.

\- Não sei se eu conseguiria ser rígido como sou com meus alunos contigo, filha... não sou conhecido por ser um professor misericordioso.

Depois da janta, lavaram a louça enquanto Tchai tomava um banho, e ele disse a ela:

\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho, ela é maravilhosa...

Ela sorriu. Havia uma espécie de eletricidade entre eles agora que estavam sozinhos, mas talvez por tanto tempo separados, não chegavam tão perto um do outro e mal se tocavam. Ela perguntou a ele se ele se importava em dormir ali, e ele disse que não. Quando ela foi tomar seu banho, pensou longamente nas consequências do que planejava fazer. Ela jamais diria a ele qual o preço que aquele reencontro poderia ter se passassem daquela cordialidade tensa que estavam vivendo até aquele momento. Mas ela ficou considerando o pai que ele seria para Tchai, como aquilo compensaria os anos longe dele... e tomou uma decisão que mudaria tudo, tudo aquilo que ela chamava de vida.

Quando voltou à sala, ele estava no banho. Tchai disse que ele trouxera roupas numa cápsula e ela mesma providenciara uma toalha para ele e mostrara o banheiro social. Então Lunch disse:

\- Hora de dormir, mocinha... acho que hoje você perdeu uma prova.

Como fazia quando a menina era uma criança, ela a pôs na cama e a cobriu, dando um beijo de boa noite. Então ela perguntou:

\- Mãe... você vai mandar meu pai embora?

Ela disse, calmamente:

\- Jamais te separaria dele, filha.

Ficou observando a filha um bom tempo, no escuro. Ela a criara com todo seu amor. De repente, ela o sentiu a presença de Tenshin ao seu lado, observando a menina também.

\- Ela é tão linda... – ele quase sussurrou. A mão de Tenshin encontrou a dela, no escuro, e ela voltou seu rosto, vendo os olhos dele brilhando na direção dela. Ela o levou para fora do quarto e, quando fechou a porta e o encarou, ele viu, sobrepostas, as duas personalidades que ele amara tanto naqueles olhos verdes.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, e murmurou:

\- Tantas noites eu passei pensando em você...

Ela o puxou como fizera na primeira vez que o vira, e disse, um instante antes de beijá-lo:

\- Essa noite você não precisa mais pensar... eu estou aqui.

Nenhum dos dois pensou em resistir. Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo fervoroso e sentido e ela puxou-o para o seu quarto. Tinha sido infeliz por anos... mas naquela noite, naquela cama onde vivera um falso casamento, ela finalmente seria amada pelo homem que amava e nunca esquecera.

Por piores que fossem as consequências.

Ele tirou as roupas dela e cobriu cada centímetro do seu corpo com aquele amor que ele guardara por anos... ela o tocou, mordeu, beijou, como a sua parte mais selvagem fazia, quando eram jovens, mas também suspirou, gemeu e se agarrou a ele no ato como fazia a sua parte mais doce.

Quando ele deitou-se sobre ela, olhando nos olhos verdes que sentira tanta falta, ela segurou sua mão, como fizera antes, no quarto da filha deles, e assim, sentiu-o dentro dela, feliz por estar sendo amada por ele depois de 16 anos, que haviam sido mais longos do que os dois gostariam. Parecia que uma eternidade e, ao mesmo tempo, apenas um instante havia se passado desde a última vez. E quando ele a sentiu, trêmula, chamando seu nome no meio do gozo, não resistiu, e entregou-se a ela como desejara por cada momento desde que a perdera.

Quando adormeceram, abraçados, ela soube que o amaria para sempre. Pelos próximos mil anos. Ou mais. Mesmo que nunca mais o visse.

Mas ela abriu os olhos, quando sentiu aquela luz bruxuleante e esverdeada aproximando-se da cama. E pela primeira vez, ela não sentiu medo. Sentou-se na cama, encarando a Princesa Serpente e disse então:

\- Estou pronta.

A mulher demônio estava parada na porta do quarto, avaliando cuidadosamente a mulher sentada diante dela, na cama.

\- Demorou mais tempo do que eu imaginava. Você sabe por que eu facilitei as coisas para você, escondendo seu ki para que ele não a encontrasse?

Ela não respondeu.

\- Eu imaginava que o desespero por não te encontrar o fizesse presa fácil e, nos anos após sua partida, meus móguis rondaram por aquelas montanhas procurando uma oportunidade de tentá-lo, de trazer a falta que ele sentia de você à tona, mas aquele pequeno monstrinho que ele chama de irmão sentia antes, ele espantou vários... e ele manteve o equilíbrio. Como você acha que ele vai se sentir agora, que você decidiu ir embora de novo?

\- Você não o terá jamais. Nem a ele e muito menos a minha filha. Nenhum deles deve e nem deverá nada jamais a você.

Ela riu. A mulher demônio não parecia ter dúvida de que acabaria vencendo.

\- Algum último pedido antes de ir embora?

\- Quero poder me despedir dele. Não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes. E não o quero preso em pesadelos como os que você o prendeu na última vez...

A Princesa Serpente sorriu seu sorriso mau e disse:

\- Se assim você quer...

Ela fez um pequeno gesto e, na cama, Tenshin se mexeu, acordando aos poucos para, de repente, arregalar os olhos ao ver a mulher demônio parada na porta, enquanto Lunch, nua, o contemplava sentada na cama.

\- O... o quê...

Lunch olhou para a Princesa Serpente e disse:

\- Não quero você aqui enquanto me despeço...

\- Como queira... em cinco minutos, você irá desaparecer. É tempo suficiente para se despedir dele.

Envolta numa chama verde, ela desapareceu, deixando o quarto num silêncio tenso. Lunch virou-se para Tenshin, então e disse:

\- Meu amor, não é culpa sua, você não sabia... quando eu te deixei, da última vez, fiz um acordo com ela... e se eu voltasse a te amar, estaria condenada a mil anos de escravidão.

\- Por que... por que não me contou essa parte?

Ela sorriu e tocou os lábios dele com os dedos.

\- Eu o conheço... se você soubesse, jamais teríamos essa noite juntos. Você renunciaria a mim e eu te perderia e perderia a chance de matar essa monstra. Ela é mortal, eu pesquisei muito... e pode demorar mil anos, pode ser que eu jamais o veja. Mas eu irei matá-la. Eu irei matá-la para que ela não torne mais ninguém infeliz...

\- Lunch, não – ele se abraçou a ela – eu não quero perder você de novo...

\- Tenshin... – ela o abraçou de volta – você jamais irá me perder... sou sua para sempre... e agora, você tem a nossa Tchai. Cuide dela. Termine o que eu comecei, faça dela uma pessoa boa como você – ela o olhou nos olhos e beijou seus lábios suavemente antes de abraçá-lo pela última vez – nunca se esqueça que onde eu estiver, continuo te amando...

Ele a agarrou, tentando mantê-la com ele, mas sentiu que sua presença aos poucos se dissolvia e, então, seus braços seguravam o vazio. E, novamente, ele estava sozinho, perdido no escuro. E não sabia como contaria para sua filha que a mãe havia sido levada por um demônio por culpa sua.

Apenas culpa sua.

Uma queda no vazio.

Foi isso que Lunch sentiu, como se estivesse em um sonho ruim, daqueles que se custa a acordar. O caminho para o inferno era escuro e frio, estranhamente frio. E, de repente, ela estava no chão, nua, sozinha. Olhou em volta, não estava mais no seu quarto. Era um salão, um grande salão, luxuoso e vazio, com móveis antiquados, como os de um palácio árabe, em cores vivas e vibrantes.

Levantou-se. E quando começou a andar, algo aconteceu. De trás dos móveis, saíram mulheres. Havia várias delas, cada uma diferente da outra. Havia mulheres louras, morenas, ruivas, negras, orientais, magras, gordas, altas, baixas, jovens e velhas. Havia mulheres que pareciam vir de todas as partes do mundo e elas todas olhavam para ela, intrigadas.

Elas estavam vestidas com roupas exóticas, sedutoras. E aos poucos se aproximavam dela, curiosas, tocando-a, mas sem dizer uma palavra. Então, uma delas finalmente disse:

\- Parece que temos uma novata, irmãs.

As outras mulheres assentiram, cochichando entre elas e outra perguntou:

\- Qual foi seu acordo, querida? Foi pela beleza? Foi para seduzir algum homem?

\- Imortalidade? – perguntou outra.

\- Beleza eterna? Juventude? – logo várias perguntavam ao mesmo tempo, e ela sacudiu a cabeça, cheia de medo.

\- Quem são vocês? Onde eu estou?

Uma mulher bem mais baixa que as demais, que parecia um pouco mais velha e tinha os cabelos longos e negros se aproximou e disse:

\- Nós somos as Ywàngs. Aquelas que estão aqui para serem esquecidas.

\- Esquecidas?

\- Sim. Por aqueles que nos amaram, e depois por aqueles que conheceram aqueles que nos amaram. E só quando somos totalmente esquecidas, a Princesa Serpente nos tira daqui e nos leva para o nível superior do palácio. Lá nós nos tornamos servas dela... e partimos para a vida que ela decidir para nós.

\- Então... eu ficarei aqui... por tanto tempo assim?

\- Sim, você ficará. Eu estou aqui há cem anos. Mas não se preocupe, não envelhecemos nem morremos, estamos sob o feitiço dela. Suas preocupações terrenas acabaram. Vamos achar alguma coisa para você vestir, a espera não chega a ser tão entediante quanto parece...

\- Então... todas vocês fizeram acordos com ela?

\- Sim, você não? – a mulher levava Lunch até um lugar onde havia várias roupas penduradas, todas estranhas e exóticas como ela usava.

\- Eu fiz. Eu fiz um acordo com ela, há dezesseis anos.

\- Interessante. E sobre o que foi o acordo? – A mulher colocou um vestido verde na frente do corpo de Lunch, parecendo aprová-lo – por que não experimenta esse? Vai combinar com seus olhos.

\- Tanto faz... – ela se deixou vestir, como uma boneca, silenciosamente, enquanto a outra mulher tagarelava.

\- Tem uma coisa... nós podemos saber o momento em que somos esquecidas, sabia? É o momento em que, aqui, nós não conseguimos mais lembrar nosso próprio nome.

\- A Princesa Serpente vem aqui? – ela perguntou.

\- Raramente. Mas vem. Ela gosta de nos torturar dizendo que nossos entes queridos estão em sofrimento porque nós desaparecemos. A maioria de nós acaba implorando para ser esquecida.

\- Você parece bem com isso... – Lunch olhou a mulher, que parecia indiana. Ela meneou a cabeça de um jeito estranho e disse:

\- Eu estou quase sendo esquecida... meus filhos já não vivem... meus netos mal lembram meu nome, eles não chegaram a me conhecer... mais uma geração e ninguém mais lembrará quem foi Ayesha.

\- Esse é seu nome?

\- Por enquanto. Qual o seu?

\- Lunch.

\- Você não disse por que foi seu acordo.

\- Eu... eu fiz um acordo para poder criar minha filha.

A outra subitamente perdeu o ar fútil e a encarou, séria.

\- Você pode contar sua história? Toda ela, querida?

Lunch encarou a mulher e começou a contar sua história pela segunda vez, desde o começo. Quando ela terminou, Ayesha parecia muito satisfeita e disse:

\- Preciso contar para as irmãs, querida. Você é quem nós esperamos há muito tempo...

\- Eu?

\- Sim, querida... você é o primeiro erro dela em muitos anos...

\- Como assim?

\- Não vê a diferença entre nós e você, não é mesmo? Eu te explico: todas e cada uma de nós está aqui porque fez um acordo egoísta. Teve um benefício da Princesa Serpente e contraiu uma dívida... pagou o preço. Você, não. Você está aqui porque quis salvar aqueles que ama... você fez um sacrifício. E nada enfraquece mais a Princesa Serpente do que aquilo que você fez essa noite. Nada enfraquece ela mais que um sacrifício de puro amor.

Amanhecia. Tenshin, agora totalmente vestido, imaginava como diria à sua filha o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior.

Por culpa dele. Se tivesse ido embora. Se tivesse percebido ou pensado um pouco mais, perceberia que não era possível que a Princesa Serpente abrisse mão do acordo com tanta facilidade. Ele não conseguia entender por que ela não havia dito a ele que seria proibido ficarem juntos.

Por mais que tivesse sido o momento mais lindo da vida dos dois, havia sido como um sonho e ele agora acordava no meio de um horrível pesadelo.

Lentamente, ele começou a compreender as coisas. Ele sabia quem era a Princesa Serpente. Vira o castelo quando estivera morto, mas havia passado por ele voando, tanto indo quanto voltando do planeta do senhor Kaioh. Mas ele conhecia uma pessoa, pelo menos uma pessoa, que havia entrado naquele castelo e saído com vida.

Goku.

Ele precisava da ajuda do amigo para trilhar o caminho da serpente e chegar ao castelo. Lunch dissera que a Princesa Serpente era mortal. Lunch dissera que a mataria. Ela não faria isso sozinha.

Ele iria ao outro mundo.

E mataria a Princesa Serpente. Com as próprias mãos, se fosse necessário. Por ela, ou com ela, Lunch valia qualquer risco e ele não aceitaria perdê-la pela segunda vez, nem aceitaria que ela se sacrificasse mais uma vez por ele.

Foi doloroso acordar a filha. Foi doloroso contar a verdade. Mas ele ficou surpreso com a força que Tchai demonstrou. Ela era, afinal, filha de uma mulher muito forte. E quando ele disse o que pretendia, ela disse a ele:

\- Mas pai... e se o senhor... morrer lá? E se o senhor não conseguir voltar do Castelo da Princesa Serpente?

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e disse:

\- Você não entende? Se eu morrer lá e você ficar... já terá sido completamente diferente, porque até ontem eu não era seu pai nem você era minha filha... e hoje eu sei que vale a pena tentar para te dar uma outra vida... uma vida sem medo, para você, filha, e, se tivermos sorte, para mim e a sua mãe.

Ele a abraçou e ela chorou nos braços do pai, sabendo que aquela era a única alternativa possível, por mais assustadora que fosse.

Goten se arrumava para a escola. Ainda estava sonolento e imaginava que iria muito mal na prova de Geografia, afinal, no dia anterior havia ficado até bem tarde na casa de Bulma, a festa que ela dera pelo sucesso da invasão à Red Ribbon durara até mais de meia-noite, e ele e o pai, como bons sayajins, ficavam numa festa enquanto houvesse comida.

Ainda lidava com a emoção de, finalmente, ter beijado Tchai, e a simples lembrança disso o fez sorrir. Agora iriam se entender.

Foi quando seu telefone tocou. Olhou o visor e sorriu, vendo que era Tchai. Ele atendeu, pronto para fazer uma graça, mas quem falou do outro lado foi Tenshin Han.

\- Goten, eu sei que é muito cedo. Mas eu preciso muito falar com seu pai.

\- Hum, Tenhsin... ele ainda está dormindo...

\- É um caso muito sério. Por favor, o acorde.

Um sonolento Goku atendeu o telefone, com uma violenta cara de ressaca. Ele não costumava beber, e, naquela noite tinha tomado duas taças de champanhe por insistência de Chichi.

\- Sim, Tenhsin, estou ouvindo – disse ele, entre bocejos. Repentinamente, ficou sério. – Entendo, disse, eu posso te ajudar sim. Em cinco minutos estarei aí.

Ele vestiu o gi apressadamente, de repente, olhou para o filho.

\- Goten, eu preciso que você me ajude a fazer um teletransporte... eu nunca estive na casa de sua amiga Tchai, e embora Tenshin esteja lá, não acredito que eu acerte esse teletransporte tão facilmente...

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Sim, aconteceu... Tenhsin precisa de ajuda para chegar ao castelo da Princesa Serpente... e eu preciso ajudá-lo.

O rapaz levantou-se imediatamente e segurou o braço do pai, concentrando-se no ki de Tchai. Não disse nada, mas decidiu imediatamente que também ajudaria Tenhsin naquela aventura.

Faria qualquer coisa para ajudar o pai de Tchai.

 **Notas:**

1\. Não desejem a morte da autora.

2\. Eu tenho uma dúvida se a cena mais triste dessa fic é o Tenshin acordando e descobrindo que ela foi embora ou sentindo a Lunch dissolvendo-se em seus braços e sumindo. Como eu faço meu personagem favorito sofres, tadinho...

3\. Ywàng é uma palavra chinesa que significa "espírito infeliz", por questão de coerência, procurei um nome dentro do folclore chinês para as escravas da serpente.

4\. Lunch não faz o tipo da mocinha que espera ser salva, mas o Tenshin também não faz o estilo de que senta e espera. Será que eles vão acabar com a monstra juntos?

5\. A música desse capítulo é do filme "Ruas de Fogo" de 1984

 _Eu tive um sonho que quando a escuridão acabar_

 _Nós estaremos juntos sob os raios de sol_

 _Mas isto é apenas um sonho e esta noite é a realidade_

 _Nunca saberá o que significa,_

 _Mas você saberá o que sinto_

 _Quando estiver por acabar (acabar)_

 _Antes que você saiba que começou_

 _(antes que você saiba que começou)_

 _Tudo é possível esta noite_

 _Pare de chorar (esta noite)_

 _Antes que você saiba, acabou (esta noite)_

 _A noite está apenas começando_

 _A noite está apenas começando_


	19. Para olhar nos olhos de uma serpente

**Capítulo 19 – Para olhar nos olhos de uma serpente**

 _There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for  
Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heaven_

 **(Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven – Led Zeppelin IV, 1971)**

O castelo da Serpente tinha vários níveis, mas Lunch estava no mais baixo, o confinamento. Ela rapidamente aprendeu que, a medida que eram esquecidas, as Ywàngs subiam, até se transformarem completamente. Mas aquele era um processo demorado.

A função daquelas que se tornavam Móguis era tentar barganhar com homens e mulheres. Mulheres viravam escravas, homens, alimento. Não seus corpos, mas suas almas, que jamais sairiam daquele castelo. Era o sofrimento deles que alimentava a Princesa, que era uma vampira de sentimentos. Uma magia muito antiga fazia o castelo funcionar, gerava até mesmo alimentos para quem ainda tinha necessidades humans, como as Ywàngs. Mas Ayesha explicou a Lunch que tudo que sabiam sobre os níveis superiores do castelo vinha das servas rebeldes, aquelas que eram arrependidas.

Todas elas eram completamente impotentes contra a Princesa Serpente, porque haviam assinado e aceito acordos que vinculava suas almas à da rainha. Mas Lunch não devia nada à Princesa Serpente, e foi isso que Ayesha explicou a ela. Mesmo que tivesse sido ajudada a cumprir o acordo, tendo seu ki escondido, ela tinha sido amaldiçoada quando ainda era uma criança, apenas porque havia sangue de uma serva da rainha correndo em suas veias. Era a Rainha que tinha uma dívida com ela, por mais que ela dissesse o contrário.

\- E o que eu posso fazer com isso? – ela perguntou à nova amiga.

\- De todas nós, você é a única que pode matá-la. A rainha trancafiou, há milhares de anos, a espada de cristal, que dizem que é a única que pode transpassar seu coração, no quarto dela. Se você conseguir chegar até ela, pode portá-la e libertar a todas nós.

\- A única coisa difícil é chegar ao quarto dela, não? Não acredito que ela nos deixe passear pelo castelo...

\- Nisso você tem razão. Mas nossas aliadas nos níveis superiores podem, talvez, conseguir uma coisa que pode te ajudar... a porta dos sonhos.

\- O que é isso?

\- É um amuleto. Ele permite que sua alma vague durante os sonhos e saia do confinamento. É extremamente raro e só pode ser usado uma vez, depois desaparece. Parece uma carta. Posso pedir que uma das minhas amigas tente trazer um para você. A rainha os usa para torturar aqueles que estão presos aqui. Ela os faz vagar em sonhos pelo mundo antes de voltar à tristeza de estar para sempre confinado aqui.

\- Eu poderia ver meus entes queridos com ele?

\- Sim, poderia, mas eu não aconselho. É doloroso.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Porque foi através desse tipo de amuleto que eu vi o quanto meus filhos sofreram minha perda.

Ayesha ficou calada por um longo tempo e então disse:

\- Mas você pode nos vingar. Você pode olhar nos olhos da serpente e extinguir a vida neles...

Goku explicava a Tenshin o que se lembrava do Castelo da Serpente quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ele olhou o visor e disse:

\- O que o Vegeta pode querer LIGANDO para mim? Ele só manda mensagens me xingando...

\- Acho melhor você atender... – disse Tenshin – depois podemos continuar a conversa.

Goku atendeu ao telefone. Estava sozinho com Tenshin e os dois estavam falando em invadir o Castelo da Serpente, eles haviam obrigado Goten e Tchai a irem para a escola enquanto tentavam decidir qual seria o plano. Goku havia ficado animado com a ideia de lutar para salvar Lunch, mas a ideia de matar a Princesa Serpente não o agradava muito. Deixaria isso a cargo de Tenshin.

\- Alô? – ele disse, atendendo o celular timidamente.

\- KAKAROTTO SEU INÚTIL, PORQUE DEMOROU TANTO – Vegeta gritou do outro lado da linha. Até mesmo Tenshin ouviu o grito.

\- Oi, Vegeta! E aí, tudo bem? Como você está? – ele disse, educadamente.

\- EU MANDEI MENSAGEM MAIS CEDO!

Goku verificou o celular. Havia 30 mensagens de Vegeta. Ele respondeu:

\- Acabei de ver... é que não é uma boa hora. O Tenshin está com um problema e pediu minha ajuda.

\- Eu acho que ele vai ter que esperar, Kakarotto. Nós aqui também temos um grande problema.

\- Mas já? Não acabamos com o computador do apocalipse?

\- Não é nada disso. Whis está aqui. E quer falar com nós dois.

\- Whis? – ele olhou desanimado para Tenshin. Normalmente era muito complicado quando o anjo queria falar com os dois. – Estou indo.

Ele desligou e disse ao amigo:

\- Se importa em ir comigo para a casa do Vegeta? Acho que a coisa é séria... mas quem sabe a gente não consiga ajuda para o seu caso também?

Goten tinha terminado a prova e estava esperando Tchai. De maneira nenhuma ele voltaria ao Monte Paozu. Ele queria estar perto dela agora que sabia o que havia acontecido, e estava bastante irritado com próprio pai e o pai dela por tê-los obrigado a vir a escola fazer uma prova. E ele só viera para a escola porque ela dissera a ele que os pais tinham razão.

Tchai saiu da sala e o viu. O rosto dela se suavizou imediatamente e ele sorriu. Quando ela se aproximou, ele segurou sua mão, trançando os dedos nos delas, como que para que se certificar que todos veriam que ele e ela eram um casal. Mas ela não o beijou, afinal, a senhorita Tashmaker não aprovava esse tipo de coisa por ali. Foram andando juntos e ele disse:

\- Foi uma crueldade te mandar fazer a prova.

Ela deu de ombros e disse:

\- Eu praticamente já passei nessa matéria. Entendi meu pai, ele queria nos tirar de perto. Tenho certeza que vai ser perigoso.

\- Com meu pai junto? Nem tanto. Ele já esteve no tal castelo e saiu de lá. A essa hora eles já devem ter uma estratégia... – ele parou. Olhou para ela. E disse, preocupado: - Engraçado. Meu pai e o seu não estão na sua casa. Eu queria teletransportar a gente para lá... mas parece que eles estão na Corporação Cápsula. Será que foram pedir ajuda ao Vegeta?

\- Bom... – ela disse – se isso ajudar a trazer minha mãe de volta...

\- Vamos – ele disse – vou te levar para lá. – Ele pôs os dois dedos na testa e num instante estavam num terraço da Corporação Cápsula.

A cena era peculiar. Havia uma mesa enorme com um _brunch_ servido, que parecia uma refeição de hotel para umas vinte pessoas, e, sentados em volta dela estavam Vegeta, seu pai, Bulma, que parecia um tanto nervosa, e Whis, que era o único realmente comendo com a cara mais despreocupada do mundo. Mais adiante, de costas para a mesa, Goten viu Tenshin, que parecia estar perdido em pensamentos, muito preocupado, olhando para o além diante da mureta do terraço.

Quando ele e Tchai chegaram, ele percebeu que Tenshin olhou para as mãos dadas deles e, depois, sério, olhou para o rosto dele, que sorriu, sem graça e perguntou a Goku:

\- Oi, pai, por que o senhor está aqui?

Whis pareceu perceber a chegada dele e disse, de forma simpática:

\- Você é o jovem filho de Goku? Quando afinal você vai crescer, menino?

Goten sorriu, sem jeito, e coçou a cabeça sem graça. Whis continuou:

\- E essa é a sua namorada? – ele observou Tchai com atenção – ahn, uma triclope? Vocês não são muito comuns aqui pela Terra... no planeta Ygrant tem toda uma civilização de tríclopes... ou seria no planeta Mashub?

\- Ela é minha filha – disse Tenshin, sério.

Whis pegou um guardanapo e limpou os lábios, com um sorriso malicioso antes de dizer:

\- Que interessante... Mas me diga, Goku, Vegeta... podemos partir logo? O senhor Bills está esperando vocês dois para nosso treinamento especial.

\- Que treinamento especial? – perguntou Goten, curioso.

\- Aceita uma comidinha, filho baixinho do Goku? – perguntou Whis - E você, menina tríclope?

\- Tchai – ela se apresentou – que história é essa de treinamento?

O anjo piscou várias vezes olhando para a menina e sorriu:

\- Atrevidinha... gostei de você. O treinamento especial para o Vegeta e o Goku é por causa de mais uma aposta que o Senhor Bills fez com o irmão dele, o Champa...

\- Quem é senhor Bills? – ela perguntou e Goten a cutucou dizendo, em voz baixa:

\- Depois eu te explico...

\- Então... aqueles dois desocupados apostaram sobre a inteligência dos Sayajins dos universos 6 e 7...

Tchai olhou para Goten, que novamente sussurrou que explicaria depois, sem interromper o anjo, que continuou:

\- Como aqui nesse universo só temos dois sayajins... bem, eu preciso levá-los para uma semana de preparação para a competição...

\- Você está dizendo que meu pai vai fazer uma... prova? Tipo... prova escrita?

\- Ah, não. Vai ser um teste de inteligência... e vai ser ele e o Vegeta...

\- Vocês não apostaram destruir a Terra por isso não, né? – Disse Goten, em pânico.

\- Não, querido! Aqueles dois não apostam esse tipo de coisa porque afinal, destruir a Terra destruiria toda essa boa comida... e porque eu e minha irmãzinha nos recusamos a colaborar se eles fizerem isso... eles apostam comida, bobinho... Mas claro que se os dois aqui não forem, eles vão destruir a Terra, certamente...

\- Mas o senhor Goku ia ajudar meu pai... – disse Tchai, num fio de voz. Para ela, até então, as coisas pareciam sob controle porque Tenshin tinha assegurado que, com a ajuda do pai de Goten seria bem fácil trazer a mãe de volta. Mas sem ele...

Whis olhou para Goku e disse:

\- Você tem algum compromisso, Goku?

Ele coçou a cabeça e disse:

\- Bem, eu tinha me comprometido com o Tenhsin... a ajudá-lo e o caso é bem urgente... você pode levar o Goten... ou meu outro filho Gohan... eu tenho certeza de que eles são mais inteligentes que eu...

\- Mas são apenas meio-sayajins... – disse Whis – que aborrecido isso... O senhor Bills foi bem específico sobre levar sayajins puros.

De repente, algo ocorreu a Goten:

\- Pai, eu vou.

\- Fazer a prova?

\- Não, pai. Eu posso levar o Tenshin ao planeta do senhor Kaioh... e de lá podemos ir para o caminho da serpente. Eu tenho treinado muito.

Ele percebeu, com o canto dos olhos, que Tenshin se aproximava e olhava para Goku, como que cobrando uma resposta. Goku coçou a cabeça e disse:

\- Eu não sei, Goten... você só tem 15 anos.

\- A idade com que o senhor derrotou o Piccolo Daimaoh... e eu sou maior do que o senhor era nessa época, não sou?

\- Verdade,.. – Goku admitiu e olhou para o filho, percebendo o quanto o garoto parecia decidido. Goku parou um instante, pensativo.

Nesse momento, Trunks vinha entrando no terraço. Ele chegara da escola e um empregado dissera que os pais aparentemente tinham convidados no terraço. Ele subiu, curioso, e sentiu-se mais curioso ainda ao ver o peculiar grupo reunido. De repente, Goku olhou para ele e disse, dirigindo-se ao filho:

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia...mas você poderia levar seu amigo Trunks com você.

Goten encarou o pai furioso e depois olhou com desprezo para Trunks.

\- Nós não somos mais amigos...

Trunks olhou para ele com evidente desprazer e perguntou:

\- Ir aonde?

Goku explicou a situação brevemente, e Trunks arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a Tchai quando ele disse que a mãe dela havia sido levada por um demônio e precisava ser resgatada. Então Goku completou:

\- Como vocês dois têm habilidades complementares... eu acredito que seria melhor que você também fosse... e os dois poderiam inclusive usar a fusão.

Trunks olhou para Goten e disse, dirigindo-se a Goku:

\- Eu não me importo de ir... mas faço isso pela minha amiga Tchai. E pelos pais dela.

Goten bufou, furioso. Não queria deixar de ir nem queria que Trunks fosse com ele. Mas disse:

\- Então eu vou, se a condição é essa...

\- Goku – a voz grave de Tenshin fez com que os três olhassem para ele, e também Whis, que se entretera ouvindo toda história enquanto devorava uma travessa de pudim. – ainda existe a sala do tempo, na Plataforma Celeste?

\- Sim – Goku coçou a cabeça – existe, foi consertada... por quê?

\- Eu gostaria de levar esses dois para lá... Lunch é forte, tenho certeza que ela aguentará um dia. E eu teria um ano para deixar esses dois realmente aptos para a tarefa.

\- Ok... – disse Goku – três é o numero máximo mesmo que a sala aguenta...

\- Licencinha? – Whis interrompeu, acenando para Tenshin – você pretende matar a Princesa Serpente, criatura do seu mundo inferior, ex-esposa de Hemah Daioh, Senhora do Castelo da Serpente, vampira de sentimentos e sensações?

O Triclope acenou afirmativamente e Whis disse:

\- Acho que você não conseguirá com suas mãos nuas... certifique-se de conseguir a arma apropriada...

\- Arma apropriada?

\- É sim... é uma espada de cristal... creio que a espada pertence a ela mesma e está guardada no próprio castelo. Antes de atacá-la, certifique-se de que tem a espada.

\- Obrigado – disse Tenhsin – eu procurarei. Não saio de lá sem matá-la... e sem trazer Lunch de volta.

Tchai de repente se deu conta de uma coisa e disse:

\- Esperem... onde eu vou ficar esse tempo todo? Digo... meu pai vai para a sala do tempo, depois eles vão para o castelo... e eu?

Bulma se aproximou e disse, sorrindo:

\- Você pode ficar aqui, querida. No quarto da Mai.

\- Então... se ninguém mais vai comer – disse Whis, fazendo um gesto com seu bastão mágico – eu vou embrulhar as sobras para viagem... um certo Deus impaciente vai ficar muito mais bem humorado com todos esses pettit fours e croissants de chocolate, Bulminha... obrigado pelo delicioso Brunch – ele disse, e ato contínuo tudo sobre a mesa desapareceu. – Vamos, queridos.

Goku já ia partir quando se lembrou de algo e pôs a mão no bolso. Entregou para Goten uma semente dos Deuses e disse:

\- Só tem uma... use-a com sabedoria.

O rapaz sorriu e guardou a pequena semente no bolso, sorrindo para o pai.

\- Que graça – disse Whis. Ele chamou então Vegeta e Goku, que olhou uma ultima vez para o filho e sorriu, dizendo:

\- Tudo vai dar certo.

Então Bulma disse:

\- Parece que vou ter de levar vocês para a sala do tempo... eu consigo uma nave em...

\- Não precisa. – disse Goten – eu já estive lá e sei me teletransportar buscando o ki do senhor Popo ou do Dende.

Goten se virou para Tchai, sentindo seu rosto corar, porque percebia o olhar de Tenshin nos dois. Ele segurou o rosto da menina entre as mãos e disse:

\- Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. – cheio de coragem, depositou um beijo suave sobre os lábios dela e a soltou, virando-se sério para Tenshin e Trunks. – Podemos ir. Segurem-se em mim.

Ele sentiu as duas mãos nos ombros e levou os dedos à testa, concentrando-se. Achou o ki do senhor Popo e abriu os olhos, dando uma última piscadela para Tchai, que sorriu. Ele não viu, mas Trunks olhou para o outro lado, pensando que gostaria de ter se entendido daquela forma com Mai, a quem ele mal vira naquele dia.

Num instante, eles estavam diante do senhor Poppo que disse:

\- Aaaah, chegaram. Kami-sama estava mesmo esperando por vocês...

No palácio da serpente, Lunch pensava. Como conseguiria subir aos níveis superiores para matar a Princesa Serpente? Ela ainda teria dentro dela ódio e coragem suficientes para matar a mulher demônio? Ainda havia sombras na sua alma, elas ainda estavam lá... mas ela não sabia se seriam as sombras que a guiariam.

Seus olhos se perderam na vastidão do caminho da serpente, que se escondia por entre as nuvens e de estendia infinitamente, ela podia ver das janelas altas e lacradas do salão do castelo. Adoraria simplesmente pular naquela estrada, fugir e tentar voltar para sua vida. A vida que não chegara a ter com seu amado Tenshin Han e sua filha.

Ela faria qualquer coisa para ter essa vida, finalmente.

De repente, Ayesha surgiu ao lado dela. Ela trazia um sorriso no rosto quando passou a ela uma carta retangular, com um ideograma desenhado.

\- Ponha isso sobre o coração ao dormir... cortesia das nossas irmãs de cima. Elas também colaboram querendo ver o fim da tirania...

\- O que significa esse ideograma?

\- Cada amuleto pode levar por um caminho. Esse te levará pelos sonhos até a verdade... e você vai poder descobrir a localização da espada.

Ela ficou pensativa e perguntou:

\- Eu posso controlar o meu sonho?

\- Quanto mais profundo ele estiver, mais difícil vai ser... mas se você se perguntar logo antes de adormecer onde está a espada... há grandes chances de você conseguir.

A noite caiu sobre o salão das Ywàngs, e Lunch deitou-se numa luxuosa cama. Olhou para os lados. Aquelas mulheres tinham existências entediantes e tristes. Algumas deitavam-se juntas, como casais, provavelmente porque a solidão as levava a descobrir outras formas de amar. Mas não havia felicidade ou alegria ali, apenas desespero, conforto umas nas outras, e, agora, alguma esperança, sussurrada na forma de uma fofoca débil sobre as chances da novata ser uma escolhida.

Ela colocou o amuleto no peito e pensou na espada. Queria saber o paradeiro da espada...

Sua mente voou quando adormeceu. Ela se viu subindo os degraus do palácio, lentamente, nível por nível, o palácio era circulado por uma imensa serpente, e por dentro dela havia uma escadaria que levava, circulando o palácio, até o alto, acima das nuvens que cobriam o caminho da serpente. Ela se viu caminhando por salões repletos de mulheres, seus corpos esverdeados e cobertos de escamas, fazendo movimentos sedutores. Havia poucos homens, a maioria parada e enfeitiçada pelas escravas da grande serpente.

Passou pela porta de um salão completamente escuro e frio. De lá vinha o som de milhares de vozes lamentosas e assustadoras, e ela correu escada acima. A escada se estreitava à medida que subia até o topo. A cabeça da serpente era uma espécie de quarto. A boca da serpente abria-se para o céu escuro e sem estrelas e era forrada de veludo intensamente vermelho e seu coração quase parou no peito ao ver, estirada sobre uma chaise long, a silhueta da Princesa Serpente, que vigiava o caminho lá embaixo, observando por trás das gigantescas presas de ouro puro.

A rainha fez menção de se virar, e ela viu que havia uma escada em caracol que subia mais, por dentro da cabeça da serpente até um dos olhos... e lá, confinada dentro de um bloco de gelo, estava uma espada, que mal podia se distinguir do gelo em volta.

A mulher demônio a mantinha congelada para evitar que alguém a usasse, e a colocara num local que provavelmente só ela tinha acesso...

"Como conseguirei acesso a essa espada?"

A pergunta era meramente retórica, feita para si mesma, mas, sentindo-se ser puxada para o alto, ela pensou que estava perdendo o controle do sonho. Mas o que estava acontecendo é que o sonho a estava mostrando uma nova verdade...

Ela se viu num quarto de adolescente. Duas meninas conversavam, cada uma sentada em uma cama, e uma delas era Tchai! A outra era uma garota linda de longos cabelos pretos, cortados com uma franja reta. Ela esticou a mão para tocar na filha, mas foi arremessada para trás, como se tivesse sido puxada. Atravessou paredes e sentiu-se mal. De repente se viu diante de uma caixa. Ela experimentou esticar as mãos e levantar a tampa. Era uma caixa com sete divisões. Ela conhecia o brilho dourado que viu ali dentro...

Eram as sete esferas do Dragão.

Subitamente acordou. E agora não sabia se tinha respostas ou se havia encontrado novas perguntas.

Notas:

Acharam mesmo que ia ser essa molezinha de mandar o Goku lá e pronto, acabou? Rá, pegadinha do malandro!

Confesso: eu também queria MUITO trazer o Whis para uma história, mesmo que fosse só numa pontinha.

No fim da fic vocês vão saber como acabou o "desafio de inteligência" entre os sayajins dos Universos 6 e 7.

Então... algum palpite sobre o que vamos fazer para conseguir a espada?

Tenshin treinando Goten e Trunks. Vocês vão gostar de ver isso no capítulo 20, "Mestre Tenshin Han".

A dama que quer comprar uma escada para o paraíso certamente vocês sabem quem é...

 _Há uma dama que tem certeza_

 _Que tudo que brilha é ouro_

 _E ela está comprando uma escada para o paraíso_

 _Quando ela chega lá, ela percebe que_

 _Se as lojas estão todas fechadas_

 _Com uma palavra, ela consegue o que veio buscar_

 _Oh oh oh oh e ela está comprando uma escada para o céu_


	20. Mestre Tenshin Han

**Capítulo 20 – Mestre Tenshin Han**

 _Face to face, out in the heat_

 _Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

 _They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_

 _For the kill with the skill to survive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

 _Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the Tiger_

 **(Survivor – Eye of Tiger – Eye of Tiger, 1982)**

As gigantescas portas da sala do tempo se abriram para que Tenshin entrasse com seus dois novos discípulos. O silêncio opressivo era quebrado apenas pelo ritmado tiquetaque que se ouvia, vindo de toda parte, um som onipresente que se tornava um ruído de fundo conforme avançavam pelo imenso lugar.

Tenshin não entrava ali há anos, mas lembrava-se bem do ano de um dia ali que passara ali dentro sozinho como um período de reflexão, sofrimento e, principalmente, aprendizado. Ele pretendia fazer com que a experiência dos dois rapazes, que vinham andando atrás dele ignorando-se mutuamente, os ensinasse algo valioso. E ele queria começar o quanto antes.

Os garotos haviam passado algumas horas ali, anos atrás, preparando-se para enfrentar Majin Boo. Depois a sala havia sido destruída, reconstruída e aperfeiçoada, e agora podia receber três pessoas em vez de apenas duas, e se podia ficar ali mais dias do que antes. Os dois imaginavam que sairiam dali mais fortes e apenas isso. Não tinham ideia dos planos de Tenshin de transformá-los de dois garotos brigões em dois guerreiros de valor. E nem imaginavam que isso não era possível sem uma dose de sacrifício.

Tenshin se dirigiu aos aposentos de descanso do lugar. Havia dois quartos, dois banheiros e uma cozinha. A cozinha, por se tratar de uma sala mágica, sempre tinha comida, mas as refeições precisavam ser preparadas. Nos quartos, havia roupas de treino preparadas em cabides colocados em araras separadas, uma junto a cada cama. Ele olhou para os dois e disse:

\- Vocês dividirão esse quarto com duas camas. Eu ficarei no que tem apenas uma. Peguem as roupas de treino e vistam-se. Pretendo começar imediatamente.

Sem se olhar, Trunks e Goten entraram no quarto. Goten ficou surpreso em ver vários gis de luta idênticos aos que o seu pai usava, mas sem nenhum ideograma visível. Ele percebeu que havia ainda outros gis, maiores que aquele, mas não imaginou imediatamente o porquê deles estarem ali. Por sua vez, Trunks achou armaduras idênticas as que o pai usava, e vestiu também a menor delas. Os dois trocaram um breve olhar emburrado antes de juntar-se a Tenshin do lado de fora.

Ali já estavam na área de gravidade aumentada, mas, surpreendentemente, Tenshin parecia suportar o peso normalmente, afinal, já havia treinado tanto ali como no planeta do Senhor Kaioh. Os dois rapazes também já estavam acostumados a treinar em gravidade mais alta, mas Goten viu que Trunks pareceu um pouco menos habituado que ele.

Olhando melhor para Tenshin dava para entender que ele havia trocado as roupas para se adptar à gravidade aumentada. Agora estava de calças de malha leve e usava uma camiseta, mas estava descalço e foi andando na direção da imensidão branca que se estendia infinitamente depois da parte principal da sala. Eles começaram a seguí-lo e ele parou e disse:

\- Não vou treinar nenhum dos dois enquanto não se entenderem. Meus alunos não podem ser inimigos ou rivais. Se quiserem aprender algo comigo, resolvam suas diferenças e voltem a ser amigos, ou, pelo menos, aliados.

\- Mas e se a gente não quiser e resolver treinar cada um por si? – Perguntou Trunks, com um ar debochado – você não pode forçar a gente, Tenshin...

\- Agora para vocês dois eu sou mestre e senhor. Exijo que me tratem assim. Não os forçarei realmente a treinar comigo, não treinarei um separado do outro... e muito menos um de cada vez, se era isso que você ia perguntar, Goten...

O rapaz fechou imediatamente a boca que tinha aberto para perguntar exatamente aquilo. Tenshin continuou:

\- Se quiserem treinar cada um por si e permanecerem um ano aqui batendo no vazio e andando em círculos, desperdiçando uma parte da sua existência, são livres para isso. Só peço que não atrapalhem a minha preparação, porque o que farei quando sair daqui é muito sério para mim.

Ele tornou a virar as costas para os dois e foi andando até sumir na imensidão branca. Trunks olhou para Goten com um sorriso debochado e disse:

\- Parece que temos que discutir a relação...

\- Não é isso que eu tenho em mente – disse Goten, disparando imediatamente um soco forte no estômago do outro, que se curvou, mas revidou, cheio de raiva, mirando no rosto do ex-amigo.

Mas Goten segurou o golpe e o empurrou fazendo com que ele caísse de costas e logo se levantasse, ainda que surpreso com a força do outro. Os dois começaram uma troca de socos e chutes, e Trunks logo percebeu que estava em desvantagem, Goten o acertava muito mais do que ele conseguia atingí-lo. Ele imaginou o quanto ele devia ter treinado nos últimos dois meses, enquanto Trunks mal havia entrado na sala de gravidade com o pai duas vezes desde que eles haviam brigado, porque andava muito mau humorado. Tinha negligenciado seriamente qualquer tipo de treinamento e agora pagava o preço.

Goten socava e chutava com raiva, querendo realmente machucar Trunks, e percebia como conseguia acertá-lo facilmente, quase assustado com a facilidade que encontrava em derrotá-lo. De repente atingiu o outro com um golpe tão forte que ele não teve alternativa a não ser tornar-se super sayajin. Goten riu:

\- Já está precisando apelar? – dizendo isso, ele mesmo transformou-se e partiu com tudo para cima de Trunks, que, no entanto, segurou o golpe e disse:

\- Não sei por que você está com esse ódio todo.

\- Porque você é um falso, um traidor.

\- Como se você fosse um santinho... eu queria te contar assim que eu fiquei com a Mai, mas ela achou que ia te magoar... eu que armei para você encontrar a gente, seu idiota.

\- Eu sempre soube que ela ia preferir você. Mas nosso trato era sinceridade.

\- Verdade. Isso não incluía você se agarrar com ela na primeira oportunidade que teve.

\- Porque você ficou com a Tchai. Você deu nela o primeiro beijo, cara, um beijo que ia ser meu. Você sempre quis tudo só pra você.

\- A Tchai sente algo por você que nem você valorizou. Eu disse a ela que você não era nem cego nem burro, mas você agiu como fosse... por isso ela deixou que eu a beijasse. Porque você foi um idiota.

Goten deu um golpe muito forte em Trunks, que caiu e se levantou, ficando em guarda. Os dois ficaram se medindo, ambos como super sayajins. Então Goten disse, cheio de raiva:

\- Eu sou o idiota? Então, tá. A Mai deve gostar de você desde que a gente tinha uns 13 anos. Mas sabe porque ela tinha dúvidas em ficar contigo? Por que você nunca a tratou bem. Você era quem ela gostava, e eu era o legal. Ela tinha medo de ficar com alguém que acha sempre que os outros têm obrigação de adorá-lo. Você é um pateta mimado, e a prova disso é que agora está fraco. Você não é a maravilha que pensa que é, Trunks.

De repente, o outro voltou a forma normal e baixou os olhos e os punhos, como se não conseguisse encará-lo. Então disse:

\- Pior que você tem razão. Me desculpa, cara. – Ele ergueu os olhos – me desculpa por tudo.

De repente, foi como se todo resto perdesse a importância para Goten. Sua natureza boa foi profundamente tocada pelo simples gesto de Trunks e ele disse, voltando tambémh à sua forma base:

\- Claro que eu desculpo. – ele deu um riso aliviado – você é o meu melhor amigo. Sempre foi. Acho que sempre vai ser... e eu senti muita falta tua esse tempo todo, cara.

Os dois começaram a rir juntos, de repente, e se abraçaram como irmãos. Então, ouviram a voz grave e forte de Tenshin bem atrás deles:

\- O que aprenderam com isso?

\- De onde ele veio? – perguntou Trunks, que podia jurar que ele não estava ali há menos de um minuto.

\- Isso não importa. Responda à pergunta.

\- Isso já é uma lição? Tipo, uma aula? AI!

Tenshin se aproximou de Goten, que havia feito a pergunta, e com um único dedo no seu ombro deu um estalo de ki, que o fez ficar esfregando o lugar, com uma expressão perplexa no rosto.

\- Eu ouvi a conversa toda. Quero saber o que aprenderam com essa sua briga idiota por causa das garotas...

\- Eu sei lá... sério, onde você... AI – Trunks também levou um estalo no ombro e Tenshin o corrigiu:

\- Já disse que é "mestre" e "senhor". E quero que, pelo menos, tentem responder à minha pergunta...

\- Não tem como a gente adivinhar... – Trunks começou, mas levou outro estalo de ki no ombro e calou-se.

\- Se você precisa "adivinhar" uma resposta, é porque não está pensando direito. – Disse Tenshin, olhando para Trunks, curvado e segurando os dois ombros doídos.

\- A lição é que não devemos brigar? – perguntou Goten, levando ele também o doloroso castigo e se juntando a Trunks.

\- Obviamente se vocês não tivessem "brigado" não teriam se entendido. Então essa não é a resposta... se admitirem a sua ignorância, talvez comecem a aprender mais facilmente.

Goten se ergueu, assim como Trunks e então perguntou:

\- Mestre... – ele se curvou – poderia nos esclarecer?

Dessa vez Tenshin o atingiu na testa e disse:

\- Não precisa me bajular para obter respostas. Mas admitindo a sua ignorância já está bom. – ele deu um suspiro profundo, como se estivesse resignado diante das duas criaturas mais estúpidas do Universo – vocês brigaram por causa de duas garotas... como tolos que são. Ficaram discutindo sobre garotas, como se a escolha pertencesse a vocês... Como se elas fossem coisas que existem para satisfazer às suas vontades, não pessoas com vontade própria. Não podiam dispor da vontade delas, elas que escolhem. Sempre.

Os dois se entreolharam. Trunks tomou coragem e perguntou:

\- Mas... o que nossa atitude tem a ver com... o que vamos aprender aqui, mestre?

Ele se encolheu mas Tenshin não o castigou, apenas disse, enquanto se virava e andava na direção dos aposentos da sala:

\- O homem que não respeita uma mulher não merece respeito. Vou fazer nossa primeira refeição. Acho bom saberem cozinhar, pois vamos nos revezar nessa tarefa.

\- Mas nós nunca... – começou Goten

\- Se nunca cozinharam, acho bom observarem e aprenderem.

Os dois saíram correndo atrás dele, não querendo imaginar qual seria a punição por uma refeição mal feita e decidindo que, quanto antes aprendessem, melhor.

A refeição que Tenshin fez, um prato com arroz, legumes e carne, foi satisfatória, mas não farta. Goten então perguntou:

\- Mestre... nós só vamos comer isso?

\- Você ainda está com fome?

\- Bem... eu e Trunks somos metade sayajin... e o senhor sabe...

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu sei que dá perfeitamente para vocês se satisfazerem com metade do que comem. Ficar mais leve vai ser bom para aguentarem a gravidade aumentada...

\- Mas...

\- Obrigado por se oferecer para lavar a louça, Goten.

O garoto não disse nada. Sabia que não adiantava nem um pouco contestar. Trunks ia rir mas Tenshin avisou que no jantar a tarefa seria dele.

Após o almoço, não houve descanso. Assim que Goten terminou de lavar a louça, Tenshin chamou ambos e sentou-se entre eles e os colocou para meditar e esvaziar a mente, o que descobriram ser extremamente difícil, porque, acostumados como eram, a fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, a ver TV, mexer no celular e nunca manter a mente desocupada, não sabiam como entender o silêncio, buscar a concentração e a calma.

E, embora ele mesmo parecesse extremamente concentrado, cada vez que um deles se desconcentrava, Tenshin parecia saber enviava um certeiro estalo de ki que os fazia se concentrar pelo menos por alguns minutos no ponto dolorido no ombro.

No fim daquele dia ele os explicou que deveriam aprender a ler os sinais da sala e entender o tempo passando, criando seus dias e suas noites através da disciplina. Os quartos tinham cortinas que eram fechadas, deixando-os no escuro na hora de dormir. No fim do dia, depois do banho e de uma segunda refeição, Goten fechou a última cortina do quarto e se jogou na cama, exausto, e ouviu Trunks dizer, na outra:

\- Cara... eu estou mortinho... parece que eu treinei horas na câmara da gravidade do meu pai... e tirando a nossa briga, caramba... a gente só ficou parado meditando.

\- Meu ombro tá roxo. Que negocinho doloroso esse estalo de ki que ele dá...

\- A gente vai morrer aqui, Goten – disse Trunks, e, em seguida, riu. – O mestre mais severo do mundo não é um sayajin...

Goten também riu e logo os dois estavam gargalhando.

\- Qual parte de "hora de dormir" os dois não entenderam? – a voz do mestre, mais grave que o normal, ecoou do outro quarto e os dois calaram-se imediatamente, lembrando-se dos dolorosos estalos de ki.

E em uma semana, no entanto, eles dois aprenderam a viver sob a rígida disciplina do mestre Tenshin. Acordar, comer, meditar, comer, treinar, descansar, conversar, dormir... e no dia seguinte fazer tudo outra vez. De vez em quando havia surpresas nem um pouco agradáveis, como a água quente sendo desligada no meio do banho, susbstituída por um jato gelado que os fazia pular feito gatos no chuveiro.

No sétimo dia, no entanto, ele os disse que teriam a tarde, depois da meditação, livre.

\- A mente e o corpo precisam de descanso.

\- Mas não tem muito o que fazer aqui, mestre! – disse Trunks, que realmente não via muita graça na sala do tempo.

\- Façam nada, então, mas façam um nada proveitoso – disse ele, em seguida retirando-se para seus aposentos.

Os dois então passaram a tarde conversando sobre tudo que havia acontecido naqueles meses, Goten falou do seu treinamento com o pai e Trunks dos seus problemas com Mai. Goten disse então:

\- Ela ainda gosta de você. E muito.

\- E eu dela... mas não sei se dá certo, sei lá... eu não sou aquele Trunks do Futuro que ela era apaixonada...

\- E nem precisa ser. Deixa de ser bobo, cara...

\- Bom, pra gente aqui vai ser um ano... e para elas um dia. – Os dois instintivamente olharam para o grande relógio que marcava o tempo no mundo exterior e deram um suspiro desanimado ao ver que apenas 15 minutos haviam se passado desde que tinham entrado ali.

\- Espero que valha a pena, Trunks... Ainda tem tempo pra caramba para a gente sofrer aqui...

De repente Trunks riu com vontade.

\- Qual a graça, hein?

\- O mestre é pai da tua namorada. Eu não queria mesmo estar na sua pele... você é o cara mais ferrado que eu conheço.

\- Ora, vá se catar.

Mas o passar do tempo acabou mostrando aos dois que eles realmente podiam ser muito melhores do que eram até então. Só haviam treinado com os próprios pais, e Goten não chegara a ter valiosas lições com o senhor Kaioh, apenas o básico. Tenshin, mesmo dizendo desde o começo que era menos forte que os dois, era o melhor professor para ambos: ele tinha a disciplina e seriedade que faltavam a Goku e a paciência e serenidade para ensinar que claramente Vegeta não tinha.

Ao final do terceiro mês, os dois eram capazes de aumentar seu ki muito, tinham concentração, disciplina, interesse e força. Nessa época eles perceberam que as roupas de treino iniciais estavam pequenas, e passaram para outra, felizes porque haviam crescido.

Tenshin lutava com ambos, um de cada vez e às vezes os dois juntos, mas era capaz de vencer os dois com facilidade porque eles não sabiam muito de estratégia, normalmente saíam distribuindo golpes a torto e a direito, enquanto ele se esquivava e se poupava guardando os golpes mais fortes para o fim.

Quando tudo terminava ele dizia:

\- Terão aprendido tudo quando conseguirem me vencer. Eu sou mais fraco que vocês, se perdem é porque sua força não está aliada à competência.

Às vezes, no dia do descanso, ele se juntava aos dois e saíam para explorar os lugares da sala, o que às vezes se revelava surpreendente: havia lugares quentes como o deserto, frios como os polos. Depois que descobriam esses lugares, eventualmente os usavam para treinos radicais.

Goten e Trunks ficavam surpresos com o fato do cabelo do mestre ou sua barba jamais crescerem, mas descobriram, ao longo dos meses, que até isso era fruto da sua extrema disciplina. Ele raspava a cabeça e a barba todas as manhãs cuidadosamente com uma navalha. Enquanto isso, os cabelos deles cresciam descontroladamente e nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem como administrar isso. Um dia Tenshin entregou a navalha a Trunks e disse:

\- Corte o cabelo de Goten.

\- Mestre, nunca fiz isso...

Ele suspirou resignado e disse:

\- Eu não os obriguei a raspar a cabeça como faço com meus alunos, mas vocês dois não estão acostumados com esse cabelo enorme e isso os atrapalha. Corte.

Cheio de medo, Trunks seguiu as instruções de Tenshin e conseguiu fazer um corte razoável no cabelo de Goten, que recebeu a mesma ordem logo depois. Mas ele não foi tão competente quanto Trunks, que ficou com o cabelo bastante torto.

\- Da próxima vez você corta o meu primeiro – ele disse ao amigo – dependendo do resultado eu raspo sua cabeça.

Os dois riram com vontade. Apesar de tudo, estavam se divertindo ali, mesmo com todos os hematomas.

\- Mestre, como você venceu meu pai? – perguntou Goten uma noite.

\- Com sorte – disse Tenshin – Goku já era mais forte que eu... ele já havia derrotado a força Red Ribbon, e isso aos 14 anos. E eu era apenas um jovem tolo e arrogante que, por acaso, caiu depois dele ao chão. Aprendi técnicas que ele jamais quis dominar como essa – ele se concentrou e, para espanto dos dois jovens, fez crescer dois novos braços dos seus ombros. Ele retornou a forma normal e prosseguiu:

– Mas Goku sempre teve uma grande humildade. Sempre reverenciou essa minha vitória como sendo de um mérito que eu sequer tive. No final vencer torneios nem é tão importante, a não ser que você faça como o 17, que usou o prêmio do torneio do poder para reviver os universos apagados. Não é vencer ou perder que é importante, o verdadeiro campeão vence com humildade e perde com dignidade.

\- E meu pai? – perguntou Trunks. Ele tinha certeza que os dois não eram amigos, mas agora a opinião do seu mestre sobre o pai o enchia de curiosidade.

\- Por muitos anos eu não confiei nem um pouco nele, Trunks, não vou mentir para você. Mas depois de tudo que ele fez quando a Terra foi destruída por Majin Boo e depois do que ele fez no torneio do poder, posso dizer que seu pai é extremamente honrado e eu confiaria a minha vida às mãos dele, se fosse o caso.

Ao final do oitavo mês, eles já haviam trocado as roupas de treino duas vezes. O esperado estirão de crescimento dos sayajins chegou para ambos dentro da sala do tempo. Comparando o primeiro Gi que usou ao último, Goten disse a Trunks:

\- Eu acho que vamos assustar as garotas...

\- Ou elas vão adorar – o outro disse, com um sorriso malicioso. – Já reparou que nossa voz também mudou?

\- Verdade. Daqui a pouco a gente vai ter que fazer a barba que nem o mestre, todo dia.

\- Espero que não aqui dentro. Se você fizer a barba com a navalha como corta o meu cabelo certamente vai acabar cortando o pescoço. Melhor usar um barbeador comum.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Novamente o mestre os havia desafiado em conjunto e novamente eles haviam perdido, então Tenshin disse, exasperado:

\- Não é possível que depois de todo esse tempo ainda não consigam me vencer. – ele cruzou os braços – eu vou fazer uma pergunta que eu não gostaria de fazer... por que em todo esse tempo em que estivemos aqui os dois não cogitaram nem uma vez em fazer a fusão?

Os dois se entreolharam chocados. Era verdade. Tinham estado tão focados nos seus treinamentos individuais que haviam esquecido completamente que havia a possibilidade de se fundirem. Também não faziam isso há mais de dois anos.

\- O que estão esperando? – ele disse, parecendo impaciente.

Hesitantes, os dois recapitularam brevemente a dança da fusão e então, a executaram.

Tenshin viu Gotenks surgir diante dele, percebendo imediatamente que o ki dos dois jovens fundidos em um era muito maior. O rapaz parecia com sua versão infante, mas era mais forte e musculoso. Porém, tinha o mesmo ar debochado e descontrolado de quando era criança. Ele o chamou para o desafio mais antes disse:

\- Lembre-se de levar a luta a sério ou eu punirei os dois...

\- Ugh... – o rapaz fez uma careta e disse – vou lutar sério, mestre.

\- Você pode me vencer sem tornar-se super sayajin. Não gaste sua energia à toa com isso. Eu sou um adversário fraco para seus padrões.

Tenshin atacou primeiro, mas Gotenks tinha a agilidade dos dois jovens combinada, e conseguiu se esquivar, atacando logo em seguida. Tenshin desviou do primeiro, mas ele acertou o segundo golpe e o terceiro. As estratégias de Tenshin pareciam não dar muito certo contra Gotenks, que, no entanto, não lutava tão debochadamente como de costume.

Depois de meia hora de combate, Tenshin finalmente disse:

\- Pronto. Você venceu.

Quase que imediatamente, os dois jovens apareceram diante dele, correndo para o mestre, preocupados:

\- Mestre, você está bem, machucamos o senhor?

Tenshin riu. Ele quase quebrara uma costela e certamente ia estar bem dolorido no dia seguinte, mas ainda assim, sentia-se feliz. De repente disse:

\- Agora só falta vocês dois me vencerem individualmente. Espero que tenham aprendido o caminho.

Enquanto eles passavam seu ano na sala do tempo, Lunch tentava decifrar o que o amuleto dos sonhos revelara a ela. Onde Tchai estaria? Quem seria aquela menina com ela? Por que as esferas do dragão?

Ela imaginara que Tchai estivesse com o pai, e a ausência dele e sua presença na Corporação Cápsula a deixavam preocupada. Ela o conhecia: ele provavelmente daria um jeito de ir até ela. Ela tinha certeza que ele faria isso, se já não estivesse fazendo.

Mas o que fazer?

Ela procurou Ayesha e contou a ela o sonho em detalhes, depois falou de Tenshin e disse que imaginava que ele pudesse estar vindo ao encontro dela.

\- Isso é maravilhoso – disse Ayesha – se ele vier vocês dois juntos podem usar a espada. Juntos seriam mais fortes.

\- Eu sei, eu imaginei isso... Mas como pegar uma espada que está num bloco de gelo no olho da serpente...- ela subitamente arregalou os olhos para Ayesha e disse: - eu já sei... precisamos de uma nova porta de sonhos, Ayesha. Eu preciso dizer à minha filha que use as esferas do dragão para que consigamos a espada...

Ayesha a encarou, incrédula e disse:

\- Pode ser que dê certo... mas uma porta dos sonhos só conecta pessoas se ambas estiverem sonhando... Não podemos contar apenas com a sorte... mas temos uma forma de conseguir abrir as duas portas e fazer com que você se comunique com ela, mas você pode correr um grande risco.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que vamos ter que usar o entorpecente da sala das almas para te manter sonhando até a sua filha dormir, o que pode acontecer em meia hora ou em um dia...

\- E o que é tão ruim nisso?

\- Quanto mais tempo você passar dormindo... maior é a chance de você permanecer dormindo para sempre.

Ela olhou para a mulher por um longo instante antes de dizer:

\- É minha única chance... e caso dê errado... bem, eu enfrentarei minha escravidão de mil anos no mundo dos sonhos, que acredito que ainda seja melhor que esse castelo...

Faltava meia hora na sala do tempo. Isso significava que ainda tinham uma semana ali.

Trunks e Goten haviam derrotado Tenshin individualmente logo depois dele ter sido derrotado por Gotenks, e isso havia acontecido porque tinham preservado a memória do que podia ajuda-los a derrotar o mestre. Mas ambos haviam sentido uma certa melancolia ao conseguir. Naquele dia descansavam e Goten disse:

\- Mestre... não sei como agradecê-lo.

Tenshin o observou. O filho de Goku estava agora quase da altura do pai. Um pouco mais alto que Trunks. Os dois jovens não pareciam ter passado apenas um ano ali com ele: haviam crescido tudo que um Sayajin cresce para se tornar um adulto em um ano, Trunks tinha agora 17 anos e Goten 16. Mas o que ele mais se orgulhava era que tinham aprendido com ele a ter maturidade.

Eram jovens muito melhores do que ele fora aos 16 e aos 17 anos, e por isso ele se orgulhava tanto. Pensando nisso, ele disse:

\- Vocês dois me superaram. Não precisam mais me tratar com reverência.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Trunks disse, enfaticamente – devemos respeito ao senhor por tudo que nos ensinou.

\- Já que ainda temos uma semana aqui – disse Tenshin – podemos usá-la para pensar no que vamos fazer quando entrarmos no castelo da Princesa Serpente... já que Goku, o único que já esteve lá dentro não pode nos ajudar... precisaremos pensar num meio de entrar lá juntos, tirar Lunch e matar a Princesa Serpente... depois de achar a tal arma que não sabemos onde está, apenas que está no castelo...

\- E como faremos isso, Mestre? – perguntou Goten, autenticamente interessado.

\- Bem... – disse Tenshin – acho que eu tenho um plano. Mas vocês dois precisam me prometer uma coisa: vocês dois voltarão ainda que me deixem para trás. Se eu estiver para morrer, me abandonem.

\- Não podemos fazer isso! – disse Trunks.

\- Essa luta não é de vocês. É minha e de Lunch. E se nós dois perdermos, vocês não tem de pagar com sua vida. Não vão se arriscar por nós. Alguém precisa voltar para cuidar de Tchai. E eu jamais me perdoaria se algum de vocês perdesse a vida por minha causa. Então, prometam.

Vendo que ele não arredaria o pé se eles não prometessem, os dois concordaram com a promessa. Mas eles não queriam, de jeito algum, deixar seu mestre para trás.

Na sala do tempo o relógio soou a última das 24 horas e a porta se abriu, lentamente. O homem saiu na frente, seguido pelos dois jovens, completamente diferentes do que eram até 24 horas atrás. Dende sorriu, estendendo os braços para eles e disse:

\- Lembrem-se que a plataforma celeste estará sempre pronta para acolher vocês...

\- Obrigado, Dende – disse Tenshin, sinceramente – Vamos nos preparar agora mais um dia... e amanhã iremos para o ninho da serpente.

\- Eu os observarei daqui – disse o jovem Kami-Sama – e acredito que tenham a vitória.

Sem dizer nada, Goten estendeu a mão para Trunks e Tenshin e levou os dois dedos à testa. Eles precisavam ir à Corporação Cápsula antes de ir para o Inferno.

No Castelo da Princesa serpente, Ayesha recebeu um bilhete. Ela leu satisfeita. Havia se tornado, ao longo dos anos, perita em comunicar-se com os níveis superiores e encontrar insatisfeitas como ela. Agora, finalmente, chegava a hora da liberdade. E da vingança. E tudo dependia apenas da ajuda da novata.

Ela se aproximou de Lunch e disse:

\- Consegui o amuleto... – ela passou a carta para Lunch, que viu que havia um outro símbolo, diferente do primeiro.

\- O que significa esse?

\- Amor. – disse Ayesha – não me ocorreu nenhum melhor que esse para te levar à sua filha... ou ao seu amado. Um dos dois vai precisar lembrar o sonho.

\- E o entorpecente? Precisamos começar logo...

\- O entorpecente só virá amanhã. Até lá... esperamos.

Lunch suspirou resignada. Agora só restava a ela esperar.

 **Notas:**

Então... eu tenho uma teoria que determinadas coisas você só resolve caindo na porrada. E isso serviu pra Goten e Trunks. Claro que por livre e espontânea pressão do Mestre Tenshin.

Eu adoro a ideia dele chegando do nada tipo Mestre dos Magos, dando um sustinho no Trunks.

E a dieta forçada? E o jato de água fria no meio do banho? Não é colônia de férias, amigo... THIS IS SPARTA!

Nem sempre o melhor mestre é o mais forte. Acredito realmente que Tenshin seja melhor professor que Goku e Vegeta.

Agora Lunch precisa avisar sobre as esferas do dragão. Mas será que ela consegue avisar antes do Tenshin chegar ao castelo?

Lógico que música de treino é Eye of Tiger. Rocky formou o caráter de toda uma geração!

 _Cara a cara, no meio da batalha_

 _Mantendo-se firme, mantendo-se faminto_

 _Eles criam dificuldades até que nós saiamos a rua_

 _Para matarmos com a habilidade de sobreviver_

 _É o olho do tigre, é a emoção da luta_

 _Erguendo-se ao desafio do nosso rival_

 _E o último sobrevivente conhecido persegue sua presa à noite_

 _E ele está vendo todos nós no olho do tigre_


	21. A porta dos sonhos

**Capítulo 21 – A Porta dos Sonhos**

 _To find her again  
Upon this my dreams are depending  
Through the dark  
I sense the pounding of her heart... next to mine  
She's the sweetest love I could find  
So I guess_

 _I'll be hunting high and low  
High  
There's no end to the lengths  
I'll go to  
high and low  
High  
Do you know what it means to love you?_

 **(A-ha: Hunting high and low – Hunting high and low, 1985)**

Goten teletransportou Trunks e Tenshin para a Corporação Cápsula assim que saíram da Sala do Tempo, procurando o ki de Bulma. Era o cair de uma tardinha quente de verão e ela estava com as meninas e Bra no terraço, todas sentadas em espreguiçadeiras confortáveis. Bulma havia adorado a presença de Tchai na sua casa, e, desde a véspera vinha contando histórias do passado para as meninas:

-... tinha sido a pior tempestade que eu já tinha visto, e quando ele chegou, eu o acusei de todo tipo de descaso que vocês possam imaginar, mas ele se aproximou, disse que se importava comigo e me beijou... e depois dissso AAAAAAH!

A chegada do trio a assustou e também as meninas.

\- Goten, você é igual ao seu pai com essa mania de aparecer assim e... MEUS DEUS DO CÉU COMO VOCÊS DOIS CRESCERAM – ela não pôde terminar a bronca porque ficou de boca aberta com a transformação dos dois jovens, e não era para menos: cada um deles estava pelo menos 25cm mais alto e os dois pareciam bem mais fortes. Mas a surpresa dela nem se comparava à que tiveram Mai e Tchai.

As duas meninas levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e tinham os olhos arregalados. Goten então disse:

\- Qual o espanto? Sayajins crescem de repente mesmo...

\- Mas de um dia para o outro? – perguntou Mai

\- A Sala do Tempo tem esse nome porque ali se passa um ano em um dia – disse Trunks, jogando-se numa espreguiçadeira bem ao lado de Mai, piscando para ela – Tem alguma coisa aí pra comer, mãe?

Tchai olhava indecisa de Goten para Tenshin, mas o rapaz fez um gesto com a cabeça e ela correu para o pai e o abraçou:

\- Correu tudo bem, pai?

\- Sim, querida. E você, ficou bem?

\- Ah, sim,., a senhora Briefs e Mai me trataram muito bem...

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Bulma, podemos descansar aqui essa noite? Eu e os garotos só vamos partir amanhã bem cedo.

\- Claro – disse Bulma – Mas eu acho que o Goten vai ter que dar uma ligadinha para casa... eu ontem imaginei que a Chichi ficaria preocupada com ele e o Goku sumindo de repente e dei um telefonema para ela... e ela não ficou muito feliz...

\- Ai – disse Goten, que realmente tinha esquecido completamente que sua mãe ficaria preocupada – acho melhor eu dar um pulinho lá... ele já ia levando os dois dedos à testa quando viu a expressão de Tchai, que quase fazia beicinho e disse, olhando para Tenshin:

\- Desculpe, mestre... – deu então dois passos na direção de Tchai e deu um abraço nela e um beijo de leve na boca, antes de dizer – tava com saudades... a gente vai ter tempo pra conversar, já volto.

Sem conseguir olhar de volta para o mestre, ele levou os dedos à testa e desapareceu. Tchai olhou para o pai, ruborizada, mas Tenshin apenas sorriu.

Chichi estava muito aborrecida estando sozinha em casa, irritada com Goku e Goten por sumirem e deixarem-na ali, sozinha. Como fazia quando estava assim, ela procurava serviços dentro de casa para se ocupar e se sentir menos abandonada: naquele momento varria o quintal quando sentiu que alguém teletransportara-se bem atrás dela, e, virando-se sem olhar bem para o rosto do recém-chegado, notando apenas o gi laranja como o que Goku costumava usar, começou logo a gritar:

\- GOKU, COMO VOCÊ SOME COM O GOTEN E NEM ME AVISA...

\- Mãe, sou eu... – Goten disse, rindo. – desculpa se eu não avisei, eu realmente esqueci, mas era uma coisa importante...

Chichi ficou petrificada olhando para o filho que estava exatamente da altura do pai e muito forte. Apenas o cabelo diferente e o rosto, bem mais jovem, deixavam claro que aquele era Goten. Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, ele falou:

\- Eu passei um dia naquela sala do tempo e...

\- GOTEN MEU FILHO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? MEU PEQUENO GOTEN SE TORNOU UM REBELDE COMO O PAI!

Chichi se abraçou ao rapaz e começou a chorar. Ela não estava nem um pouco preparada para ver seu menino crescer tão rápido, ainda mais de uma hora para a outra. De olhos arregalados, Goten dava tapinhas nas costas da mãe para consolá-la sem saber muito bem o que dizer. De repente, teve uma ideia:

\- Mãe... eu sei que pareceu terrivelmente rude, mas foi uma coincidência eu e o papai termos... sumido.

Ele explicou a ela tudo que tinha acontecido achando que ela pararia de chorar, mas o resultado foi fazê-la chorar ainda mais:

\- Seu pai já foi de novo atrás daquele senhor Bills e sabe lá o quanto isso pode ser perigoso! – ela disse, fungando – Vocês não tem nenhuma consideração comigo! E você entrou nessa sala do tempo e saiu enorme! Exatamente como seu irmão fez!

\- Mãe, eu já ia fazer 16 anos e parecia que tinha 13! Já pensou como era chato ser o nanico da sala? Mas agora já está feito e... bem... eu vou precisar ir de novo, sabe? – ele coçou a cabeça, preocupado e Chichi gritou:

\- Como assim, Son Goten? O que você está aprontando?

\- Bem... eu vou para um lugar com o Tenshin Han e o Trunks. Mas a gente volta logo, eu prometo e não é nada perigoso.

\- E você acha que eu vou deixar?

\- Mãe, eu não sou mais criança – ele disse, decidido – e eu acho que a senhora deveria ficar calma. Vai tudo ficar bem...

\- Você está falando EXATAMENTE COMO SEU PAI – ela gritou e ele disse:

\- Bem... todo mundo diz que eu sou a cara dele, né? – ele deu um beijo na mãe e disse – eu volto em dois ou três dias. E o papai em uma semana. Até lá você podia ir visitar o vovô. Ficar sozinha nessa casa não deve ser bom... – ele deu um segundo beijo na testa da mãe e, mesmo sentindo-se culpado, levou os dedos à testa e se teletransportou de volta à Corporação Capsula.

Chichi bufou de raiva, mas então sua expressão se suavizou. Mal ou bem seu Goten tinha se tornado um rapaz lindo. Ele iria voltar em três dias e então ela podia dar uma bronca nele. Ele tinha razão, era melhor passar uns dias no castelo do pai.

Assim que Goten se teletransportou, Bulma avisou que iria servir um chá para eles e desceu para tomar as providências. Quando ele voltou, Tenshin disse a Tchai:

\- Eu vou descer um pouco para ver onde Bulma vai me acomodar. E vou deixar vocês dois à vontade. Não deve ser nada fácil namorar com o pai por perto.

Ele saiu deixando um sorridente Goten e uma vermelhíssima Tchai fazendo companhia a Trunks e Mai, que estavam em silêncio. Goten pegou Tchai pela mão e disse:

\- Esse terraço é bem grande e a gente pode dar uma volta enquanto aqueles dois ali conversam...

Assim que se viu sozinho com Mai, Trunks olhou para ela e disse:

\- Quero falar com você.

A menina o encarou, surpresa. Havia alguma coisa na atitude daquele Trunks que retornara da sala do tempo que a inquietava e ao mesmo tempo a fascinava, desde o primeiro momento em que ele se esparramara na espreguiçadeira encarando-a. Além de agora fisicamente ele se parecer mais com aquele Trunks do futuro por quem ela tivera uma paixonite platônica no passado, parecia também mais seguro e calmo, não tinha a ansiedade do Trunks com o qual ela convivera até a véspera.

\- Falar comigo? – ela disse, na defensiva – Você não disse que não queria mais saber de mim?

\- Você sabe que eu disse isso da boca para fora. – ele disse, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira com as mãos sobre os joelhos, virado para ela – e eu te devo desculpas. Por todas as vezes que te tratei mal, que disse que você só estava aqui porque eu queria, por todas às vezes que eu tive ciúmes daquele meu outro eu do futuro e te disse que ele nunca ia gostar de você porque você era uma chata.

\- Isso foi quando a gente tinha 13 anos – ela riu – eu não levei a sério.

\- Levou tão a sério que sempre teve dúvida se era melhor ficar comigo ou com Goten, que era o único que te tratava direito. E quando a gente namorou – ele estendeu a mão para ela – eu estava tão inseguro quanto você. E eu nunca disse que gostava de você, que queria ficar contigo. – ela segurou a mão que ele havia estendido – eu simplesmente agi como se tivesse direitos sobre você que eu nem tinha. – ele disse olhando para baixo, como que envergonhado.

\- Trunks, eu... – ele ergueu a outra mão e ela se calou, deixando ele continuar.

\- Mas a verdade é que eu ainda gosto de você e ainda quero ficar contigo... mas só se você também quiser. – ele a encarou e ela sorriu. Então ele a puxou e sentou-a no seu colo, acariciando seu rosto antes de dar-lhe um beijo que pareceu a ela bem melhor do que qualquer um dos que eles haviam trocado antes.

Do outro lado do terraço Goten estava abraçado a Tchai, olhando a paisagem da cidade depois de um longo beijo. A menina tinha repousado a cabeça no peito dele e de repente disse:

\- É estranho você estar tão alto e tão forte – ela riu – ontem você era menor que eu.

\- Não aceitamos trocas, senhorita – ele disse, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

\- Agora você tem 16 anos? – ela perguntou

\- Faço 17 em dois meses... – ele suspirou - Não sou mais adiantado na escola, que droga.

Ela riu, escondendo o rosto no peito dele, que levantou o rosto dela e disse:

\- Eu cumpri a sua exigência. Fiz as pazes com o Trunks. Sabe o que isso significa?

Ela o olhou intrigado e ele perguntou:

\- Você quer ser minha namorada, Tchai?

\- Achei que... a gente já se beijou várias vezes, Goten. Claro que eu sou sua namorada.

\- Então, me beije outra vez, porque agora é oficial... – ele disse e abraçou-a mais forte, beijando-a novamente.

Enquanto isso, Tenshin estava no quarto que Bulma designara para ele, um quarto de hóspedes sóbrio e discreto. Ele tirara suas coisas de uma cápsula e ordenara cuidadosamente sobre a cama, para decidir o que realmente levaria para a jornada até o Castelo da Serpente.

Por um instante ele olhou para o lençol branco da cama imaginando o rosto de Lunch. Por anos e anos ele jamais tivera uma foto, uma única imagem dela que não fosse as que viviam na sua mente, mas agora, depois que a reencontrara, ele sentia uma necessidade de ver novamente aquele rosto que era a fusão perfeita das duas mulheres que ele amara.

Precisava estar calmo, inteiro e concentrado. Porque quando entrasse no Castelo da Serpente, só sairia se fosse com ela. Pretendia meditar naquele momento, mas Bulma o chamou para o chá, e ele não achou educado recusar o convite. Mais tarde, ou na manhã seguinte, antes de seguirem para o castelo, ele faria sua meditação.

Enquanto isso, Lunch esperava, ansiosa, pelo sinal verde de Ayesha, ansiando pelo momento em que poderia usar o amuleto da porta dos sonhos, mesmo sabendo que seria bastante arriscado. Ela ansiava por ver sua filha e, por algum motivo, ansiava também por ver novamente Tenshin.

A noite que haviam passado juntos havia despertado uma ansiedade por ele que nem nos anos e anos em que havia ignorado aquele amor ela havia sentido. Era como se houvesse uma dor impossível de ser ignorada. Ela ansiava por uma solução, por um fim para aquela história.

Ela olhou para o amuleto em forma de carta. Amor. Seria essa a chave que a libertaria finalmente da maldição? O amor dos seus pais a protegera, seria o seu amor por Tenshin e Tchai a chave para cortar as correntes que a prendiam à Princesa Serpente? Ela esperava que sim. Se ela não fosse livre, preferia morrer a viver ali.

Muitas horas depois, Ayesha se aproximou, trazendo uma bebida azulada numa caneca, dizendo:

\- Beba devagar, você vai cair num sono profundo que pode durar indefinidamente. Nesse tempo você vai poder visitar aqueles que você ama, mas apenas se eles estiverem adormecidos você vai conseguir se comunicar com eles. Tente manter-se equilibrada para que seu sono não se aprofunde, ou você vai acabar não conseguindo acordar. Se vir coisas muito estranhas, que não façam sentido, é porque a porta dos sonhos se fechou e você precisa voltar.

\- Eu vou me lembrar disso – ela disse.

Quando Lunch finalmente adormeceu, ainda era noite, mas faltavam alguns minutos para o amanhecer na Corporação Cápsula. Tenshin já estava de pé e se preparava para meditar, como sempre fazia. Ele desceu da cama e sentou-se em posição de lótus no chão, descalço e sem camisa, então esvaziou a mente e entrou em estado de profunda calma e concentração.

Mas havia algo pairando em algum lugar, algo que o impedia de se concentrar.

Foi nesse momento que Lunch, profundamente adormecida, atravessou a porta dos sonhos. Ela se viu diante dele. Sorriu, lembrando-se das vezes que o atrapalhara em sua meditação, nos anos em que estavam juntos.

Era sempre o mesmo enredo: ele sentava-se em algum lugar calmo e tentava se concentrar, mas era interrompido por ela, que sentava-se no seu colo ou o abraçava por trás, beijando seu pescoço para desconcentrá-lo e fazendo com que ele risse e procurasse lugares cada vez mais distantes para meditar. Tanto a loura como a morena tinham esse hábito, um dos poucos que ambas tinham em comum. Um dia ele sumiu por duas horas e ela ficou muito aborrecida porque não descobriu onde ele havia ido meditar. E depois disso, ele dava um sorriso enigmático quando voltava, dizendo que enfim descobrira um meio dela não atrapalhá-lo.

Seu espectro aproximou-se da cama. Ela sabia que ele não podia vê-la, afinal estava desperto, mas, ainda assim, ela tocou seu rosto, surpreendendo-se porque podia sentir seu calor, sua respiração calma, ritmada. Desejou muito que ele estivesse adormecido para poder conversar com ele... mas isso seria impossível. Ela olhou pela janela e viu que amanhecia. Ainda que ele estivesse desperto, podia ser que Tchai ainda estivesse adormecida. Ela se preparava para deixar o quarto quando Tenshin abriu os olhos.

Ele olhou em volta. Lunch sobressaltou-se quando ele olhou na sua direção. Será que ele a via? Poderia enxergá-la? Devagar, Tenshin estendeu uma das mãos, e parecia profundamente concentrado. Ela estendeu a mão na direção da dele e sentiu seu calor. Ele fechou os olhos e perguntou:

\- Lunch?

\- Meu amor... você me ouve? – ele não respondeu, porque não podia ouvi-la

Por um instante ela concentrou toda sua vontade, e percebeu que ele podia realmente senti-la, por algum motivo, ainda que não conseguisse vê-la ou ouvi-la. Então ela se abraçou a ele e sentiu seu calor, e pôs todo seu amor naquele abraço. Tenshin sentiu-a, exatamente como no instante antes que ela desaparecera na noite que fora levada pela Princesa Serpente... uma tênue presença quase imperceptível. Então ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo dela junto ao dele, e, abraçando a sua presença ele disse, quase num sussurro:

\- Eu estou indo te buscar... me espere. Eu te trarei comigo ou morrerei tentando.

Ela sobressaltou-se. Então, o que imaginara era verdade: ele desejava ir ao castelo e tentaria lutar com a Princesa, mas como ele conseguiria? No Castelo da Serpente, o corpo dela se agitou na cama, e Ayesha preocupou-se, com medo que ela estivesse próxima de perder-se no mundo dos sonhos, fechando a porta.

Tenshin, como que sentindo a sua ansiedade, disse:

\- Eu irei ao planeta do senho Kaioh e depois irei pelo caminho da serpente até o castelo... não volto sem você.

Ela queria falar, queria dizer a ele que ele deveria ir até o olho da serpente, encontrar a espada de cristal para matar a Princesa, mas sabia que era inútil. Então, decidiu ir até Tchai, mas antes inclinou-se sobre ele e, concentrada no que sentia, beijou sua boca antes de se concentrar na filha e ser transportada até onde ela dormia.

Ainda deu uma última olhada na direção dele, surpresa porque percebia que mesmo em sonho podia chorar.

Tenshin, então, sentiu sua presença se desvanecer e piscou várias vezes. Ele não conseguia compreender o que havia acontecido, mas aquilo o fez levantar-se ansioso, imaginando que deveria acordar os garotos para que partissem imediatamente.

No quarto de Mai, Tchai dormia profundamente. Imersa no mundo dos sonhos onde sua consciência vagava quando sentiu o chamado de sua mãe, vindo de algum lugar. Então, Tchai pôde senti-la e se viu diante dela, surpresa por sua imagem ser tão real, tão nítida...

\- Mãe?

\- Filha, você consegue me ver e me ouvir?

\- Sim, mamãe! Você voltou? – ela se abraçou à mãe, ansiosa e Lunch a abraçou de volta, feliz porque conseguia senti-la. De repente afastou-se e disse:

\- Filha... eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas e preciso que você preste toda atenção... para que não se esqueça de nada.

\- Certo – a menina disse, com os três olhos concentrados na mãe, cheia de atenção.

\- Seu pai precisará achar a espada de cristal para matar a Princesa...

\- Ele já sabe disso... um homem azul que estava com o pai de Goten disse isso a ele.

\- Ótimo... eu sei onde essa espada está... ela está na sala do olho da serpente no castelo... não acredito que seja fácil para seu pai encontra-la. É o topo do castelo, no alto da escadaria que se enrola como uma serpente... na cabeça da serpente ele vai encontrar a Princesa e lá ela guarda a espada... num dos olhos. Ela está envolta em gelo.

\- Achar a espada no olho da serpente... ela está envolta em gelo

\- Filha, eu vi as esferas do dragão, você sabe o que elas são?

\- A Mai me disse... e disse que estão aqui.

\- Pode ser que elas sejam importantes.

\- Como?

\- Não sei. Pode ser que seu pai possa... desejar a espada.

\- Mãe... estamos num sonho?

\- Sim.

\- E onde você está?

\- Eu...

Lunch não teve tempo de dizer onde estava. Por algum motivo, Tchai começou a acordar e ela tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas se sentiu despencando e se viu, de repente, num lugar escuro, sozinha. Ela olhou em volta. Já estivera ali uma vez... e havia sido há muito tempo, quando Shenlong a mostrara a razão da sua maldição. Ela viu o espelho, com medo de se olhar nele, mas ainda assim, andou devagar até diante da moldura e levou um susto.

No espelho, a Princesa Serpente a encarava, com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

\- Você vai trazê-lo até a mim... – ela disse, e riu.

Lunch correu no escuro, sem rumo, percebendo que não conseguia encontrar a porta dos sonhos, não conseguia sair daquele pesadelo onde corria indefinidamente na escuridão.

\- Mai... eu sonhei com minha mãe. – Tchai dizia, enquanto tentava acordar a amiga, que dormia na outra cama.

\- Ahn? – Mai disse, sonolenta.

\- Minha mãe... ela apareceu para mim num sonho... e ela me disse onde está...

Tchai levantou-se de uma vez, com um salto. Ela precisava dizer ao seu pai onde ele encontraria a espada... no alto do castelo, no olho da serpente – ela repetia isso para si mesma, enquanto a lembrança do sonho ainda estava forte, inteira. E ela precisava entender onde, em tudo isso, encaixavam-se as esferas do dragão.

Chegou ao quarto onde seu pai dormira e abriu a porta sem bater.

Mas o quarto estava vazio. Seu pai deveria ter partido, dissera que iria ao amanhecer.

Com um último sopro de esperança ela correu até o quarto de Trunks, onde Goten havia dormido, para encontrá-lo também vazio. Chegara tarde demais. Eles haviam partido assim que amanheceu, como o pai tinha dito que fariam, e sem se despedir.

E ela não dissera a ele como encontrar a espada.

\- Então, senhor Kaioh, o senhor sabe por que o Petróleo foi ao psicólogo? – Goten fazia a terceira piada sem graça para o senhor Kaioh, uma para cada um deles.

\- Não sei, meu filho...

\- Porque ele estava no fundo do poço!

\- Hohohoho, Goten, você continua sendo o melhor, meu filho... essa foi muito boa. Até perdoo esses dois aí pela falta de humor – disse o Deus, enxugando uma lágrima de riso. – Então... o que traz vocês aqui?

\- Bem, senhor Kaioh... nós vamos pegar o caminho da serpente, mas na direção oposta à que traz até aqui.

\- Com que propósito, meu filho?

\- Precisamos resgatar minha mulher, que está presa no castelo da Princesa Serpente – disse Tenshin, fazendo o velho deus arregalar os olhos.

\- E você pretende desafiar Hemi?

\- Quem?

\- Hemi. Esse é o nome da Princesa Serpente.

\- Se for necessário. Mas eu desejo mesmo matá-la.

O velho deus encarou os três olhos de Tenshin, e, em vez da esperada censura, ele disse um conselho:

\- Matar um demônio pode ser bem difícil e custoso... mas tanto deuses quanto demônios tem seu tempo de vida, e sinto que a Princesa Serpente já aprisionou almas demais naquele castelo... e pode ser a hora dela encontrar seu fim. Mas cuidado com as armadilhas do castelo e procure saber se o modo que pretende matá-la é o modo correto...

\- Me falaram sobre uma espada de cristal – ele disse, e o velho deus respondeu:

\- Sim... a espada de cristal pode levar à morte a Princesa Serpente... mas talvez não da forma como você imagina. Se conseguir encontrá-la e conseguir usá-la seja prudente. Nada que pertença muito tempo a um demônio está livre de se tornar maligno ou demoníaco. E isso inclui os mais puros objetos de poder.

\- Eu vou me lembrar disso – disse Tenshin.

\- E os dois, para que o acompanham?

\- Eu me ofereci no lugar do meu pai... – disse Goten – eu poderia trazer o Mestre Tenshin até aqui e posso e quero ajudá-lo a lutar.

\- E eu decidi ajudar porque Tenshin é ,meu mestre e Goten meu amigo.

O velho Deus olhou para os dois jovens e disse:

\- Uma aliança... Pode ser que seja o momento dos dois testarem sua maturidade. Boa sorte. E cuidado com as vozes na sala das almas do Castelo da Serpente. Elas podem enlouquecer um homem.

Os três se entreolharam e viram o caminho da serpente, lá embaixo, entre as nuvens. Com cuidado, levantaram vôo e seguiram usando a estrada ancestral como referência.

No Castelo da Serpente, Ayesha observava preocupada Lunch debatendo-se em meio a seu terrível pesadelo, pensando que ela poderia estar indo cada vez mais fundo no subconsciente, prestes a se perder.

Perdida em seu sonho, Lunch continuava a correr no escuro, até que decidiu que deveria voltar até o espelho. Se conseguisse encontrar o caminho para sua consciência, conseguiria despertar. Ela caminhou na direção de onde viera até ver o espelho, e dessa vez viu-se refletida nele e disse, de forma corajosa:

\- Quero despertar.

Aos poucos, voltou das profundezas da sua inconsciência até próximo ao estado de despertar, e, subitamente abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto preocupado de Ayesha diante dela. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando a amiga disse:

\- Não pude evitar, ela descobriu.

Atrás dela, a Princesa Serpente contemplava Lunch, que se ergueu da cama assustada. Então era aquilo que ela temia, a maldita sabia de tudo.

\- Ninguém toma meu entorpecente sem que eu consiga descobrir, sua traidora... mas eu sei exatamente como te fazer pagar por sua traição.

A mulher-demônio deu um sorriso maligno e Lunch sentiu que tudo poderia estar irremediavelmente perdido.

 **Notas**

No começo desse capítulo tem um pequeno "easter egg" da minha outra fanfic, "o que importa", embora as duas fics tenham algumas inconsistências de entre si (as esferas do dragão são usadas com um intervalo menor do que um ano e Tenshin foi abandonado por Lunch de outra forma).

Os adolescentes estão todos resolvidos! Não esperem nenhum hentai entre eles porque sou contra escrever cenas de sexo entre menores de idade.

A cena triste que eu mencionei nas notas do capítulo anterior, onde os dois se encontram mas ele não pode vê-la é ligeiramente inspirada nos crepúsculos e amanhecerem do filme "O feitiço de Áquila". Amo esse filme.

Vocês não tem IDEIA de como é difícil ficar procurando ou pensando nas piadas mais idiotas do mundo por causa do senhor Kaioh. Essa do petróleo foi a pior de todas...

E agora? A Princesa Serpente que Tenshin está indo. Será que ele tem chance?

A música do capítulo é mais um clássico da minha adolescência. E é a busca do Tenshin, obviamente.

 _Para encontrá-la de novo_

 _Disso meus sonhos dependem_

 _Através da escuridão_

 _Sinto as batidas do seu coração junto ao meu_

 _Ela é o mais puro amor que eu poderia encontrar_

 _Então eu acho que_

 _Eu a procurarei por toda parte_

 _No alto_

 _Não há fim nas distâncias_

 _Irei procurar de alto a baixo_

 _No alto_

 _Você sabe o que significa te amar?_


	22. O castelo da Princesa Serpente

**Capítulo 22 – O Castelo da Princesa Serpente**

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you my name_

 _But what is puzziling you_

 _Is the nature of my game_

 **(Rolling Stones: Simpathy of the devil – Beggars Banquet, 1968)**

\- Fale devagar, Tchai... – Bulma estava tentando ser calma e paciente, mas era difícil entender o que a adolescente queria dizer.

\- O sonho, senhora Briefs, foi muito claro... mas eu não consegui avisar meu pai... ele saiu antes do amanhecer. Ele precisa pegar a espada para matar a Princesa Serpente no alto do castelo... e ele precisa das esferas do dragão.

\- Por que ele precisa das esferas?

\- Eu... eu realmente não sei. Acho que minha mãe ia dizer, mas não conseguiu. Eu acordei antes.

Bulma deu um suspiro e olhou para Mai, que olhava der uma para a outra, quieta. Ela explicara a Tchai que, se ela queria as esferas do Dragão, deveria falar com Bulma. De repente, Mai disse:

\- Será que Tchai não pode pedir a espada? Ela pode desejar que seu pai consiga a tal espada que precisa para matar a Princesa.

\- Não sei – disse Bulma – e acho que não seria uma boa ideia usar as esferas para conseguir algo baseado em um sonho! E é bem provável que Shenlong não possa dar a Tenshin uma espada que está dentro do castelo de um demônio. Não sei se devemos arriscar.

\- Mas como meu pai vai conseguir pegar a tal espada?

\- Escute, Tchai... seu pai é muito corajoso. Lembra como te contei como ele sozinho segurou o Cell para que não absorvesse os androides? Ele pode dar conta disso, tenho certeza.

Tchai encarou a mulher mais velha um tanto decepcionada. A pior parte, no entanto, era a sensação de não estar sendo levada a sério. Mas, de repente, ela viu a expressão de Mai, que parecia dizer para ela "deixar para lá" e disse, com um tom neutro em sua voz:

\- Então está bem, senhora Briefs...

\- Me chame de Bulma, querida, já disse. Bem, meninas, hoje é domingo, porque não aproveitamos o dia e vamos dar um passeio? Não se preocupe, Tchai... seu pai e sua mãe vão voltar.

\- Isso mesmo, Tchai – disse Mai, de forma animada, vamos lá no meu quarto para nos arrumar.

Ela carregou a menina, que não estava nem um pouco animada para sair, mas assim que se viram dentro do quarto, Mai disse a ela:

\- Não se preocupe. Vamos pensar no que realmente você deve pedir para ajudar seu pai. Eu sei como tirar as esferas do dragão do cofre. Por enquanto vamos fingir apenas que está tudo bem.

\- Como você...? – Tchai não sabia exatamente o que perguntar. Mai deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Eu tenho um longo passado criminoso, sabe? E sou mais esperta do que pareço. Vamos, coloque uma roupa bonita e depois pensamos nisso.

No castelo da serpente, Lunch encarava assustada a Princesa Serpente que disse:

\- Acha mesmo que algo acontece dentro desse castelo sem que eu saiba? Eu estava há anos observando a sua movimentação, conspiradora – ela dirigia-se a Ayesha – e sua punição não é difícil de imaginar... mas para ela – apontou para Lunch – eu tenho algo especial, guardado para uma ocasião especial... como essa.

\- Puna apenas a mim – disse Ayesha – eu venho conspirando há anos, como você mesma disse, Princesa...

\- Então você acha realmente que vou te fazer de mártir? Nada disso, você e as conspiradoras vão para a câmara escura. Mas a punição dela – ela apontou para Lunch. – eu mesma vou aplicar.

Lunch não sabia o que significava a câmara escura, mas pela expressão apavorada de Ayesha, soube que seria algo terrível.

Tenshin, Goten e Trunks voavam sobre o Caminho da Serpente, na maior velocidade que podiam. Tenshin sabia o caminho porque sobrevoara o castelo com Yamcha, Chaos e Piccolo quando passara por ele a caminho do planeta do senhor Kaioh. Mas ele sabia que seria um momento crítico quando finalmente entrassem no castelo.

Ele tinha certeza que a Princesa já os estaria esperando, especialmente a ele. Ela levara Lunch com esse propósito. Por isso instruíra os rapazes muito bem: se separados eles eram muito fortes, ele sabia que juntos, podiam combater a Princesa-Serpente e deixá-la fora de combate enquanto ele procurava pela espada. Mas não queria usar os jovens como isca.

Aquele era o seu combate. Ele pretendia que os jovens encontrassem Lunch e a protegessem e só em caso de toparem com a Princesa eles deveriam se fundir e lutar com ela até que todos pudessem se reunir. E ele instruíra os meninos que, caso tudo desse errado, eles deveriam deixar ele e Lunch para trás. Se tivessem de morrer, se tivessem de estar presos, ficariam ao menos juntos, mas os meninos se salvariam.

Mas apesar de ser um ótimo plano, em tese, podia ser que o castelo tivesse muitos outros desafios e, como disse o senhor Kaioh, armadilhas.

Voaram por algumas horas até que o imenso castelo surgiu no horizonte. Era uma construção imponente, um castelo envolvido por uma imensa serpente, cravado no meio da larga estrada, erguendo-se acima das nuvens que flutuavam placidamente sobre o céu rosado que se estendia infinitamente. Tenhsin olhou para os rapazes e acenou com a cabeça, vendo que Goten engolia em seco visivelmente.

Diante do sinal dele, os rapazes voaram para a direita e ele para a esquerda. Procurariam entradas diferentes para o interior do castelo. Tenshin sabia que quando sentisse o ki de Gotenks era sinal de que os garotos haviam encontrado Lunch.

Não ocorrera a ele que ele poderia encontrá-la primeiro.

Nove servas da Princesa Serpente, além de Ayesha, seriam levadas para a temida câmara escura. Uma sala onde alma e corpo se perdiam na escuridão. Só a Princesa Serpente poderia tirar qualquer um que estivesse ali daquele confinamento na escuridão. E havia muitas e incontáveis almas, rebeldes e inimigos de todas as eras, perdidos ali dentro.

Lunch viu, uma por uma, as rebeldes serem lançadas na escuridão. A Princesa ria impiedosamente de cada pedido de clemência. Ayesha, um instante antes de ser arrastada, abraçou-se a Lunch e disse:

\- Se ela for morta e o trono ficar vago, você poderá desfazer tudo que foi feito por ela. Inclusive as maldições e a câmara escura... não permita que ela vença!

Duas guardas, fiéis à Princesa, puxaram Ayesha e a forçaram na direção da porta. Ela encarou a escuridão por um instante. Então, virou-se de costas para a porta e disse, olhando diretamente para a Princesa Serpente:

\- Todas nós, que somos escravas, um dia teremos a nossa vingança!

Então, deixou-se cair de costas pela porta e desapareceu na escuridão.

A Princesa Serpente pareceu furiosa com o último ato de desafio da rebelde, mas, ainda assim, nada disse. Então voltou seus olhos arroxeados para Lunch e disse:

\- Agora é a sua vez de ser punida. – ela se aproximou e fez um gesto para que suas guardas se afastassem de Lunch, que, apesar do medo, encarou-a bravamente, dizendo:

\- Você não vai vencer.

\- As chances não estão exatamente boas para você ser tão arrogante... ela tocou o ombro de Lunch com uma mão tão fria que a fez estremecer e disse, num tom de comando: - Divida-se.

Uma dor insuportável invadiu o peito de Lunch, fazendo com que ela sentisse uma súbita falta de ar, e, de repente, todo seu corpo doía como se alguma parte estivesse sendo arrancada dela. Ela cambaleou um instante e, quando perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu, sentiu-se chocar contra um outro corpo. Vagarosamente ela levantou os olhos.

E se viu. Ou melhor, duas Lunchs viram sua contraparte, agora, num outro corpo separado. A Lunch loura se viu diante da morena e vice-versa. As duas tinham a Memória até o momento anterior à sua separação, mas agora eram duas consciências separadas, como haviam sido até 16 anos antes... só que, agora, existindo ao mesmo tempo.

Nenhuma das duas sabia o que dizer. Nenhuma das duas sabia como viver dali em diante, porque uma parte essencial havia sido arrancada. Lunch já não sabia mais como ser dividida depois de tantos anos sendo inteira.

E foi exatamente por isso, sabendo que era a única coisa que ela não esperava, que a Princesa Serpente puxou pelo braço a Lunch morena e, diante dos olhos apavorados da Lunch Loura, a atirou pela porta rumo à câmara escura. Sem palavras, Lunch viu metade de si mesma desaparecer na escuridão e, pela primeira vez desde que adentrara os domínios da Princesa-Serpente, sentiu-se completamente perdida.,

\- Você fica – disse a Princesa, fechando a porta da câmara, que sumiu, integrando-se à parede. – Preciso de uma isca para atrair aquele homem que a ama...

Trunks e Goten encontraram uma porta lateral e entraram, cautelosamente, no castelo. Os dois caminhavam em silêncio por um corredor deserto e escuro, além de estranhamente silencioso. Goten começou a investigar que tipo de ki havia por perto, e sentiu um arrepio ao sentir que logo adiante havia uma infinidade de kis que pareciam fracos e agonizantes. Ele tocou Trunks e disse:

\- Sente isso?

O outro confirmou silenciosamente com a cabeça. Fossem quem fossem, os donos daqueles kis eram presa de intenso e brutal sofrimento sabia-se lá há quanto tempo. E a prudência recomendava que os dois tomassem a direção oposta, porque talvez estivessem rumando direto para uma armadilha.

Mas nenhum dos dois era exatamente sensato, e a curiosidade os impulsionou em frente até uma porta dupla enorme e negra. Eles se encararam por um instante antes de segurar, cada um, num batente e puxar as duas portas para abrir a sala.

Um som lamentoso e triste encheu o corredor. Os dois olharam para dentro e viram uma cena assustadora. A sala parecia, a primeira vista, vazia... mas então eles perceberam que estava cheia de espectros quase invisíveis. Incontáveis almas de homens, todos parados, os olhos brancos contemplando o vazio, fantasmas presos, sabia-se lá porque, confinados na ala mais sombria do castelo. Nenhum deles pareceu se dar conta da presença dos rapazes. Trunks parou um instante antes de entrar na sala e disse:

\- Goten... não acho que o caminho seja por essa sala. E algo me diz que se entrarmos aí não vamos conseguir sair.

Goten olhava, mesmerizado para o interior da sala. Trunks de repente se deu conta do perigo porque ele disse:

\- Tchai... ela está presa aí, posso sentir...

Trunks gelou. Ao mesmo tempo que percebia o chamado que prendia o amigo, começou a sentir uma força atraindo-o. Mai estava em perigo, ela estava lá, ele podia senti-la.

Não. Uma parte no seu cérebro disse a ele que era uma armadilha, uma parte cuja voz ia ficando cada vez mais fraca conforme ele olhava para dentro da sala, onde, lá no fundo, ele podia ver um espelho. Ele então fechou com força os olhos e segurou Goten. O amigo gritou quando ele o puxou para fora da sala e o arrastou pelo corredor, ainda tentando ignorar o chamado do que parecia ser a voz de Mai e só abriu os olhos quando viu diante de si o corredor deserto que os levara até ali.

Com toda sua força ele segurava Goten, que se debatia. Então disse:

\- Elas não estão aí, Nós as deixamos em segurança, lembra? Elas estão com a minha mãe!

Goten de repente relaxou e pareceu desabar. Trunks o soltou e disse:

\- Esse lugar é bem mais perigoso que parece.

\- Precisamos fechar a porta – disse Goten – Mas quando isso tudo se resolver, temos que arrumar um jeito de libertar esses... o que são eles?

\- Não sei. Mas concordo com você.

Os dois, reunindo muita força de vontade, se juntaram e fecharam a porta, voltando indo o mais rápido possível na direção contrária.

Tenshin levou um susto. Ele podia jurar que sentia o ki de Lunch. O ki que ele procurara por 16 anos, e pertencia à personalidade que tinha cabelos louros e um temperamento terrível. Ele acabara de entrar no castelo por uma entrada lateral bem no alto, e podia perceber que ela estava muitos andares abaixo.

Ele ia sair por uma janela lateral e procurar uma entrada mais abaixo quando pensou um pouco: e se aquela fosse uma armadilha? O Senhor Kaioh o advertira que ali ele estaria no terreno da Princesa Serpente, então ele tomou uma decisão muito difícil, mas que julgou necessária. Ele saiu voando por uma janela, mas, em vez de ir na direção que sentia o ki de Lunch, retornou ao seu plano original e procurou o ki maligno e poderoso que ele sentira na noite em que Lunch fora levada. O ki da Princesa serpente.

Na Corporação Capsula, Bulma havia chegado com as meninas do passeio, e Tchai se perguntava como ela conseguia agir tão naturalmente com o marido em algum lugar no espaço exterior, o filho no castelo de uma Princesa demoníaca e todas aquelas outras histórias loucas que ela havia contado. Mas Mai a mantinha calma e controlada, sussurrando de vez em quando que elas conseguiriam resolver tudo.

Depois de assistirem um filme e comerem pizza, Bulma declarou que era hora de ir para cama, e ela e Mai obedientemente seguiram para o quarto desta última, mas quando trancaram a porta, Mai disse:

\- Eu posso hackear o alarme e conseguir as esferas do dragão, mas antes nós precisamos descobrir como podemos ajudar seus pais, Tchai. Não podemos chegar diante de Shenlong sem saber o que queremos.

\- Eu sei... mas eu não sei exatamente o que desejar...

\- Seu pai precisa da espada – disse Mai. Isso é o básico.

\- E ela está dentro do castelo da Princesa-serpente, na sala do olho da serpente. Isso minha mãe disse.

\- Envolta em gelo, não é isso?

\- Isso, envolta em gelo...

\- Então, não é tão difícil. – Mai a encarou, decidida – Shenlong pode nos conceder três desejos, mas só precisamos de dois – ela encarou a menina – o primeiro tem que ser derreter o gelo da espada, e isso para Shenlong é moleza...

\- O segundo, então... será levar meu pai até a espada?

\- Ou a espada até ele.

As duas se encararam. Iam quebrar regras, desobedecer uma adulta... e provavelmente cometer uma espécie de crime. E estavam prontíssimas para isso.

Goten e Trunks desceram vários andares do castelo por uma grande escada espiral que circundava toda a construção, passando por dentro de uma imensa escultura de serpente. Eles sentiam vários kis femininos, mas todos eles pareciam ligados, de alguma forma, como se o lugar fosse como uma espécie de colmeia. Sentiram, no entanto, uma série de energias diferentes dessas, todas concentradas no andar mais baixo do castelo. Se Lunch estivesse em algum lugar, estaria lá, era o que eles imaginavam.

Chegaram diante de uma grande porta. A experiência no castelo os dizia que era imprudente sair abrindo as portas assim, sem aviso, então, vagarosamente, Goten entreabriu a porta e viu que havia uma centena de mulheres perfeitamente comuns ali dentro. Elas a olharam com curiosidade e ele disse:

\- Senhoras... poderiam nos dar uma informação?

Tenshin abriu os olhos, depois de alguns minutos de concentração, ele havia encontrado o ki da Princesa Serpente. Ela estava no mesmo nível do castelo onde Lunch se encontrava, e ele então entendeu. De alguma forma, a mulher demônio sabia que ele estava a caminho, e estava usando Lunch de isca. As duas estavam separadas, mas ele podia deduzir, pelo que imaginava da planta do castelo, que ele teria de passar por Lunch para chegar à Princesa e vice-versa. Talvez o caso fosse procurar primeiro a espada... mas o castelo era imenso e ele não sabia sequer como começar. Então, ele decidiu procurar o ki dos rapazes, porque, talvez, aquele poderia ser o momento em que deveriam lutar juntos para libertar Lunch das garras da princesa maligna.

Na Corporação Cápsula, Tchai sentia-se nervosa ao ver que Mai facilmente conseguia, uma a uma, desarmar as muitas etapas do cofre que levava às esferas do Dragão. Passava de meia-noite, e elas estavam diante do cofre. Tchai sentia-se ansiosa, com medo que Bulma ou outra pessoa chegasse e as flagrasse ali, prestes a roubar as esferas, ou, como Mai dizia, pegar emprestadas.

Mai trabalhava furiosamente, usando um tablet que pegara no quarto de Trunks, e se conectando a cada etapa das defesas, para então decodificá-las e passar à seguinte. Então, de repente, ela ergueu os olhos para Tchai e disse:

\- Prepare-se. Eu desarmei todas as portas, a primeira foi a mais difícil, porque é aberta com biometria e eu precisei desativar esse recurso. Você é rápida?

\- Bastante.

\- Então se prepare para passar pelas seis portas e pegar a caixa com as esferas ela está na sala depois das seis portas, deve estar sobre um pedestal ou algo assim. Só teremos três minutos.

\- A partir de quando?

\- A partir de agora – disse Mai, tocando na superfície da tablet, - Corra!

Tchai saiu correndo e passou pela primeira porta, que se escancarou sem que ela fizesse nada, a segunda apenas se destrancou, assim como todas as outras. A medida que ela avançava, as luzes iam se acendendo e ela corria sem olhar para trás ou para os lados. Ela acabou chegando a uma sala quadrada, no centro da qual havia um pedestal quadrado. Um laser se desativou um instante antes dela se aproximar e pegar uma caixa retangular de madeira escura. Ela a abriu brevemente e viu que havia sete esferas dentro dela, então, segurou a caixa junto ao peito, assustada, e passou pelas portas, com o coração aos pulos, até que atravessou a última e ouviu, com um audível tranco, ela se fechando bem atrás dela.

As duas garotas suspiraram aliviadas e Mai disse:

\- Vamos ao terraço. Não dá para invocar Shenlong aqui...

As duas correram até o terraço e, tirando-as da caixa, juntaram as sete esferas sobre uma mesa e então Mai disse:

\- Apareça, Shenlong, e realize meu desejo, por favor!

Nada aconteceu. As duas se entreolharam e Tchai disse:

\- Tem certeza que são essas palavras?

\- Sim, tenho sim, já fiz isso outras vezes!

\- Mas então, o que está errado?

\- Uma das esferas é falsa, isso é o que está errado – disse uma voz bem atrás delas.

As duas viraram-se lentamente e viram exatamente o que temiam: atrás delas, Bulma segurava uma esfera dourada e brilhante na mão e disse:

\- Você acha mesmo que ia abrir meu cofre e eu não ia saber, Mai?

Tenshin encontrou uma entrada no nível mais baixo do castelo, próximo ao lugar onde sentia o ki dos dois garotos. Ele andou pelos corredores desertos, imaginando se tudo aquilo não estava sendo previsto pela Princesa-Serpente para levá-los direto a uma armadilha. Mas já não havia escolha, ele estava ali para matar a Princesa ou morrer tentando.

Encontrou os garotos numa sala onde havia muitas mulheres, de todas as idades e origens. Sentiu-se um tanto constrangido com muitos olhares sobre ele, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Então Goten disse:

\- Mestre, eles nos disseram que Lunch esteve aqui.

\- Mas parece que ela foi levada porque participou de uma conspiração – disse Trunks.

\- Eu sei onde ela está – ele disse – mas ela está com a Princesa Serpente.

\- Então o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Trunks – encontramos essas senhoras e elas estão presas aqui. Nós abrimos a porta mas elas não conseguem sair sem ser por vontade da Princesa, mas queremos ajudar a libertá-las.

\- Quando a Princesa estiver morta todas elas serão livres – disse Tenhsin – assim como Lunch.

\- Mas... você sabia o tempo todo que nós iríamos tentar pegar as esferas? – Mai perguntou, desanimada – e nos deixou fazer isso tudo apenas para rir de nós?

\- Mai, querida, eu já tive a idade de vocês e vocês nunca tiveram a minha. Quando desistiram facilmente, principalmente você, eu soube que estavam aprontando. Eu desconfiava que você conseguiria hackear meu cofre, mas não tão depressa. Vamos conversar depois sobre um estágio para você na Corporação...

\- Mas... – Tchai disse, desanimada – isso tudo é muito interessante, mas agora não podemos mesmo usar as esferas para conseguir ajudar meu pai.

\- Quem disse que não? – perguntou Bulma – sabe, Tchai, ao longo do dia eu pude refletir e acho que mudei de ideia. Talvez seja essencial ajudar seus pais com as esferas... e eu sempre posso pagar para reuni-las de novo depois – Bulma estendeu a esfera para ela – pegue a de seis estrelas que está ali e me entregue. Essa é a verdadeira.

Tchai, agora radiante, pegou a esfera oferecida por ela e trocou pela falsa, que estava junto com as outras, então, ainda entusiasmada, ela mesma disse:

\- Apareça, Shenlong, e realize meu desejo, por favor!

Nada a havia preparado para o que se seguiu: no céu noturno nuvens, raios, trovões e um vento quente, anunciaram a chegada do imenso dragão, que pairou diante dela, encarando os três olhos da menina com os seus, intensamente vermelhos:

\- Qual o seu primeiro desejo? – o dragão perguntou e Tchai suspirou fundo antes de dizer.

Quando os três deixaram a sala do confinamento para trás, Tenshin disse:

\- Diante da Princesa Serpente é bom que vocês dois se fundam... não sei qual vai ser o nível de poder dela, mas acredito que ela tenha guardas, ajudantes, qualquer coisa que possa protegê-la... Mas antes, deveríamos localizar a tal espada. Vocês passaram por algum lugar que pareça uma sala de armas?

\- Não, realmente não. – disse Trunks. – Acho que deveríamos tentar nossas chances sem a tal arma... pode ser que nós lutando juntos consigamos derrotá-la.

\- Não sei se isso seria inteligente – disse Tenshin – Whis foi bem específico na história de precisar da tal espada para...

Ele parou de repente. Podia sentir algo estranho, diferente, no ar em volta deles. Era como sentir um ki estranho, não exatamente o de uma pessoa, mas de uma força. Goten o cutucou e disse:

\- Mestre... acho que ... aquilo está vindo na nossa direção.

Flutuando lentamente, uma espada vinha na direção deles e pairou diante de Tenshin, que a observou desconfiado por um bom tempo, antes que uma voz invisível dissesse:

\- Essa é uma oferta de Shenlong.

\- Elas devem ter usado as esferas para fazer o pedido, minha mãe deve ter emprestado as esferas para Tchai. – disse Trunks, olhando para Goten.

\- Deve ter sido... de qualquer maneira, agora tenho a arma para matar a Princesa – disse Tenshin – graças a Shenlong e a quem quer que tenha feito o pedido.

Ele segurou a espada e experimentou sua empunhadura. Era desconfortável e não parecia nada funcional, além de parecer ao mesmo tempo pesada e frágil. Tenshin a segurou e pensou por um instante que era estranho que a Princesa mantivesse no seu castelo uma espada que poderia matá-la, em vez de simplesmente destruí-la.

Mas ele não pensou muito nessa questão. Agora que tinha na sua mão a espada, a prioridade era encontrar Lunch... e libertá-la da Princesa Serpente para sempre.

Notas:

Bem... era óbvio que deveriam desejar a espada. Antes que fãs da Bulma me crucifiquem, acredito que ela tenha agido com prudência. E no fim acreditou realmente em Tchai.

A cena surpreendente desse capítulo, a divisão da Lunch em duas fisicamente estava pensada desde que eu imaginei a maldição. Sabia que em algum momento a Princesa faria essa "desfusão"

Sei que pareceu que eles estavam apenas andando em circulo... mas o próximo capítulo é decisivo e terá muitas batalhas.

A música é sobre a perversidade da Princesa Serpente, como imaginamos.

Prazer em conhecê-lo

Espero que adivinhe meu nome

Mas o que está te intrigando

É a natureza de meu jogo


	23. O segredo da espada de cristal

**Capítulo 23 – O segredo da espada de cristal**

 _Oh your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you  
I lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah,  
I'd die for you_

 _You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Oh... I do it for you_

 **(Bryan Adams: (Everything I Do) I Do It for You - Waking Up the Neighbours,1991)**

Era torturante estar na mente de Lunch naquele momento. Ela estava abaixada num canto da sala do trono, mas também estava num lugar escuro e frio, onde parecia suspensa no nada. Ela sentia sua metade na escuridão, ainda que elas estivessem separadas, e a sua outra metade a sentia também. Elas haviam existido no mesmo corpo em tempos diferentes, depois, haviam se fundido em uma única mente. Agora existiam separadas em corpos diferentes e seus pensamentos se confundiam, se misturavam de forma insuportável.

E a Rainha Serpente sabia disso.

\- Como é ter pensamentos dividos? – ela disse, parecendo satisfeita com o efeito que aquilo provocava na mente de Lunch.

\- Você é um monstro...

\- Posso acabar com isso tudo. Posso devolver sua mente, posso te fazer inteira novamente.

Os olhos de Lunch ergueram-se na direção dela.

\- O que você quer de mim? – dentro de sua mente a outra dizia "não confie nela".

\- De você? Mais nada. Já tenho você aqui. Mas aquele guerreiro que veio atrás de você, eu confesso que ele faz o meu tipo...

Ela se levantou querendo atingir a rainha, mas seu corpo custava a obedecer sua mente dividida, por causa da parte dela que acreditava que estava suspensa no ar, imersa na escuridão. Ela caiu sem forças e disse:

\- Ele vai matar você.

\- E se eu matá-lo? – a rainha disse, de forma arrogante e desafiadora.

\- Então eu vou matar você. Ou morrerei tentando.

Tenshin e os garotos subiam vagarosamente pela escada, cheios de cautela. Instruídos pelo mestre, Trunks e Goten podiam sentir o ki poderoso da Rainha Serpente, e o outro ki que estava com ela. De repente, Goten parou e disse:

\- Mestre, há algo muito errado com o ki da Lunch...

\- Como assim? – quando ele se virou para os garotos, os dois sentiram uma estranheza. Havia algo na espada que modificava Tenshin, e a mudança não parecia boa. O sempre calmo e ponderado Tenshin parecia inexplicavelmente tenso.

\- Eu sinto uma angústia nela... – Goten apurou o seu sentido de percepção de ki fechando os olhos – há uma ligação entre o ki dela e algo... alguém. É como se uma parte dela estivesse...

Tenshin parou. Ele podia sentir seu coração martelando dentro do peito. E sabia que aquilo vinha da espada. Ele olhou os meninos e disse:

\- Precisamos chegar até ela rápido... mas não podemos nos arriscar a usar seu teletransporte, Goten, não sabemos o quão preparada vai estar a rainha.

\- Até agora temos evitado as soldados dela – disse Goten – mas entre esse andar onde estamos e o nível onde elas estão há um enorme grupo de pessoas, posso sentir o ki.

\- Posso senti-los – disse Trunks – mas nenhum é tão forte.

\- Precisamos lutar muito rápido com as guardas da rainha – disse Tenshin – porque eu não sei por quanto tempo aguentarei carregar... – ele olhou para a espada – esse fardo,

\- Mestre – disse Trunks – podemos revezar. Cada um segura a espada por um lance de escada...

\- Não sei se podemos nos arriscar tanto – disse Tenshin. – Não gostaria de transferir a vocês dois o fardo que é meu e prejudicar sua fusão no momento que precisarmos dela.

\- Não podemos também, mestre – disse Goten, cautelosamente, nos arriscar a ponto do senhor estar fraco demais no instante do confronto.

\- Você tem razão – Tenshin passou a espada para Trunks e imediatamente sentiu o alívio. – vamos nos apressar... precisamos chegar até elas o mais rápido possível.

Depois que Shenlong e as esferas desapareceram, Bulma deu um sorriso simpático para Mai e Tchai e disse:

\- Bem... podemos voltar para cama. A espada está com seu pai. Tudo vai dar certo.

Tchai a encarou, incrédula:

\- Mas... como vamos saber se vai dar certo?

\- Não vamos – Bulma disse, objetivamente – não há meio de saber o que acontece no caminho da serpente.

\- Mas... como você aguenta? – Tchai disse, ainda mais espantada – seu marido saiu com um Deus da Destruição, e ele já esteve envolvido em lutas de vida ou morte. E agora seu filho está atrás de um demônio!

Mai olhou de uma para outra e completou:

\- Essa é realmente uma pergunta que eu sempre quis fazer e nunca tive coragem...

Bulma encarou as duas e deu um suspiro.

\- Há coisas que você aprende conforme convive com sayajins. Eles simplesmente vão atrás do perigo. Porque não sentem medo, pelo contrário, são atraídos por ele como moscas por mel... você não consegue segurar um sayajin e muito menos afastá-lo do perigo. Seu pai, Tchai, é um pouco diferente. Ele não luta por lutar, mas nunca foge de uma luta, porque ele é honrado e justo. Eu diria que ele iria a qualquer lugar no universo lutar por sua mãe... mas você já sabe disso. Fique tranquila.

A menina admirou a franqueza e a serenidade de Bulma, que prosseguiu:

\- E vocês duas tratem de saber que aqueles dois meio-sayajins vão sempre atrás de encrenca... são assim desde muito pequenos... afinal são filhos de Goku e Vegeta.

Ela virou as costas e as meninas seguiram-na silenciosamente. Ambas pensando em como administrar um relacionamento com um meio-sayajin.

\- Passe a espada, Trunks... – Goten pediu a espada para o amigo. Ele percebeu que o amigo havia sido afetado pela espada muito mais rápido que o mestre, e, antes mesmo de passarem ao nível seguinte, ele pegou a espada das mãos do rapaz, que a deixou ir debilmente.

Goten sentiu o estranho peso da espada, que ao mesmo tempo que era transparente e delgada, era pesada e incômoda ao toque. Ele olhou para a fina lâmina transparente e se viu refletido. Percebeu então que a espada tinha um ki, um muito sutil, quase oculto, o que era estranho. Até onde ele sabia, só criaturas vivas tinham ki. Haveria vida naquela espada? Se houvesse, como poderia ser possível.

Foi quando ele percebeu o segredo da espada: ela não apenas tinha um ki, ela estava também, de alguma forma, comunicando-se com o ki dele... roubando energia. Tenshin e Trunks não tinham o mesmo nível de percepção que ele, por isso não haviam sentido isso. Ele então fez a única coisa que julgou sensata: escondeu seu ki como seu pai o havia ensinado a fazer anos antes, e, imediatamente, sentiu o peso da espada diminuir. Conforme iam subindo, ele ia controlando seu ki e explicando para eles como deveriam agir caso fossem obrigados a carregar a espada.

A escadaria da serpente não prosseguia numa espiral eterna, em alguns lugares, os degraus desapareciam mas a serpente continuava, sempre diante de alguma porta. Subiram muitos andares assim, sem nenhuma resistência, até que no terceiro nível acima de onde estavam, eles perceberam uma massa de kis, praticamente um exercito os esperava. Subiram rapidamente e um instante antes de abrirem as portas do salão onde sentiam que haveria resistência, Goten passou a espada para Tenshin e disse:

\- Proteja seu ki, mestre. Nós vamos lutar aqui para que o senhor prossiga.

Ele olhou para o rapaz e assentiu. Mas mesmo protegendo seu ki, era penoso carregar a espada, ainda. Decidiu concentrar-se na proteção do próprio ki e seguir em frente. Enquanto isso, Trunks e Goten se entreolharam e Trunks disse:

\- É hora, parceiro...

\- Espero que a gente resolva tudo bem depressa...

Eles executaram rapidamente a dança da fusão e diante de Tenshin surgiu Gotenks, que fez uma profunda reverência e disse:

\- Mestre...

Logo em seguida, deu um sorriso ligeiramente psicótico e abriu as portas do salão, espantando as dezenas de mulheres-demônios que esperavam por eles em formação de batalha.

\- Boa noite, senhoras – o garoto disse, com um gesto largo e teatral – sou Gotenks e pretendo entretê-las.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi memorável. Gotenks conseguia dar conta de muitos ataques ao mesmo tempo, ousado e forte, repelindo as criaturas com rajadas de energia e golpes precisos, e conforme ele ia avançando, Tenhsin ia atrás, passo a passo.

Segurar a espada era penoso, mas ele havia diminuído seu ki, então conseguia aguentar. Mas os ataques das mulheres a ele eram repelidos com mais dificuldade do que ele gostaria. Precisava proteger a espada, não queria que ela se quebrasse sem ele ter a oportunidade de usá-la.

Não tinham muito tempo a perder com aquela luta. Precisavam colocar as mulheres fora de combate com rapidez ou acabariam desperdiçando o tempo de fusão de Goten e Trunks com um combate francamente desimportante. De repente Tenshin disse:

\- Acho que precisaremos de um truque para sair daqui. Saia da minha frente e feche os olhos quando eu chegar ao três...

\- Ok, respondeu Gotenks.

\- Um... – as mulheres atacavam Gotenks furiosamente, e ele e Tenshin tentavam avançar o máximo até a porta. Tenshin entregou a espada nas mãos dele e juntou as mãos perto do rosto, concentrando ao máximo para conseguir aumentar sua energia

\- Dois... – uma mulher demônio conseguiu se aproximar e chegou a golpear o braço de Tenshin, que a repeliu rapidamente e tornou a se concentrar, movido pelo ódio e pelo desespero. Ele deu dois passos largos junto a Gotenks e disse: - TRÊS!

Gotenks se abaixou e fechou os olhos, desobstruindo a passagem para Tenshin, que gritou:

\- TAIOKEN!

Um clarão mais intenso que a luz do sol espalhou-se pelo salão, cegando temporariamente todas as guerreiras ao mesmo tempo. Aproveitando a oportunidade, os dois venceram rapidamente o espaço que faltava. Escancararam a porta dupla de saída do salão e a fecharam rapidamente. Como não havia um trinco, Tenshin concentrou um pouco de ki e selou as metades da porta com o calor, sabendo que deveriam se apressar ou as guerreiras acabariam por arrombar a porta.

No momento em que Gotenks ia passar a espada para Tenshin, a fusão se desfez, e Trunks estava com a espada na mão.

\- A espada acelerou o fim do tempo de fusão – disse Trunks, passando a espada para Tenshin. – acho que há algo muito estranho com ela.

\- Já disse – Goten explicou – ela tem ki e parece roubar parte do nosso ki.

\- Eu sinto o ki da espada – disse Tenshin – mas não posso fazer nada se ela é necessária para matar a rainha.

Eles correram para a escadaria da serpente, que continuava numa outra porta, e seguiram subindo. O castelo afunilava-se para cima, salas cada vez mais estreitas. Em algumas, batalharam brevemente com outras guerreiras serpente, mas nenhuma luta foi difícil, eles facilmente venciam tirando cada obstáculo do caminho.

Até que chegaram a uma sala que se abria na parte da escadaria que correspondia ao que seria o "pescoço"da serpente. Era o penúltimo andar do castelo. Atrás da porta havia dois kis mais poderosos do que de qualquer guerreira que haviam enfrentado até ali. E depois deles, a Rainha Serpente e Lunch. Goten e Trunks ainda não podiam se fundir, mas Trunks disse:

\- Mestre... o importante é que você passe. Nós lutaremos com elas. Siga em frente.

Eles abriram a porta e duas guerreiras altas os receberam. As duas os encararam com um ar altivo e uma delas disse:

\- Somos a elite desse castelo. Para chegar a rainha é preciso passar por nós.

\- Não seja por isso – disse Goten e os três avançaram.

As duas mulheres começaram a atacá-los com rajadas de energia, e Trunks e Goten engajaram-se no combate com cada uma delas, visando afasta-las da porta seguinte. Quando conseguiram, Tenshin correu rapidamente para a porta, escancarando-a e passando. Quando a fechou, os ruídos da batalha atrás dele cessaram imediatamente e ele a viu.

\- Tenshin... – Lunch, com os cabelos louros, para a sua surpresa, estava caída, parecendo fraca, diante da Rainha Serpente, que estava sentada em um trono, parecendo se divertir com a cena.

Ele correu até ela e, sem largar a espada disse:

\- O que ela te fez?

\- Ela me dividiu... novamente mas...

\- Eu a dividi – disse a rainha – inclusive seu corpo... mas posso tornar a uni-la, se você decidir ficar no lugar dela – ela deu uma risada sarcástica – bem, não exatamente no _lugar_ dela... mas num lugar especial para você.

Ele se ergueu e ela finalmente viu a espada na mão dele. Seus olhos arregalaram-se.

\- Como roubou a minha espada? – ela ofegou – ninguém toca na minha espada!

\- Eu tenho meus segredos, víbora - ele avançou, com o cuidado de colocar-se entre ela e Lunch. – e sei que apenas essa espada pode te matar...

\- A minha espada? – ela riu – me matar com a minha espada?

Ela se ergueu do trono.

\- Você pode tentar... – ela abriu os braços. Tenshin avançou.

Ele acertou um golpe fraco nela do lado do corpo, porque quando a espada a tocou ele sentiu uma dor lancinante no seu próprio flanco. Recuou assustado, para ver um rastro de sangue nele mesmo exatamente no ponto correspondente àquele onde ele havia atingido a rainha.

E ela estava incólume. Intocada. Ele levou a mão ao ponto onde fora atingido, sentindo-se confuso, parte por causa da ação da espada, parte pelo ferimento.

\- Então? – a rainha perguntou – vai tentar novamente?

Ele deu um passo atrás. Colocou a espada no chão cuidadosamente, ao lado de Lunch. Juntou as mãos diante da face e disse:

\- Não com a espada... – ele sabia que suas chances estavam escassas. Mas tinha que tentar qualquer coisa para derrotá-la. O seu mais feroz ataque: - KIHOHO – ele gritou, e um raio forte atingiu a rainha serpente em cheio. Ela foi jogada de encontro ao trono, mas se ergueu, furiosa:

\- Como se atreve? – ela avançou, e ele percebeu que ela ia na direção de Lunch, mas para pegar a espada. Mais ágil que ela, ele pegou a espada, sentindo seu ki de esvair rapidamente, agora que sangrava. Sabia que não podia usar a espada nela, mas não podia permitir que ela a usasse.

\- Dodonpa! – ele gritou, apontando um dedo e atingindo-a. Ela cambaleou para trás, e, num golpe de sorte, Lunch a segurou pela perna, fazendo –a desabar no chão. Ainda segurando a espada, Tenshin sentiu seu ki esvaindo-se mais. Ele não terminaria aquela batalha vivo, mas salvaria Lunch. A Rainha Serpente se ergueu com mais dificuldade. Já não parecia tão impecável, com o manto rasgado e a coroa torta na cabeça.

"Destrua a espada"

O pensamento surgiu na cabeça de Lunch, vindo da sua parte que estava na escuridão. De alguma forma, a parte dela que estava presa sabia de algo que ela não sabia. Unindo todas as suas forças, ela ergueu a cabeça quando a rainha passou por ela e segurou-a novamente pela perna, fazendo-a cair pela segunda vez.

A Rainha por um instante esqueceu Tenshin e virou-se furiosa, direcionando suas mãos em garra para o pescoço de Lunch, que, reunindo um grande esforço, gritou, antes que ela a alcançasse:

\- A espada! Destrua a espada, Tenshin.

A Rainha Serpente parou e virou o rosto apavorado na direção de Tenshin, que, instantaneamente entendeu o que havia de errado com aquela espada. Antes que ela pudesse alcançá-lo, ele reuniu seu último esforço de ki e, jogando para o alto a espada, apontou as mãos para ela e gritou:

\- KIHOHO!

Uma rajada de energia pura e luminosa quebrou a espada em mil pedaços.

A Rainha levou as duas mãos ao próprio pescoço, como se sufocasse. Seus olhos incharam-se, e seu rosto adquiriu uma feia tonalidade roxa à medida que sua pele se enrugava, parecendo cada vez mais velha. Então, diante dos olhos de Tenshin e Lunch, ela desfez-se em pó, que escorreu pelo chão e desapareceu, como que levado por um vento invisível.

Tenshin desabou, o ultimo e penoso esforço esgotara suas forças. Ele rastejou até onde Lunch estava, e ela, esforçando-se também, o abraçou.

\- Morrerei nos seus braços – ele sussurrou – mas você está livre.

Lágrimas sentidas escorriam dos olhos de Lunch. Ela ainda estava dividida e confusa, mas disse:

\- Não... não Tenshin... fique comigo .

"Sente-se no trono. Tome a coroa. Torne-se a rainha serpente e desfaça sua maldição!"

Ela ouviu claramente aquelas palavras mas não soube de onde tinham vindo. Com cautela, ergueu-se e beijou-o nos lábios, que estavam ficando frios. Ele respirava com dificuldade.

Ela pegou a coroa e pôs na cabeça, e, com passos trôpegos andou até o trono, onde desabou sem forças. De olhos fechados, ela sentiu uma torrente de um poder que ela não desejava descer sobre ela. Então, tornou a abri-los e disse:

\- Desfaço a minha maldição.

Foi como receber um tapa direto no rosto. A outra parte de sua mente retornou com grande força, e ela sentiu seus pensamentos clarearem. Olhando para baixo, viu Tenshin caído e disse:

\- Não!

Ela correu até ele. Achou que ele estava morto, mas ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

\- Então... agora você é uma rainha? – ele ergueu a mão ensanguentada e acariciou-lhe o rosto, dizendo – cuide dela... da nossa... menina.

\- Não... - ela repetiu.

De alguma forma ela sabia que aquele poder que recebera e não desejara não podia salvá-lo. Por um instante, ela podia senti-lo ali... mas o estava perdendo. Ela segurou a mão dele, querendo preservá-lo com ela. Então baixou a cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Os olhos deles se encontraram.

\- Não chore – ele sussurrou.

Tenshin não disse nada, já estava fraco demais para falar. Mas não tirava os olhos de Lunch, queria morrer olhando para ela. Ele sabia as regras, se morresse ali, não haveria volta, porque já estava no outro mundo. Mas morrer era uma sensação familiar, já passara por aquilo antes e nem tinha mais nenhum medo. Já nem sentia dor, apenas paz... e seus olhos se fecharam enquanto a vida se esvaía lentamente do seu corpo.

 **Notas:**

E agora?

Música do capítulo

 _Oh, você não pode dizer que não vale a pena tentar_

 _Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu queira mais_

 _Eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você_

 _Andaria na corda bamba por você, sim, eu morreria por você_

 _Você sabe que é verdade_

 _Tudo que eu faço_

 _Eu faço por você_


	24. Renúncia

**Capítulo 24 – Renúncia**

 _But touch my tears, with your lips_

 _Touch my world, with your fingertips._

 _And we can have forever_

 _And we can love forever_

 _Forever is our today_

 _Who wants to live forever?_

 _Who wants to live forever?_

 _Forever is our today_

 _Who lives forever anyway?_

 **(Queen: Who wants to live forever- A kind of Magic, 1986)**

Escuro. Frio. Era essa a sensação que ele já conhecia, que precedia o momento em que seu espírito deixava seu corpo. Pelo menos ele estava nos braços de sua amada. Uma voz invadiu seus ouvidos de repente:

\- O senhor não vai morrer, mestre – ele reconheceu a voz de Goten, embora seus olhos já não enxergassem direito. – Mastigue! – ele ouviu a ordem e sentiu algo ser enfiado na sua boca. Com as últimas forças que reuniu, ele mastigou e engoliu a semente dos deuses que Goten havia enfiado na sua boca.

Tenshin fechou os olhos e sorriu, sentindo, aos poucos, a vida voltando a ele. Ele apertou então a mão de Lunch e abriu os olhos para ela, que soluçou rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, inteira novamente e com ele vivo nos seus braços.

\- O que... era uma semente dos Deuses? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim – disse Goten. Eu e Trunks... bem, as mulheres pararam de lutar com a gente de repente e a gente abriu a porta e o senhor estava... eu tinha uma semente dos Deuses, meu pai me deu antes de ir embora. Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo.

Tenshin sentou-se e encarou Lunch. Os dois se abraçaram, e então ela se deu conta de uma coisa: ela agora era a Princesa Serpente. Como voltaria ao seu mundo e à sua vida presa a essa ingrata tarefa? Ela sabia o que isso significava, e não queria ser obrigada a reinar sobre um reino de escravos. Desde que recebera o poder, ela tinha consciência de cada alma, de cada escrava e escravo que sofria no interior daquele castelo, alguns há milhares de ano.

Ela olhou para Tenshin com tristeza e disse:

\- Eu não quero essa coroa. Eu não quero esse reino...

\- Eu imagino que não. Mas há uma responsabilidade envolvida. Não há um castelo aqui à toa.

Goten e Trunks observavam espantados. Agora entendiam a súbita e inexplicável rendição das duas ferozes mulheres-demônio, que pararam de lutar e disseram:

\- Por fidelidade à Princesa Serpente.

Então eles entraram na sala seguinte bem a tempo de salvar Tenshin de uma morte que talvez não tivesse volta, uma vez que estavam no outro mundo. Os dois se entreolharam e afastaram-se um pouco. Aquela conversa não tinha nada para os dois.

Tenshin se levantou e ajudou que Lunch se erguesse. Ela não estava muito diferente. Apenas uma sombra de escamas aparecia em parte do seu corpo, como uma tatuagem esmaecida. Talvez sua transformação estivesse incompleta. Eles se abraçaram novamente, como se não fosse suficiente apenas estarem próximos e ela disse:

\- Preciso libertar as almas escravizadas. Todas elas. Talvez seja para isso que eu tenha me tornado... isso.

Ela o olhou com tristeza. A vida dos dois era repleta de encontros, desencontros e separações forçadas. Parecia ser essa a verdadeira maldição para os dois: sempre aparecia algo que os atrapalhava.

Sem que ela esperasse, no entanto, Tenshin segurou sua mão, trançando-a na dele. Ela sentiu o calor dele entre seus dedos e, mesmo sem querer, sorriu. Ele devolveu o sorriso, que dizia "estou aqui".

\- Eu irei com você. – ele disse.

Eles atravessaram a primeira porta, com Goten e Trunks logo atrás deles, e as guerreiras de elite permaneciam em posição de sentido, quando ela disse:

\- Descansar.

As duas relaxaram, mas os olhos de ambas permaneciam fixos nos olhos da sua nova soberana, que disse, incomodada:

\- Não servem mais a mim, mas ao castelo.

\- Não somos do seu agrado, majestade? – perguntou a mais alta das guerreiras.

\- Não. Não desejo devoção cega. A força desse castelo deve vir de seus habitantes, e não de uma soberana. Todos devem ser livres.

Ela seguiu em frente, fazendo o caminho inverso que os rapazes haviam feito. Chegaram ao salão onde o exército que lutara contra eles ajoelhou-se ante à visão de Lunch. Ela sentiu-se mal pela reverência que acreditava não merecer, e disse:

\- Aquelas que não sentirem motivo para servirem aqui, são livres para deixar o castelo. Não haverá mais escravos nos domínios da Princesa Serpente.

Uma delas destacou-se das demais e disse:

\- Mas queremos servi-la, Majestade.

\- Não servirão a mim, mas ao castelo, e o castelo será de todas.

À medida que avançavam e descobriam novas servas, ela os libertava e dizia que agora serviriam ao castelo. Demoraram horas descobrindo todos os lugares do castelo onde havia escravas. Terminaram pelo confinamento, no andar mais baixo. Quando parecia ter terminado, Goten disse:

\- Ainda há aquele lugar...

\- Sim, disse Trunks. Aquele lugar horrível onde estivemos.

Eles levaram Lunch e Tenshin até a sala onde haviam encontrado aquelas infinitas almas presas em sofrimento. Ela olhou para dentro e sentiu a tristeza infinita que emanava dali. Ela soube então que era daquilo que a antiga Princesa serpente tirava sua imortalidade e vitalidade. Ela não era um demônio comum, ela vampirizava almas e escravizava pessoas. Lunch teve a compreensão de que havia apenas uma coisa a fazer:

\- Eu os liberto.

Começou devagar. As almas começaram a desaparecer, com um suspiro e um pequeno flash de luz, uma a uma, num ritmo cada vez mais rápido, até que parecia uma tempestade de luz. Então, tudo se juntou num clarão que brilhou brevemente e então, sumiu, deixando a sala completamente vazia e silenciosa.

Lunch deu um suspiro de alívio, já não sentindo aquele poder maldito que tanto a incomodara. Mas ainda havia mais. Chegaram ao grande salão do reino, onde ficava o trono principal e a corte, e todas as mulheres que a serviam seguiam-na, a uma certa distância, fazendo Trunks e Goten eventualmente olharem para trás. Tenshin seguia reto ao lado dela, em silêncio.

Ela aproximou-se de uma parede e pôs as duas mãos nela, dizendo:

\- Eu invoco a câmara escura.

Uma porta apareceu do nada e ela a abriu. Era escuro, ela conhecia aquele lugar. Mesmo tendo passado relativamente pouco tempo lá dentro, ela sentiu um arrepio ao contemplar a escuridão. Havia ali também séculos de sofrimento dos desafetos da Princesa Serpente.

Havia um grande risco em se libertar todos os confinados. Ela não poderia fazer isso porque ela não sabia que tudo que a escuridão escondia, e, tendo estado lá dentro, sabia que havia horrores. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar e entender a escuridão da câmara, conectando-se ao poder que recebera, e, então, de repente, teve a resposta:

\- Liberto todo aquele, carne ou espírito, confinado nessa escuridão de forma injusta.

Ela pediu a Tenshin e os rapazes que abrissem caminho e, logo, uma multidão de almas, mulheres-demônios, ex-servos e desafetos da antiga princesa, dos mais antigos aos mais novos, saíram de lá. A maioria perdida pois estivera confinada sem noção de tempo e nem espaço. A última a sair, no entanto, fez Lunch sorrir.

\- Ayesha!

A ex-confinada rebelde abraçou Lunch e disse:

\- Você conseguiu, seguiu meu conselho, veio para a luz e tomou o trono! Agora podemos reconstruir a corte de forma justa e...

\- Não, Ayesha... não podemos. Eu não pertenço a esse reino e nem a esse lugar. Por isso zerei todas as dívidas e acordos da antiga Princesa... eu não quero esse poder. Só quero poder voltar para a minha vida...

O rosto da outra refletia seu espanto.

\- Mas... mas você não pode. Você tomou o trono... você se tornou a Princesa.

\- E renuncio ao trono – ela disse – renuncio a seu favor. Você, sim, saberá reinar sobre esse castelo da forma correta. Você, quando tentou organizar sua rebelião, adquriu um grande conhecimento sobre esse lugar. E foi você, estando ao meu lado, quem me disse que a espada de cristal tinha parte do coração dela... Esse trono pertence a você, e não a mim. Eu só o usei para me tornar inteira novamente. Não me tire a chance de retornar à vida que eu finalmente posso ter.

Ayesha a encarava com espanto.

\- Mas eu não posso... e nem você pode renunciar. O trono da serpente pertence à Princesa... e só através de um duelo de morte ou... – ela parou, hesitante.

\- Ou o quê?

\- Ou da intervenção do próprio Emmah Daioh. Mas eu duvido que ele...

\- Vamos até ele, agora.

\- Mas...

\- Não precisam ir até Emmah Daioh – disse uma voz poderosa, e todos se viraram na direção dela. Na porta oposta ao trono estava parado um imponente demônio que estranhamente usava terno. Ele encarou Lunch e disse – então... Eu estou aqui desde que senti que alguém havia destronado Hime, a antiga Princesa... afinal esse castelo é parte dos meus domínios. Queria ver o que aconteceria com o castelo, e já que meu nome foi citado na conversa... resolvi aparecer

\- Eu fiz o que fiz apenas por necessidade, não por ambição. – disse Lunch, na defensiva - E não fui eu exatamente quem a matou, mas sua própria espada ao quebrar-se.

O senhor do mundo dos mortos andou calmamente até onde eles estavam. Tenshin lembrava-se dele, estivera diante dele uma vez, quando o velho Kami-sama apelara para que ele e os outros mantivessem seus corpos para treinar no planeta do senhor Kaioh.

\- Verdade – disse Emmah Daioh – que ocupaste apenas um trono vago, não o tomaste... Muitos anos atrás eu presenteei Hime com a espada de cristal e disse que ela poderia usá-la apenas para se proteger. Ela subverteu sua utilidade e substituiu sua essência, e a espada tornou-se tão nociva que era perigosa até mesmo para ela, embora não pudesse feri-la. Absorveu demais dela... o coração de Hime pulsava naquela espada, e a história da espada não é muito diferente da história de Hime, que recebeu esse castelo para cuidar daqueles que morressem de amor... e começou a se alimentar do sofrimento deles, em vez de curá-los.

\- Eu os libertei.

\- Eu sei... e poderia recomeçar na função dela, mas se a história da minha Hime, que não queria essa tarefa a princípio, me ensinou alguma coisa, é que ninguém cuida do amor contra a sua própria vontade. – ele estendeu a mão – me dê a coroa.

Ela a entregou e imediatamente sentiu que o poder deixava seu corpo. O demônio olhou para Ayesha.

\- Você não veio para cá inocentemente.

\- Não. Fiz um pacto com a antiga Princesa.

\- Mas já não há dívida alguma... então, se você desejar, a coroa pode ser sua, porque a nova Princesa de direito renunciou a seu favor.

Ayesha olhou para Lunch e as duas sorriram. Em muito pouco tempo haviam se tornado mais que aliadas, amigas. E juntas haviam acabado com a tirania da antiga Princesa.

\- Você merece esse trono – disse Lunch.

\- E eu o aceito. – disse Ayesha, olhando então para Emmah Daioh e confirmando – eu aceito.

O rei do mundo dos mortos pôs a coroa sobre a cabeça da mulher e ordenou:

\- Sente-se no seu trono. Cuide de seu reino. E eu não quero precisar vir aqui tão cedo.

\- Sim, meu senhor. – ela virou-se e andou até o trono. Sentou-se e imediatamente sua aparência mudou um pouco, como acontecera com Lunch. Mas ela ainda parecia mais humana que a Princesa anterior.

Emmah Daioh havia desaparecido antes mesmo dela sentar-se ao trono. A corte toda, que havia seguido Lunch até ali, mesmo perplexa por ter tido três princesas no mesmo dia, curvou-se em reverência à nova soberana, que disse:

\- Esse reino jamais tornará a ser uma tirania.

Lunch curvou-se também em reverência e disse:

\- Pedimos permissão para nos retirar do seu reino, majestade.

\- Não será nunca necessário que você ou seus amigos peçam qualquer tipo de permissão aqui, Lunch. Seu nome será sempre lembrado nesse reino como aquela, que com a ajuda de seu amado e seus amigos, nos libertou de uma tirana. E prometo a você que jamais esquecerei da sua renúncia. – ela olhou para Tenshin e disse, sorrindo – cuide bem da minha amiga.

\- Prometo que sim. – ele disse, e, pela primeira vez, também sorriu e perguntou – podemos ir?

\- Sim – disse Lunch. – eu finalmente estou livre.

\- Ainda bem – disse Goten – porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

Tenshin riu e abraçou Lunch pela cintura antes de pôr a mão sobre o ombro de Goten, seguido por Trunks.

\- Vamos para a casa da Bulma. Foi de lá que a gente veio – disse Goten, levando dois dedos à testa. – espero que tenha comida!

Ainda no reino dos mortos, mas distante dali, Emmah Daioh observava uma pequena garrafa de cristal, onde uma alma que ele decidira cuidar pessoalmente repousava. Era a alma de Hemi, a antiga Princesa serpente, agora presa ali para que se purificasse. O rei demônio suspirou e disse:

\- Terei de cuidar de você, minha amada... são muitos milênios de erros e crimes que nem mesmo meu amor poderia relevar.

Estava um fim de tarde extremamente agradável na Corporação Cápsula, e Bulma estava recebendo a visita de sua mãe, que trouxera uma máquina de sorvete e agora servia sorvetes de vários sabores diferentes para a filha e as garotas na sala de jantar. Sentada numa cadeira alta, Bra lambuzava-se com uma casquinha de morango e ria de toda graça que sua avó fazia para ela. Bulma havia acabado de chegar do laboratório e ainda usava um jaleco de trabalho, em pé, atrás da mãe dizendo:

\- Se ela tomar muito sorvete não vai querer jantar, mamãe!

\- Quando vovó vem visitar a pequena Bra faz o que quiser!

\- Sorveteeeee- gritou Bra alegremente, lambuzando-se mais de sorvete de morango.

Bulma pôs a mão no rosto desanimada, sabendo que naquele dia não ia conseguir fazer a menina comer e já ia se virando para ir ao seu quarto se livrar das roupas do trabalho quando esbarrou com Goten.

\- MAS MEU PODEROSO KAMI, GOTEN, VOCÊ PEGOU MESMO A MANIA DO SEU PAI E... Lunch! Tenshin! Vocês conseguiram!

\- Tô feliz em te ver também, mãe...- disse Trunks, bem ao lado dela.

Tchai levantou-se da mesa e correu até os pais, abraçou-os sem dizer nada. Goten sorriu olhando para ela e então percebeu a mesa e gritou:

\- OBA, SORVETE!

\- Sorvete? E da minha avó? – acompanhou Trunks.

Em menos de trinta segundos cada um tinha uma taça gigante de sorvete diante de si, servidas pela mãe de Bulma.

\- Também estou feliz em te ver Trunks – disse Mai, apenas por implicância.

O sorvete virou um lanche com mais comida, principalmente porque Trunks e Goten não conseguiam parar de comer. O sol ia se pondo lá fora e Tenshin e Lunch contaram a Bulma e as meninas tudo que havia acontecido com eles, com ajuda eventual de Trunks e Goten.

Observando Tenshin e Lunch completando a narrativa um do outro e trocando olhares, Bulma de repente disse:

\- Estou feliz por vocês dois! Ficam tão bonitinhos juntos.

Despreparados para aquele comentário os dois coraram como quando eram jovens para espanto de Tchai. De repente Lunch disse:

\- Bem... Bulma, eu agradeço por tudo que você fez por nós, mas eu e Tchai precisamos ir para casa – ela olhou timidamente para Tenhsin – você vai conosco?

\- Sim... posso voltar ao Dojo amanhã...

\- Como é que é? Depois disso tudo você vai embora para as montanhas AMANHÃ? – perguntou Bulma, chocada.

\- Não é isso – disse Tenshin – eu preciso voltar para o Dojo... pedi ao Mestre Kame que ficasse no meu lugar por dois ou três dias... e já estou fora há uma semana. – ele segurou a mão de Lunch sobre a mesa e disse – mas no fim de semana eu estarei de volta.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade e Bulma pensou "vai ser uma senhora noite para esses dois..." então disse:

\- E quais seus planos, Lunch?

\- Ainda não conversamos – ela disse – mas preciso resolver tudo aqui... afinal acabei de ficar viúva. Deixei tudo na mão de um agente logo depois do incidente na Red Ribbon e ele deve estar louco atrás de mim – ela olhou para Tenshin e completou – Mas acho que vou me mudar para as montanhas.

O sorriso dele se ampliou e Bulma disse, impulsivamente:

\- Mas antes de mais nada vocês vão tirar o atraso, né?

Novamente os dois ficaram vermelhos e Bulma deu um sorriso sem graça. Ela e sua grande boca.

\- Bom, preciso ir – disse Goten, levantando-se – minha mãe deve estar furiosa comigo até agora. Não tanto quanto deve estar com meu pai, para minha sorte. Posso me despedir de você lá fora, Tchai?

Ela simplesmente olhou para os pais, que acenaram com a cabeça. Ela seguiu Goten até a varanda.

\- Ai ai... que será que minha mãe tá fazendo para a janta? – perguntou Goten.

\- Onde você põe tanta comida? – ela perguntou, indignada mas ele riu e a puxou para um beijo.

Quando se separaram, Tchai disse:

\- Como vai ser se eu for morar nas montanhas, Goten? Vou ter que sair da escola!

\- Não, não vai. – ele riu – e eu vou ter um motivo para ir te pegar todos os dias nas montanhas e trazer aqui. Esqueceu que eu me teletransporto? Vou tirar onda chegando com a garota mais bonita da escola! – ele tornou a beijá-la e ela disse, quando se separaram:

\- E se meus pais não quiserem?

\- Eu falo com eles. Eu peço, eu imploro. – ele riu – mas eles vão deixar, tenho certeza. Eles querem te ver feliz, não querem?

Ela sorriu e deu um último beijo antes dele piscar para ela e se teletransportar de volta para o Monte Paozu.

Quando Lunch abriu a porta do apartamento parecia que não entrava ali havia uma eternidade. Ela olhou para a sala sofisticada e moderna e deu um suspiro. Ela não ligava para nada daquilo. Chegou a lembrar-se de Tenshin perguntando a ela se ela o trocara por uma vida de luxo, sem saber que ela daria tudo para ter passado aqueles 16 anos que vivera ali por uma vida com ele, dividindo uma casa pequena nas Montanhas do Norte.

Como na última vez, os três permaneceram juntos até que Tchai decidiu ir dormir. Quando ela estava recolhida, os dois se encararam e Tenshin disse:

\- E agora?

Ela sorriu para ele. Havia uma pergunta na sua mente desde que haviam retornado. Ela e ele agora podiam, finalmente, tomar decisões sobre uma vida juntos. Era uma liberdade quase assustadora para alguém que, até então, vivera completamente sem perspectivas. Ela deu um suspiro profundo e disse:

\- Se você concordar... eu posso vender esse apartamento. Ver o que Steve deixou para garantir o futuro de Tchai... e com uma parte... poderíamos construir uma casa nas montanhas. Para nós três.

Ele a observou, sério e pensativo. Desde que ela partira ele se punira mais e mais, sempre achando que, de alguma forma, ela havia ido embora por culpa dele. Pensou no seu pequeno e simples quarto no Dojo e na sua vida quase monástica. Então olhou para ela e sorriu:

\- Uma casa?

\- Sim. Nada muito grande. Mas bonita e aconchegante. - Ela se aproximou mais dele e ele a abraçou.

\- Com uma varandinha para o vale? – ele perguntou – e um ofurô ao ar livre?

\- Para a gente colocar a água muito quente e pegar uma pneumonia quando sair dele no inverno. Isso.

\- Você sente frio à toa.

\- Pense nisso: e um lugar para a sua meditação, que tal?

\- Eu medito no alto de uma montanha. Lá ninguém me perturba.

\- Nem eu?

\- Nem você. – ele riu – Gosto da ideia de ter uma casa. Acho que podemos, sim, construir uma... contanto que você aceite se casar comigo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ele perguntou:

\- Não esperava por isso?

\- Realmente não... Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso antes...

\- Então, chegou a hora. Casa comigo?

Ela o beijou em resposta. Ele a afastou e tornou a perguntar:

\- Casa comigo? Sim ou não?

\- Claro que sim, seu tonto.

\- Você nunca vai perder a mania de não responder minhas perguntas. – ele disse e a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto.

Tiraram as roupas juntos, buscando-se, beijando-se, querendo-se como nunca, usufruindo finalmente a liberdade que havia sido conquistada de forma tão dura. Como haviam feito tantas vezes nas Montanhas do Norte, banharam-se juntos, mas dessa vez para levar cada grão da poeira do castelo da serpente, e antes mesmo de estarem realmente secos, ele a deitou na cama, sedento por ela. Sua Lunch, a mulher inteira que por tantos anos ele amara ainda que dividida.

Sua boca buscava cada canto do seu corpo, provocando gemidos e suspiros quando a língua rodeou seus mamilos antes de sugá-los, quando seus beijos encontraram a trilha de prazer que levava pela sua barriga até sua feminilidade, que ele abriu, explorou e beijou incansavelmente. Ele queria prová-la, sentir seu gosto, dar a ela prazer. Ela, ao mesmo tempo, tomou-o em sua boca, faminta, sedenta pelo homem que amara desde a primeira vez, desde que o vira, pasmo e petrificado no terraço de um hotel na véspera do torneio de artes marciais.

E, exatamente como da primeira vez, ela montou sobre ele e fez amor com ele olhando nos olhos. Mas em vez do olhar pasmo e apavorado, ela agora encarava um homem que a olhava apaixonado e tranquilo. Finalmente seu amor era livre. Cravando as unhas nos ombros dele ela gemeu alto quando chegou ao clímax. Inteira. Livre.

Tenshin abriu os olhos sentindo o corpo quente de Luch apoiado no dele e sorriu. Como de hábito, ele havia acordado bem antes do nascer do sol, mas dessa vez, em vez de sentar-se para meditar ele puxou-a para ele e aspirou o perfume de seus cabelos e sorriu. Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e murmurou:

\- Você não sente frio, não se cansa e quase não dorme... vou me casar com uma máquina. – ela riu e fechou os olhos de novo.

\- Não precisamos acordar Tchai?

\- Ela é responsável e sabe muito bem o caminho da escola – ela murmurou ainda de olhos fechados – céus, eu estou acabada... a última vez que fizemos amor três vezes na mesma noite foi...

\- Quando você apareceu nas Montanhas depois dos jogos de Cell – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

\- Sim. Mas ali eu tinha uns 30 anos... e valia por duas – ela riu.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e perguntou:

\- Não estou mal para um senhor de 50 anos, estou?

Ela abriu os olhos:

\- Você não tem 50 anos. Temos a mesma idade, 48.

\- Passei dois dias na sala do tempo. Isso equivale a dois anos. Se bem que podem ser 49 porque eu também estive morto por um ano mas agora – ele sussurrou eu seu ouvido – eu estou vivo. Bem vivo para você.

\- Então vou ter que começar a meditar também. Para dar conta desse seu apetite, senhor quase cinquentão. Será que a gente pode dormir mais um pouco?

Em resposta ele se aconchegou a ela e fechou os olhos. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele ressonava suavemente e disse:

\- Depois sou eu que nunca respondo – fechou os olhos e se aconchegou também a ele, adormecendo quase que imediatamente.

Notas:

Então, se você não gosta de casamentos, finais fofos e açucarados, pare nesse capítulo.

A espada de cristal tinha o coração da princesa serpente de modo figurado. Era um objeto mágico que possuía uma energia própria que ela substituiu pela sua energia. Por isso Goten sentia que ela possuía um ki. Ela roubava energia para dar à princesa, e seu mecanismo de defesa era emitir dano a quem quisesse machucar a princesa.

A música desse capítulo tem a ver com renúncia e amor

 _Mas toque minhas lágrimas, com seus lábios_

 _Toque meu mundo com as pontas dos dedos._

 _E nós podemos ter para sempre_

 _E nós podemos amar para sempre_

 _Para sempre é o nosso hoje_

 _Quem quer viver para sempre?_

 _Quem quer viver para sempre?_

 _Para sempre é o nosso hoje_

 _Quem vive para sempre?_


	25. Agora e para sempre

**Capítulo 25 – Agora e para sempre**

 _I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along_

 _Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah I'll be standin' there by you_

 _And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven, oooh_

 **(Brian Adams: Heaven – Reckless, 1985)**

Era o fim de uma manhã gloriosa de verão nas Montanhas do Norte. Recentemente reformado, o Dojô do estilo Tenshin tinha agora mais um andar, e, na sua lateral um painel estava acabando de ser pintado por Tchai, que usava um macacão jeans e um top cropped, com os cabelos presos por uma bandana colorida. Ao lado dela, Chaos, usando seus poderes telecinéticos, ia recolhendo todos os materiais que ela não estava mais usando para guardar antes que os convidados do casamento chegassem.

O painel retratava uma cena do torneio do poder conforme Tenshin a descrevera para Tchai, que não era pintada de forma realista, mas estilizada, retratando uma luta entre Goku e Jiren. De repente, um pincel pousado no banquinho ao lado de Tchai saiu voando e ela disse:

\- Esse não, Chaos! Ainda estou usando.

Chaos riu e devolveu o pincel a ela, dizendo:

\- Está muito bonito, Tchai.

Ela deu os últimos retoques e se afastou, vendo a obra pronta, então disse:

\- Eu teria terminado mais cedo se o Goten tivesse... AI GOTEN, ASSIM VOCÊ ME ASSUSTA!

Goten tinha acabado de se materializar bem atrás dela, segurando um porta-terno e uma caixa de sapato.

\- Posso me arrumar aqui? Minha casa está uma zona, Gohan, Videl, senhor Piccolo e a Panzuca foram para lá porque meu pai disse que ia teletransportar todo mundo para cá.

\- Você podia ter chegado mais cedo para me ajudar!

\- Ah, Tchatchaquinha, não briga comigo. Eu sabia que você ia dar conta de terminar o painel sozinha.

\- Pára de me chamar desse apelido estúpido? – ela se aproximou e deu um selinho nele que disse:

\- Vai ser legal quando o Whis e o senhor Bills virem o painel! Aliás, é bom ter bastante comida nesse casamento, seu pai chamou o senhor Bills e ele come mais que eu e meu pai juntos!

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Chaos conhece os melhores chefs da região e contratou todos eles. Sabe que eles todos compram os legumes orgânicos da nossa fazenda, né? O senhor Bill não vai ter do que reclamar.

\- É BILLS. Não erre o nome dele ou pode ser que ele resolva destruir o planeta. Se bem que quando come bem ele não liga pra mais nada... então, agora que você terminou, pode me dizer onde eu me arrumo?

\- No Dojô, lógico. Aí é o lugar dos homens se arrumarem. Eu vou para a minha casa – ela apontou para uma bela casa que dominava a paisagem do alto da colina – tomar um banho relaxante e me arrumar...

\- Estou ferrado. Duvido que seu pai permita água quente no Dojô.

\- Meu pai é um doce de pessoa, não sei por que você e Trunks tem essa imagem dele.

\- Você diz isso porque não foi treinada por ele. Tem água quente lá?

\- Claro que sim. Mas de vez em quando a água fica fria de surpresa – disse ela subindo em direção à casa. Goten suspirou resignado e foi andando até o Dojô, onde vários alunos e ex-alunos arrumavam-se para o casamento. De repente, ele percebeu quem faltava e perguntou a Kashiro, um dos alunos mais velhos de Tenshin que disse:

\- O mestre saiu para meditar na montanha. Mas já deve estar voltando.

"Caramba" pensou Goten "Nem mesmo no dia do casamento o mestre abandona a meditação. Isso que é disciplina".

O que Goten não sabia, no entanto era que naquele dia, numa situação excepcional, Tenshin não havia ido ali para esvaziar sua mente ou meditar, mas sim para pensar com calma em tudo que havia vivido até ali. Sua mente estava cheia, com lembranças, pensamentos, expectativas e esperanças. Sentado na pedra onde meditara por tantos anos, ele observava a colina onde podia ver o Dojô e a casa recém-construída para eles. Mais adiante, havia o vale e a plantação que agora Chaos podia cuidar sozinho. A pequena casa onde haviam morado não existia mais, ela fora derrubada quando construíram o Dojô.

Havia sido um longo caminho desde que ele era um jovem inquieto e rebelde até ali, e ele gostava mais de quem ele era agora. Por muitos anos, acreditara realmente que poderia viver sem amor, apenas com uma recordação. Construíra muitas coisas fugindo dos seus sentimentos, ignorando o vazio que ela havia deixado; mas agora ele sabia que jamais conseguiria viver sem os amores de sua vida.

Pensou na primeira vez que vira a filha e pensou como gostaria de ter visto cada momento dela, desde que havia nascido, mas em seu coração havia perdoado Lunch assim que soubera de tudo que ela vivera. Os últimos três meses haviam sido intensos: só com a ajuda dos poderes de Chaos a reforma do Dojô e a construção da moderna e bela casa, projetada por arquitetos que Bulma indicara, haviam sido possíveis de ser concluídas a tempo da cerimônia do casamento dos dois, que seria em pouco mais de duas horas. E desde que ela se mudara de vez, um mês antes, ele finalmente pudera identificar como aquelas duas personalidades haviam se fundido na mulher que ele amava tanto.

Tenshin respirou fundo, sorriu e saltou, como fizera tantas vezes daquela mesma montanha. Caiu cerca de cem metros antes de voar até o pátio do Dojô, onde pousou suavemente. Caminhou calmamente até seus aposentos no Dojô para usá-los pela última vez.

\- Lunch, você está divina! – Bulma disparou, quando a maquiadora que ela trouxera especialmente da capital deu o último retoque na maquiagem da amiga. Havia sido complicado convencer sua cabeleireira a perder um dia inteiro de trabalho na capital do Leste, mas a generosa gorjeta que Bulma a ofereceu para arrumar, maquiar e pentear a noiva, Tchai e Mai, além dela mesma, havia compensado o transtorno. – agora só falta o vestido.

\- Hum... – Lunch levantou-se da cadeira e alongou os braços e o pescoço. Seus cabelos estavam trançados e tinham pequenos enfeites de pedraria verde, como pontos de luz, destacando-se contra os fios negros. A maquiagem realçava o verde dos seus olhos e o contraste entre sua pele e olhos claros e os cabelos intensamente escuros. – preciso de ajuda para entrar no vestido. Nunca vou conseguir fechar aquela coisa sozinha...

\- Pra tirar depois tenho certeza que só Tenshin vai dar conta – disse Bulma alegremente, fazendo-a corar. – Não aguento essa sua vergonha, Lunch!

\- Dá licença? – Chichi entrou no quarto, ela mesma muito bonita num vestido tipo chinês vermelho com um dragão, que lembrava muito Shenlong, bordado na lateral – Eu vim ajudar a noiva como você pediu, Bulma.

\- Quem te maquiou, Chichi? – perguntou Bulma, encantada com a maquiagem em tons quentes que a mulher de Goku usava.

\- A Videl! Parece que minha nora leva jeito para a coisa!

Do lado de fora do quarto, Mai e Tchai, em idênticos vestidos de damas num tom de verde água, conversavam:

\- A gente já tá pronta há séculos... – disse Mai.

\- Por mim a gente usava um tênis, viu? Que sapatinho mais desconfortável esse – disse tchai, ajeitando o scarpin de salto baixo no pé direito.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Lunch saiu, completamente pronta. Tchai sorriu e disse:

\- Mãe, meu pai vai enlouquecer quando te vir assim.

Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Esse é o objetivo.

Ela se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Casar-se com Tenshin era uma das coisas que ela jamais planejara, mas tinha que admitir que agora era tudo que mais queria. Sua mente, agora inteira, tinha a recordação de todos os momentos que cada uma das partes dela vivera com aquele homem. Ele se dividira por ela, também, tratando cada uma das suas partes com afetos diferentes. E todos esses afetos agora pertenciam a ela, e apenas a ela. Havia sido dividida, e sabia que a soma de suas partes a fizera maior do que era antes, e ela era inteira dele.

O pátio do Dojô, lotado de cadeiras, havia sido escolhido para a cerimônia, ao cair da tarde. A temperatura estava bem agradável, e a maioria dos convidados já estava em seus lugares. Tenshin, usando uma túnica longa preta sobre uma calça de kung fu igualmente preta, estava ereto no altar. Mestre Kame seria o celebrante e trocara suas habituais camisas floridas por um traje bem parecido com o de Tenshin, mas em um tom de laranja. Ao lado de Tenshin, Chaos flutuava, usando uma túnica azul, muito sério no seu papel de padrinho.

\- Olha lá, que beleza – resmungou Vegeta para Goku. – O sujeito faz todos nós usarmos terno e gravata e aparece todo confortável de túnica de kung fu.

\- Ah, Vegeta, não reclama. – disse Goku ajeitando a gravata – assim que acabar aqui vai ter tanta comida que eu nem vou lembrar que estou de terno.

\- E onde estão as mulheres? A Bulma quando se mete nessas coisas de festa fica parecendo uma louca.

\- Eu estou adorando a ideia de assistir um casamento na Terra! – disse Whis, que estava sentado atrás deles, ao lado do Senhor Bills – achei o máximo convidarem a gente, não é?

\- Eu quero saber como é esse tal de bolo de casamento – disse Bills – sempre me interesso por coisas que eu nunca comi.

\- Mas e a cerimônia? – perguntou Whis, fazendo beicinho.

\- Bah, essas bobagens eu deixo para você.

Uma música soou e Mai e Tchai entraram, cada uma de braço dado com Goten e Trunks. Chichi e Bulma vieram pela lateral e postaram-se discretamente ao lado dos maridos. Vegeta e Bulma ficaram discutindo aos sussurros enquanto Goku olhava para Chichi e dava de ombros. Então, a música mudou para uma marcha nupcial e todos olharam para o limiar do Dojô, onde, logo atrás de Pan, Marron e Bra, vestidas de daminhas, surgiu Lunch, no seu inusitado vestido de noiva.

Ela nunca planejara se casar de branco, então, seu vestido era verde, a saia num degradé que ia do verde musgo perto dos pés até um tom bem claro de verde água no corpete tomara-que caia. Pequenos pontos de pedrarias como os que ela tinha no cabelo cintilavam na saia e no corpete. Ela não usava nenhum véu, apenas um buquê de camélias ladeadas por folhas verdes bem escuras, que ela segurava em suas mãos cobertas por luvas igualmente verdes que iam até os cotovelos e andou sozinha até o altar dando a mão direita a Tenshin, que disse em voz baixa:

\- Você sempre ficou linda de verde. Combina com seus olhos.

\- Eu sei – ela sussurrou – e você fica perfeito vestido de preto.

A cerimônia não foi muito longa, com mestre Kame se limitando a falar sobre o quanto ficava feliz de vê-los juntos finalmente, depois de tantos anos. Depois, o velho mestre fez um breve discurso sobre reencontros e segundas chances. Passou então para os votos, que cada um havia escolhido sem que o outro soubesse:

\- Eu prometo jamais tirar meus olhos, – ele sorriu – nenhum dos três, de você. Prometo cuidar de você com carinho, enxugar cada lágrima que você derramar, ouvir cada palavra que você tiver para me dizer... cuidar da nossa filha, fazer valer a pena cada ano que esperamos por esse dia, Lunch. Eu prometo te amar agora e para sempre.

Ela ofegou, emocionada antes de proferir seus votos:

\- E eu prometo estar ao teu lado, prometo segurar sua mão nos tempos difíceis e não largá-la por piores que sejam suas lutas. Prometo estar aqui para cuidar de cada uma das suas feridas... e prometo rir seu riso e fazer sua tristeza menos triste, meu amor, Tenshin Han. E como você, prometo te amar agora e para sempre.

E, assim, as mãos juntas, olhos nos olhos, eles juraram seu amor e tornaram-se marido e mulher. Tenshin pôs a aliança nela, e ela nele e, por fim, trocaram um beijo que fez Whis, segurando um lencinho, enxugar o cantos dos olhos e dizer:

\- Gente, que emocionante. O amor humano não é uma gracinha?

\- Ah, francamente. Só quero saber quando vamos comer o bolo – disse Bills, mal humorado.

Como todas as festas de casamento, havia música, comida, bebidas. Todos os amigos deles ali, num tablado bem largo montado próximo à casa deles, de onde podia se ver o sol se pondo atrás das montanhas que se estendiam infinitamente.

Depois de tentar infinitas vezes chamar Vegeta para dançar, Bulma desistiu e ficou conversando com Chichi, que elogiava Tenshin:

\- Que bom que ele trabalha tanto, parece que o Dojô é um sucesso e ele o Chaos ainda administram aquela fazenda de orgânicos. Você podia pegar umas dicas com ele, Goku, pra ver se nossa plantação fica mais produtiva...

\- Ah, Chichi, não seja tão duro com o Goku – riu Bulma – pelo jeito o Chaos usa seus poderes de telecinese então o Tenhsin não faz nada. Só dá aula para esses meninos aí, e, pelo que eu sei, mais da metade não paga nada.

\- Os ricos pagam muito, ficam loucos para estudar artes marciais com Tenhsin – disse Goku, de boca cheia como sempre – pagam uma fortuna para conseguir uma vaga aqui... com isso ele pode ensinar jovens pobres que precisem muito. Um deles já está inscrito no próximo torneio de artes marciais...

\- Kakarotto, está preparado para ouvir mais um sermão sobre a nossa burrice? – interrompeu Vegeta.

Goku olhou para ele com uma expressão intrigada.

\- O senhor Bills está vindo direto para cá.

Goku revirou os olhos. Bills e Whis sentaram-se, cada um com um enorme prato do Bufê que tinha iguarias das mais diversas.

\- Ah – disse Bills – valeu a pena escutar aquela baboseira sobre amor para comer essas coisas saborosas e exóticas – ele disse, colocando um delicado tempura em forma de flor na boca, saboreando-o – quase me faz esquecer o fiasco daquela aposta que eu não consegui vencer do Champa...

\- Mas foi empate! – disse Goku, parando de mastigar – você e o senhor Champa arrumaram perguntas tão difíceis que nenhum de nós e nem nenhum deles conseguiu responder, senhor Bills... e olha que a gente estudou, mas como eu ia saber a raiz quadrada de 2345?

Gohan, que vinha passando ouviu o pai perguntando e, depois de um instante pensando, disse:

\- Pai, é 48,43.

\- O quê? – perguntou Goku

\- A raiz de 2345.

O queixo de Bills caiu. Ele perguntou:

\- E você sabe o que é uma _Paradisaea apoda_? – perguntou o deus, curioso.

\- Lógico que sei, eu sou biólogo. É uma das espécies de Ave-do-Paraíso, que é da família das _Paradisaeidae_. – Gohan sorriu, simpático e Bills explodiu com Whis:

\- Por que levamos essas duas antas em vez desse sayajin inteligente? Ele sozinho é mais esperto que todos os sayajins dos universo somados!

\- Perdão, senhor Bills – corrigiu Gohan – sou apenas meio-sayajin. Minha mãe, como o senhor sabe, é humana. E ela me incentivou a estudar.

Chichi deu um aceno alegrinho na direção de Bills, que olhou de volta para Gohan.

\- E você disse, Chuchu – completou Whis – que só valia chamar sayajins puro-sangue, lembra?

Bills bufou de raiva e dissse:

\- Espero que esse tal bolo valha mesmo a pena... por que meu humor hoje já foi arruinado!

Enquanto isso, no andar superior da casa, num amplo ofurô ao ar livre, quatro jovens olhavam o pôr do sol.

\- Ainda bem que você falou para a gente trazer roupa de banho, Tchai – disse Mai – aquela festa está terrivelmente chata e só toca música de velho – disse Mai, bebericando um coquetel sem álcool.

\- Eu gosto das músicas, principalmente quando toca rock – disse Goten – Mas gosto mais de ficar aqui nesse ofurô com a minha Tchatchaquinha – ele abraçou Tchai, que disse, irritada:

\- Quando você vai parar de me chamar desse jeito irritante?

\- Quando você parar de se irritar – ele disse, dando um beijo no pescoço dela e aconchegando-a no seu colo.

Trunks puxou Mai para junto dele e perguntou:

\- Vocês vão com a gente pras Ilhas do Sul semana que vem? As férias estão só começando...

\- Vamos sim – disse Tchai – Mas minha mãe só deixou porque os seus pais vão junto.

\- Vai ser excelente – disse Trunks, com alguma ironia, abraçando Mai, que virou de frente para ele – Já pensou, o senhor Vegeta pegando no nosso pé 24 horas por dia porque não pode treinar?

\- Mal posso esperar – disse Mai, sarcástica. Trunks sorriu para ela e começou a beijá-la. Tchai e Goten sorriram um para o outro e começaram a fazer o mesmo, até que ouviram uma voz dizer:

\- Crianças, nós já vamos...

Goten abriu os olhos, exasperado, e olhou para cima apenas para constatar que Tenshin estava bem próximo a eles com uma expressão séria no rosto. Ele e Tchai sorriram, sem graça, e ele disse:

\- Nós já vamos lá despedir de vocês, mestre.

Tenhsin virou as costas para a banheira para que eles não vissem seu riso e seguiu para dentro da casa. Os quatro pegaram seus roupões felpudos e Trunks disse, perto de Goten:

\- Que bom que o roupão é largo, né? Ia ser chatão o mestre ver como você estava "feliz" na água com a filha dele...

\- Ah, cala a boca – disse Goten, ajeitando o roupão, no entanto, para parecer o mais largo possível.

Como mais um presente, Bulma deu aos noivos duas semanas com tudo incluído no seu navio, o "Princesa Bulma", mas como o litoral ficava bem longe, eles precisavam partir logo para não chegar muito tarde no porto de onde zarpariam para seu cruzeiro de luxo.

O piloto ligou um dos muitos jetcópteros emprestados por Bulma para a festa deles e Tenshin e Lunch, já em roupas normais, subiram a bordo. Lá de dentro, Lunch jogou seu buquê, que foi pego por uma moça da aldeia, sorridente, que então encarou significativamente um aluno do Dojô.

Depois de apertar seu cinto de segurança, Lunch perguntou, vendo o pequeno grupo formado por Trunks, Goten, Tchai e Mai:

\- Você foi lá em cima pegá-los no flagra na banheira?

\- Fui – ele riu – e suprimi meu ki para que eles só percebessem quando eu já estava bem em cima deles.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse, rindo:

\- Só eu sei o tremendo sacana que você pode ser de vez em quando, senhor Han...

\- Tem alguma reclamação disso, senhora Han? – ele pôs a mão sobre sua coxa e aproximou o rosto do dela, sentindo que a nave levantava vôo.

\- Todas – ela se aproximou mais dele – mas a essa altura não tem mais como devolver a mercadoria... já jurei que vou ficar contigo.

\- Verdade – ele disse, bem junto aos lábios dela – agora e para sempre. – completou, beijando-a, dessa vez de forma bem mais entusiamada e despudorada que na cerimônia do casamento.

O jetcóptero sobrevoou as montanhas e sumiu, rumo ao litoral e ao começo da nova vida deles. Agora era para sempre.

Fim.

Notas:

Tchai e Goten desenham – sugestão da amiga rafsgc_

Nunca unca eu ia deixar o Universo 6 ganhar qualquer disputa em fic minha, gente. Champa é mala, Vados é sem alça, Kale é a frasqueira e Caulifla é uma pochete. Aliás, do Universo 6 só se salva o Hit e o Cabba. Por isso o empate, com o Gohan desequilibrando porque craque é craque.

Quem diria que o Tenshin debaixo de toda aquela seriedade faz piadas internas, né? E dá aquela zoada de leve no candidato a genro.

A música estava escolhida para essa fanfic, para esse capítulo específico há muito tempo, porque é uma das minhas favoritas.

 _Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo_

 _Por alguma coisa que chegasse_

 _Por um amor que viesse junto_

 _Agora nossos sonhos estão se realizando_

 _Através dos bons e dos maus momentos_

 _Eu estarei lá por você_

 _E, meu bem, você é tudo o que eu quero_

 _Quando você está aqui deitada em meus braços_

 _Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar_

 _Estamos no paraíso_

 _E o amor é tudo o que eu preciso_

 _E eu achei isso em seu coração_

 _Não é tão difícil de enxergar_

 _Estamos no paraíso_

Então, é assim que acaba essa história. Ela não seria a mesma sem a ajuda da rafsgc_ e da Letícia (que não tem conta no Spirit) e acompanharam a criação dessa história. Obrigada, amigas, mais uma vez.

Quero agradecer também aos amigos todos do Spirit que leram, comentaram, favoritaram a história. Significa muito para mim tê-los como leitores e amigos. Continuem me acompanhando que em breve terei novidades.

Beijinhos e até a próxima.


End file.
